


自由之歌

by Anonymous



Series: 蓝与黑 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 14,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当自由成为奢求，爱情是如此廉价……你无药可救了，弗朗西斯。他苦笑。你已经跟他一样，变成了一个彻头彻尾的疯子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夜袭

 

无月的夜里，疏林间回荡的马蹄声显得格外清晰。

尽管体力和精神都已快到极限，弗朗西斯的心情仍如这马蹄声般轻快而愉悦。这是离开帝都的第四天，路德维希大概已经回到宫中，但……无论如何，他再也追不上他了。

只是这几天没日没夜的赶路，玫瑰也显出了疲态。也许过了这段山路他能找个地方睡上一觉。如果他没弄错，这里已经是撒马丁自治州的范围，顺利的话明天就能穿过边境，进入斯多柏帝国了。

然而不知是长时间骑马的疲倦，或是自由的心飞得太远，弗朗西斯竟没注意到近在眼前的危险。当他察觉有异时，玫瑰已经被横在路间的绳索绊个正着，重重地把他摔在了地上。

他狼狈地翻滚了好几圈、才借着小路边的一棵树稳住身形，还没从轻微的昏眩感中缓过神来，就见树林里潜伏着的黑影一涌而出——十几个，还是几十个？弗朗西斯一时间看不清也无暇细数，因为身旁的几个已经抡起或长或短的木棍朝他身上打来。

见鬼……弗朗西斯暗咒。他尽可能蜷起身体，靠着树干保护自己。虽然林间十分昏暗，他仍发觉这些劫匪年龄都不大，甚至都是些孩子——毫无章法的木棍十之八九倒落在了树上，一时木屑乱飞，枯叶簌簌而下。

若在往常，弗朗西斯自然不会把这群小流氓放在眼里，但眼下他可不想跟一伙不良少年纠缠。纷乱中他听见白马怒气冲冲的嘶鸣和踢蹬声，以及男孩的咒骂。“别，”焦急的叫喊脱口而出，“玫瑰，安静！”

他的坐骑是安静下来，不知怎的男孩们一时也安静了。跟着他听见一个青年轻蔑的声音，“是埃丁人……给我往死里打。”

喂喂！弗朗西斯只来得及护住头部，腰间已挨了一下重的。面前出现两条高大粗壮的人影，挥动起木棒来势大力沉，而且直奔要害。转眼间又一棒抽在他用来挡架的手臂上，弗朗西斯痛得猛吸了一口气。

“等等！要钱是吗？拿去。”他摸出钱袋，胡乱扔了出去。

一个黑影接住钱袋，递给了先前发话的青年。看起来他是这伙人的头领，比其他人年长，个子也高一些。青年居高临下地望着他，弗朗西斯看不清对方的脸，却能莫名感受到他视线里所带的敌意。

“就这点？”青年不悦地摇晃着钱袋。精致的金丝绣边在暗夜里闪闪发亮，然而做工如此精美的钱袋里却只有一些铜板。

“真的没有了。”弗朗西斯摸摸隐隐作痛的肋骨，又抽了口气。

“你怎么看也该是个贵族吧？”冷笑地，青年把钱袋扔在他身上。“继续打。”

“别打，”弗朗西斯哀叫。“现在不是了，朋友，你所看到的只是个逃犯……一个逃犯能有什么财产？”

“逃犯？”青年抱起双臂打量瘫在地上的男人。他不是农民，这点他可确定，也不像是商人或手工业者。但他所见过的贵族可不会在深夜里独个骑马穿过山林——除非怀有什么特别的差使。是埃丁奈迪亚派来的密探？可看他没挨两下就鬼哭狼嚎的德行，却也实在不像。

“我是因为反对镇压撒马丁的暴乱被下令逮捕的，”弗朗西斯喘了口气说，“本想去厄肯投奔亲戚的，可路费已经所剩无几了……或许你能告诉我这儿到厄肯还有多远？我到了斯多柏没有？”

青年沉默地看了他一会儿。

“好吧，”他说，“我也不想为难你，不过兄弟们辛苦一趟，总不能连点酒钱也捞不到吧？”

“算啦，”弗朗西斯说，“把我的马牵走吧……这是匹好马，在哪都能卖得上十个金币。不过你得对它温柔点，每天得用软刷刷毛，还有，它爱吃大豆和燕麦……”

青年嘲弄地嗤了一声。

“行了，听口气还以为它是你的女人呢！”

“啊……要不是哥哥我动不了了，我才不会让你们碰它……”弗朗西斯试着动了一下，随即发出痛苦之极的呻吟，“天父啊，我的腰好像断了。”

青年嫌恶地皱起眉头。“没那么容易断的。埃丁奈迪亚贵族都像你这么没用吗？软骨头的杂种。”他走过去，用脚踢踢弗朗西斯的腰侧，随后俯下身想搜查他身上还有些什么东西。

坚硬的膝盖突然狠狠地顶上他的额角，跟着之前瘫软如烂泥的男人极其敏捷地翻过身，青年哼也没来得及哼上一声就被按在地上。“都别动，”在周围拎着木棒的少年们反应过来之前，他们的首领已经被扯着头发缓缓站起，而一把匕首抵在他脖子上。

“所有人给我后退三步，”弗朗西斯冷冷地说，“把棒子扔掉。马上！”

从太阳穴被攻击的昏眩中缓过劲来的青年想要反抗，但弗朗西斯手上稍一用力，刀尖压进细嫩的皮肤，就有深色的液体沿泛着银光的刀刃流下来。

“我叫你别动。”

青年不敢动了，但眼里仍有着不甘。纠集一群没处可去的少年打劫过路的单行客有两年了，这还是第一次遇见敢把刀架到他脖子上的角色。可恶！要不是他过于轻视对方……

“这就对了。”弗朗西斯说，随即瞪向踌躇着后退的少年们，“还不扔？！”

为首的大块头先扔下了木棒，跟着其余的也纷纷效仿。站在外围的几个大概还心存疑虑，只是垂下了拿着木棒的手，弗朗西斯也没去计较。

“我的马。”他冲一边牵着玫瑰的男孩抬了抬下巴。男孩稍一犹豫，感觉到利刃压迫的青年已杀猪般地叫了起来，“你聋了吗？赶快给他给他！”

男孩在青年凶狠的眼神下松开手，白马就抖着蹄子跑回了自己主人身边，并不忘回头挑衅地喷了口气。

弗朗西斯向后退了半步，一脚踹上青年的膝弯。在青年承受不住跪倒的瞬间，他俯身捡起地上的钱袋，吹了吹上面可能存在的灰尘，小心地放回内衣口袋里。直到他再度拉着青年起身，剑锋始终没离开对方的脖颈。

青年似乎已经没了抵抗的意图，温热的躯体在他怀里有点害怕地发着抖。这令弗朗西斯心情稍好了些，但是，该死，刚才挨的那下还真是不轻。

“就剩你了。”带着逗弄的意味，他轻轻地在对方颈窝里吹了口气。“我该怎么处置你呢？”

青年紧张地缩了缩脖子，而当他察觉对方的手正从他的颈间一路下滑到胸口、再到腰际时，终于忍不住破口大骂。“你、你他妈的在摸哪啊！混账变态！”

弗朗西斯微笑，不轻不重地在青年腰间捏了一把，顺手伸到他口袋里，掏走了里面的几个银币。

“好了，滚吧。”他猛地把青年向前一推，同时翻身上马。

“混蛋！我饶不了你——！”身后传来青年的骂声，弗朗西斯嘴角的笑容逐渐扩大。这旅途还真是一开始就挺有趣，不是吗？

 

 


	2. 冤家路窄

“先生，请进来坐坐吧。我们这有新鲜的烤面包，麦酒，还有鹅肉。——前面还有好几十里才到镇上吶。”站在酒馆门口的小男孩招呼着过往的行人。

一路走来就只有这么间小酒馆，可想而知生意不会太差。弗朗西斯只放慢脚步考虑了几秒钟，男孩已殷勤地迎上来牵马。也好，拜那群小鬼所赐，他直到天亮才停下来休息，玫瑰也累坏了——左右已过了边境，不如就在这歇歇脚吧。

“要喂马吗，先生？”男孩接过马缰时问道。

“要干净的清水跟燕麦，不要干草。”弗朗西斯往男孩手里塞了两个铜板，然后抚弄了几下白马没精打采的鬃毛。“好的，先生。”男孩答应着，把马牵往后院。

虽然早过了中午，酒馆里仍然围坐着几桌客人饮酒谈天。看样子没人像他一样远道而来，大多不过是来往边境的商贩或车夫。意识到自己的格格不入，弗朗西斯垂下眼避开几道好奇的目光，径自找了个角落坐下。不知是撒马丁抑或科西嘉方言的粗声笑骂吵得他有点头疼，他只留神听了几句，就把注意力转回男孩端来的食物上。

可这烤面包的口味也太差劲了。

麦酒更是劣不可言。他只喝了一小口就吐在地上，皱眉看向窗外。真得在这地方过夜吗？或者还是赶在天黑之前去那个什么镇上好了……

心不在焉地发了一会儿呆，弗朗西斯涣散的目光突然之间变得玩味起来。酒馆里刚才是有几桌客人？一桌，两桌，三桌。他重新数了一遍。三桌，十二个人。对面通往厨房的走道里闪动着昏暗的炉火。

“您的烤鹅，先生。”

“谢谢。”弗朗西斯习惯性地伸手想拿餐巾，随即意识到桌上除了盘子之外什么也没有。自嘲地笑了笑，他抬手叫回男孩，“再来一壶麦酒。”

慢条斯理地吃完烤鹅，弗朗西斯在面包皮上擦了擦油腻的手指。或许是他吃得太慢，周围早已安静下来——他现在是这里唯一的客人了。

拿起随身携带的水囊，他小心地把酒倒了进去。

“味道是不怎么样，”他自言自语地叹道，“可是身为逃犯也不能要求得太多了。”

 

当弗朗西斯到后院牵马的时候，并不意外地只看见那男孩惊恐的模样。

“先……先生……”男孩上气不接下气地说，显然是刚从外面跑回来，“我不知道……我只是到前面帮了一下忙、您的马就……对、对不起……”

弗朗西斯看了他一会儿，了然地点点头。“周围找过了吗？”

“找、找过了……”男孩害怕地咽了口唾沫。虽然看上去挺和气，可这位客人并不是他惯常招呼的那些……而且，他看得出来，那匹马不是一般的犁马或者拉车的马——那是匹战马！他该不会惹上了一个佣兵或者……骑士吧？

“它不会乱跑的。”弗朗西斯说，“这附近有偷马贼？”

男孩只是摇头。“不知道……”他小声说，“还从没出过这种事……”

弗朗西斯不说话了，只是微笑地注视着男孩，直到他明显地慌张起来，手足失措。

“能请您别告诉老板吗？这件事？”男孩更小声地说，“求求您……”看得出他被吓坏了。

弗朗西斯才要回答，店主中气十足的吼声就响了起来。“锡兰？你在那边磨蹭什么，还不快把客人的马牵出来？！”

 

从不住道歉的店主手里拿回了自己刚刚付的几个铜钱，弗朗西斯沿着酒馆后门的小路开始寻找丢失的坐骑。

干燥而坚实的小路上并没有什么马蹄印之类的痕迹可循，但弗朗西斯似乎也并不着急，只是一边走一边观察着四周，时而吹一两声口哨。

在远离大道、回头也已看不见酒馆小屋之后，他索性停了下来，找块石头坐下整理裤腿、绑紧靴带。

身后时而有微弱的响动传来，凝神细听时却又静得出奇。弗朗西斯坐着没动，脸上渐渐露出些微笑来。是不是昨天那群小子都好，他正有一肚子火无处发泄——这会儿谁来惹他，都只好自认倒楣。

很快，对方沉不住气了。

“喂，你这混账！”

弗朗西斯扭头向声音的来源处看去。

虽然前夜没看清对方的脸，他仍轻易地认出说话这一脸戾气的青年正是昨晚带头打劫他的那个。那么两边人高马大的少年显然就是他的左右护法了……只不知是哪一个不长眼的打了他，或者是两个？

弗朗西斯站了起来。

“这会不嚷嚷着腰断了吗？”青年恶狠狠地喊道，“没想到吧？！算你跑得快，可还是给老子追上了！”

“看来你的伤也好的挺快嘛。”弗朗西斯不冷不热地答道，“你追我干什么？昨晚抱了你一会儿还意犹未尽，爱上我了？”

“你去死！”青年怒不可遏，“埃丁人果然都不是好东西，我看你可怜放你一马，你居然偷袭我！”

“难道我记错了，”弗朗西斯挑眉，“不是你们偷袭在先？今天偷了我的马又算怎么回事？”

“谁偷你的马了，”青年说，“老子把你的马放了！你倒是再跑啊！哈哈哈哈！”

弗朗西斯没说话，淡淡看着狂笑的青年。等会你别恨自己跑得不够快就行了。

“喂，敢不敢光明正大地打一架？”

“一对三？”弗朗西斯嗤笑一声，“真够光明正大。”

青年脸上有些挂不住，“谁说一对三了？当然是一对一，难道老子还怕你不成！不过先说好，你可不能动刀子！”

“我手上有刀子吗？”

“谁知道你藏在哪里？”青年嚷道，“还不快脱掉靴子让我们检查一下！”

弗朗西斯只是笑笑。“等你赢了让哥哥我脱什么都行，不过现在就算了吧。”

青年哼了一声，大步走近弗朗西斯。他也知道对方的匕首十有八九是藏在靴筒里，昨晚天黑加上自己大意才会着了暗算。今天只要小心防备，量他也耍不出什么花样，更何况自己身后还有两个帮手。

这样想着，青年先声夺人，一拳向对方脸上砸去。

然而他一直圆睁的眼睛竟没看清弗朗西斯的动作，只觉在拳头抡空的同时，肋部被击中而涌起剧痛。本能地弯下腰缩起身子，却被一手拎住衣领，跟着一拳从下往上重重揍上他的下巴，令青年不由自主地向后翻倒。

“还要打吗？”

弗朗西斯嘲笑道，却见在青年仰倒的同时，他那两个保镖一左一右同时扑了上来。

不指望这些家伙能有什么信用，迅速地放开青年，弗朗西斯退了两步，伸手抽出他从不离身的短剑。

然而对方也亮出了刀子。比他的长出一半有余，明晃晃的尖刀——一望而知是屠夫用的那种。

啧，真是麻烦。弗朗西斯皱眉，同时扯下匕首的系带在右手上缠了两圈。既然对方找死，那就别怪他不客气了。


	3. 俘虏

在剑刃划过小臂、鲜血喷涌而出的同时，弗朗西斯接住对方手里将落未落的刀子，反转手腕迎上右边少年的猛扑。

接下这一击之后，对方的气焰已经矮了一半。弗朗西斯没两下就制服了那比他高出半头的男孩，把他按跪在地上，一手持刀从领口处割下。

“呜啊啊啊啊——！！！”壮硕的少年此刻脸上早没了凶恶的神色，惊慌失措地只顾大叫着救命。弗朗西斯不由得翻了个白眼，又没伤到他皮肉，这家伙干吗叫得比他捂着手腕的同伴还要骇人？

“鬼叫什么！”往他屁股上踢了一脚，弗朗西斯斥道，“你想招来巡防是不是？！”

“哈哈！”想起弗朗西斯之前的话，之前混战中又挨了两拳倒地的青年突然放声大笑，“怕了吧，你这个逃犯！信不信老子去找巡防告发你，让他们把你抓回去——”

“告发我？你知道我是谁吗？”弗朗西斯冷笑，“哥哥我该去告发你们还差不多，你猜他们是会抓我还是抓你们这些蟊贼？”他用力扯下身下少年的衣襟，冲旁边抱着右手哀嚎的那个抬抬下巴，“你，过来。”

见对方怯懦地迟疑着，弗朗西斯索性走过去，一手揪起他的衣领。“手伸出来！”

连同鼻青脸肿的青年和被撕去了半片上衣的大个子一起，三人目瞪口呆地看着弗朗西斯以粗暴的手法在流血的手臂上方缠好系紧。

“去找个医师吧，跑快点也许还有得救。”弗朗西斯故意吓唬他，不无好笑地看到少年的脸变得惨白。几秒钟之后，确认了弗朗西斯不打算再对他怎样，少年爬起来，犹豫地看了一眼青年和地上的刀子，然后转身跑了。

“还有你，在那呆着干吗？”弗朗西斯看向另外那个少年，“趁哥哥我没改变主意之前还不赶快消失，下次再让我遇见就没这么好过了。”

仔仔细细地，他用剩下的布条擦干净匕首上的血迹。

唯一还呆坐在地上的青年这时突然意识到什么似的，跳起身来就跑。

“我说过你可以走了吗？”

再不走还等什么？傻瓜也想得到，你让他们两个走了，接下来不就要找我算账了？青年这样想着，脚下越跑越快。

“站住！！”

开什么玩笑！万分懊恼地，青年发觉自己居然因为身后的怒吼而浑身没了力气。

不、不能被那混账变态抓住！青年挣扎着，速度却已经慢了下来，而被身后的人赶上，一脚踹翻在地。

“我让你跑！”弗朗西斯骑上去就是一拳，跟着又抡起左手。

“别、别别打了……”这次是青年有气无力地求饶，努力想转开脸却躲不开对方沉重的拳头。

直到青年微黑的脸颊因为充血而变得颜色更深，弗朗西斯才停下手，拎着对方的领子用力晃了几下。

“还跑吗？”

“不……不跑了……”嘴唇破了，青年含糊地发出苦恼的声音，从几乎睁不开的眼睛里努力地眨去泪水。

弗朗西斯喘着气站起身来，动手抚平自己衣服的皱褶。拍着拍着他发现身上有不少泥污，随即意识到是昨晚在地上沾的，一时心火又起，往青年身上踢了两脚，令对方抱着肚子缩成一团。

“别……饶了我吧……”青年痛苦地呜咽着。

把自己整理好之后，弗朗西斯动手把青年从地上拽起来。

“对不起、让我走吧！”之前再怎么气焰嚣张，青年毕竟是个欺软怕硬的角色，也晓得遇上了硬茬，该低头时需低头的道理。

“你害一位骑士失去了坐骑，说句对不起就完了吗？”

“……”可再怎么揍他，他也赔不了他的马啊。青年害怕地想。

“你，”抬起青年的下巴，弗朗西斯冷硬地宣布，“你是我的俘虏了。”

“可……，可我又不是骑士……”更付不起什么赎金，他们贵族老爷那一套别把他扯进来好吗？

“废话，你连当侍从都没资格，顶多算个奴隶。”

什么？！

不由自主地，青年想要骂人，但弗朗西斯的目光扫过来时，他却结结实实地哆嗦了一下。

弗朗西斯打量着他的俘虏。如果不看他青肿的眼眶和一时凶狠、一时软弱的表情的话，倒还算得上张端正的脸孔。深色的皮肤，栗色的头发，和大部份北方斯多柏人一样，是或多或少带有塞茹血统的特征。

“你叫什么名字？”弗朗西斯问。

“……马里奥，”青年说，“我叫马里奥——”

弗朗西斯右手拎起他的脖子，猛往上提。青年立刻发出痛苦的呼声，双脚乱蹬，却无法在离地的膝盖与拖在地上的脚尖之间找到支点。弗朗西斯冷眼看着他面孔逐渐涨成紫红色，然后松开手把他扔在地上。“你的名字，”他再一次重复。

“咳……”青年呛咳着喘息，泪水糊了满脸。“罗马诺……罗马诺·瓦尔加斯。”

见对方的手又伸过来，青年害怕地往后缩。“不不，是真的！我真的叫罗马诺！”

“罗马诺·瓦尔加斯，”弗朗西斯说，“我姑且相信你。但别让我知道你跟我扯谎，小子，不然有你受的。”他一手抓着青年的肩膀让他站起来。

“……”眼里仍挂着泪水，青年不无疑惧地看着弗朗西斯从方才坐着的石头边上捡起几样东西，然后回到自己身边。

“你家住哪？”他问。

“菲亚查。”见弗朗西斯稍一皱眉，青年忙不迭地补充，“离这不远。”

“不远是多远？”

“大概、不到一百里……”青年暗骂自己，干嘛要告诉这混账？但嘴上却已不由自主地作了回答。见鬼，他不是还要找自己家里麻烦吧？昨晚这单生意做的真晦气！

弗朗西斯没去理会他的俘虏在盘算些什么。“不到一百里？是前面的小镇？”

“那是梅西纳镇，”青年说，“再过去就是菲亚查了。”

“哦。”弗朗西斯若有所思地看着青年。“那就去你家吧。”

“什么？！别、别开玩笑了！”

弗朗西斯轻易地抓住扭头想溜的青年，一拳捣进他的小腹，青年再次弓身蜷成虾米状。

“呜咳……咳咳……”杀人啊！青年捂着肚子，涕泪齐流。

“记住了，别随便质疑我说的话，”弗朗西斯轻描淡写地说，好像他刚才不过是拍了下对方的肩膀似的。“好了，走吧。”

 

“喂……”

尽管一直克制着不想再招惹对方恐怖的脾气，走了一段路之后青年还是忍不住怯怯地开口。

“我们就这样……走回去吗？”

虽然路程不算太远，可用走的话……现在太阳已经西斜了，这冷酷的混球不是打算逼他走到深夜吧？

更何况他们现在走的是小路，这意味着或许要多走一倍的距离。当然，他能理解埃丁混账这么做的原因，如果换做是他牵着一个双手被绑住、鼻青脸肿的男人，他也会想要避开大道的。

“不然呢？”弗朗西斯头也没回地说了句。

“……”青年咽了口口水，用力地瞪着弗朗西斯的背影。可恶……明明也没比他高壮多少，动起手来居然完全占不到便宜……可他难道就这么带他、不，是被他牵回自己家去？那怎么行？！

弗朗西斯却在这时突然停了下来。

青年踉跄地停下脚步，脸上再次露出害怕的表情，等待着将要砸过来的拳头。

“不想走路？”弗朗西斯问道。意外地，他的语气还算是平和，也没有不高兴的样子。青年心里不由得有了点希冀，这是说要休息的意思吧？

弗朗西斯吹了声响亮的口哨。片刻之后，来路上响起了马蹄声。

青年难以置信地睁大眼睛。“这、不是……”

难道说这家伙一直跟在他们身后？

“我的马跟着我有什么好奇怪的？”弗朗西斯看了他一眼，任由小跑过来的白马亲昵地在自己肩上磨蹭。

可……可恶……青年的眼睛眯了起来。既然他的马没丢，还把他像个奴隶似的绑起来、逼他带他回家？根本是在耍他是吗？混账！

该死的畜生，要不是它意外地凶悍、连踢带咬，他也不会一不小心让它给跑了！早知道就该一刀捅死它算了，左右它的主人谎话连篇，这种野性难驯的畜生只配杀了吃肉，哪可能卖上什么十个金币！

像是察觉他心中念头似的，一手抚摸着玫瑰的弗朗西斯突然说话了。

“你应该庆幸自己没做什么蠢事，”他冷冷地说，“不然我拿你当马骑。”

青年不由自主地打了个冷战。

 


	4. 愤怒的青年

罗马诺·瓦尔加斯最终断定自己应该宰了那畜生。就算埃丁混账真的拿鞭子驱使他，情形也不会比现在更糟了。

“怎样？是比走路快多了吧？”

骑在马背上的弗朗西斯回头说道。罗马诺脸颊扭曲，他竭尽全力地怒瞪着那面露微笑的恶棍，最后却因为那人身后夕阳强烈的光线而不得不转开眼。

笃笃的马蹄声已经成为他永无休止的噩梦，罗马诺发誓自己这辈子也不会再想学骑马了。

被拴在马鞍上、拖拽着不由自主地奔跑……他想错了，这家伙不止是个骗子跟混账，他根本是疯子！魔鬼！丧心病狂！

数不清第几次了，弗朗西斯精确地控制着坐骑的速度，每每在罗马诺快要承受不了的时候稍微放慢下来，却又在他刚缓过呼吸时突然加速。

呼，呼，呼……快不行了……

可那个恶魔还玩得乐此不疲……他要死了！！！

“怎么了？不是这样就不行了吧。”又一次的嘲笑从上方传来，“这可是很好的锻炼，小子，可以让你下次逃跑时不至于腿软。”

呼，呼……

“你太慢了，这个速度我们什么时候才能到镇上啊？”

呼，呼……

“啧，就让你喘口气吧……你这种废物也好意思当强盗？我看连猪倌都比你强，你不如改行去养猪算了！”

绝对不是不想反驳，开始时罗马诺破口大骂、用上了所有他能想到的最恶毒的言辞，但弗朗西斯稍一拉动马缰，他就意识到把力气用在大口呼吸上是更聪明的做法。

东倒西歪地跑着，双腿已经软得像面条一样，罗马诺毫不怀疑白马若一停下，他根本就站不住。

一只鞋好像快要掉了，但他无暇理会，所有知觉能感受到的就只有越来越吃力的呼吸和快要冲破胸口的剧烈的心跳。

“停……停啊！”好容易缓和了一点，察觉对方又有加快的意思，罗马诺用尽全身力气大叫。“我有话说……有很重要的话要说！！”

“什么话？”弗朗西斯倒真放下了缰绳，回头玩味地看着他，“吞吞吐吐的，你该不会其实是个女人吧？”

“……”

“省省吧，就算是那样哥哥我也不会心软的。”弗朗西斯暧昧地轻笑，“要是女人的话，让你脱了衣服再跑说不定会更有趣？不过瞧你这样，脱光了大概也没什么看头。”挑剔般地，嘲弄的眼光掠过青年急剧起伏的胸口。

罗马诺再一次觉得心跳不受控制——这次是气的。“你他妈算是个什么流氓骑士啊！”他冲弗朗西斯大喊，“混蛋！变态！色情狂！！我看你才像女人——还是个恶毒的泼妇！等老子喘过气来就干翻你，妈的——”

弗朗西斯冷笑着催促了身下的马儿，身后的叫骂声立刻变为了零乱的喘息。

 

在弗朗西斯终于玩够了这游戏之后，罗马诺庆幸自己还活着，但胸腔里好像着了火，两条腿也似乎已经不在自己的身上了。

白马已经停下，他还磕磕绊绊地向前跑了好几步，这才扑倒在地面上，像溺水的人那样，顾不得肺部的剧痛，大口、贪婪地喘着气。

弗朗西斯居高临下地看着他。

“渴吗？”

尽管在罗马诺眼里，弗朗西斯脸上的表情就如同恶魔的微笑，但生理上的渴求让他顾不得许多地拼命点头。这会就算是给他毒药，他也会甘之如饴、一饮而尽。

弗朗西斯扔给他一个水囊。“慢点喝，别呛死了。”

罗马诺用仍被绑着的手笨拙地拔出塞子，将里面的液体咕嘟咕嘟地往嘴里灌。

“咳咳……”是酒？他呛出了眼泪，但好歹能缓解喉咙要命的干涩，不管它了。

“喂，给哥哥我留一点。”

像怕他会伸手抢回去似的，青年涨红了脸，喝得更加快了。

“不是让你别都喝了吗？”接过空空如也的水囊时弗朗西斯皱了皱眉，但也没多说什么。“走吧。”

他放慢了玫瑰的脚步，让罗马诺可以稍微轻松地跟在后面。

罗马诺原以为弗朗西斯多少有些良心发现，不打算再折磨他，但一刻钟后他就意识到自己是个傻瓜。

 

“完事了没？”察觉手里的绳子动了两下，背对树林站着的弗朗西斯一脸不耐地出声。

“呼……”第三次从树林里出来的罗马诺冒着冷汗，几乎是手脚并用地爬回了路上。弗朗西斯回过头，嫌弃地看了他一眼。“真麻烦……可以走了吧？”

罗马诺想直起身子，却摇晃一下倒在了地上。“你到底给我喝了什么？”他咬牙切齿地问。

“麦酒啊，怎么？虽然不是什么好酒，也要一个铜板一壶呢。”

“酒里……放了什么？！”

“这就得问你自己啰。”弗朗西斯一脸无辜地说，罗马诺却从中听出了幸灾乐祸的口气。他自然想起了之前在酒馆给弗朗西斯下药的事，可是……怎么会被他发现的？而且还……可恶！！

“你——你——”想要大骂却使不出力气，因为过度的腹泻，青年甚至有点畏冷地颤抖。“你这个混账……”

“我哪知道你在我的酒里动过什么手脚？”弗朗西斯轻飘飘地说，“哥哥我可是一片好心，是你自作自受。”

“畜生……老子跟你拼了！”一口恶气上来，罗马诺猛地站起身，一头向弗朗西斯撞去。

弗朗西斯不慌不忙地等他扑过来，然后突然闪开，一手在他背上一推，罗马诺整个人就再次面朝下地重重扑在地上，激起一小片灰尘。

“挺带种的嘛。”哈哈大笑着，弗朗西斯踢踢趴在地上的罗马诺。“这么有精神就不要给我装可怜，起来。”

“混蛋……混……”被绑住双手的青年费力地挣扎着，语气里几乎带哭音了。

弗朗西斯看着他徒劳地扭动了一会儿，耸了耸肩。“起来吧。”他伸手到罗马诺肋下，把虚软的青年拎了起来，然后解开他手上的绳索。青年的手腕已经有些磨破了，脸上更是狼狈不堪，被灰尘糊成一片的已经不知是汗水还是泪水，湿润的褐色眼珠恼火而又惊惧地望着他。

“走吧。”弗朗西斯说，他还不想这么快就把人玩死了。“不过别想打什么鬼主意。——你走前面。”


	5. 菲利希娅

在之后两天的路途中，罗马诺又尝试了两次脱逃，甚至还想趁夜里杀死弗朗西斯；但到了第三天中午，他们接近目的地时，他已经连偷偷瞪对方一眼的想法都不敢再有了。

女神保佑，让菲利千万别在家啊！不然给这个恶魔看见了，还不……罗马诺才在心里默祷到一半，就因为见到河面上那熟悉的小船而吓呆了。

糟糕、这个倒楣的白痴！去哪儿打渔不好，偏得到这儿来！

他已经硬着头皮再次打起转身逃跑的念头，那船上的人儿却先一步发现了他。“哥哥！”小小的人影挥着手大声唤道，“是你吗？”

惨了。完蛋了。罗马诺垂下头，满心恼恨，但在弗朗西斯的示意下，脚步已不由自主地走了过去。

小船靠向岸边迎接他们。船上的是个二十来岁的姑娘，身穿带蓝色碎花的白布长裙，金棕色的头发结成发辫搭在胸前，发尾用蓝布扎了个蝴蝶结。当看清罗马诺的脸时，女孩明亮的笑容稍微黯淡下来，嘴唇抱怨地微微翘起。“哥哥！你又跟人打架了吗？”

“哎？啊……菲利……”抓了抓头发，罗马诺还没想好怎么跟孪生妹妹解释，女孩的目光却已被出现在他身后的陌生人吸引了过去。“咦？这位先生是……”

弗朗西斯倾身向前，握住女孩的手扶她一脚踏上岸边。“很高兴认识您，小姐。我是弗朗西斯·……”意识到自己忘了化名，他稍微停顿了半秒钟，“博蒙。”

“您好，博蒙先生。”女孩不无羞涩地微笑，“我叫菲利希娅。您要过河吗？”

 

妈的！现在是什么状况啊？！

为什么菲利对那个埃丁流氓笑得那么开心？两个人还一直谈个没完，连老子脸上这么明显的瘀伤都不问一句！何况那家伙可是害老子变成这样的元凶！

罗马诺正自愤愤想着的时候，菲利希娅突然回过头来。“哥哥他总是这样……真是不好意思，给您添麻烦啦。”

什么？他没听错吧？！

然而弗朗西斯彬彬有礼的声音紧跟着传来，“这没什么，既然看到了也不能不管，只是顺便罢了。”

罗马诺的眼睛越瞪越大。他到底漏听了什么对话？

“真是的。”靠近一些摸上罗马诺的脸颊，菲利希娅忧心地皱起眉头。“居然伤成这样……对方是很凶的人吗？”

废话！那混账就站在你面前啊！

“以后不要再惹是生非了，哥哥！这次要不是遇到博蒙先生出手制止的话，还不知道会怎么样呢！”

罗马诺差点被一口口水噎住，但在他转向弗朗西斯时，对方只投来淡淡的一瞥，就令他没出息地把临到嘴边的脏话又咽了回去。

“真是太谢谢您了。”菲利希娅再一次道谢，而弗朗西斯也再次温柔地笑着答复，“请别放在心上。”

“您看起来像位大人物，博蒙先生……您大概是位贵族吧？”

“我的父亲曾经是贵族，而我现在只是个流浪者。”

“流浪者？是吟游诗人吗？”

“很遗憾我不是，否则就能用琴声和歌唱为您的美貌谱写一曲了，菲利希娅小姐。”

“诶？……呵呵……”女孩先是一愣，随即小声地笑了起来。

显然，这两人又已经把他抛到了脑后。

罗马诺气哼哼地蹲在船尾，随手摸起渔网带上来的干掉的泥块，愤愤地往河里扔。瞧他那副无耻的嘴脸，说起谎来一点都不脸红，简直教人想吐！“菲利希娅小姐”？我呸！

可气的是，菲利这笨丫头好像偏偏还受用得很……

既急于想让妹妹认清埃丁混账的恶魔本质，又怕对方会恼羞成怒做出什么了不得的事，从未应付过如此复杂状况的罗马诺陷入了两难的苦恼之中。

 

……好舒服。

感觉上，好像已经很久没好好地洗过一个热水澡了。虽然现在还没到他平时睡觉的时间，面前并不华丽却很柔软的床铺看起来也格外诱人。啊……弗朗西斯还是忍不住倒了上去，然后发出一声轻轻的、满足的叹息。他闭着眼睛，抬起手闻闻手腕处沐浴过后的清新气味，然后习惯性、无意识地，用手指缠绕着还有点湿的头发。

事实上也才不过几天而已。从他离开宫廷、离开他豪华舒适的侯爵宅邸，以及……

弗朗西斯睁开眼来，支起上身看向镜中的自己。

虽然一时之间还有种错乱感，但他很快就会习惯的。他确信这一点。

只是这副外表或许会给他带来不少麻烦。若有所思地，他摸了摸自己的下巴。怎么看也像个贵族……他站起身走向镜子。

也许他应该把头发剪短。锋利的刀刃已经抵上金色的发卷，几秒钟之后还是被放了下来。还是算了，弗朗西斯叹了口气。简妮爱他的金发。

或者蓄须是个不错的决定？他记得图卢兹堡的画廊里有某位博蒙大人留着胡须的画像。没准还不止一位……浓厚的腮须为这古老家族的家主们平添了几分高高在上的威严，仿佛他们生来就是端坐在墙上冷眼审视着后辈一言一行的肖像、而从没走出过画框似的……想到这里弗朗西斯无声地笑了笑，他只希望这能让自己显得稍微像个农民。

门外传来了轻轻的叩击。

“博蒙先生？”是菲利希娅的声音，“您睡了吗？”

弗朗西斯迅速地收起了短剑。

原本只是想在好好教训一番那个不幸落在他手里的山贼小子之后、再把他送回他的父母手里，却没想到这间不小的房子里似乎只住着他跟他妹妹两人。在菲利希娅的执意邀请之下，他应承在此小住几天——可想而知她哥哥不会喜欢这个主意，但吃过了那女孩做的晚餐之后，现在他是真的有点不想走了。

“这是晚上用的枕头和毛毯。”门打开了，露出女孩带着可爱笑容的脸。“这房间很久没人住，可能会有点冷……要加点木柴吗？”

“不用了，炉火很暖和。”弗朗西斯说着接过她手上的东西。“非常感谢您，菲利希娅小姐。”

女孩并没立刻离开。“衣服还合适吗？”

“很合适，谢谢。”弗朗西斯索性把门拉开请她进来。

“太好了。”尽管如此说着，不知是出于害羞或别的什么原因，女孩并没往他身上看。“父亲留下的衣服大多都被我改给哥哥穿了，幸好还剩下这么几件。”

敏锐地察觉到对方可能想说点什么，弗朗西斯耐心等待着。事实上他心里也不无疑问，身上的衣服式样有些老旧，但细布的质地跟袖口腰间繁复的抽折，都显示出这并非普通农户能买得起的衣服。“菲利小姐？”见女孩许久没有说话，他试探地开口。

“博蒙先生……”菲利希娅低声地说，“我想请您原谅……我哥哥的无礼。”

“哪有的事？”虽然由于彼此心知肚明的原因，那家伙对他的态度远谈不上热情，但还不至于到“无礼”的程度，他没那个胆量。

“哥哥的脾气不太好，但他也不总是这样。”女孩说，“事实上他是对埃丁奈迪亚人有些偏见，因为我们的父母是在十年前那场战争里死去的。”

“……”轻不可闻地叹了口气，弗朗西斯想或许他早该料到这点。“我很遗憾。”

“没关系。事情已过去了这么久，”菲利希娅说，但弗朗西斯分明看到她抬起头来时笑容里的勉强。“只是哥哥还一直念念不忘、把一切不顺心的事都归咎于此……虽然身为妹妹的我不该说这种话，但若是他能稍微成熟一点儿就好了。”

弗朗西斯沉默地坐了一会儿。

“抱歉，”他最后开口说，“我能理解令兄的心情……让一个埃丁人住进您父母的房间对他来说想必很难接受。我明天一早就离开。”

“不，请别这样。那和您又没有关系。”女孩慌乱地想站起来，“您并没参加过那场战争不是吗？”

“……”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“我没有。”

女孩看起来明显地松了口气。“您是个好人，博蒙先生，这与您是埃丁奈迪亚或斯多柏人无关……我真高兴哥哥遇见了您。”

是吗？你哥哥可不会这么想。弗朗西斯无由地觉得有些烦躁。他从没标榜过自己是个好人，也很少自缚于什么道德的教条，但女孩语气中单纯的信任令他少有地感到有些不安。他是不曾参与过十年前的那场战争，——但参与与否又有什么不同？当时他和基尔伯特确曾站在这片被烧成焦黑的土地上，旁观着成百数千的斯多柏人在呻吟中死去。他亦曾在基维与凯旋归来的将领和骑士们一起，庆贺帝国伟大的胜利。那是他的国家、他所效忠的皇室的胜利，至少直到一个星期以前都还依然如此。弗朗西斯苦笑。若不是遇上这对兄妹，在斯多柏某个小镇被战争杀死的一对夫妇又与他何干？突然之间，他再一次想起了塞茹战争，想起了大雪覆盖的乌都，以及被他刻意无视的、面目模糊的上万名寡妇和孤儿。

“我真希望哥哥能多结交点像您这样的正派人，博蒙先生，”女孩继续说着，“若父亲在世也定会这么想。可哥哥平时来往的人都是些……”

“请别过于担心了，菲利小姐。”弗朗西斯宽慰道，“在您的劝导下他早晚会成熟起来的。”

“您不知道，”女孩说着眼里泛起泪光，“像今天这样的事已经不是第一次了。我很担心……”

看起来这姑娘还不知道她哥哥纠集一群少年以打劫为生呢。弗朗西斯不无同情地想。

“或许我不该用这种任性的要求使您为难，”菲利希娅最后说，“但若您一时没有其他的事要忙，能否请您多留些日子？虽然哥哥表面上是那个样子，但我看得出他很敬重您——也许您多少能让他明白，自己应该成为一个怎样的人。”

弗朗西斯默然。他虽然有办法让罗马诺听话，但那可不是出于什么敬重的关系。

“左右您还没想好下一步要去的地方不是吗？您要想当个诗人的话，”才刚擦去泪痕的脸上又露出甜美的笑容，“我可以帮您收集科西嘉的歌谣唷。”

弗朗西斯也笑了。

“您答应了吗，博蒙先生？”

“对您的要求我实在很难拒绝，亲爱的小姐，”他说。“但我也有一个请求。”

“什么？”

“叫我弗朗西斯吧。”


	6. 渔船

敢怒而不敢言地坐视弗朗西斯在家里出入了几日后，罗马诺·瓦尔加斯忍不住了。

“那个博、博蒙先生。”趁菲利希娅不注意时他问弗朗西斯，“您不是说过有亲戚住在厄肯吗？”眼神不自在地瞄着地板，“您不是打算去找他们吗？”

“啊，那个啊。”弗朗西斯想了几秒钟才记起自己说过这话，“有倒是有，不过十多年没来往过，去了也未必找得着，还是算了。”

“……”

“哎……先生，”到下午罗马诺又不死心地找到了借口，“那个……我刚刚想帮您喂马的，可突然发现家里的燕麦没有了。”

“让你费心了，没有就算了。”

诶？他不是说他的马只吃大豆跟燕麦吗？

晚些时候，罗马诺在马厩附近撞见弗朗西斯，脸色立马变得煞白，转身就跑。

“喂，你上哪去？”

“我、我……”罗马诺跑了几步，又怕惊动房间里的菲利希娅，哆哆嗦嗦地停了下来。“先生，……老爷，您别……您的马不是我放走的，这次真的不是……”

弗朗西斯先是奇怪，听着听着便扑哧一声笑了出来。

“谁问你了？它到河边吃草去了，晚上就会回来的。”

拍了拍呆愣着的青年的肩膀，弗朗西斯笑着进屋去了。

 

罗马诺憋了一肚子恶气，每听见弗朗西斯跟菲利希娅一句谈笑，他的阴郁就增添一分。想要溜出去找那两个临阵脱逃的同伴算账、去镇上喝酒泄愤，或者干脆召集人马再干上一票，却又担心埃丁混账会对他妹妹做出什么事来而不敢出门。

然而很快地，他发觉弗朗西斯在菲利面前并没有什么越轨的言行，连带对自己也变得彬彬有礼，八成是他那副骑士的臭派头使然，不肯在女性面前露出恶劣的本性。又或者是抱着什么不可告人的骯脏企图？呸！

无论是哪种原因都好，意识到对方不会再轻易对他拳脚相加，使得罗马诺渐渐有恃无恐，言语间也愈发不客气起来。

“怎么就只有这点吗？老子还没吃饱！”

“哥哥！”面对青年旁若无人的大声抱怨，菲利希娅只是小声地嗔怪了一句，随即转向弗朗西斯。“真对不起……”

“我吃饱了，”弗朗西斯说，“多谢。”

“哼。”用着自言自语般却能让对方听见的音量，罗马诺含糊地咕哝了一句，“光吃饭不干活的人当然吃得少喽！”

“哥哥！”女孩忍不住反驳，“什么也没干的是哥哥你吧？弗朗西斯哥哥可是在厨房里帮了不少忙呢。”

弗朗西斯哥哥？罗马诺不禁翻起白眼，什么时候有了个这么恶心的称呼？！“帮什么忙，该不是偷吃吧？”气哼哼地脱口而出。

“才不是呢！”菲利不高兴地瞪了他一眼，“哥哥你刚才喝的蘑菇汤就是弗朗西斯哥哥做的啦。”

“什么？”

罗马诺的脸色立刻转为惨绿，飞奔到门口，扒着门框不住干呕。

“哥哥！哥哥，你怎么了？”不无担心地，菲利也跑了出去，“生病了吗？”

罗马诺一手按着喉咙，恨不得把刚才吃下去的全吐出来。他怎么还敢吃他经手的东西？早该知道那魔鬼不会这么轻易放过他了……

弗朗西斯坐在桌边，面无表情地喝着咖啡。真是笨得无可救药啊……没看见他也喝了吗？而且他哪会自降身份用下毒这种拙劣的手段呢，呿。

 

“怎么……弗朗西斯哥哥都不知道捕鱼是怎么回事呀？”

咯咯地笑着，少女弯下腰去，过了好一阵才直起身来。

“那今天我们一起去捕鱼好吗？”

于是他现在手拿着竹篙，站在菲利希娅的小船上，目不转睛地注视着河面上的涡流。——期待中带点紧张的心情，竟跟他小时候第一次打猎、追踪猎物时的情景别无二致。

“呀……有东西撞进来了。”菲利用力地扯住一边渔网。

弗朗西斯也感到了手里的重量。

“弗朗西斯哥哥，快——”

没等菲利说话，他一股脑把剩下的网子扯出水面。

“咦？……”

“……不好意思。”

网里只有一些从上游冲下来、混杂着石头的冰块而已。

“弗朗西斯哥哥……我没让你收网啊。”发了几秒钟愣之后，菲利又笑眯了眼睛，“只是想说小心抓紧了来着……不过，算啦。”

第二网提出时倒多了几条乱跳的小鱼，虽然看起来也只能做小鱼酱的程度。

“哇，作为第一次来说真是了不起的收获吶！”站在河岸上的菲利大声说道，“我第一次打上来的只有淤泥和水草喔。”

与女孩看来很开心的笑着叫嚷相对比，弗朗西斯少有地沉默着，脸上也没有笑意。

因为打不上鱼而怄气，这种幼稚的举动无论如何不是他的作风……但显而易见，他现在不是在跟渔网、就是在跟自己较劲。

再一次把船划到河心，撒下渔网，弗朗西斯耐心地等待着。

“是鱼吗？”不远处传来菲利的自言自语，“……还是等一会儿好啦。”

手上传来些微的震荡，弗朗西斯坐着没动。现在是化冰的季节，鱼群应该逆水向上游去，顺流而下的多半只是石块罢了。

“弗朗西斯哥哥。”不甘寂寞的菲利向他招手，“要听船歌吗？”

半是好笑、半是无奈地，弗朗西斯回给她一个笑容。

相处不过几天，他已经熟悉了这姑娘甜美外表下活泼调皮的一面。父母双亡、跟那种哥哥相依为命地过到现在，还能如此坚强乐观，真是了不起的女孩。

见弗朗西斯不答，菲利便自己开口唱了起来。

 

_春天，小船轻轻摇晃，_

_清亮的湖面上，碧波在荡漾。_

_我心爱的人儿，他站在船上；_

_他对我高唱情歌，我低声应和。_

_哦，美好的春天，歌声在湖上回响。_

_夏夜，星儿多明亮，_

_在这美丽夜晚，爱意悄悄滋长。_

_避开他的父母，避开我的兄长；_

_跟着月光引领，来到小船上。_

_啊，我心儿已融化，在他小船上。_

_秋日，田野飘满芳香，_

_我的恋人呵，乘船去了远方。_

_离开生养他的土地，_

_离开深爱他的姑娘，_

_狠心的恋人哟，他说他要去流浪。_

_而今寒冬将至，_

_湖面已结冰，只剩一只孤单单小船。_

_船上的人吶，再没回到家乡。_

_我依然枯坐湖边，泪水流成小溪，_

_一去不返，如那美好时光。_

 

歌声奇异地与微风相和，仿佛推动着轻轻摇荡的船身，在水面漾起些微波纹。突然之间，渔网传来一阵抖动，令沉浸于不明思绪中的弗朗西斯骤然回神。

有了！

一手扶着船沿，他小心地站起身。

“弗朗西斯哥哥！”菲利也停下唱歌站了起来，脸上带着兴奋的神色。渔网猛烈地扯动，接着又是一阵连续的冲击。

“菲利，等在那里。”看见女孩脱了鞋就要下水，弗朗西斯皱眉喊道。估计差不多了，他开始把小船撑向岸边，一边收起渔网。

“哇，是鳟鱼！好多！好大！”没听他的制止，早已冲进河里的菲利一手提起渔网，开心地又跳又叫。

“快点上岸，水很凉。”

“才没有呢。弗朗西斯哥哥觉得很冷吗？”笑着跑近船头，少女掬起一捧水向他泼去。

“……”

湿透的布料冷冰冰地贴在手臂上，弗朗西斯打了一个寒颤，索性把袖子解开卷高。

“想玩水是不是？”他蹲下身子。

 

“啊、啊哈……不要、不要了啦……好凉！不要玩了！……别闹了，船要翻了……哈哈哈哈……”

把笑到乏力的女孩跟渔网一起拉到船上之后，弗朗西斯转过身，稍微整理了一下被溅湿的衣服。

方才的疯狂对菲利希娅来说或许不算什么，但以他从小被教育而习惯的礼仪而言，简直是不端到近乎罪恶的程度。——虽然那些公爵、甚至大主教们，在他们情妇卧室里的行为远没有他们所声称的那样正派坦荡、“纯洁如神的羔羊”，但无论从贵族阶层还是教会的道德标准看来，成年男女在野外互相泼水、肆无忌惮地笑闹，都可称得上是粗俗不堪、令人发指。想到这儿，弗朗西斯不禁勾起嘴角。他有多久不曾这么心无旁骛、像个孩童似的玩闹过了？上一次似乎还是在茹斯北方的……哦，算了吧。他摇摇头，把那段回忆抛到脑后。虽然那个冰湖是真的很美……也许这附近也会有类似的地方？

菲利仍然小声地笑着，一边在船舷外拧干滴水的裙襬，不时抬起头看向弗朗西斯。她的目光乍看似乎是羞怯的，却比爱丽舍沙龙最富经验的交际花都更为大胆，见弗朗西斯回望，便不闪不避地迎上去，与他对视。这种莽撞源于她的单纯，他想，她的目光里没有情欲，没有蓄意挑逗的欲拒还迎，只有纯粹的、自然而然的欢喜。正如他没想到自己会轻易被女孩的歌声和笑声所感染，他不意间也被这目光所吸引。一切是如此简单，她的欢笑令人愉快，她的歌声令人忧伤，她的注视能轻易点燃爱情的火种。这是少女身上所独有的魔法。

“小菲利，”他开口说，“你会着凉的。”

“我有干净的衣服在船屋里。倒是弗朗西斯哥哥你……”女孩不好意思地吐了吐舌头，“对不起啦。”

“我没关系。”弗朗西斯说，“那快点回去吧。”

“嗯。”点了点头，女孩手脚利落地收拾起他们的捕获。“弗朗西斯哥哥，等下你先回去好吗？我要到集市上把这些鱼卖掉。”

“我和你一起去。”弗朗西斯想也没想便说，全然忘了鱼市是基维城里他最深恶痛绝的地方之一。

“不要啦。”菲利说，“不早点回去的话，我怕哥哥又会趁机溜出去胡闹了。而且集市上人多口杂，见到陌生人的话，会很麻烦的。”

是的，而且他还是个一开口就会被认出的埃丁人。意识到自己的身份在此并不受欢迎，弗朗西斯耸了耸肩。“那好吧。”

 


	7. 瓦尔加斯庄园

“这条鱼好大耶。”菲利从网里拎出一尾鳟鱼，“今天就吃它吧？”扑通一声，不住扭动的鳟鱼被扔进木桶里。

要挑去集市卖鱼的竹篓已经满了起来。

“真不错唷，没想到今天能有这么多收获。”女孩笑眯眯地，双手叉腰站在弗朗西斯面前。“弗朗西斯哥哥很厉害呢！”

“那是因为妳的歌声将鳟鱼迷住了。”弗朗西斯说，一边帮她把竹篓盖好。虽然不是很重，但对于一个女孩子来说也是颇为可观的负担了。“平时都是这样卖鱼赚钱的吗？很辛苦吧？”

“啊。”稍微敛去了笑容，女孩弯下腰开始整理渔网，“辛苦什么的，倒也算不上。只是，并不是每天都能打到很多鱼，靠这个支持生活，有时有些勉强罢了。”

所以你哥哥才当了强盗？想起罗马诺，弗朗西斯的嘴角不由得抽搐了一下。

“你家周围，似乎有不少土地。”

“是的……曾经是一个很大的农庄。”菲利笑了笑，“不过到现在，大概已经没人记得‘瓦尔加斯庄园’这个名字了吧？”

自然，又是因为战争。

“父母去世的时候，哥哥年纪还小，根本不知道怎么经营庄园。加上当时的农民也死的死、逃的逃，土地就荒废了。”

“那现在呢？”好好的土地，没有一直荒废着的道理。

“一方面是哥哥并不想重建庄园，”菲利的语气中带着几分难过，“在他看来无论打渔还是种地，都是农民所做的没有前途的事情。另外……科西嘉像这样荒废的农庄太多了。”

“是吗？”

“如果沿着大道往东走就会看见很多没人耕种的土地。”菲利说，“就算想招募农民，也未必找得到人。有人说，科西嘉的庄园主比农民还多呢。附近的布鲁尼庄园连庄园主也没了；在我小时候他们可是最有钱的邻居，庄园里有差不多一百个农民，全菲亚查最大的集市也在那儿。布鲁尼小姐头上总是带着最新式的缎带蝴蝶结，我每次看到都很羡慕。可现在不同了，最近的集市在十几里外，而且商贩少得可怜，根本就没有什么好买的……就算在更远的镇上也一样。”

弗朗西斯没有说话。他已经充分明白了这地区的荒凉与凋敝。

“毕竟，”菲利叹了口气说，“不知什么时候这里就会又打起仗来呢。”

莫名地，弗朗西斯觉得他应该对此负点责任。

“要是你想重建庄园的话，”他说，“我可以帮忙。”

“咦？”扭头看了看他，菲利突然笑了，“可是就我们两个，也做不了什么啊。”

“……”

“而且，弗朗西斯哥哥，你根本没种过地吧。”

“……”

“那个可不像捕鱼这么好玩哟。其实就算是捕鱼，时间长了也会觉得厌烦，说到底只是枯燥的劳动罢啦。”

“我知道，”他并没把这当成是游戏。

“总之，那不是弗朗西斯哥哥该做的事。”

“那小菲利觉得我该做什么呢？”

“这个嘛。”菲利倒真的鼓起脸颊思考起来。地方官怎么样？她想起了梅西纳镇上那个总戴顶毛皮软帽、长袍上洒满香水的病恹恹的镇长。弗朗西斯就算只穿着罩衫跟长裤，看起来也比他气派多了。“弗朗西斯哥哥之前是位骑士吧？身穿盔甲、拿着盾牌和长剑，不是很合适吗？那匹白马也很帅气啊。”

“都说了那是过去的事了。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，摊开双手。“哥哥我现在要是连个农民或者渔夫都当不了，恐怕就只能抱把弗洛琴，到城市里去唱歌乞讨啰。不过我的歌声远没你的动听，你想我能讨到足以糊口的钱吗？”

菲利被他脸上故作苦恼的表情逗笑了。

“重建庄园先不说，过几天等天气暖和一些，我倒是想在院子里种点土豆跟番茄呢。”女孩最后说，期许地抬头看向弗朗西斯。“要一起来吗？”

“乐意之至。”

 

 

从船屋回到瓦尔加斯家的路程不远，但弗朗西斯在周围略转了转，因而多花了一些时间。虽然之前他就有这样的印象，但在菲利解释过后，这片土地的荒颓更是明晃晃得令人唏嘘。靠近河边的地方，有一片散乱的坟丘，他不知道这本来就是瓦尔加斯农庄的墓园，抑或只是战争中随处可见的无名尸骨的憩所。

在河边徜徉了一阵，弗朗西斯回到总是显得过于空旷的瓦尔加斯宅院。放下装鱼的水桶，他打算回房间换掉沾湿的衣服。

直到他推开半掩的门那一刻，都还没意识到房子里安静的过分，以及——罗马诺上哪儿去了？

感觉到手上异样的阻力和振动，弗朗西斯本能地退开。与此同时，头顶上方有什么东西倾泻而下。

首先哗啦啦洒满一地的是大大小小的石块，互相撞击、轰响着，逐渐被较细的沙砾湮没。最后是簌簌而下的尘土，在门上垂下的破布袋与地面之间划出一道相连的轻烟。

在一切归于沉寂之后，一小粒石子骨碌碌的滚动声便显得格外清晰，甚至于有些刺耳，直到它在一只脚边停住。

弗朗西斯抬头，正对上门里站着的罗马诺的视线。惊慌、错愕、懊恼、愤恨，几种情绪在那心思过于外露的褐眸中纠结成一团，而他手里高举的铁锨此刻也不知向哪落下才好。“我、我是……”

“来打扫的，是不？”嘲弄地补完他说不出口的话，弗朗西斯没再看他，抬腿迈过那堆沙石走进屋里。

“……”费一上午力气布置的机关居然没派上用场，自己还被抓了个现行，罗马诺本来满心惶恐，但转头看到对方袖口散开、衣衫也湿了一半，眼下还旁若无人地开始脱起衣服，不禁一时惊怒交加。

“混球……我打死你这畜生！”左右也是个死，抱着同归于尽的心态，罗马诺扬起铁锨向弗朗西斯头上抡去。

弗朗西斯没料到他会突然来这么一手，见铁锨来势凶猛，也只得顺势往床上倒。罗马诺气势汹汹地赶上来追击，这一下直劈在窗棂上，把墙上的泥灰砍掉了一大块。在他再举起铁锨之前，弗朗西斯迅速地握住了木柄，于是这一次罗马诺·瓦尔加斯的反抗便又宣告结束。

与之前几次不同的是，即便被制服了，罗马诺仍然挣扎个不住，一张脸涨得通红。“畜生，老子杀了你！”手脚都动弹不得的青年挺着身子怒骂，“你把菲利怎样了？！”

弗朗西斯嗤了一声。虽说他不在乎这小子怎么想他，不过总被一个小流氓看作衣冠禽兽，也并不是多么令人心情愉快的事。“当然没怎样，她去集市了。你发够神经了没？”他放开按着青年的手，从地上站起身。

“这么关心你妹妹的话，不如平时多尽点当哥哥的责任，至少别总是让她为你担心。”低头鄙弃地看着青年，脱口而出连他自己都觉得有点莫名其妙的责备。等等……同情菲利的处境是一回事，他可没打算要替他死去的父母教养这不成器的儿子啊？

果然，青年闻言怒气冲冲地嚷了起来。“关你什么事！我们有今天还不是你们埃丁人害的？！只有菲利这种笨蛋才会以为你真的对她好，我可是把你的本性看得一清二楚！”从地上爬起来的罗马诺怒瞪着弗朗西斯，“我警告你，少打我妹妹的主意，别癞蛤蟆想吃——”

弗朗西斯骤然沉下脸色，把他按回到床沿上。

“不打你妹妹的主意，那打你的主意怎么样？”膝盖向前一顶，轻而易举地插入吓呆了的青年双腿之间。

“……你干什么，变态啊！”听出对方言语中的邪恶意味，罗马诺拼命挣扎。“别碰我，畜生——！”

弗朗西斯轻易地压制住他的扭动，一只手就着稍微松开的罩衫下摆探了进去。瞪大眼睛的青年顿时没了一点儿声音。

“怎么了，不是很了解我的本性吗？该不会连这点觉悟都没有吧。”

“……”

“你一开口不是变态就是畜生，哥哥我要不做点什么，倒好像对不起你似的。”

头上冒着冷汗，身体不由自主地战栗着，几乎能感觉到从背后传过来的男人胸膛的热度。罗马诺紧张地大口吸着气，却好像连怎么呼气也忘了。

半刻钟后，弗朗西斯抽回手，顺便把罗马诺的衣襬拉好，然后若无其事地站起身来，继续刚才中途被打断的换衣服的动作。而罗马诺仍然半趴在床上，脸色涨得通红，像要哭出来似的。

“喂。”弗朗西斯穿好衣服，抬腿碰了碰他。青年猛地哆嗦了一下，转过头用红通通的眼睛看着弗朗西斯。

“你、你真的……”

“什么真的假的？别装死了，哥哥对你没兴趣。”弗朗西斯挑眉道，“小菲利比你可爱多了。”

“……”被踩到尾巴似的，罗马诺猛地跳了起来。“老子说了，不许打菲利的主意！”

弗朗西斯已经大步走出房间，只丢下一句话，“晚饭前给我把这堆东西收拾干净。”


	8. 匕首

颈间某种特殊的凉意让弗朗西斯在一瞬间悄然转醒。

但他没立刻睁开眼睛。耳边传来的呼吸声跟刀尖犹犹豫豫的移动多少验证了他的猜测，他抬起手，状似不经意地摸上那骑在自己上方的身躯，毫不意外地听见对方压低了的骂声。

“拿开你的脏手，畜生！”罗马诺威胁地稍微抬起匕首，又落下，刀尖顶在他两根锁骨中间的凹陷处。“别做你的春梦了，还不赶紧向老子求饶！”

心里颇有种咸鱼翻身的欣快感，但导致他语调微微发抖的更多是这些天积累下来的恐惧。虽然现在对方已经是砧板上的鱼肉，罗马诺仍然担心他还有什么没使出来的招数，或者要是他不要命地挣扎，难道他真得杀了他？动手之前他不是没想过可能的后果，无论哪种后果都令他战栗——但他也是万不得已才采取这孤注一掷的手段，毕竟再这样下去别说菲利，连他自己的“贞操”都快保不住了！

定了定神，他凶相毕露地瞪着睁开了眼睛的弗朗西斯。“听着，老子要你马上收拾东西滚蛋！”

弗朗西斯眨了眨眼睛，黑暗中罗马诺看不清他脸上的表情。“那你也得先让哥哥我起来啊。”

“让你起来了，谁知道你会耍什么花招！”恶声恶气地说，罗马诺报复性地把屁股往下压了压，“你给我发誓！说你马上离开，再也不跟菲利见面，否则不得好死，说！”

弗朗西斯笑了。

“我说了，你信吗？”他说，语调轻松得丝毫听不出有被吓到的意味，被无视的挫败感令罗马诺更恼怒了。

“你以为我不敢刺下去是不是？”他愤愤地低声说，弗朗西斯颈间顿时出现了一个针尖大小、缓缓扩大的红点。

“好吧，你当然敢。”弗朗西斯知道自己的匕首有多锋利。他幽幽地叹了口气。“笨蛋，这东西不是这么用的。”

“……”

“这个地方就算刺进去也不会死的。”毫不在意自己正在流血一般，弗朗西斯抬高手臂，像摆弄教学用的假人似的，以一种调情般的动作，从罗马诺的下巴缓缓抚到颈间。“哥哥我上次是从哪里下刀的，你忘了？”

“……”划过脖颈的指尖如同带着利刃般的冷冽，之前被刺破的地方早已愈合，罗马诺却不觉轻颤了起来。

“这样就对了。”感觉到颈间的匕首稍微上移了几分，弗朗西斯露出一个赞许的笑容，就好像刀尖下方不是他自己的脖子似的。“然后呢？手别抖个不停，这样谁会被你吓住呢？”

“……少废话！”罗马诺怒道，“老子不用你教！”

“不用我教吗？那好吧。”

让罗马诺怒不可遏的是，明明已经是任他宰割的男人居然若无其事地翻了个身——虽然因为被他骑着的原因，没能完全翻过去——然后连眼睛也闭上了，一副不想理他打算继续睡觉的模样。

“你给我起来！”

用空出的一只手扯住弗朗西斯的头发，逼迫他睁开眼，罗马诺整个上身都向前探去，恶狠狠地望进那双过于沉静的眼里。

“信不信老子宰了你？！”

对方的蓝眸射出冷光。“你真的很没礼貌，小子。”

“打扰别人睡觉是要付出代价的。”话音未落，罗马诺只觉得自己左手的拇指被一股大力扭转。他吃痛地咧开嘴，想要顺势刺下，却发现刀尖对着的已经不是对方的咽喉。

“啊啊啊啊好痛！！”

弗朗西斯隔着毛毯夺过匕首，远远地扔到房间另一边，随即把罗马诺压到身下，一只手捂住他的嘴。

“别叫！你想把菲利吵醒吗？”

罗马诺吞下了叫声，却无法平复慌乱的心跳。他还没明白为何一时之间情势急转，瞪大的褐色眼珠像受惊的野鹿般不住转动，猜测着对方接下来会如何对待他。

弗朗西斯若有所思地看了他一会儿，忽然笑了。

他感觉到罗马诺因这微笑而颤抖起来。是的，对他来说见到弗朗西斯的笑容可不是什么好事。

“真的这么想杀了哥哥我吗？嗯？”他低下头，轻声的吐息在青年耳畔。

“……没，”不争气地，罗马诺又想到及时讨好他或许能少吃些苦头，“我不是……我只是闹着玩的……”

意外地，身上突然一轻。

“跟我来。”说着弗朗西斯已经披上了外衣。

 

不无紧张地跟弗朗西斯走到外头，穿过一小片桦树林，在房子后方的空地上停住。

弗朗西斯把匕首扔了过来。罗马诺下意识地一闪，随即借着月光看见对方脸上浮起的讥笑。“拿着，”弗朗西斯说。他不明所以地捡起掉在地上的匕首。

“来吧。”

来……什么？

“不是想杀我吗？”见他迟疑着，弗朗西斯又笑了。“来吧，让我瞧瞧你有什么本事。”他随手从地上捡了根树枝。

真的吗？不管怎么看，都只是他心血来潮想到要玩弄他的新游戏罢了。

但匕首拿在手里，罗马诺多了几分底气。而对方手里的不过是根两尺来长的短树枝。

可恶……也太小看他了。罗马诺不动声色地握紧匕首，然后突然冲了过去。

虽然他有意奇袭，但以两人间的距离和弗朗西斯的反应速度，并没能骗到对方。弗朗西斯轻松地闪过这一击，回手时树枝啪地一声，罗马诺感到屁股泛起一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

该死……可恶的混账！

罗马诺再次扑了过去。他不等弗朗西斯拉开距离，用匕首乱砍乱刺，但都被对方一一闪过。他甚至都没用树枝招架……罗马诺很快明白，他捡起那根树枝，只是为了拿来抽他的。

“呀啊——！！”以大喊鼓舞自己，罗马诺用尽力气冲向对方。但无论他如何挪动脚步，甚至豁出去任树枝抽打，却总也无法接近弗朗西斯身边一步以内。

他永远跟他保持着一根树枝的距离，令他的匕首全无用武之地。而树枝不断地落在他身上，手臂，肩膀，甚至连大腿内侧都没能幸免。罗马诺越来越心浮气躁，动作也越来越不成样子，这使得他们的交锋渐渐变成了一场单方面的殴打。

“啊啊啊！畜生！！”忍无可忍地，罗马诺把手里的匕首扔了出去。自然地，这一下也被弗朗西斯躲开了。

“这就放弃了？”弗朗西斯的声音听起来倒还兴致十足。

“混蛋！反正你只是玩我而已！拿老子当狗遛很好玩吗？！”浑身都酸痛不已，罗马诺气哼哼地就地坐下，扭过头不再看弗朗西斯一眼。他还想玩什么把戏？最多不过打死他——干脆直接杀了他算了！

“本来还想教你几招的，”惋惜般地说着，弗朗西斯慢慢地向他踱了过来，“不然像你这么笨的强盗，说不定哪天就让人杀了。——你死了倒没什么，但是那样小菲利就太可怜了。”

“你怎么不去死！老子死了也不用你管！”

“你瞧。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“这我就没办法啦。反正哥哥我也不想收个小毛贼为徒，何况还是个没有半点天分的蠢蛋。”他转过身开始往回走。

“你才是蠢蛋！”气得发抖的罗马诺爬起身来，对着弗朗西斯的背影一头撞去。这一次弗朗西斯没有提防，倒真的被他撞翻在地，急红了眼的青年骑上去就是一通乱打。

“畜生、混账、变态、流氓……”狂暴地挥舞着拳头，满腹的委屈一时翻涌上来，罗马诺忍不住放声大哭。

“喂……”伸手挡架了几下，弗朗西斯半是惊异半是好笑地看着青年滚滚而下的泪水。不是真的吧？

“混蛋，快给老子投降！”一手扼住弗朗西斯的脖子，罗马诺恶狠狠地威胁，然而带着浓重鼻音的哭腔使他听起来犹如发脾气的小孩。

“哈哈哈……”弗朗西斯笑得连挣扎也忘了，“我说，你该不会真的是女人吧？”可他明明亲自验证过……要是的话，只能说他非常与众不同了。

“你闭嘴！还笑！我让你笑！”揪住对方的头发，撕扯着衬衣的领口，罗马诺当真像个小孩一样和对方扭打成一团。

“咳咳……够了。”弗朗西斯从这一团混乱中挣脱出来，留下脱力的罗马诺在地上大口喘气，目光里仍带着不甘的愤恨。

“这种时候倒是还挺可爱的。”胡乱地揉了一把对方柔软的短发，弗朗西斯站起身来，随手拍了拍身上的草屑。

“今天就到这吧……哥哥我心情好的话，也许明天再陪你比划比划。”他笑着说，回身向房里走去。“不过别再来吵我睡觉，否则当心屁股开花。”

罗马诺这才感觉到屁股上热辣的疼痛。八成已经红肿了吧……妈的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为何我这么喜欢抽打小番茄呢？


	9. 斯多柏士兵

不觉之间，弗朗西斯在瓦尔加斯农庄已经住了半个多月。

照他原本的计划，早在一个星期前就该启程离开科西嘉了。然而不只是因为菲利的一再挽留，弗朗西斯发觉自己似乎并不急于离开，甚至在女孩有意无意的暗示下，产生了“留在这里也不错”的想法。

多么奇怪。他以为自己想要的很多，却原来也不过如此，满足于一个农夫所能拥有的、微不足道的一切。积雪融化的河流，跳动的鳟鱼，女孩的笑声和枝头云雀的歌唱都令他感觉轻松而愉悦，甚至连罗马诺偶尔的挑衅也不再那么讨厌，不，应该说……时不时能教训下那家伙令他的心情好极了。

他手里拿着一朵蓝紫色的雏菊，是他早上去河边骑马时发现的。看上去十分娇弱的花儿，在那片坟丘旁迎着阳光精神十足地开放。他没细想自己为什么随手摘了一朵，或者只是它令他想起了菲利和她喜欢的蓝色蝴蝶结。让它带给她春天的讯息吧，也许要不了几天，他们之前种下的番茄种子就会发芽出土了。

靠近瓦尔加斯宅的时候，弗朗西斯让玫瑰缓下奔跑，慢步踱向终点。白马走走停停，趁机咀嚼刚露出地面的嫩草。阳光让这栋近乎废弃的大宅显露出它曾经的气势与光辉，连破烂不堪的马厩一时间仿佛也重现了生机。也许他什么时候应该把它修葺一下，弗朗西斯想。

在他接近马厩的时候，看见菲利气喘吁吁地从小径上跑来。“弗朗西斯哥哥！”她喊道，脸上是焦急的神色，声音却压得很低。

“你可回来了，”她帮他把马牵进马厩里，“我快担心死了。”

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯问。

“家里来了两个士兵……”菲利说，犹豫地咬了下嘴唇，“总之，你要么躲出去，要么待在房间里别出来。”

弗朗西斯被不由分说地推进了房间里。

“千万别出来，也别让他们看见你！”菲利出门时又不放心地叮嘱了句。

 

罗马诺·瓦尔加斯面朝墙壁，正脸色发青地冲洗着满手的血跟鸡毛。他咬牙切齿地小声嘟囔着，想象这血是从那两人身上流出来的。

他不知道自己今年触了什么霉头，倒楣事一桩接着一桩，那位瘟神还没送走，这边又来了两个……虽然这两个看样子不至于要住下来，可光给他们买酒买肉就花光了他口袋里仅剩的钱。

该死的！

要不是先前那位瘟神作祟，他这段日子多少也能有点收获，哪至于攥着几个铜板、窝在家里苦哈哈地过日子——

“小子！”

“来啦，来啦。”脸上堆起笑容，罗马诺忙不迭地跑了进去。

“肉呢？”

“在烤，在烤，很快就好。”站在桌边不住弯腰，罗马诺看着桌上的培根奶酪卷忍不住咽了口口水。“先喝点酒吧，大人。”

坐着的是两个身穿军服的火枪手。其中一个红发的跟他年纪相仿，另一个略年长些，看来有三十几岁年纪，一双灰眼睛正冷冷地打量着他，罗马诺不由得本能地缩了缩脖子。

“去把炉火烧旺点，想冻死我们吗？”

“是是。”一转身背对他们，罗马诺眼里便流露出愤恨，但他仍然顺从地跑向了壁炉。

身后的两人自顾自地交谈起来。

“想不到乡下姑娘的手艺这么好。”

“干酪卷做的是不错。”

“真香啊。”听声音是年轻些的那个，“多久没吃过这种家常的口味了，真是……”

“哼。”年长的士兵嘲弄道，“不是之前还说着北方菜无论如何也比不上你家乡的吗？”

红发火枪手小声地辩解着什么，跟着两人的声音都低了下去。

菲利端着两个盘子走了出来。“请慢用。”小声地说着，她把熏鱼和杏仁蛋糕放在桌上。

“谢谢你了。”红发的青年说，他的同伴却在这时抬起头来，望着想要离开的女孩。

“小姐，”他说，语气里并没有几分礼貌，“你叫什么？”

“……”低头在围裙上擦了擦手，菲利用更小的声音回答，“菲利希娅。”

“你的蛋糕看起来挺美味。”他伸手拿了一块放进嘴里，眼睛却一直没有转开，直到被注视的女孩明显地无措起来。“你父亲不在家？”

“没有……”菲利说，求助般地看了一眼正埋头捣弄炉火的罗马诺，“只有我跟哥哥。”

“嘿，小妞，”红发青年插话说，“烧鸡还没好吗？”

罗马诺也站起身来。“快去看看。”顺水推舟地，他催促菲利回厨房去。

像附和着红发青年催促似的，门口拴着的他的战马也嘶叫起来。这本来没什么，但年轻的母马的嘶鸣引起了另外什么地方传来的响亮的应和。

四个人的脸色一齐变了。

 

“怎么回事？”红头发恼火地问道。“刚才不是说连只羊都没有吗？”

“那、那只是……”罗马诺只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响。这畜生什么时候发情不好，跟它主人一样，色胆包天的混账！可眼下怎么办？要是让这两个人吃了弗朗西斯的马，那恶魔非杀了他不可；何况若被他们发现他家里有个埃丁奈迪亚人，还不知要闹出什么乱子来——

“那是我们耕地的老马，”倒是菲利及时开口，泪眼汪汪地对士兵哀求道。“求您了，大人，我们没了它没法活下去。而且马肉也不好吃。您的烤鸡就快要好了。”

“不管怎么说，”说话的是棕色头发、灰色眼睛的老兵，“你之前骗了我们，不是吗？”

“对……对不起……”

“为了表示你的歉意，”士兵举起杯子，“过来陪我们喝杯酒吧，小姐。”

“……”菲利为难地看向罗马诺，后者也是一脸强自压抑的恼火。

“这，这不合适吧，大人。”罗马诺试着打圆场，“我妹妹还得……”

“这哪有你说话的份，小子？”灰眼睛冷淡地扫过来，罗马诺的后半截话顿时哽在了喉间。

红头发这时也明白了他同伴的意思，并开始用带着鉴赏意味的目光打量之前一直在厨房里为他们做饭的女孩。毫无疑问，他不排斥在吃饱喝足之余来点额外的消遣。

“有什么不合适的？”他大声道，“本大爷说合适就合适。”说着他从背带上解下枪，大喇喇地扔在桌上，满意地看见罗马诺浑身一震。

菲利还站在原地，手指拧着围裙，看样子就快哭了。

“快点过来，小妞，不然大爷要生气了。”

他的同伴也低声笑了起来。

 

“勉强女孩子是不会有什么乐趣的，先生们。”

在这一触即发的紧绷气氛中，突然响起了一个毫无紧张感的声音。

不自觉地，各人都将目光投向阴影中的走廊出口——两人带着纯然的惊诧，另两人却是满心懊恼跟恐慌。

不是说过让他无论如何别出来的吗？！

所见到的令菲利和罗马诺也吃了一惊。弗朗西斯穿上了菲利西娅拿给他那些衣服里最好的一件，深蓝色天鹅绒配暗金色镶边，如果放在他从前的衣橱里大概毫不起眼，现下却足以华丽得令见者屏息。他用蝴蝶结髪带束起了头发，却仿若不经意似地留下几缕稍长的散在颊边，让卷曲的发丝柔化了他侧脸的轮廓。在四人的注视下，他缓缓步出走廊，经过窗前时一手拉下窗帘的系绳，厚重的墨绿色布料随即遮去了落入客厅里的大半光线。

不知是被他的突然出现吓到，抑或被他毫不避忌回望的目光所慑，火枪手们一时竟忘了追究弗朗西斯刚才那句话中的挑衅意味。这意外来客的派头过于诡异，让他们拿不准该对他厉声叱喝、还是起身行礼的好，只能呆呆地瞪着他瞧。除了没有假发和丝绸手帕，他整个人看上去就如老壁画上才能见到的、穿着带卷边的长袍的旧式贵族一般，苍白、懒散而又优美，散发着某种夹杂了灰尘跟霉味却仍令人着迷的、朽烂的香气。若是在简陋的农户茅舍里看见这副做派，或许有人会忍不住嗤笑出声——但在这栋衰落的、年久失修的庄园主宅邸中，在窗帘边缘漏进的游移而暧昧的光线下，因过于简单的布置而显得更为空旷昏暗的大厅里，他的装扮和举止非但没令人感到突兀，反而与环境浑然一体，和谐得教人心惊，就仿佛这宅邸原本的主人——或是他的幽灵——突然出现了似的。

在对方审视自己的同时，弗朗西斯也看清了桌边坐着的两人。他不认识他们所穿的制服，但看起来也就是普通的士兵而已。两个普通的士兵因为拿着武器，就能随意跑到平民家里耀武扬威，斯多柏的军纪已经差到这程度了吗？

过了好一会儿，年纪稍长的士兵才清了清嗓子开口。

“你是谁？”

“我啊，”弗朗西斯笑了笑，看向菲利希娅。“我是她的男人——我说不合适，这总该是不合适了吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算能让哥哥英雄救美一次了（才不是装神弄鬼呢！）


	10. 危险的美酒

“去忙吧，亲爱的。”路过菲利身边时，弗朗西斯对她耳语。

女孩抬起头来望着他，大眼睛里还带着点惊恐的泪光。弗朗西斯安抚地拍了拍她的肩膀，半强制地将她推向厨房。

红头发火枪手没顾及到趁机溜走的女孩，只盯着若无其事走近的男人。“外国人？”他问。

“我出生在莱斯特。”弗朗西斯轻声答道。他说话时尽力让舌头僵直，好让自己听起来更像亚瑟·柯克兰，而非他自己的埃丁奈迪亚口音。

“你刚从哪冒出来的？”另一个士兵生硬地问，灰眼睛里透出不友善的意味。

“我为没能早点出来迎接二位感到抱歉。”弗朗西斯说。“那是因为……”他一手扶住餐桌，随即身体也靠了上去，“先天的疾病使我如飞蛾恐惧露水一般恐惧阳光。您看见了，白天我只能呆在拉着窗帘的屋里，即便是这点光线也让我难受。”他脸上浮现出一个淡淡的、虚弱的笑容。

背对着餐桌的罗马诺加大力气捅了好几下炉子，才克制住自己想要发笑的冲动。这混账扯谎倒是张口就来，他想，见不得光的吸血鬼吗？他那副模样倒是很像……撇了撇嘴，青年嘴里小声地吐出一句，“妖怪。”

“我的未婚妻很羞怯。”弗朗西斯说，“不介意的话，请让我为二位服务吧？”

两人盯着他的眼神发生了变化。对于常年身处军营的士兵来说，大部份人虽然一有机会就会去妓院找女人解决问题，跟男人睡觉却也远不是什么说不出口的禁忌。眼前贵族打扮的青年身上有种特异的邪魅，在昏暗的光线下本已令人有意无意产生性的联想；而他这句话一说出口，两人也自然而然地想到了那方面去——只不过跟红头发火枪手会意的微笑相比，他的同伴脸上流露出的则是明显的厌憎。

弗朗西斯了然地笑了笑，以一种缓慢而挑逗的姿态走到红发青年旁边坐下，为他的杯中斟满深紫色酒液。“罗马诺，”他稍微抬高声调对一旁说，“再拿点酒来。”

 

罗马诺把两只香脆流油的烤鸡端到桌上时，听见一名士兵正用斯多柏方言对着另外一名说道，“这个就归你好了；我还是倾向于那女孩。”

混蛋……如此肆无忌惮地谈论他妹妹，当他是死人吗？！罗马诺的手愤怒地颤抖起来，但弗朗西斯不冷不热地瞪了他一眼，示意他赶快走开。

虽然没完全听懂对方的话，弗朗西斯多少也猜得到其中的意思。“看来您的朋友不喜欢我，长官，”不带感情地，他轻笑着评论。而已有了几分醉意的红头发大着舌头说道：“你尝过一次就知道这滋味有多美妙了，沃斯。”

是很美妙，美妙到会让你上天堂。弗朗西斯微笑着把一只手放在火枪手的手背上。对方也毫不避忌地反手捉住了他的，轻轻揉捏。多么漂亮的手啊。火枪手感叹。骨节匀称而修长，没有士兵手上常见的难看的伤疤和硬茧，没有农民粗粝的手掌和肿胀的指头，却也不像女人的手般绵软无力。那种恰到好处的柔韧和粗糙触感教人心痒，一想到等会自己的欲望将被这只手握住就令他血液不由自主地逆流。他的视线几乎无法从对方脸上离开了。虽然不属于他喜欢的那种娇小纤细的类型，但这青年的样貌莫名地令人着迷……慵懒而微含笑意的蓝眸里充满了暗示，而那苍白脸上略显病态的嫣红令他比方才的女孩还艳丽几分。沃斯不懂得欣赏就算了，真是没眼光。

“长官，”他的声音如杯中的美酒，柔滑而低醇，却让他浑身发热。“我帮您切好吗？”

“啊，好吧。”火枪手答道，一边顺手又拿起了酒杯。

“克劳普。”他的同伴皱眉道，“别喝太多了，当心忘了正事。”

“什么正事？”弗朗西斯插话问道，“两位有任务在身吗？是从边境的军营来，还是要回那去？”得到火枪手的许可，他拿起餐刀帮他切割烤鸡，并十分自然地把搁在两人中间的那支枪摆到了一边去。

灰眼睛的沃斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“这不是你该问的，闭上嘴。”

弗朗西斯不以为意地笑了笑。“我猜一定是秘密的差使，不然两位也不会放着大道不走，却来到这偏僻的小农庄了。是不是？”

“……”

“好在这附近没有别的人家，不然要是暴露了两位长官的身份，不太好吧。”

沃斯的眉毛越皱越紧，而克劳普才想说点什么，弗朗西斯回头对他一笑，他便连什么也忘了。

“虽然不想做这么失礼的猜测……但你们该不会是逃兵吧？”将烤鸡切成完整的八块之后，弗朗西斯直起身子，若无其事地舔了舔刀上的油脂，然后含笑地看向沃斯，这样说。

刚端着苹果派从厨房出来的罗马诺顿时僵住了。

“你找死是不是？小子！”用力一拍桌子，沃斯猛地站起身。

而弗朗西斯只是笑着，轻巧地让餐刀在手里旋转了一圈。

 

在看到弗朗西斯的笑容时，罗马诺一头钻到了桌下。

第一百零一次地，他诅咒上天让自己遇上这个瘟神。快被他害死了！

他见识过弗朗西斯出手有多快，但这次不一样，对方有两个人，还是货真价实、有枪有剑的士兵。

他不敢睁开眼睛，恨不得把耳朵也堵住，但半天过去了，除了那红头发火枪手发出惊讶般“啊”的一声，他并没听见枪声或者惨叫，连椅子翻倒的声音也没有。

小心翼翼地，罗马诺把眼睛张开一条细缝。

椅子上的人都还坐得好好的，一只，两只……是六只脚没错。

像见了鬼似的，罗马诺瞪大眼睛看着那六只脚。

什么也没发生么？

突然其中一只抬起来踢了踢他。“你打算什么时候才出来？”弗朗西斯的声音。

罗马诺战战兢兢地从桌子底下爬了出来。人确是还坐在椅子上，但已经是两个死人——不，有一个还没断气，但也差不多了。

沃斯半仰在椅背上，那把餐刀深深没入他的胸膛。而红头发的克劳普喉咙被割开，——罗马诺想不出弗朗西斯是如何在转瞬之间变出了他那把匕首——那可怜人张大了嘴，吃力地、徒劳地呼吸着，却只从气管的断处、模糊的血肉里冒出一些气泡。他的双手仍在无力地乱抓着，像两只苍白而硕大的蜘蛛。罗马诺一阵眩然欲呕。弗朗西斯却视若不见，正将他那盘刚切好的烤鸡拿到自己面前。

“你……你脸上有……”罗马诺一手指着弗朗西斯，结结巴巴地说不出话来。

“什么？”

“血……”颤抖的手指指向弗朗西斯的嘴唇，却在见到他满不在乎地舔掉了那点血珠时抖得更厉害了。

“你……杀了……你杀人了……”

“那又怎么样。”弗朗西斯说，一边厌恶地挥去爬上他衣角的垂死的手指。不过是两个自寻死路的蠢蛋……垂涎也好，鄙夷也好，敢用那种眼光看他的人都得下地狱，这两个自然也不例外。

“喂，要不要吃？”他拿着一条鸡腿对罗马诺挥了挥，“凉了就不好吃了。”

罗马诺没回答，而是发怔地望着弗朗西斯另一只手里的酒杯。“你喝了……？”

“怎么了？反正已经买回来了。不喝不是很浪费吗？”

“我下了……”罗马诺嗫嚅道，“我下了泻药……”分量还不少。

“……”

下意识闭紧眼睛的罗马诺感到酒杯从自己耳边飞过，并在身后的墙上碎裂开来。

“你也就这点出息了，”他听见弗朗西斯咬牙切齿地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳，哥哥不是每次遇险都得出卖色相的，也不是谁都吃他这套啦


	11. 触动

好容易安抚了受到惊吓的菲利之后，两人把尸体拖到房后的树林里。

“呼……”挖了半天土的罗马诺累得头上冒汗，也顾不得什么血、什么尸体了，拽着火枪手的一只脚往坑里拖。

“真的不会有人找来吗？”他不放心地问弗朗西斯，“万一他们两个真有什么任务在身……”

“就算不是逃兵，也未必会有人知道他们来过这里。”弗朗西斯说，“要是有人找来，你说没见过不就完了。”

“嘿嘿……大功告成！”罗马诺直起身子，看着半天前还指手画脚不可一世的两人此刻灰头土脸地躺在坑里，忍不住呸了一声，随即又有点后怕。“喂，埃丁混账，你挺厉害的嘛！”他转头看向弗朗西斯，“一定是犯了什么了不得的事才躲到这来，我今天在集市上听说你们的皇帝死了，是不是你杀的？”

“胡说什么。”弗朗西斯嗤了一声。虽然他若承认的话，眼前的青年或许会对他多点好感也说不定……他本想问问有没有关于新皇登基的消息，转念一想还是作罢。

“你原来该不会是个伯爵吧？”罗马诺追问，“难怪你说有亲戚在厄肯，我听说那里的伯爵多得跟牛粪上的苍蝇一样——可我这辈子还没见过一个哪。你是不是？”

弗朗西斯没理他，专心地往坑里填土。

“不说算了。”罗马诺兴味索然地扁了扁嘴，随即又想到些什么而神神秘秘地笑了。“我说，不如索性跟我一块干吧？”

“干什么？”

“别装模作样了，你说干什么？”罗马诺大喇喇地揽住他的肩膀，“不管你以前是骑士也好、伯爵也好，人总得吃饭哪。贵族老爷有贵族老爷的活法，平民百姓也有……哎呦，你干嘛啊？”

弗朗西斯把一锹土倒在了他脚上。

“不好意思。”

“你是故意的吧，埃丁混账！”罗马诺气急败坏地跳着脚抖着鞋子，“亏老子一片好心，看你还算有点用处……”

弗朗西斯抬起头，冷冰冰地看了他一眼。“哥哥我只会杀人，不会打劫。”

罗马诺被弗朗西斯的目光刺得瑟缩了一下，过了一会儿却又忍不住开口。

“你以为我愿意打劫吗？不打劫哪有饭吃？”他不死心地凑到弗朗西斯面前，“你喜欢菲利是吧？别以为我不知道——我是她哥哥，也是一家之主，你要想娶她的话，就得听我的……”

一家之主？他得听他的？这家伙还真是傻得可怜啊。

“要吃饭是吗，这好办。”

弗朗西斯扔下铁锹，握住脚下露出的一截手臂，把埋到一半的火枪手从土里拽了出来。

“你倒提醒我了，毕竟是军人，还挺结实的。就这么埋了是有点浪费。”他说。

锋利的短剑猛然刺进还穿着制服的士兵肩窝里，用力一剜一旋。

“把肉剔下来，一半盐腌一半风干，够你吃一个月的了。——记得拿给菲利之前弄干净，别让她知道是哪来的。”

罗马诺刷白了脸，看着那条送到自己眼前的滴着血的手臂。

“拿着啊。”弗朗西斯向前走了一步，罗马诺随即惊恐地后退。

“不、不不……”青年转身就跑，“把那东西拿开！你变态啊！！”

弗朗西斯抢先一步追上他。

“害怕了？”

刺鼻的血腥味扑上脑门，罗马诺干呕着，一张脸憋得通红。

弗朗西斯捏着他的脸颊，将粘稠的血污涂在他脸上。“尝一下，”他冷笑着，把手指塞进青年嘴里，“味道挺不错的。”

“不要……呕……”

罗马诺疯了般地摇着头，眼泪也流出来了。

“……”

被蹂躏的沾血的嘴唇无力地颤动着，弗朗西斯皱了皱眉，下意识地抽回手，在那根手臂穿着的制服衣袖上擦拭干净。

他没再去看哭得上气不接下气的罗马诺。奇异地，好像直到这刻他才意识到他是菲利的孪生哥哥，有着跟她一样生动的眼睛，卷曲的睫毛和……柔软的嘴唇。

像要掩饰什么似的，弗朗西斯冷哼了一声。“就你这点胆量，”他说，“还是老老实实种地算了。强盗的下场无非是两个，早晚有一天你得杀人，或者被杀。”

回头捡起铁锹，他独自完成了填土的工作。

 

那天下午罗马诺消失了，弗朗西斯并没放在心上。常言道，本性难移，半个多月没去惹事大概已经是他的极限，他也没指望自己的三言两语能吓住他。

过了两天罗马诺还没回来，弗朗西斯这才有意无意向菲利问起，然而他刚一开口，女孩就哭了起来。

“怎么了？”

“哥哥……”女孩哽咽着说，“哥哥好几天没回来了……”

这不是常有的事吗？

“他以往出远门前都会告诉我的，可这次什么也没说。我以为他只是要去集市，谁知……这在以前还从没发生过……”大滴的眼泪从菲利脸上流了下来，在被擦干之前就已经滴在地板上，很快积起小小的一滩。

“我好怕……”

“他不会出什么事吧？呜……”

“刚刚发生了那种事……他还拿了那两个士兵身上的钱，我怕……”

弗朗西斯无可奈何地看着这一幕。

“求你了，”女孩拽着他的衣袖，“帮我把他找回来好吗？”

去哪找啊？弗朗西斯有气无力地想。

然而他也只能答道，“好吧……我去镇上看看。”

 

弗朗西斯来到了梅西纳镇。

他本没想过在这能找到罗马诺，一走了之或许是个不错的主意。但一想到答应菲利时她破涕为笑的表情……要对一个女孩子言而无信实在有伤他的尊严，好歹试试看吧。

毕竟他一气之下杀了那两个士兵，也算是给他们添了麻烦……那笨蛋不会真的因此被抓起来吧？

在酒馆里坐了半天，弗朗西斯有些无聊地望着窗外的小街。也许他应该回那个边境的小酒馆瞧瞧，或者是初遇罗马诺的树林？——不，他想自己还是别回埃丁奈迪亚境内的好。

挂着厚重布帘的门忽然被推开了。酒馆老板热情地迎上前去，弗朗西斯也站起身来，他知道他等的人来了。

赛西·隆巴迪。镇长的前任书记官，据说对镇上的各种大小事务、真假传闻无所不知。“您要想打听什么，”酒馆老板是这么说的，“找隆巴迪先生准没错。”

“您说的这伙人我没准知道，”喝下半壶葡萄酒后，隆巴迪咂了咂嘴开口。“领头的是个叫马里奥的小子，对吧？”

“我不知道他叫什么，”弗朗西斯说，“总之大概二十来岁，有很重的科西嘉口音。”

“准没错，带着群半大小子劫道的就是他。”隆巴迪说，“可您找他干嘛呢？”

“这事说来教人脸红，”弗朗西斯轻声道。他端起酒杯时不经意地让斗篷从手腕上稍微滑下，露出外套上的金质袖扣。“一个月前我从边境经过——只怪我不小心，一个人走夜路，平白给他们送了一桩生意。回程时路过了‘车轮’酒馆，也许您听过那地方？那里的老板告诉我，他们是从这镇上来的。因此我就找到这儿来咯。”

“那还真是不巧。您要是早两天来，或者还能找着他。可惜现在——我猜您并不想去牢里见他吧。”

“怎么，”弗朗西斯抬眼，“他被抓了？”

“昨天的事，”隆巴迪说。“本来呢，不过都是些孩子，又是在撒马丁地界上撒野——您得原谅我，先生，可谁让那边现在成了贵国的地盘吶。镇长大人一向是对他们睁只眼闭只眼的，但前天他们居然劫了大人侄子的马车，您说，这不是活得不耐烦了吗。”

弗朗西斯沉默地给自己倒了一杯酒。

“总之，也算是为您出了口气吧。”隆巴迪笑道。“您若是不着急的话，不妨多留两天，后天一大早在广场上行刑示众，您瞧了一定解恨。”

“我对他的死活不感兴趣，”弗朗西斯道，“只是……他们抢走了我未婚妻送我的戒指。别的就算了，这东西我非找回不可。您知道收缴的赃物如何处置了吗？”

“赃物？”隆巴迪摇摇头，“这倒没听说；镇上一出动守备队，那群小子就四散而逃啦。落网的只有马里奥跟一个小孩；要是贵重的东西，可能早就被他们拿去换钱了吧？”

“您可知道，”弗朗西斯说，“有什么方法能找着其他那些人？”

“这我可不知道。”隆巴迪低声说，“要是我知道上哪儿找他们，还不报告给镇长大人，让他把他们一网打尽吗？”

“我明白，”弗朗西斯也压低了声音。他放下酒杯，右手顺势贴着桌面向隆巴迪的方向推了过去。对方心领神会地伸出手来，将手掌下的金币收进袖子里。

“您总该知道点什么，是吧？”弗朗西斯微笑地望着对方，“您可是隆巴迪先生啊。”

“咳，”对方也露出愉快的笑容，“真是惭愧，老隆巴迪也有不知道的事哟。——不过，要我说，您干嘛不回去再问问‘车轮’酒馆的那小鬼呢？他知道的比我还多哪。”


	12. 学徒

“您说锡兰？哈，他可不是我儿子，我还是光棍一条呢。”车轮酒馆的老板本来没认出弗朗西斯，但他才一提起，对方就立刻记起了上次丢马的客人——毕竟小酒馆虽然每日人来人往，但像他这样独自一人、既非军士亦非商贩的旅者倒并不多。既然马找到了，弗朗西斯提出，之前的误会便该一笔勾销；在他礼貌地坚持把上次的酒钱还给对方之后，爽朗的中年男人很快就打开了话匣子。“我是外乡人，又没什么财产，哪有女人肯嫁给我呢？”

“怎么会呢，”弗朗西斯说，“这里生意这么好，想必老板你早该颇有积蓄了吧。”

“咳，哪里话？小本生意、勉强支持而已，何况我也才干了没两年。不过，不瞒您说，今年年底我或许就要娶老婆啦。”男人通红的脸上露出笑容。

“我由衷为你高兴，”弗朗西斯说，“为你和你未婚妻，”他举起酒杯。

“嘿嘿，谢谢您啦。”男人搓了搓手，“可也得她不变卦才行。您知道，女人的心，说变就变吶。”

弗朗西斯笑着低下头，吃了两口面包，等老板再次出现在桌边时才又开口。

“那么之前那孩子，——他是这儿的学徒啰？”

“算是吧。说到他，我还正找他呢，不知道他这两天跑哪去了。”老板骂了句，“这小混蛋。”

“跑了？”弗朗西斯挑眉，“他一个小家伙能上哪去？”

“说是去他哥哥那，”老板说，“他有时会过去个一两天——可这都第四天了。”他在围裙上擦了擦油腻的手指，“等他回来了，我非揍他不可。”

见弗朗西斯脸上露出微妙的笑意，男人说道：“您可别以为我对这孩子不好，先生；我虽然还没老婆，可一直拿他当亲儿子一般看待。这个年纪的男孩子不好好管教哪行呢？要是他长大了跟他那个不受教的哥哥一副德行，那可是我害了他了，是不是？”

“怎么，”弗朗西斯说，“我看那孩子倒挺乖巧——他哥哥又怎么了？”

“他哥哥，”男人耸耸肩，“那是个——不过，也不能说老彼得管他管得不严。好家伙，虽然我没亲见，但听说前几年的时候那孩子三天两头给打得下不了床，浑身上下没一处完好皮肉。可怜的老彼得，他现在可管不了他喽；自从他中了风从餐桌上一头栽下来，现在走路直打晃儿，那小子倒长得比他还高，一只手就能揍得他找不着北。真是荒唐，现在师傅倒得看学徒的脸色啦。”

“他哥哥也是学徒？他们的父母呢？”

“咳，死啦。”男人叹了口气，“老子当兵死了，那女人前几年也死了，他哥哥当学徒养活个小不点，说起来也怪可怜的。可话说回来，谁又不是呢？不知您去过梅西纳镇没有？那里二十五岁往上、又不缺胳膊少腿的男人多半是和我一样，战后才搬过来的；否则当年早被拉去充了炮灰喽。”意识到自己说得太多似的，他停顿了片刻，“也许我不该说这个，先生，可您还是小心点的好。像我这样的外地人倒没什么，但您若遇上那些家里死过人的，或者是……总之，有不少还对埃丁人恨得牙痒痒哪。”

“我知道，”弗朗西斯说，“谢谢你了。”

“唉。”意兴阑珊地，老板转身向厨房走去，“最近边境的驻军又多了，也不知这地方还能安生个几年啊。”

弗朗西斯临走前把钱包里的铜钱都倒出来，迭成一摞放在酒杯旁边。

“用不了这么多，先生。”

“多的算是给你的结婚贺礼，”弗朗西斯挥挥手说，“别嫌少。”

老板在后面连声道谢。弗朗西斯牵了马，走了几步又回过头来，“对了，我帮你找找那孩子如何？”

“啊？”

“看你也抽不开身，”他说，“左右我正有事要去那镇上。你说他哥哥叫什么名字？”

“叫——叫皮诺。在镇西边的铁匠铺干活。”男人眼睛眨了又眨，“这可真是……谢谢，您真是好人哪。”

“好说。”弗朗西斯说，“我要是见着那孩子就叫他早点回来。不过，”他上马前回头笑了笑，“可别打得他下不了床唷。”

 

 

并不意外地，弗朗西斯在铁匠铺得知皮诺也已经失踪了两三天。老铁匠对他不怎么友好，从他划过半张脸的一长道伤疤，弗朗西斯猜想他可能也当过兵。好在他虚弱到无法拿起铁钳来赶他出去，但之前的一点线索却也就此断了。

直到第二天中午，弗朗西斯才在集市上找到了跟罗马诺一起袭击过他的两个男孩之一。

“喂，小子。”

男孩闻声回过头来，脸色却像见了鬼似的变得煞白，扭头就跑。

“……”弗朗西斯无奈地望着男孩跑得没了人影。虽然集市上没多少人，他也不可能在众目睽睽之下一路追过去，好在男孩跑远后，他从卖苹果的小贩那问到了他的名字跟住处。

没费什么周折，他找到了这名叫科莫的男孩家里。

“你……你想干嘛？”

看见是他的男孩条件反射地想关上门，弗朗西斯却先一步插进一只脚，跟着猛地用力把门推开。

“干嘛一见我就躲，我会吃了你吗？”弗朗西斯斥道，一边老实不客气地踏进门里，不大的屋子立时一览无余。“你……上次你说……”男孩在他背后嗫嚅，弗朗西斯这才想起之前自己说过类似威胁的话。

“行了，哥哥我现在没心情揍你。”他说，转过身看男孩把门关上，“就你一个人？”

“嗯。”男孩回答，目光警惕地追随着弗朗西斯的视线四下打量。

没再多问什么，弗朗西斯在几样简陋的家具中随便挑了个箱子坐下。“这是你家？”他说，“还不差嘛。上次之后又做过什么坏事没有，小子？”

“没——没有，”男孩说，“你不是来——”

“你那个伙计的伤怎么样了？”

“……好了，”男孩道，脸上显得越发狐疑。

“另外那个没用的小子呢？”

“……”看男孩吞吞吐吐，弗朗西斯不耐烦地加了句，“就是你们的头儿。”

“你说……马里奥？”

“管他叫什么，”弗朗西斯说，“最近你见过他没有？”

男孩小心地吞了口口水。“他……”

“我是受他家人之托来找他的，”弗朗西斯加重了语气道，“你要是知道什么就快点说。”


	13. 罗马诺的朋友们

弗朗西斯环视了一圈缩在地下室里的几个少年。

这就是罗马诺的“人马”？他有点想笑，比他以为的还不如。不过，也只能将就了。

“你们胆子还真不小啊，既然干这一行总该知道什么人能抢、什么人不能抢吧？”上次敢劫他，还没学会教训？

“那是……”之前被他割伤过手腕的维尔切利小声说道，“人是老大盯上的，我们也不知道他是……”

“所以你们就丢下他，自己跑了？”虽然他也同意那家伙是咎由自取，但强盗头子做到这个份上还真是叫人同情。

科莫舔了舔嘴唇，“我们打不过那些卫兵……本来老大也跑得掉，要不是……”他声音小下去，向角落里瞥了一眼。

“你们之后有什么打算？”弗朗西斯问道。

几个男孩你看看我，我看看你，都没了声音。半晌还是科莫开口，“先躲个几天……”

“哦。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，“至少躲过明天，是吧？——我听说明天一早在广场上行刑，看来你们是不打算理他的死活啰。”

“……”

男孩们面面相觑着，有的低下了头去。

“我们不是不想救老大，”有个亚麻色头发的男孩说，“可有什么法子呢？”

弗朗西斯把目光转向科莫和维尔切利。一屋子少年中，他们两个最年长也最高大，要是他们俩没这个意思，那他也不必多费口舌了。

“他们……”维尔切利踌躇了一会儿开口说，“有枪……”

“我们连你都打不过，”科莫也说，“怎么对付那些卫兵呢？”

弗朗西斯的脸色无端地青了一半。敢拿哥哥我跟那些低级的废物相比？

“那就算了，大不了我回去告诉他妹妹，就说那家伙已经死了。”他转身要走，“反正你们是他的兄弟，哥哥我跟他又不熟。”

“哎……”身后有声音传来，弗朗西斯不为所动地开始爬上梯子。

“等一下，”科莫说，“你真的有办法？”

弗朗西斯站在梯子上，回头看了他一眼。

“办法倒不是没有，”他冷冷地说，“可瞧你们这副德行，我还是别白费劲的好。”

角落里忽然有个男孩站了起来。

“要劫狱是吗？”他说，“我去。我弟弟也让他们抓了。”

弗朗西斯打量了他几秒钟。男孩看起来也有十六七岁年纪，个子不高却很结实，卷起的毛衫衣袖下露出两条黝黑精壮的胳膊。“你是皮诺？”他问。

“你知道我？”男孩面露疑色。

“我去铁匠铺找过你，”弗朗西斯说，“我还知道你弟弟叫锡兰。他也是你们一伙？”

皮诺用力咬了下嘴唇，“这是他第一次跟我们……”

弗朗西斯嘴角抽搐了一下，“他有十岁吗？”

“十二了。”男孩低声道，“是我的错，我不让他去就好了。要不是顾着他，老大也不会被抓。”

说不出是恼怒或怜悯地，弗朗西斯盯了他一会儿，然后转向其他人。

“你们怎么说？”

“我也去。”亚麻色头发的男孩带点怯意地表态。

“我们也……”

“要去当然大家都去。”

“又不是老大一个人的事。”

“就是，就算老大能抗得住，锡兰还那么小。”

“我们也不是吃素的，若是跟守卫队那些家伙干一架的话，还不知谁输谁赢呢。”

弗朗西斯轻不可闻地吐出一口气，从梯子上走了下来。

算这些家伙还有点义气……虽然也不自量力得可以。时间不多了，他只能寄希望于这些比流浪儿强不了多少的少年真的有用。

“你们还有多少人在这镇上？”他问。

“总共有三十二个，”皮诺想了想说，“要找的话，总能找到二十来个吧。”

“天黑之前把能找的都找过来。”弗朗西斯说，随即又补充道，“别让人盯上了。——记住，有父母的别找，有情人的别找，胆小怕事的别找，十二岁以下的别找。……还有，靠不住的千万别找——要是你们不想今晚就被一锅端的话。”

科莫和维尔切利对望了一眼。

“那估计也就我们几个了。”

“……”

“莫塔和他哥哥可以叫上，”皮诺说。

“那就算上他们两个。”维尔切利说，“——还有‘圆桶’。”

“一共十个。”科莫扳着手指头说。

“好吧，”弗朗西斯叹了口气。“十个就十个。”

 

第二天早上，小镇中心的空地上周围开始聚集三三两两的闲人，等着观看一会的热闹。行刑场所是由木板搭成、一人多高的平台，中间的木头由于吸饱了陈年的血迹而发黑，散发着淡淡的腥味。然而多年以来，在这刑台上执行的并非斩首、钉刑或肢解，而是鞭刑。由于战争和连年征兵已让斯多柏西部人口剧减，地方长官自然也不愿轻易处死日益稀少的青壮年男性。除了极个别犯下重罪的之外，整个科西嘉地区的普通囚犯都以鞭刑惩处。盗窃、斗殴等的惯例是五十至一百鞭，过后还能活下来的直接充入军队。尽管也有不少人受刑过后直接一命呜呼，但若能撑过鞭打而进入军队，倒也不失为一条出人头地的捷径。时至今日，地方军队已经渐渐为无恶不作的罪犯所充斥了。

了解到这一层之后，弗朗西斯多少理解了科莫等人为何对劫狱犹豫不决——毕竟受刑并非死路一条，说不定还能借机参军以闯出一片天地。可想起罗马诺面对两具尸体时吓得手足无措的模样，弗朗西斯不无同情地摇了摇头。还是算了吧，那家伙在军队里只怕会死得很快。

将近九点的时候，刑台前已经很难找到可以站脚的地方了。这人丁稀落的小镇上居然能聚起这么多观众，弗朗西斯感到有点惊讶，可见看士兵用刮起了倒刺的生牛皮鞭子打人对这镇上的居民来说是何等难得的娱乐。随着一阵喧嚷，旁边的人群中间闪开了一条通道，宣告着这场表演的主角们的到来。第一个出现在人群中的是一个昂着头、异常魁梧的男人，若非双手反绑在背后，他那趾高气扬的模样简直像是带队开路的卫兵队长，而非被押送着、将要受刑的囚犯。他身上的衣服布满大大小小的破洞，却让弗朗西斯觉得很眼熟。然后他想起来了，他在那两个火枪手身上见过一样的制服。

从身边围观者的窃窃私语中，弗朗西斯证实了自己的猜测。这是个逃兵。

在两个背着火枪的卫兵身后，第二个犯人的身高几乎还不到头一个的一半。从那蓬乱而骯脏的头发底下，能看见男孩咬紧了嘴唇，似乎在竭力不让自己哭泣。人群中多少发出了一些议论声，有的同情这么小的孩子要被鞭打，有的指出他是罪有应得，也有的认出这是铁匠铺皮诺的弟弟，认为他那个不干好事的哥哥更应该出现在刑台上。

罗马诺是最后一个。他的模样还算干净整齐，脸上也没什么伤，但比起前面的两个同伴来，他的神情更为萎靡不振，脚步也显得拖拉而沉重。在踏上木板台阶前，他抬起头向人群中茫然地张望了一阵。跟在他身后的士兵喝骂一声，一巴掌抡上他的后脑。罗马诺一个趔趄，不情不愿地被赶上了刑台。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 子分在我笔下好像老是在遭罪啊……人家不是故意的啦……


	14. 鞭刑

行刑的士兵在动手之前宣布了三人的罪状。为首的高个子名叫保罗·比亚索，罪名包括酗酒闹事、擅离职守和强奸。这是个多次受过鞭刑的惯犯，他那身军装显然也是犯了什么事之后才穿上的。弗朗西斯不由得对科西嘉地方官的政策嗤之以鼻。流氓和恶棍永远也成不了优秀的士兵……拉伦西亚皇帝真指望能靠这些人战胜埃丁奈迪亚训练有素的军队？

由于之前丰富的经验，保罗·比亚索对士兵手里数指粗的双股皮鞭并不如何畏惧。“来吧，”他嘲笑地说，“许久不见这东西还怪想的那。”

“当心，保尔，”准备行刑的士兵也笑着回应，“这次是一百五十下。”

男人没再说什么，带着种若无其事的神气向前倾下身体，伸懒腰似的将双手伸向前方，然后缓缓落在面前的地板上撑住。

“一！”后方的士兵高声报数。

没有人再说话了。台上台下的目光全都集中在那根挥舞的皮鞭上。先头的几鞭很快打碎了男人身上本就破烂不堪的衣服，破碎的布块飘在空中，跟着响起的是击打皮肉的清脆声响。六，七，八，九。皮鞭着肉的声音里渐渐带了种湿濡的粘腻，离台前较近的人们开始看见空气中飞溅的血滴。

“用点力，保尔老弟还不过瘾呢，”站在后方监刑的小队长戏谑地说。保罗·比亚索用轰隆隆的笑声作为回答。

二十八，二十九，三十。三十一。

正承受鞭打的男人完全伸展了身体，仿佛身后从高处落下的皮鞭不过是抓痒一般，他带着浓密胡须的脸上甚至露出了某种堪称惬意的表情。而身后挥鞭的士兵就没有那么舒坦了；那年轻人的动作渐渐迟缓下来，报数的声音也变得短促，甚至在第四十二和四十三鞭之间不得不停下来擦掉挂在睫毛上的汗水。

五十鞭过后，士兵把皮鞭交给过来接手的同伴。新的执行者往保罗屁股上踢了一脚。

“自己数！”他笑骂，“妈的，揍你还得让我们挨累。”

“五十一！”

“五十二！”

保罗·比亚索浑厚的声音应和着皮鞭落下的响声，在台下的围观者中激起了一阵无声的骚动。观看过多次鞭刑的镇民都知道，往常的受刑者是如何在皮鞭下尖叫求饶。没有人说话打断这难得一见的奇景，但众人的眼睛里多多少少都盈满了兴奋，有的望向保罗·比亚索的目光甚至带上了钦佩。

这出精彩的表演看在一旁的锡兰眼里却完全是另一种意味。方才还鼓着勇气走上刑台的男孩开始细微地颤抖，并不由自主地往罗马诺的方向挪了挪。而后者低着头，不知在想些什么。

“……九十六！”

保罗·比亚索的声音带上了一种受伤野兽般的嘶哑，却喊得更为大声，仿佛要吼出背上所经受的疼痛。再一次换人的时候，他厚实的双肩无力地垮下，胡须抖动着、急促地吸了几口气。他的额头因为汗水而湿亮，乱糟糟的头发也已粘结成绺。

“怎么样，够劲吧！”小队长说，并示意执行者动手。这次的士兵仁慈地并没要求保罗自行数数，于是保罗·比亚索哼哼着咬紧了牙关。他脸上轻松、享受的表情逐渐为一种隐忍的僵硬所取代。

锡兰已经不敢看向身边的男人了。他直勾勾地盯着地板，双腿小幅度地哆嗦着，——那是一种不受意识控制、神经质的颤抖。而罗马诺的头垂得更低了。

“呃啊——！！！”随着第一百五十鞭的报数响起，保罗·比亚索忽然抬起头来，发出一声变了调的嚎叫之后，嘶哑地大笑起来。他大概可以预见到自己再次回到军营里、穿上崭新的制服了。对他而言，这实在是一场了不起的胜利。

在两个士兵动手把已经站不起来的保罗·比亚索拖到一边的同时，小队长呸地吐了口唾沫。“疯子，”他笑骂，随即用戴着白手套的手指向哆嗦的男孩。“下一个。”

罗马诺在这时猛地抬起头来。

“不，”他低声地、几乎是从牙缝里喊出，那声音充满痛楚。“你说过不打他的。”

“闭嘴，小子，等一会儿就轮到你了。”对方看也没看他一眼，径自上前拖起浑身瘫软的锡兰。

“不，别碰他——”罗马诺挣扎着站起身来，却因为双手被反绑而无法保持平衡，差点摔倒在吱呀作响的木台上。

“叫你闭嘴没听到吗？跪好！”一个士兵拔出火枪，威吓地对着罗马诺挥舞。

“怎么，昨晚上还没让他学乖？这小子真是长不了记性。”另一个士兵嘲笑道。

罗马诺瞪着发红的眼睛，视线从一个士兵身上转到另一个，然后望向正把锡兰按到刑台中心的小队长。

“我说别碰他！”突然爆发出一声怒吼，罗马诺一头向小队长撞去。

虽然没被撞倒在地，对方也连退了两步，不由得怒火中烧。

“反了你了！”

罗马诺随即被身后的士兵制住，正正反反抽了好几个耳光。

“就你这点斤两还想充英雄？也好，既然你皮痒了，老爷就先赏你吧！”

眼里充满了泪水，罗马诺被按着跪在地上的同时仍然执拗地望向锡兰。“别打他，他什么都没做——”

“那你替他挨打好了，一共一百五十下，如何？”小队长冷笑地说，随即亲自拿起了鞭子。

罗马诺一闭上眼睛，泪水就涌了出来。

本来是纯粹由于疼痛而产生的反应，接下来却越流越多，怎么也止不住。

一百五十下，他会死的……他一定会死的！

可是，锡兰根本经不住五十鞭。他还那么小。他答应过皮诺照顾他的。

罗马诺想起了妹妹。菲利……他止不住地抽噎，我真是个笨蛋。

对不起……

啪！

随着鞭笞声响起的还有罗马诺的惨叫。身后的士兵们哈哈地笑了起来，台下的围观者也纷纷露出鄙夷之色。这与保罗·比亚索截然不同的反应多少增加了当天表演的戏剧性与观赏性，更让观众们居高临下的骄傲感得到了满足。罗马诺根本没注意他们的笑声——他没想过会是这么的疼，如同有火焰从脊柱一路烧到头顶，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，连眼泪都流不出来了。他想咒骂，跟着也就这么做了；但换来的只有加倍凶狠的鞭打，没几鞭下来罗马诺就喊哑了嗓子。

“现在知道厉害了，小子！”小队长不客气地说道，同时用靴尖踢上罗马诺的屁股，换来后者一声沙哑而凄厉的嘶喊。

罗马诺再睁开金星乱冒的眼睛时，模糊的视线中忽然捕捉到一个人影。

是他？他为什么会在这里？他来干什么？

那人穿着一件巨大的黑斗篷，站在离台前两步之遥的地方。他兜帽的前缘压得很低，罗马诺甚至看不见他的眼睛——但他知道是他，准没错，从他鼻梁和下巴的形状……和他按着领口的手指，妈的，那只手可没少让他吃苦头。

无论罗马诺有多么憎恨弗朗西斯，此刻他的心情几乎可用雀跃形容，一时间连背上的疼痛都感觉不到了。他目不转睛地看着那人，祈望他能抬眼与他对视。救我，他无声地翕动着嘴唇，救救我。

然而对方像没看见似的，无动于衷地站在原地，连嘴角微微上翘的弧度都没变一下。

要不是还有一丝理智在，罗马诺简直想大喊了。看着我，埃丁混账！难道你不是来救我的吗？！

也许不是，这个念头一冒出来立刻让他跌入了绝望的深渊。他不该忘记这家伙可不怎么喜欢他；就算他现在不再动不动就揍他了，也不等于就会冒着危险来救他。他想要的是菲利，如果自己死了或是被充军，那不正遂了他的心意吗？也许他是来看着自己被活活打死的也说不定……

罗马诺的喉咙哽住了。他木然地望着台下，不再费力地比出唇形，也不再大喊大叫。粗粝的皮鞭已经刺破他背上的皮肤，他开始尝到唇间的血腥味，然而他沉默下来，仿佛已经接受了自己的命运。

在刑台上站成半圆的士兵们饶有兴致、目不转睛地观察着这个年轻囚犯从吵闹到安静的转变。没有人留意到，台下的围观者中，有个人抬起手来缓缓摘下了兜帽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又可以英雄救美了XD


	15. 保护

跪在木板上的罗马诺比身后站着的士兵们更先感觉到了刑台的晃动。在握着鞭子的小队长有所反应之前，随着一声轰响，木台整个倒塌了下来，离得近的平民纷纷惊呼躲避。

罗马诺没来得及叫一声就直直地跌了下去。落地时却并没有预想中的撞击，似乎触及了什么柔软的物体。四周弥漫的烟尘、横七竖八的人体跟此起彼伏的尖叫让他一时辨不清形势，跟着一个漆黑的东西完全阻隔了他的视线。

他想要挣扎，但一只手突然伸过来握住了他的，利落地斩断了绑住他手腕的绳索，然后拉他起身。“跟着我，”那人对他耳语，用命令的口吻。

罗马诺重又感觉到自己的心脏跳动起来。

 

被拉着一路挤开人群跌跌撞撞，罗马诺不知道他们跑了多远，直到身边再也听不见人群的喧嚷，弗朗西斯才松开他的手，让他拉下盖在头上的斗篷。

“嘿……”罗马诺这时才来得及回味身上火辣辣的疼痛，不由得咧了咧嘴。“我就知道你会救我的，”他兴高采烈地说。

弗朗西斯没理他。他吹了声口哨，然后耐心地等玫瑰找过来。他们的时间不多，得尽快离开镇上卫兵搜捕的范围。

“喂……你是怎么做到的？”罗马诺一脱离险境话便多了起来，甚至忘了身旁这个男人的危险性——经历过这次的遭遇之后，他简直觉得弗朗西斯的拳头也好，树枝也罢，都可算是温柔的爱抚了。

弗朗西斯没好气地瞪了他一眼，但还是回答了他。“你那帮乌合之众还算有点儿用。”

“什么？”罗马诺一愣，随即想起了什么，“你让他们做什么了？还有锡兰呢，锡兰怎么样了？”

白马已经出现在视线里，弗朗西斯拉住罗马诺就要把他往马背上扔。

“等等，”罗马诺拼命挣扎，“你怎么不把锡兰一起带出来？他会死的！”

“操心你自己吧！”弗朗西斯的口气里很有几分不悦，明明就是个胆小又没用的废物，这时候倒想起别人来了！然而他还是耐着性子解释了一句，“他哥哥会带他走的。”

“他们能上哪去？”罗马诺不依不饶，“还有其他人呢？要是被抓住怎么办？”

弗朗西斯冷笑，“被抓住怎么办？无非像你一样，挨一顿鞭子……还是你宁愿回去接着挨打？”

罗马诺瞪圆了发红的眼睛，抿着嘴盯着他看了一会儿，然后猛地退了一步。

“我要回去找他们，”他大声宣称。

一夜没睡的弗朗西斯火了。这混账小子简直是在挑战他的耐性，看来刚才还没让他得到教训，他应该再让他们抽他几十鞭子。

“好，你去，这次别想哥哥我再去救你。”

罗马诺咬了咬牙，转身就跑。

“你还真敢？！”弗朗西斯从后面拽住他，揪着他的后颈往地上按。罗马诺闷哼了一声，仍然奋力扭动着要挣开他，于是弗朗西斯又向他肋下添了几下，直到青年按着肚子弯下腰去为止。

“你挺重义气是不是？想和他们同生共死？少来这套了！”他居高临下地训斥他，“那孩子被抓也是你害的！不是告诉过你了吗，没本事就趁早别干这一行！你知不知道你的朋友们为了救你冒了怎样的风险？你现在回去是要让他们白费力气吗？！”

罗马诺倒在地上缩成一团，却仍然抗议着，“我不要他们为我送死！”

“送死，”弗朗西斯哼了一声，“你说对了，你现在回去除了送死还能干什么？”

“不用你管！”罗马诺来了倔脾气，一翻身爬起来，“老子的兄弟老子自己去救！”

“好，好！”弗朗西斯气极反笑，“你以为哥哥我愿意管你！要不是答应了小菲利，我才懒得——”

罗马诺用高了八度的声音吼回来。“我知道！我知道你才不在乎我的死活！要不是为了菲利……那你又何必麻烦，让我死了不是更好！”

一滴眼泪顺着他因为愤怒而涨得通红的脸蛋滚了下来。

弗朗西斯恼火地咬了咬牙，却没松开拉着罗马诺的手。半晌，他挫败地叹口气，伸出手揉了揉青年的脸。

“行了……没人让他们去送死，就算哥哥我想，你觉得他们会听我的吗？”

“……”

“镇上的卫兵不多，佩枪的更少。刑场就有六个，而在人群中为了防止误伤，他们不会轻易开枪。剩下的四个火枪手，两个在监狱，两个在镇长府邸。

“我让皮诺和维尔切利藏在刑台底下，前一天夜里把柱子锯断，适当的时候让刑台倒塌。在我带你走的同时，他们会趁乱带走锡兰。

“其余的人会同时在镇长家和监狱外面放火，这至少能吸引一会儿守备队的注意力——事情顺利的话，现在他们应该已经到河边会合了。”弗朗西斯说，“这镇上是不能呆下去了，我帮他们找了条船，跟一个安全的去处。一切都安排好了，他们需要做的并不复杂，只是若这中间出了什么岔子，哥哥我也无能为力。现在你还是要回去吗？”

让那群孩子去投奔基尔伯特也许算不上什么好主意，但是他所能想到最适合他们的了。

罗马诺平静下来，讪讪地垂下眼睛。

“可以走了吗？”弗朗西斯说。

沉思片刻，罗马诺点了点头。于是弗朗西斯动手扶他上马。

坐到马背上的同时，青年猛地弹了起来，弗朗西斯及时地捉住他以免他从马上摔下。“又怎么了？”

“……”罗马诺咬紧了牙关，嘴唇颤抖着，半晌才说出话来。“我还是走路好了……”

弗朗西斯忽然明白了什么。

“有人欺负你了？”背上的伤再痛，还不至于让他骑不了马。

罗马诺将头扭向一边，脖子涨得通红。

他应该想到的，从方才那些士兵看着罗马诺的眼神，还有他们提到“昨晚”发生的什么事。

这种事在哪里都不奇怪。罗马诺长得不错；就算没有这点，单凭他年轻的身体也已经足以勾起狱卒的邪念，毕竟他们单调的生活中又没什么别的消遣。

弗朗西斯沉默地放开马缰，让罗马诺从马上下来，一手揽住他的肩膀，将他泫然欲泣的脸压在自己胸前。

“是哪个干的？”是那个小队长？还是旁边一脸谑笑的士兵？他发现自己居然很有些生气，连问话也带了点咬牙切齿的味道。

然而他一开口就发觉这是个愚蠢的问题。罗马诺的身体抽动得更剧烈了，他不得不用了些力气按住他。

“那几个人都有份吗？”

回答他的是罗马诺大声的抽噎。

“——好了，这没什么。”弗朗西斯安抚地说。“我迟早帮你杀了他们。别想这事了。”

他意识到自己说了什么时有点吃惊，但话已经脱口而出了。那就这样吧，弗朗西斯想，管他为了什么，至少这一刻他是想要保护怀里不住颤抖的青年——尽管他不知道自己是何时开始将罗马诺划入了保护范围。

罗马诺咬着牙，半晌挤出几个字，“不，我要……”

“什么？”

“我要自己杀了他们。”

弗朗西斯本想叫他从此安分点，但看见罗马诺强忍着泪水瞪大眼睛的模样，不知怎的就抬手抚上了他栗色的头发，柔声道：“好。”

 

“唔……”

弗朗西斯小心地调整了一下步伐。“很疼？”

“不……不疼。”背后传来气闷的声音。弗朗西斯叹了口气，他感觉得到罗马诺的手指快把他肩上的衣服抓破了。

“忍着点，就快到了。”弗朗西斯说。额上滑落的汗珠令他有些懊恼，天色已经擦黑，虽然罗马诺没有保罗·比亚索那么大块头，背着他走上大半天也已经将近他体力的极限了。

“他们……会找来吗？”带点不安地，罗马诺发问。已经问过好几遍了，或许他只是想要找点什么话说，因为听着弗朗西斯愈发粗重的呼吸让他觉得手足无措。

他背着他……居然真的因为他没法骑马就背他走回家呢，罗马诺感动之余又有点胆战心惊，埃丁混账的善意可从来都不是没有代价的。

“我们明天一早就走。”弗朗西斯喘着气说，“你的伤口需要先处理一下。”

罗马诺犹豫了一会儿。

“……你累了吗？”

弗朗西斯皱了皱眉头，没说什么。

“……”罗马诺缩了缩脖子。他意识到自己问了不该问的话，而下一秒传来的可能就会是弗朗西斯不耐烦的呵斥。——你说呢？！笨蛋！

但他并没听到想象中的怒吼。

“当是负重练习吧……”弗朗西斯说着还笑了笑，“很久没锻炼，耐力都变差了。”

“弗朗西斯。”罗马诺突然微弱地叫了一声。

“嗯？”弗朗西斯没注意到对方什么时候开始叫他的名字这一点，他转回头，正对上罗马诺湿润的褐色双眼。

“……谢谢你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双子兄弟·攻略完成～
> 
> 子分厨请勿抽打（抱头）


	16. 酒鬼

弗朗西斯很久以后还记得当时罗马诺脸红得像个番茄的模样。有趣极了。

如果不是后来那场突如其来的战争，说不定他真的会和那对兄妹一起生活下去。

有时弗朗西斯会想起那位被他冒了名的曾祖父。真正的弗朗西斯·博蒙……也曾走过他所走的路吗？最后是否也在大陆的某个角落结束了流浪，过上了平凡的生活并甘之如饴？

可惜，看起来命运女神还没打算让他停下脚步。

弗朗西斯不愿去回忆那段最后的画面，罗马诺的怒吼，菲利的眼泪，他自己板着脸一言不发。他能说什么呢？他已经放弃了自己身为帝国骑士的身份，但不可能抹杀自己的出身与过去。可说到底，路德维希一世和拉伦西亚皇帝之间的战争……和他又有什么关系？

但他也知道，他们之间名为敌对的那道鸿沟永远无法逾越，正如他一直试图忘记却忘记不掉的，年少时曾以征服者身份旁观上一次斯多柏战争的事实。

离开是正确的，也是唯一的选择。只是不知道他们现在过得怎样……弗朗西斯晃了晃头，事已至此他还有什么立场去替别人操心？

忘了吧。事实上那段日子在他记忆里早就渐渐模糊了。

若不是它太过平静、太过美好……的话。

 

世界在弗朗西斯眼里早已变成一片朦朦胧胧的混沌。

他无意义地嘟囔着，伸出一只手，从干草堆里摸出了早已干涸的酒袋，试图倒出最后一点残留的液滴。

现在他的模样说是个流浪汉也不会有人怀疑了——几个月没理的胡子乱糟糟地爬满了下巴，和过长的头发纠结在一起，衣服上全是木屑和炭灰。整日眯着的眼睛里极少射出名为理智的光线，更别说因为酒醉睡在马厩里而沾上的一身马骚味了。

是的，除了他的口音偶尔还会泄露他身为埃丁奈迪亚人的事实，或许现在就这样走出去也不会——

不过还是别冒这个险的好。

尽管远在厄肯，弗朗西斯也已经感觉到前线一再失利带给斯多柏人的挫败和焦虑。都城里充满了从西部逃来的难民，而且越来越多。他毫不怀疑自己若在街上哪怕被一个人识破身份，愤怒的平民都会一拥而上，在片刻之间把他撕个粉碎。

终于意识到皮囊已经空了，弗朗西斯颓然地倒回草堆上，打了一个酒嗝。

“——埃菲尔！”

“罗兰·埃菲尔！”

从什么地方传来的声音越来越近，似乎声音的主人正朝马厩奔来。弗朗西斯厌烦地皱起眉，想要用干草把自己盖住，但没过多久就被人从草堆里挖了出来。

“喂，你怎么又喝成这样？”来人皱眉地看着他一身的狼狈，“教我好找！快快，总管大人要见你。”

“帽子……”弗朗西斯茫然地伸手到草垛里掏挖，“我的帽子……”

“得得，”对方捏着鼻子、忍着厌恶帮他把那顶像是帽子的东西找了出来，“我说，你不洗个澡再去见总管大人吗？总得清醒清醒吧？”

弗朗西斯什么也没听见似的，用哆哆嗦嗦的手给自己戴上帽子，蹒跚着往总管的房间走去。被他丢在身后的年轻学徒不无生气地哼了一声，“呿，这样子能帮上什么忙才怪！”

 

从总管艾利·米诺瓦的房间出来时，弗朗西斯脸上是既释然又带点惆怅的、若有所思的神情。他的步履已经变得沉稳而矫健，全无之前摇摇欲坠、半死不活的模样。幸好走廊里并没有人——不然他之前所建立的酒鬼形象就白费了。不过现在弗朗西斯顾不上考虑这个；他的全副心思都为米诺瓦总管方才的话所占据。

要停战了。这对他而言应该是件好事，可以不用躲在皇宫的马厩里醉生梦死了。但比起这个，他更在意的是……

作为停战的条件，埃丁奈迪亚帝国年轻的皇帝将娶斯多柏帝国的公主为妻。

这一安排在厄肯尚未公开，但皇家工匠团总管艾利·米诺瓦已经接到了消息。“时间紧迫，”花白胡须的老总管刚才对他说，“不得不让你知道这件事。但你得发誓保守秘密。”

弗朗西斯能理解保密的重要性。因为战败而被迫缔结婚约，对于斯多柏皇室来说并不是什么值得庆贺的喜事；何况拉伦西亚皇帝年过半百还没有儿子，膝下仅有一女，这么桩婚姻无异于将帝国一半的继承权拱手送给了邻国皇帝。要是被围聚厄肯的斯多柏贵族们知道了，不闹翻天才怪。

这帮大腹便便的爵爷们没法上前线打仗，玩弄权术、把持宫廷倒是一流。弗朗西斯好笑地想起他之前醉醺醺地倒在宴会厅外时曾听到的有趣谈话——至少有五位或年轻或年老的贵族早已将这位乌佳公主视为自己的囊中物；看来拉伦西亚皇帝是打定主意要让他们失望了。

虽然这是场不被期待的婚礼，可该做的准备总还是要做。而且——因为埃丁皇帝苛刻的要求——能用来准备的时间非常有限。“公主的新车辇，”艾利·米诺瓦看着清单列数工匠团得要完成的任务，“婚礼上用的银器……首饰和首饰盒，喏，这些倒还好说。”

“可公主婚房里的家具和摆设也得在这么短的时间内赶制完成，”米诺瓦总管哀叹，“这可不能是随便的东西——这将是皇帝夫妇一起生活的新房，得表达出对路德维希一世的敬意才行。我想你也许知道他的喜好，罗兰？”

弗朗西斯在请求皇家工匠团收留的时候声称自己过去是为埃丁奈迪亚皇室服务的木匠。不难理解艾利·米诺瓦为何会想让他负责此事——听起来再合适不过了，不是吗？

他不知道自己当时脸上露出的是什么表情。

那小鬼也终于要结婚了吗？去年这时候还说着不想结婚、不要继承人之类的孩子气的话……而现在，他的婚期就在两个月以后，这还是他自己要求的。

路德维希……要结婚了啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于这种自己不要的也不许别人得到、以及刚吃完碗里的就想起锅里的行径不予评论:3
> 
> 小路德有几万字没出场了，你真的还是主角吗Q.Q


	17. 婚床

“弗朗西斯。”那个被他刻意无视的声音再一次、不屈不挠地响起。

弗朗西斯正全神贯注地刮削着大教堂圆顶上的窗棂，以便之后嵌入预先切割好的彩色玻璃块。这工作本来并不复杂——但因为教堂位于整座城堡的正中，他不得不把大半个身体探到模型上方，这使得简单的动作变得格外吃力，而且，需要加倍的专心。以往类似的工作他总是把自己关在书房里一个人完成；但今天身边多了个赶也赶不走的看客，这令弗朗西斯多少有些心浮气躁。

把他当成空气好了，弗朗西斯自我催眠地想着，反正他也不常出现，而且明天就要走了。

但那个被他腹诽的对象还毫不自觉地、一再试图吸引他的注意力。

“这里为什么没有塔楼呢？”

“什么？”弗朗西斯随口回道，目光并没离开他正着手加深的窗格。

“塔楼。”

对方认真地重复，弗朗西斯很快地向少年所指的角落瞟了一眼，但也就一眼。

“因为图纸上没有。”他简单地回答。

“为什么？”

“……”弗朗西斯决定不再理他。

但少年并没那么容易放弃。“城堡边上应该有塔楼的，”他坚持地说，“不然若有敌人来犯怎么办？”

已经静不下心继续手上工作的弗朗西斯没好气地瞪了他一眼。

“就算是那样的话，现在说这个也太晚了不是吗？哥哥我已经做成这样了。削掉的木头难道还能粘回去吗？”

“我有办法。”少年信心满满地从身后拿出一小块木头，“用木钉固定怎么样？”

弗朗西斯挑起眉毛，不置可否地看着少年在城堡的一角比划着。“这样不就好了吗？城堡的其他部份也可以做成组装式的，这样你就不用那么费力了……”

弗朗西斯哼了一声，“你看不出这作品的特别之处正在于它的完整吗？好像谁不知道用木钉可以固定似的……那个是什么？拿来给我看看。”

他对少年的提议不以为然，倒是对少年手里形似塔楼的一小段木头产生了兴趣。“这是你做的？”

“嗯。”

“还挺象样的嘛，”弗朗西斯看看手里的“塔楼”，又看看一脸等待夸奖模样的少年，不由莞尔一笑。“这里再平整一点就更好了。”

少年点点头，随手捡起一柄小刀来修整不够光滑的地方。

弗朗西斯索性放下手里的刻刀，喝了口水，专心指点起他的小学徒来。“喏，手不要握得那么紧……这样更方便用力不是吗？这里……”

——要是让基尔伯特知道他教他的宝贝弟弟刻木头，不气得跳脚才怪。

“……！”手指上传来的疼痛令弗朗西斯脸上莫名其妙的微笑骤然消失。该死，又走神了。

再这样魂不守舍下去，早晚把自己的手指切掉。

弗朗西斯神色阴郁地看着面前未完成的雕刻。他是中了什么邪……自从前天听说了路德维希的婚事之后，就一再想起那些散发着陈木头霉味的琐碎往事……像是有多留恋似的。

他倒不能说自己对那些记忆完全没有留恋，但太多失败的剧作家已经证明，让故事在还值得留恋时戛然而止是最好的选择。

后悔吗？当然不是。令他不快的只是……凭什么他得给他的新娘准备嫁妆？！

弗朗西斯生气地扔下刻刀。这实在不是教人愉悦的工作。

也许他该在他们的婚床上做点手脚，让皇帝的新婚之夜得在地板上度过。

 

“虽然实在抱歉，总管大人……”弗朗西斯解释了自己的境况之后诚恳地道歉，“只怕我是无法完成您的托付了。”

“怎么……会这样？”艾利·米诺瓦听了弗朗西斯的话，张开的嘴巴半天没能合上。

“大概是使用过度的结果吧。”弗朗西斯自己倒不以为意地笑了笑，“在基维工作时就已经落下了关节痛的毛病呢……现在这样也没什么，只是以后怕不能以此谋生了。”他怅然望向自己的右手，跟着有意无意地将僵硬而无法伸直的手指藏到背后。

“这……这对你来说，可是……”总管的胡须抖动着，还没能接受眼前的青年再也无法握刀这个事实。虽然为人邋遢散漫了点，这还是他执掌皇家工匠团以来见过最好的木雕师。难不成就这么从此毁了？

“您倒不必担心我……”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“我还年轻，总能找到别的活计干干……而且，现在两国已经停战，我想我是时候该走了。”

“之前画好的图纸我都留下了，按现在的进度，年底之前应该能赶完陛下要求的清单吧。多谢您这段时间的收留和关照……那么，再会。”

拿着一笔不菲的伤残遣散金，弗朗西斯离开了厄肯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥已经彻底变成一个江湖骗子了 = =


	18. 过客

在路德维希一世的婚礼举行之前，弗朗西斯再次踏上了他所熟悉的土地。

山丘，河谷，被大雪覆盖的庄园。一切都没改变，又似乎一切都不同了。是他变了吗？还是这土地变了？对了，这已经不是他所熟知的、弗雷德里希四世统治的帝国了。

弗朗西斯冒着雪赶回波诺弗瓦庄园的时候已经是新年夜。还好，他抖着身上的积雪时想，差点就赶不及了。不知道皮埃尔现在在做什么？他不在家的时候，庄园里上上下下是否也正为新年忙个不停？

在风雪大作的夜里，站在自己家紧闭的铁门外等待管家来开门，对弗朗西斯而言还是少有的经历。他心里有种兴奋，也有隐隐的不安，但更多的是难以抑制的思念与期待。玫瑰站在他身边，似乎知晓主人复杂的心情，难得安静地等待着而没有用嘶鸣或刨地来表示不满。

终于有人来了。小小的侧门被打开，对方却并没有让他进门的意思。

“抱歉，先生，”穿着斗篷的守门人语气平板地说，“主人不在家中，不便外客留宿。”

弗朗西斯感到莫名其妙。他刚才的确自称投宿的客人——但那是为了避免不必要的麻烦，难道皮埃尔不明白？或者就算他真是陌生人，在这么个大雪纷飞的夜里，波诺弗瓦庄园什么时候连一个无处可去的过路人都不肯收留了？

他有点儿生气地瞪着那全身裹在黑暗中的男人，但对方不为所动。弗朗西斯发现自己不认识这个守门人。这倒不奇怪，他离开家太久了……“我十分理解您的疑虑，先生，”他深吸一口气，语气谦恭地开口，“但我的确是个普通的旅行者。您瞧，我和我的马都精疲力尽，而方圆数里只有这一处庄园。我只求今夜能有个地方庇身；是厨房或马厩都没关系。我可以付钱……能否请管家先生出来一下？我希望能和他谈谈。”

守门人摇了摇头，粗暴地、碰地一声关上门。

弗朗西斯目瞪口呆。

 

“皮埃尔……皮埃尔！”

耐心是有限度的，何况在寒冷的雪地里站上这么半天，不光是他，玫瑰也快受不了了。

弗朗西斯用拳头砸、用靴子踢门，他已经顾不得再掩饰什么，他无法想象自己奔波一个多月才回到家里，却在新年夜被拒之门外。

“开门……我是弗朗西斯！”

他的模样或许有点改变，但他不相信这庄园里的人会都不认得他，或听不出他的声音。

终于，门再次开了。

出现在门后暗影里的是穿着长大衣的皮埃尔。

弗朗西斯松了一口气。“这是怎么回事，皮埃尔？”他说，一边大步向他走去。“谢天谢地，总算又见到你了——”

他的管家却僵硬地后退了一步，脸上丝毫没有分享到他的喜悦。

“弗朗西斯少爷，”他不无苦涩地说，“对不起。”

“什么？——”

不对。

在细想那种异样感从何而来之前，弗朗西斯已经做出了本能的反应。第一个靠近他的士兵哼也没哼一声就倒在了地上，而第二个腹部喷出的血液温暖了他的手指。当他的短剑贴近第三个人的脖颈时，他听见皮埃尔的惊叫。

“少爷，”管家急促地说，“快住手。”

门内离他数米远的地方，十几个火枪手正举枪瞄准。而从他们身后缓缓踱出来的是一个瘦高身材、神色冷峻、双手插在大衣口袋里的年轻军官。

弗朗西斯咬了咬牙，余光不自觉地打量着自己与对方的距离。也许他还有机会夺门而出、骑上玫瑰逃走。但皮埃尔怎么办？何况这十来个火枪手若是一起开枪，他要想全身而退得有相当的运气才行。

“我要是您就不会这么干。”大概看穿了他的犹豫，那军官开口说道。“您这样做只能落实您的罪行，侯爵阁下。”

“罪行？”弗朗西斯挑起一边眉毛，“我在自己家门口被人莫名其妙地袭击，我不认为出手自卫算是什么罪行。”

“您对自己做过些什么显然比我更清楚，”军官面无表情地回答。“我只是奉命逮捕您，至于对您的审判是那之后的事。现在，”他冷酷地抬起下巴，“请马上扔掉武器，阁下。我所接到的命令中不包括对您开枪，但若您执意顽抗，那也是没办法的事。”

很好，小路德，这份新年礼物哥哥收下了。弗朗西斯恨恨地想。

路德维希当然猜得到，他会在新年前夕赶回图卢兹堡，祭扫他父母和贞德的坟墓。而他也并非没想过路德维希会有所动作……他们都太了解彼此；只是他没料到路德的“动作”会如此极端。果然是身份不同了啊，弗朗西斯冷笑。可他不是都要结婚了吗？还想怎么样呢？

“放下武器，阁下，”军官重复一遍，加重了语气，“立刻。”

弗朗西斯不得不承认自己别无选择。十来支乌黑的枪管对准了他，而手里的士兵显然不足以作为谈判的筹码。他阴沉着脸放开手，把匕首扔在地上。

“您身上还有其他武器吗，阁下？”

“也许有呢，”弗朗西斯挑衅地说，“您何不自己检查看看？”

军官侧过脸，命令身后的两名士兵前去检查。这是个狡猾的家伙，弗朗西斯哼了一声。他甚至连靠近他都不敢。

“报告上尉大人，没有武器，”上上下下搜查之后的士兵直起身说道。弗朗西斯嘲弄地看着如临大敌的火枪手们。

“您瞧见了，我身上就只有这么一把切火鸡用的小刀而已，”他说。“现在可以让您的部下把枪放下了吗？今天可是新年夜呢，若各位愿意到舍下……”

军官开口打断了他。“谢谢您的盛情邀请，但不必了，”他说，转向庭院的方向点了点头。弗朗西斯看见三辆马车从大道的一端向他们驶来。

“怎么，现在就走吗？”他不无愕然地注视着越来越近的马车。

“抱歉，得罪了。”军官一边说一边示意他的士兵拿着绳索上前，将弗朗西斯的双手结结实实地捆了起来。

“您选择配合无疑是明智的，阁下。”

“我连回自己家里住上一晚的权利都没有了吗？”弗朗西斯低声说，“或者……哪怕就看上一眼？”

他并未对着那军官说话，但语气里流露出明显的祈望，几乎可算是央求了。对方却只是一言不发地看着他，而士兵们渐渐聚拢到他身边。

弗朗西斯苦笑了两声，抬起头来，转向一直看着这一切的皮埃尔。“告诉我，皮埃尔，”他开口说，“这些人对你做了什么无礼的事没有？”

“不，没有，”他的管家毕恭毕敬地回答。

“其他人呢？还有——”

“没有，少爷。一切都很好。”皮埃尔垂下眼睛，目光望向地面。

“您尽可以放心，阁下，”上尉插话道，“除了带走您之外，我不敢对您的宅邸或仆从有半分侵扰。”

“最好如此。”弗朗西斯扬起头，他脸上方才短暂的失落已被一种压抑的怒火所取代。“能告诉我您的名字吗？上尉？”

“有这个必要吗？”上尉说，偏了偏头示意他登上在他们面前停下的马车。

弗朗西斯固执地瞪视着对方，并没立刻挪动脚步。

半分钟后，上尉无奈地耸了耸肩。“埃里克·霍兰德，”他说，“尽管是在这种场合，仍得说我十分高兴能认识您，侯爵阁下。我对您的声名早有耳闻。”

“荣幸之至。”弗朗西斯咬牙切齿地说出，“我会记住您的，霍兰德上尉。”

霍兰德上尉对此只是抽动了一下嘴角，没说什么。

“告诉他们我回来过，”弗朗西斯在登上马车之前对皮埃尔说。管家沉默地颔首表示听到了。

“我会再回来的！”在马车发动时弗朗西斯不由自主地冲窗外喊道。他感到自己的眼眶润湿了。


	19. 审判

经过四五天的日夜颠簸之后，弗朗西斯回到了基维。他保持着双手被捆绑的状态——现在连脚也被绑住了——在昔日皇子的书房里见到了路德维希殿下，不，现在是陛下了。

尽管路上积攒了一肚子的窝火，见到路德维希的那刻弗朗西斯还是不由自主地笑了开来。他的小路德长大了，他骄傲而又有点酸楚地想，他现在看到的是帝国冷静、威严、不容侵犯的君主，不再是那个处处依赖着他、偶尔还有点任性的少年了。这种成长有多少是因为他呢？弗朗西斯不意间想起亚瑟的话，“你的语气活像你是他父亲……”他的笑容扩大了。的确，对他来说路德维希不只是情人，更像兄弟，像孩子……他都未曾发觉自己在潜意识里是如此宠溺着他。也许他是到了该当父亲的时候了。

路德维希没有笑。他从一进门就板着脸，并将一件东西重重地扔在弗朗西斯面前，金属撞击地面的巨大响声打断了后者不着边际的联想。

弗朗西斯看向脚下，那是一度属于他、却从未被使用过的，路德维希的佩剑，“极光”。

他不无疑惑地抬眼，正对上路德维希饱含怒气的目光。“或许你可以解释一下，这个是什么意思？”

什么意思？弗朗西斯花了一点时间消化路德维希的言下之意。他指的是他当初的不告而别吧……他以为自己表达得够清楚了，临走前把极光留在路德维希的书房里，既说明自己并非遭遇不测、而是主动离开，也表达了物归原主、两不相欠的意思。他有什么不明白的？

这样想着，于是他也就这样说了，“您想要我解释什么……陛下？”

路德维希冷冷地瞧着他，半晌才开口道：“你的健忘真是令我吃惊，弗朗西斯……我是不是得提醒你，在洛伦时你曾经承诺过什么？——还是说，你从来就不把自己的誓言当回事，是吗？”

弗朗西斯无语地咽了口口水。

看来他得收回自己之前的评价。小鬼还是那个任性的小鬼，戴上了皇冠也没能让他有点长进……居然还拿那个晚上的话来质问他？简直是不可理喻，弗朗西斯生气地想着，他怎么不提他自己当时做过些什么？然后他突然意识到自己现在还是以囚徒的姿态被绑在扶手椅上面对路德维希的质问，不由得更为烦躁了几分。

“我不明白，”路德维希不无痛苦地说道，“你到底想要什么？你要你祖父的葡萄园，那已经是你的了；我也可以给你更多的土地，只要你开口……你要自由，难道我给你的权力还不够？甚至你要女人，我也……弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，我究竟有什么地方对不起你？！”

弗朗西斯闭上双眼，隔了好一会儿，才长长地出了一口气。

“没有。”他说，“您没有对不起我。是我对不起您。但既然您如此宽厚，”他勾起唇角，似笑非笑，“请索性一并宽宥我的罪过吧，陛下。”

“你也知道你犯了罪，”路德维希阴沉地说。“帝国和斯多柏交战的时候你在哪里？我多希望你没有站在他们一边，弗朗西斯，但我听说你曾为斯多柏皇室工作。这是不折不扣的叛国。”

弗朗西斯扬起眉毛。“梅里奇侯爵的情报还真是巨细无遗，”他说，“他没告诉您我为斯多柏皇室做什么吗？”如果说为朱莉安娜皇后设计梳妆台就叫叛国的话——

路德维希严厉地盯着他。“省省你的狡辩吧，”他早已听得够多的了。

“……您要处死我吗？陛下？”

“不。”路德维希说，“那样太便宜你了。你得活着接受你应得的惩罚。”他冷冰冰地说道。“别再试图溜走——你知道，只要我一句话，与你沾亲带故的人都得被捉拿入狱。我想他们中总会有几个知道你的下落吧？至少你忠实的朋友皮埃尔——”

弗朗西斯猛地睁大眼睛。“你不会，”

“你可以瞧瞧我会不会。”路德维希说。“你的家产将被充公，你的侍从和仆人将被充为奴隶，或者驱逐出境。还有你的庄园，”他意有所指地停顿了半秒钟，“你知道我有多喜欢你那片美丽的墓园……我相信大臣们很快会和我一样发现那里的美妙。在我改建图卢兹堡之后，它将成为比伍珀诺尔更有名的猎场，比罗斯维尔更受欢迎的避暑地。我打算称它为弗兰克行宫。你觉得怎么样？”

弗朗西斯默默咬牙。路德维希的话令他恼怒——他在威胁他，依仗着对他的了解，用他不愿也无法割舍的东西。他极尽谴责地瞪着对方，像要逼迫年轻的皇帝收回前言、低头认错似的，但路德维希面无表情地回望他，眼里没有丝毫让步的意思。

片刻后弗朗西斯放弃地垮下肩膀。“好吧，小路德，”他苦笑，“你赢了。哥哥我不走了。放开我吧。”

路德维希居高临下地看着他，却并没有动作。

“怎么啦？”弗朗西斯活动了一下被绑住的手腕，“够啦，我的皇帝陛下……我哪也不去啦，以后就在这城里喝喝酒，听听音乐，如何？天父在上，你快把绳子解开行不行？”

“不行。”路德维希斩钉截铁地说，“你已经没有信用了，弗朗西斯；比起你的话来，还是绳子和锁链更可靠。”

绳子？锁链？还真把他当成囚犯了，这该死的小鬼。

弗朗西斯呕的要死，但他对于应付暴怒的路德维希早有经验。“听我说，路德维希，”他轻声道，“我当然记得自己的誓言……我说过我不会背叛你，那时没有，以后也不会。”

路德维希不置可否地哼了一声。

“我也说过，我所做的一切打算都是为了你。”弗朗西斯望进对方的眼睛，“如果你了解过我在离开基维之前做了些什么，你就该知道我所言非虚。”

路德维希还是没有回答。弗朗西斯从他的表情中看出，他也知道自己当时为他所做的，但其意味在他们两人看来或许完全不同——除了最后的离开之外，弗朗西斯认为自己在任时称得上恪尽职守、鞠躬尽瘁；但很显然，对路德维希而言，仅不告而别这一件事就足以抹杀他先前所做的一切。

弗朗西斯知道，在这话题上他必须得格外谨慎。作为皇帝的路德维希会比以往任何时候都更敏感、更多疑。他还没忘记博蒙为何会遭到原本极欣赏他的查理十三的追杀——对君主来说，当一名骑士不再听从自己的命令时，他的存在本身就成了威胁。

“我不知道梅里奇侯爵对你说了些什么，但事实不是你想的那样。”弗朗西斯继续说道，“我在斯多柏只是——”

路德维希忽然冷笑一声，打断了他的解释。

“事实？”他说，“算了吧，弗朗西斯。”

他倾身向前，靠近弗朗西斯，如同捕猎时的豹子一样眯起眼睛。

“不要再说了。”他低声说，用情人间呢喃般的亲匿语气，“你以为我还会再听你的话吗？——我曾经是那样信任你！我将我的生命、我的皇位、我的一切放心地交到你手里——你可知道我在伍珀诺尔时满脑子都想着你？而你……而你就是这样对待我的信任！”

弗朗西斯动了动嘴唇，但没说出什么来。路德维希迅速地站直了身子。他脸上恢复了身为皇帝所特有的威严而冷漠的神情，一如他的父亲，而刚才片刻的哀怨仿佛从来不曾出现过似的。

“你不是告诉过我吗？在这个国家里，只有皇帝所相信的才是唯一的真相。除此之外，哪还有什么事实？”

“我宣布你的叛国罪行成立，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦侯爵——你的判决是终身监禁。准备好在这房间里度过你的余生吧。”

弗朗西斯默然地看着路德维希对他宣判之后，毫无犹豫地转过身，以一种军人般的稳健步伐大步离开了房间。


	20. 婚礼

路德维希一世与乌佳公主的婚礼使得基维城里里外外充斥了欢乐的气氛。与斯多柏上下的沉默而低调不同，这场婚姻在埃丁奈迪亚备受重视，从贵族到平民无不认为这是帝国军事与外交上的双重胜利。皇帝的副官罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦中校亲自筹备了极为隆重的婚礼。这包括长达一个星期的宴席和舞会，不计其数的歌剧、杂耍和斗兽表演，以及最令人兴奋的，规模庞大的比武大会。从伊比利尔到奥弗涅，从洛伦到托斯特，来自帝国各地的骑士、佣兵、流浪艺人和手工业者们纷纷齐聚基维，有的梦想借此数载难遇的盛会一展身手、出人头地，有的冀望借机大赚一笔，有的则只想亲眼目睹这将被载入帝国史册的一页。帝都的平民们尽其所能地狂欢，有人估计在新年过后的一个月里，基维葡萄酒、麦酒和蜂蜜酒的消耗量比去年的整整一年还要多。

当然，也有不少人对这场举世瞩目的联姻并不那么开心。这既包括基维的强硬主战派，也包括一些本想把自己的女儿或孙女送上皇后宝座的贵族，比如波尔第的盖玛将军和莱丁·提提亚公爵。但皇帝本人的决定带有明显的战略目的，使这些人也没有立场反对——好在对他们而言，这总比让皇后从其他几大家族中产生要好。

乌佳公主在结婚前夕被她的父亲封为科西嘉女公爵；拉伦西亚皇帝慷慨地——尽管很难说不是被战局上的被动所迫——将科斯湖以西的整片地区送给了女儿作为嫁妆。路德维希一世对此只是轻轻哼了一声。以为他不知道那地方早就被战争给耗空了吗，狡猾的老东西。

但他对于岳父大人的这点小心思倒并不如何在意，也没打算借着结婚的名义大敲一笔。他如愿娶得的那位公主现在正坐在他的右手边，神色端庄，目不斜视。无论从哪方面看，她本人都比她的陪嫁更值得他注意，不是吗？她既美丽又高贵，迷人而又拒人于千里之外——这可是位真正的、货真价实的公主。

此刻这位公主脸上也带着她那完美、无懈可击的面具，但路德维希看得出她面具下强自撑起的精神已经疲惫不堪。别说是她，就连他也被连日来的宴会、表演和庆典折腾得累了……更何况她在这之前还经历过一段不算太短的旅行。而他们的“婚礼”进行到这个时候，他和他的新娘还没机会单独相处过。

是的，他的新娘。这对路德维希来说是个新奇的词汇。最初听到这个词的时候多少有点抵触感，但他命令自己接受它。而新皇后显然没有这种觉悟。她毫不掩饰自己对这桩婚姻，或是对他这个丈夫的不满。从她步下马车、踏上埃丁奈迪亚帝国的土地那刻开始就带着这副冷冰冰的表情，连早些时候在总主教面前宣誓成为他的妻子时都未展露半点笑容。尽管这并无损于她的美貌，这位帝国最尊贵新娘脸上过于肃穆的神情也已经引起了不少观礼者的低声议论——她活像是在自己的葬礼而非婚礼上似的。

路德维希再次望向新娘文风不动的侧脸，无声地笑了笑。再冗长的婚礼也有结束的时候，而今天晚上他将进入她的婚房——他倒想看看，她的冷漠还能维持多久。

杰米·瓦尔温伯爵正向这对新人宣读并展示各地领主进献的贺礼。“洛伦的玛丽王后献上一顶翡翠头冠，两对猫眼石耳环，十二条珍珠项链。这是送给您个人的礼物，皇后陛下。”

高座之上的皇后只是淡淡地颔首表示感谢，并没向铺着黑丝绒的珠宝盒里看上一眼。而路德维希心不在焉地看着那些熠熠生辉的珍珠，想起了前一天晚宴上的牡蛎。

一张张礼单繁琐而令人生厌。在路德维希决定叫停这乏味的程序之前，泽地进贡的贺礼总算令他来了点兴趣。

“伊利鲁红狮？”他开口问道，“这是怎么送到基维来的？”

“用带车轮的巨大铁笼，陛下。卡鲁头领说他找了一百个工匠，才在半个月里完成了这东西。一同送来的还有两对花豹、七条鳄鱼和一小群丛林狼。”

路德维希笑了。“他这是要帮我建个珍兽苑吗？”他瞥了一眼身边仍面无表情的皇后，突然想到了什么。“这倒也不错……罗德里赫，替我写信感谢卡鲁的礼物，并好好犒赏他的工匠们。对了，我要送他一柄黄金制成的手枪作回礼。”

 

当舞会开始时，路德维希不无意外地听见他的皇后开口说话了——虽然不是对他。她对上前为她更换手帕的侍女轻声地、近乎抱怨似的说：“谢天谢地，这一切总算要结束了。”

该说她乐观还是天真呢？路德维希不无好笑地想着，亲爱的公主，这个晚上还漫长得很吶。

他不知道斯多柏宫廷是否有同样的习惯，但作为皇帝他此刻承担着引领宾客步入舞池的责任。他转向他的皇后，沉默地伸出手。她的眼神闪躲了一下，但没让他等待太久，就顺从地把手交到他手里，任由他牵着她走下台阶。

不知为什么，路德维希感到公主的脚步有点犹豫。当他在她面前站定、四目相对时，她甚至带点羞愤似的转开了脸。

音乐响起时，他很快地理解了她的别扭。公主冷着脸、视死如归地，僵硬地向旁边滑了一步。她不会跳朗多克舞。

路德维希先前的不快一闪而逝。他不够了解他的新婚妻子，他意识到，他们订婚的过程太过匆促，而且——对于一位公主而言——显然不够隆重。他不觉换了种全新的眼光来打量她。那张精致脸孔上快挂不住的刻板，倔强却不由自主闪躲的眼神。再怎么努力保持优雅的高傲，微微颤动的眼睫也已经泄露了她的紧张。说到底，她也不过是个在万千宠爱中长大的、初次离家的……少女而已。

皇帝沉默地把手放在他的新娘腰间，柔软而繁复的裙褶湮没了他的手指。他冷漠地扬着头，仿佛对她脸上的挣扎视若无睹，手上却反常地用力，几乎承担了她大半体重地、不由分说地挟着她跟上他的脚步。乌佳公主不无惊异地抬起头看着他，却没有得到他的回应——但随着节拍几个起落之后，她的表情已从僵硬经由慌张、转为一种放下心之后的柔和。在路德维希几乎算得上是体贴的引领下，她的舞姿算不上曼妙，却也轻盈优美，至少没出什么大的岔子。一曲终了后，她微红着脸挣脱他的手，向后退了半步，轻轻屈膝之后，头也不回地走回了她的座位。

路德维希并没费心去挽留她，只是礼节性地点了点头。他知道自己已经离摘下她的面具近了一步。在下一支舞曲开始前，他走向了波尔第公爵夫人。

乌佳公主端坐在上方，看着她的丈夫一一与身份显赫的贵妇们跳舞。她自己并没有再跳；她脸上那副凛然的表情令本来有心向新皇后献献殷勤的贵族们也不得不打消了念头。在阶下众人所窥视不到的角度，公主轻微地嘟着嘴。她才不稀罕、也不屑于跳这种愚蠢的舞蹈——虽然她不想承认，刚才的感觉还不错。她的丈夫——她忍不住又朝他望去，而他正与瓦莱里侯爵夫人一同穿过舞池。他的行止既大方又得体，礼貌而又不失皇帝的威仪——她甚至还能感觉到他的手掌留在她腰间的热度。她微不可见地抿紧了嘴唇。

在他自己的任务完成之后，路德维希走到钢琴旁，示意那位因吃惊而忘了弹奏的宫廷乐师站起身。他在长凳上坐下，把手指放在琴键上，沉思几秒钟后，弹起了他所知的唯一一首斯多柏乐曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把乌姐安排成意呆家公主这样好吗ovo
> 
> 以及小路德你是好样的！老婆就是要这么追——不能让爬墙成为哥哥的专利！
> 
> 突然发现我还是头一次写了整整一章都没提到弗朗西斯啊……哥哥你太抢戏啦！


	21. 皇后

皇帝的举动引起了一小阵骚乱，但宾客们很快安静下来，面带暧昧的微笑，接受了这个显而易见的事实——路德维希一世在向他的新婚妻子示爱哩。多么浪漫的方式——谁说他们的皇帝陛下冷漠而不解风情？然而也有人不赞同地皱起了眉头，认为皇帝如此轻易动心并不是件好事。瞧瞧他的父亲弗雷德里希四世吧，他在第一任妻子死后一蹶不振，很快也弄垮了自己的身体——何况路德维希的皇后还是来自于一直敌对的邻国，而她的美貌足以成为祸乱宫廷的资本。

路德维希让自己专注于演奏中。直到这刻他才得以真正放松下来，并感受到这场宴会的欢乐。他并没花过多心思去想自己为什么选择这首曲子，以及这一行为可能会引起的反应。宾客们会如何窃窃私语从来就不在他的考虑范围之内；至于他的妻子，他只希望她多少也能享受这个晚上——虽然这对她或他来说都不容易。

但在舞会的后半段，他们之间本已稍微松弛下来的气氛却再度绷紧了。在路德维希离开钢琴、回到皇座上时，乌佳公主的侍女正为她撤下面前未曾动过的甜点。或许是她没听到路德维希的脚步声，又或她对这位陌生的君王过于畏惧——总之在路德维希接近她身边时，她惊慌地向旁闪开，却不慎踩到了皇后过长的裙襬。一场灾难。

路德维希铁青着脸看向自己身上的狼藉。奶油布丁扣在他的鞋面上，而金黄的糖浆正沿着他的白色礼服往下流淌，并不断从胸前的铜扣上滴落，渗入他脚下五颜六色的地毯中。

“对、对不起！陛下——”那侍女颤抖着，低着头，手足无措地又向后缩了缩，像是要退到皇后的庇护下。皇后也觉得自己应该说点什么，但皇帝脸上明显的怒气令她噤声。若说路德维希之前的严肃已令人倍感压力，那他现在的表情简直能让人血液结冰——她不无挫败地意识到自己没有胆量当众挑战他的威严。她忧虑地看着自己的侍女被卫兵带了下去。

很快有人过来清理地毯上的狼籍。罗德里赫走上前，小声地建议皇帝陛下到后面去换身衣服。路德维希照做了。但在他离开之前，“亲爱的，”他似乎是朝着皇后的方向说，但并没有看她。“您得学会该如何管教您的侍女。”

即刻地，皇后的大眼睛里涌上了雾气。

 

在新房里等待路德维希的年轻皇后快要把手帕揉碎了。她时而呆呆地坐在椅子上，时而起身到窗边向外张望，时而蹙眉沉思，时而下了某种决心似的、坚定地喃喃自语。皇帝还没有出现。他给了她充分的时间，可却还不足以让她准备好面对他，相反，他每迟出现一秒，都让她的心里更添一分焦虑。

她该用什么表情迎接他？乌佳第无数次、茫然而低声地问着自己。愤恨？倨傲？沉默？顺从？她在厄肯踏上马车时早已设想过一切，但此刻全都派不上用场。她以为自己会坚定不移，如同一棵孤傲而顽强的树；但事实证明，她孤身一人在这陌生的帝国里柔弱得如同一株小草。她无法控制事情的走向，像坐着一辆失去了曳绳的马车，又像刚才在舞池里、被他牵引着不由自主地旋转，旋转，旋转，直到晕眩。

但是，当然，她并没忘记自己的立场。她是斯多柏的公主——而他是她的敌人。她清楚记得当她听到这桩婚事时是如何愤怒而绝望，是她母亲说服了她。“你得为国家做点什么，乌佳，”皇后告诉她。是的，她是公主。她得承担起身为公主的责任，包括带着战败的屈辱，嫁给一个陌生的、令人胆寒的男人。她想起她所知关于他的传闻时唯有伤心的啜泣。他残忍地把帕尔玛伯爵钉在木架上，并下令处死了他部下的数千名士兵，就因为他们在他进攻时选择顽抗。他还放火焚烧了帕维亚，那里有她年幼时常去的避暑行宫。更可怕的是，从没有人提过这位路德维希一世身上有浪漫或柔情的一面；他喜爱权势远甚于女人。他提出求婚之前根本没见过、甚至也不想知道她的模样。他要她如同要一袋货物——目的不过是那顶她将来有可能继承的皇冠。

然而，她也不得不承认，路德维希一世本人和她所想象的并不完全相同……他年轻而英俊，尽管她之前已经听人描述过这一点，但得说他比她原以为的更……他那双淡漠的蓝眼睛里也不总是全无表情，有几次她甚至感觉到他在偷偷看她。他在观察她吗？是否满意于他所看到的？想到这些令乌佳难以自持地站了起来。不、不行，我为何沉浸于这种浅薄而又愚蠢的幻想中？可是……他笑起来的样子真好看。虽然那只是种不带感情的、模式化的笑容……如果是发自内心的笑呢？他会不会有天对她露出……

乌佳皱着眉用力摇头。不，她还没忘了他刚刚的羞辱，在他的副官面前……她怎会认为他喜欢她？但之前的那些又代表什么，他不着痕迹的掩饰使她免于在众目睽睽下出丑，还有那曲子……难道说他所做的不是为了取悦她？

适时响起的敲门声打断了她混乱而无益的思考。皇后的脸上划过一丝慌乱，但很快恢复了镇定。“请进，”她冲着门外回答。

路德维希换上了一身铁蓝色的制服，这使得他看起来更挺拔了，却也更冷冽迫人。已经收拾好情绪的皇后并没为此动容。“您来了，皇帝陛下。”她最终选择了冷淡而疏离的态度。

“抱歉让您久候，夫人，”路德维希说。“您今天晚上过得还愉快吗？”

皇后仰起头看着他，并没立即答话。她在此前也已经脱掉了沉重的礼服，现在只穿着一件玫瑰色的束腰长裙。显而易见，这条长裙也是为新婚之夜而准备的，它极好地突出了她的纤腰和高耸的胸脯——此刻那胸口正略显急促地微微起伏着。

路德维希玩味地看着皇后脸颊上泛起的和她所穿长裙同色的美丽红晕。是因为餐后的甜酒？还是出于不安或者气愤？呵……作为斯多柏的公主，她的确有理由对他气愤。

“我为维娜的鲁莽向您道歉，陛下，”皇后开口说。“但请您宽恕她，就算是为了我。”

路德维希稍稍抬高了眉毛。“谁是维娜？”

“我的——我的侍女。”深吸了一口气，皇后用同样严肃的神气望向他，“刚刚发生在宴会上的事我很抱歉……我会好好管教她的。”

路德维希这才明白她在紧张什么。

“您多虑了，”他轻描淡写地说，“我还不至于为了这么件小事怄气。”

“那……”为何她回房间之后都没见到她？

“若说有谁会处罚她的话，也只是皇宫的侍女长而已……您是皇后，明天您大可以亲自过问这件事。”不想再多谈似的，路德维希向里间走去。“我累了，夫人。我们休息好吗？”

才刚为他的话而松了一口气的皇后闻言立刻又紧绷起来。方才鼓起的勇气仿佛也随着对维娜的担忧一起消失无踪了。她脸色苍白地看着他宽阔的后背，拿不准是否该跟过去。他将在这里过夜吗？——那是当然的，可是——他们之间还不曾说上十句话！

正在解开外衣扣子的路德维希像是感觉到什么而突然转过身来，皇后眼底的恐惧顿时无所遁形。

“您是在想着要如何拒绝我吗，”他开口说，“我亲爱的？”

皇后的双手无意识地交握在一起，她想说话却感觉自己的嘴唇颤抖。“陛下……”她说，低声、怯懦地，尾音消失在唇边不可辨识。

路德维希疲倦地叹了口气。

“我理解您的心情，”他说，“我们需要一些时间了解彼此……但逃避并不能加快这一过程。您认为呢？”

皇后垂着头，并没对他的话有所反应。

他在她面前站住，轻柔却不容抗拒地抬起她的下巴。她的睫毛轻颤着，灰蓝色的眼睛里有水光流动。

“您害怕我吗？夫人？”他问着，一边缓缓地俯下身，亲吻了她冰冷而柔软的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然觉得让意呆本人嫁过来更带感哎……可是意呆已经给了哥哥了怎么办0 0


	22. 梅里特宫的囚徒

路德维希走进那间尘封已久的房间时，他的囚徒已经睡下了。他没点灯，而是站在门边静静等待眼睛适应微弱的光线。他也没发出什么声音，但床上的人还是察觉了他的存在，并很快翻身坐了起来，随之响起的是一阵刺耳的金属碰撞声。

弗朗西斯起初并没意识到出现的人是路德维希。他眯着眼睛看了门口的人影一会儿，然后微微笑了。

“呦，陛下，”他用快活的调侃声气说道，尽管因为许久没说话的关系，嗓音有些沙哑。“是什么风把您给吹到这儿来了？”

的确，他是有好几天没开口说话了。在最初几天的震惊、暴怒和于事无补的癫狂之后，他已经平静下来，接受了眼下自己不但身陷囹圄、还被数指粗的铁链拴住双手的事实。毕竟再怎么大吼大叫也不会传到婚礼上的皇帝陛下耳朵里，倒不如省点力气——随遇而安一向是他的优点。

何况他已经意识到了自己处境的转变。埃丁奈迪亚皇帝路德维希一世，已不再是他所熟悉的那个路德维希了……他现在被关押的房间正是从前身为基尔伯特伴读时的住所。四年前他和路德维希一同进入这房间时，曾惊讶于房间里的一切保存得如此完好，而眼下再不同了——桌椅上积满了灰尘，褪了色的窗棂老旧而斑驳，至于墙上的木剑、挂毯连同那幅画像都早已不知所终。这房间就如同他在路德维希心中的模样……在少年幻想中的那点颜色褪去之后，剩下的也不过是这惨澹的、无可救药的落魄。

在被关进这房间的那刻起，弗朗西斯就真切地意识到，他这次冒险回来是大错特错了。

 

无论如何，现在能见到路德维希他还是高兴的。抛开对他的气恼不提，此刻也只有路德维希才可能让他从这鬼地方脱身。

因此弗朗西斯打算抓住这个机会。

没听到对方的回答，他又开口说道：“我听见了宫廷乐队的演奏……想必我该祝贺您得偿所愿啰？”

路德维希终于说话了。

“得偿所愿的是你吧？”他不冷不热地说，“不是你建议我娶位邻国公主的吗？”

弗朗西斯挑了挑眉。“这么说您是采纳了这个主意？真令人感动。既然您还记得我过去曾为帝国所做的贡献，我可否请您——”他试探地晃了晃手上的铁链。

“正因为这么个鬼主意你才更罪无可恕，”路德维希哼了一声说。“结婚真是个苦差事，我无法想象我父亲居然结了两次——而我伯父查理十三结过三次！”

弗朗西斯低低地笑了起来。

“您不该这么说，陛下，若您想想为了您的婚礼而日夜操劳的罗德里赫的话……这些天帝都想必十分热闹吧？可惜我没能瞧见——”

“并没有什么可瞧的，”路德维希说。随后他想到什么而提起了唇角，“不过你没能出席比武大会倒是个遗憾。你应该看看你昔日的崇拜者们为年轻的勇士疯狂的模样，弗朗西斯。我真为她们永不枯竭的热情感到惊讶。”

弗朗西斯对于这种揶揄只是无声地笑了笑。“我很高兴您的麾下从不缺少勇士，陛下。”

“你不想知道新的‘帝国第一剑士’是谁吗？”

“是汪达尔伯爵吧，”弗朗西斯随口说道。基维城里永远充斥着自以为剑术了得的年轻骑士，但他并没觉得有哪个够资格取得他曾骄傲摘下的桂冠。

“不，不是他。”路德维希说，“他赢得了马上长枪比武的冠军，实至名归……但在剑术上他输给了路易·霍斯特。”

“那是谁，”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地曲起一条腿，“是路易·霍斯特？”得到对方否认的摇头后他想了想，“还是埃林根爵士？难道是罗德里赫？”

“都不是，”路德维希说，“也许你还没听过这个名字……他叫埃里克·霍兰德。”

“哦，是他，”弗朗西斯猛地直起上身，“原来是他。”

他怎么可能忘掉这名字？正是这位该死的霍兰德上尉亲手把他铐在了他曾睡过十年的床上……也是他在之后的每天早上和下午按时出现在房间里，给他送来食物和水。他曾尽他所能地试探他、鼓动他，用各种手段试图激怒他，但都没能打破他脸上那副冷冰冰的表情。他还正奇怪路德维希是从哪儿找来了这么个怪胎……从某种意义上说，简直就是皇帝本人的强化翻版。

“看起来你们已经认识了，”路德维希说，玩味地看着弗朗西斯的反应。

“呵，当然。”弗朗西斯咬牙低笑，“这么说我当时没跟他动手倒是个正确的选择。”

“我想他未必是你的对手，”路德维希说。“这次的长剑比武规模不大，除了基维之外，从各地选拔出来的剑士只有三十几个，全是贵族出身——对，连霍兰德也是；他是罗斯维尔一名骑士的儿子。平民出身的武士跟军官大多参加了射击比赛。”

“射击？”

“这是布拉金斯基伯爵提议的新名目，着实给基维的太太小姐们添了不少乐子……听说在罗斯维尔报名的人把射击台给踩塌了，其中不少连靴子都没有。——不过，对选拔火枪手而言这倒是个不错的机会。”

弗朗西斯似笑非笑地哼了一声。

“至于长剑比武，似乎已经成了贵族子弟专属的消遣。”路德维希叹了口气，“不过即便如此，霍兰德仍算得上是出类拔萃。我打算把他留下。”

把他留下，用来看管我吗？弗朗西斯开始有点同情那位恪尽职守的扑克脸骑士了。

这就是赢得了比武大会冠军的结果……哈、哈！他们简直是一样的可悲。

“我让他做了我的侍卫队长，”路德维希继续说道。“而安东尼奥取代了埃林根爵士的位置。你还不知道吧？埃林根爵士在这次斯多柏战争中功劳不小，现在他是撒马丁和科西嘉的守备司令了。”

弗朗西斯冷冷地注视着窗外的一点月光。他从没有一刻像现在这样深深感觉到他与路德维希之间的距离。他的斯多柏战争毁了令他难得想安定下来的、平静的生活，害他不得不躲在拉伦西亚皇帝的后院里，隐姓埋名、装疯卖傻半年之久——而现在这一切又成了他剥夺他自由的借口！

路德维希开始讲述他的部署，他的战略，他攻占帕维亚的过程，但弗朗西斯已经对谈话失去了兴趣。

“虽然我不知道确切的时间，陛下，”他突然开口说，“但现在已经不早了吧？难道您此刻不是应该在皇后陛下的新房里？”

路德维希怔了一下。被毫无征兆地打断令他不太高兴，而弗朗西斯的话更无异于火上浇油。“你希望我回那里去？”他不悦地问道。

他希望？弗朗西斯简直想要狂笑，他居然问他希望什么？他希望他，连同他见鬼的战争、皇后、侍卫队长，统统滚出他的生活！

但他并没有笑。而路德维希掩上身后的门，缓缓靠近了床边。

“您不是在新婚之夜溜出来找我偷情的吧，是吗？”

“你说呢？”低沉的声线中带着某种奇特的共鸣，黑暗中一只手握住了弗朗西斯搭在膝上的手腕。

“我真好奇，”弗朗西斯忽然抬起头来看着路德维希，目光灼灼，“要是罗德里赫知道他一手教导出来的皇帝陛下像个看管地牢的狱卒一样、半夜三更跑到牢房里找骯脏的囚徒苟合……他会怎么说？”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 破坏了哥哥左拥右抱的平静生活，太过分啦XD


	23. 落魄的剑士

桌上的油灯被点亮了。

弗朗西斯伸了个懒腰，把一只挂着铁链的手枕在脑后，毫不介意让自己邋遢的模样暴露在光线下。路德维希皱了皱眉。

“您确定您想碰我，陛下？——我有一个多月没洗澡了，闻起来像头冬眠的熊。”

“我没不让你洗澡吧？”路德维希说。他记得吩咐过霍兰德，在可能的范围内尽量满足弗朗西斯的要求。

“我怕弄坏了您御赐的‘首饰’，”弗朗西斯笑着摇晃了手上的锁链，“这玩意会生锈吧？”

“到时候，您会不会以此为由再判我一次毁坏皇家器物罪？”

路德维希扯了扯嘴角。

他离开了房间，没过多久就找来了埃里克·霍兰德。侍卫队长一贯地沉默着，对半坐在床上冲他挑眉微笑的弗朗西斯视而不见。他用手势和眼神指挥着几个同样沉默的士兵将浴盆和热水搬进房间里，随即向路德维希微微一躬后退了出去。

“过来。”路德维希说。

弗朗西斯也没推脱，扶着床边站了起来，慢吞吞地走到水桶旁。手上的锁链固定在窗边，长度大概能让他走到房间的门口，但却踏不出房门半步。

路德维希开始动手帮他脱下衣服。随即他意识到弗朗西斯的确无法洗澡，因为手腕上的桎梏使得他没法脱掉上衣。他撕扯了一阵之后便失去耐心，索性找霍兰德要来把刀子，将那些碍事的布料割开扔到一边。在他低下头对付弗朗西斯的裤子时，对方赤裸的胸膛贴近他，透过空气传来的热度令路德维希觉得自己脸上也烫了起来。弗朗西斯并没说谎，他是有够脏的……纠结的头发和胡须几乎教人认不出他来了。但他身上那种混合着马匹和干草气息的、比往常更为浓烈的体味却使路德维希感到一阵莫名的、难以自持的激动。

弗朗西斯在把全身浸入水中时舒服地闭上眼睛吐了口气。为了不让铁链沾水，他把双手放在浴盆的边沿，而路德维希也没说什么便承担起了帮他擦洗的工作。他先用毛刷沾着水梳理了他的金发，然后用匕首帮他剃掉快盖住一半脸颊的胡子。现在他看起来顺眼多了。

“哥哥我真是幸运，”在路德维希的毛刷移向他的背部时弗朗西斯开口说，“能让皇帝陛下亲自帮我擦背，不知道帝国上下谁还能有这样的待遇……不过，陛下，您的手法可不怎么样。您把我擦痛了。”

“少废话，”路德维希说，但还是小心地放轻了动作。他的额前已经渗出细细的汗珠，这不仅是因为帮人洗澡对他来说确实是件生疏而且繁琐的工作；更因为他不得不忍住汹涌的欲念，他不想等会做到一半、热水凉掉之后还得叫霍兰德再送水来。不满于弗朗西斯没心没肺的调笑，他不轻不重地在他腰间捏了一把以示惩戒。

“痛，”弗朗西斯抗议说。“我所认识的一位姑娘也爱这么做，不过她可比您温柔多了。您得学会调情时该用的力度……”

“闭嘴！”路德维希生气地扔下毛刷，顾不得弄湿衣服地贴向弗朗西斯，一手扼住他的下巴。“你最好别再提你的那些女人，”他贴着他耳边威胁地低语，“否则——我会让你恨不得自己变成女人！”

弗朗西斯不以为意地笑了。“不谈我的女人，那谈谈您的女人吧，陛下……我听说乌佳公主的美貌令日月失色，斯多柏人甚至认为您是为了得到她才发动这场战争——是这么回事吗？”

他向后仰起头，明亮的蓝眼睛挑衅地直视着想要继续帮他洗澡的路德维希。路德维希只觉得血气上涌，但弗朗西斯似无所察地、不怕死地说了下去。

“哥哥我倒没想到自己的魅力比这位美人儿还大……您真是让我受宠若惊，陛下。难道给一个脏兮兮的囚犯洗澡比与您的新婚妻子共度良宵更有趣味？”

他笑着，事不关己般地评论着，与路德维希对视的眼里却毫无笑意。

“让我猜猜，是什么令您在今晚抛下您的皇后独守空闺……该不是她把你赶了出来吧？还是……你发现自己不行了？”

路德维希猛地把弗朗西斯从水里拎了出来。

“这是你自找的，”他把他按向盆沿之前恶狠狠地说道。

弗朗西斯痛得眼前发黑。该死，他已经忘了这小鬼是多么的粗鲁……可是，的确，这是他自找的。他不过是帮他省掉了虚伪的客套，直奔主题而已。难道说这暴虐不是出自于他的本性？不是的话，他就不会用铁链把他锁在这里了。弗朗西斯这样想着，唇边挂着僵硬的微笑，用一种近乎怜悯的眼神看着浴盆里他和他的倒影。他给予他的压迫和疼痛是真实的，但他的疯狂在水中看起来如此虚妄，如此不堪一击。

路德维希愤怒地掠夺着他失去了太久的一切。他先是恼怒于弗朗西斯的挑衅，接着这种愤怒却渐渐转向了自己。“我何尝不希望她能取代你？”他饱含痛楚地、忿恨地在他耳边低吼，“可是不行！不行！不行！！”

弗朗西斯浅笑着闭上了眼睛。

 

经过路德维希的打理，第二天弗朗西斯看起来精神了许多，连一如既往面无表情地进来送饭的埃里克·霍兰德都不由得向他重新变得光洁的脸上多看了两眼。

“早上好，霍兰德队长，”弗朗西斯心情不错地跟他打招呼，“我听说了您在比武大会上取得的荣耀——我对此十分钦佩。”

“您过誉了，”霍兰德谦逊地回答。“这荣誉您早就得到过了不是吗？”

“我？我现在还能谈何荣誉？”弗朗西斯自嘲地笑了起来，“不过若不是眼下这副模样，”他稍稍抬起手腕，带动铁链发出清脆的响声，“我倒真想和您比试比试……”

霍兰德没有笑，也没说话。

“好在这东西倒不会限制我在这房间里的行动……不知您是否愿意为无所事事的囚犯带来一点乐趣？”弗朗西斯诚挚地看着他，“您知道，我绝没有轻视您的意思，也不认为我带着锁链还能是您的对手，只是按捺不住想重温一下握剑的感觉……我们可以用木剑，这并不会造成任何危险——”

“阁下！”霍兰德打断了他的说话。

“您最好立即放弃这个想法，阁下，”他冷淡地说，“这是不可能的。”

他转身退出了房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勾搭计划第一步即告失败，想攻略郁金香哥哥你还要加油喔 下章有新人物登场^ ^


	24. 航海家

“您看，陛下。”

路德维希招招手，让罗德里赫把烛台拿近一点。他转动手里那块青绿色的矿石，让它被火光照亮。

“您得把它放到火上，陛下，”站在下方的男人突兀地开口说，“那才有意思哪。”

罗德里赫严厉地瞪了男人一眼。后者讪笑着闭上嘴，却不忘在路德维希看不到的角度扬起眉毛，对一本正经的罗德里赫做了个怪脸。这是个身材高大、形容粗犷的男人。他穿着一身褪了色的水手装，手里提着顶不伦不类的三角帽，破旧了的狼皮披风搭在右肩上。若非他那总是高高挑起的眉毛显得过于狂妄的话，倒还称得上相貌堂堂。但总而言之，他从长相、衣着到举止都与他此刻身处的场所格格不入。

路德维希凝眉研究着手里的东西——的确，这不像他所见过的任何一种矿物或金属。当他把它凑近火焰时，原本暗沉无光的石块忽然发出金色的光芒，仿佛燃烧了起来似的。路德维希吃了一惊。他迅速地收回手，那种光线立即消失了。

阶下的男人吃吃地笑了起来。

“别担心，陛下，它不会着火的，”他大咧咧地粗声说道，“让我来显示给您看吧。”

罗德里赫已经无力再斥责丹尼斯·玛西亚斯的无礼，好在路德维希也没在意。“好吧，”他说，示意男人到他面前来。

丹尼斯·玛西亚斯走向皇帝的书桌时，倒是稍微低下了头，适当露出谦恭的模样。他用双手抱起那块石头，把它放到烛火上。

沉稳如罗德里赫也不禁轻声惊呼。从男人手里发出的光线是如此明亮而耀眼，远远超过了火焰本身的亮度，甚至令人不敢直视。男人轻笑着，让火焰充分炙烤矿石的每个侧面。好一会儿之后，那金红色的光芒都未见减弱，反而有越来越强的趋势，将整间书房照得通亮。

路德维希示意可以了之后，丹尼斯吹灭烛火，将矿石递到路德维希面前。

“摸摸它，陛下，像二月的泉水一样清凉哩。”

罗德里赫想要警告路德维希别这么做，但皇帝已经伸出了手。他先是试探性地用指尖轻触那暗色的表面，随即放心地抚摸整块矿石。“的确令人惊奇，”他说。石块仍带着原有的微温，但完全感觉不出它刚在火上烤了半天。

“是吧？”丹尼斯咧嘴微笑，“还有更神奇的吶。”

他在皇帝及其副官面前，用天平测量了矿石的重量。和刚才用火烤之前相比，矿石的重量分毫未差。

“阿拉斯，”罗德里赫用古语发出一声模糊的赞叹。

“想想这有多棒，陛下，”丹尼斯兴奋地说。“只需一小枝蜡烛，这块石头就能把整个基维大教堂照得亮如白昼。而且——永不损耗！”他的蓝眸因为激动而闪闪发亮。“这东西或许还有更好的用途，它比钢铁还坚硬——”

路德维希打断了他。“说说那片陆地吧，”他说。

“是，”丹尼斯·玛西亚斯回答。“那是片神奇的土地，陛下，而这金芒石只是那里的无数神奇之一，”他挥动手臂比划着。“那里的冷杉树高耸入云，陛下，绝不夸张，至少有斯坎尼亚最高的杉树两三倍高。还有个头像熊那么大的鹿，以及其他听也没听说过的动物。我们还看见了一座火红色的山峰，我这辈子都没见过那么美的东西——可惜我们没有足够的马匹和食物，只能匆匆返程。若您让我再去探索的话——”

路德维希若有所思地听着商团首领兴致勃勃的叙述。“你说你是在暴风雨中迷失了航向才到达那儿的，”他说，“你有把握再找到它吗？”

“我不敢说有百分之百的把握，陛下，但我愿意一试，”丹尼斯说。“返程时我绘制了地图。”他把一张破烂的羊皮纸在书桌上展开。路德维希跟罗德里赫半信半疑地看着那张简陋的航海地图。

“我敢说那地方就在弗伦特与永冬海岸之间，”丹尼斯用手指敲打着纸面，“几百年前布兰登能到达永冬海岸，没理由我们今天的舰队到不了这片大陆——说不定，我们还能继续布兰登未完成的探险吶。”

“你的意思是，”罗德里赫说，“这片‘新大陆’——在弗伦特以南？”

“以南，或者以西，或者是西南——都差不多，大人，反正我能找到它，只要有足够的船，食物和淡水，”丹尼斯说。“想想吧，大人，这种矿石在那里遍地都是。那里也许还有金矿！——那座火红色的山峰——”

“这的确是了不起的发现，”路德维希开口说。“你的商船和同伴都安顿好了吗，玛西亚斯？”

“啊，是的，”丹尼斯说。“您知道，陛下，这趟航行对我们的生意毫无帮助——但是，”

“这趟航行理应得到比你们任何一笔生意都更丰厚的报酬。”路德维希说，“这件事就交给你去办吧，罗德里赫。”

罗德里赫点头答应。

“这是一趟艰苦的航程，你和你的水手需要好好休息一下。”路德维希说，“希望你们享受基维的生活，玛西亚斯船长。”

 

丹尼斯·玛西亚斯告退之后，路德维希翻来覆去地观察着那块金芒石。“是有些古怪，”他对罗德里赫说。“把这块石头一分为二，一半拿去给总主教，另一半给工匠团——让他们好好研究一下它的性质。”

“是，”罗德里赫说。“您打算派丹尼斯·玛西亚斯出海吗？”

“派他出海？”路德维希抬起头来，“你不会真的相信什么永冬海岸和新大陆吧，罗德里赫——你要我相信一个奴隶贩子的话，花大笔钱去满足他的探险梦？”

“玛西亚斯是有点儿粗俗，”罗德里赫说，“但他航海是把好手。伟大的布兰登也不过是个海盗的儿子……至少这矿石还不曾见于弗伦特大陆上任何已知的记载。”

“你可知道东方的罗门巫师用什么让他们的长袍闪闪发亮，”路德维希说，“只消一点儿磷就能做到。当然，这不像是磷，但也说不定是类似的什么把戏。玛西亚斯的商船往来各地，他对东方人那一套想必不会陌生。”

罗德里赫沉默了一会儿。

“也许这是个骗局，也许不是，”他说。“您还记得伊文斯主教的预言吗？陛下？”

“预言？”是的，路德维希想了起来，在弗雷德里希四世驾崩后、他登基之际总主教向全国宣布了神灵昭示的预言……“发现”吗？他的嘴唇冷冷地勾起，“只有你才会相信那种东西。”

“不仅是我，”罗德里赫小声却坚定地说，“帝国的许多民众同样相信。”事实上不止帝国境内，整个弗伦特大陆的学者和教士这一年来都在不断猜测预言的含义。“发现”……有什么发现能比这更了不起？一片未知的陆地。一个崭新的世界。

哼。路德维希把脸转向一旁。他还记得自己当时“发现”了什么……从伍珀诺尔回来，答应过他在帝都料理好一切的弗朗西斯不见了，而他平生头一次、深深地意识到自己的愚蠢。“如果这真是预言中所谓的发现，”他不无讥讽地说，“就算我们什么都不做，该发生的也照样会发生不是吗？”

“但却未必发生在埃丁奈迪亚，”罗德里赫说。“如果这真是一种新的、珍贵的矿物，我们应当先于其他国家发现它。”

“如果，如果。”路德维希说，“谁知道呢？就算玛西亚斯没有说谎，也许他登上的只是茫茫大海中的一个小岛而已……按我说的做吧，罗德里赫，要是工匠团和总主教都认为这石头真的有用，我会考虑的。至于玛西亚斯，”他抬手揉了揉眉心，“给他五千埃盾做奖赏好了。”

“您知道他想要的不止这些，”罗德里赫说。毫无疑问丹尼斯·玛西亚斯不只想要钱。

“那就在基维给他找个头衔。海军参谋什么的……若是他愿意，也许以后还能当个向导。好了，这些事你决定吧……谁在外面？”

“是小爱德华·冯·波克爵士，”罗德里赫说，“您要现在召见他吗？”

是爱德华·冯·波克公爵的儿子，刚刚从海军服役归来。首相大人在为他的儿子谋前程了……路德维希想着，抬了抬手。

“让他进来吧。”


	25. 侍女

弗朗西斯百无聊赖地靠在床头上，不时看一眼低着头四处忙碌的女孩。

总让路德维希服侍他洗澡更衣是不可能的，所以埃里克·霍兰德找来了一名侍女——该死的，看来他还真打算让他在这长住下去。

“她叫贝吉娅，阁下。”霍兰德带她进来的时候说，“希望您满意。”

说得倒好听，难道他还有不满意的余地？

弗朗西斯再一次把自己的目光从女孩身上转开。他一定是太无聊了，才会有心思考虑她那鼓鼓囊囊的裙子下面到底是塞了什么东西，能使得腰身看起来比胸脯还要粗壮。当然啰，想也知道路德维希不会送个身姿窈窕的可人儿给他——那个混球存心不想让他好过，又怎么可能容许他身在囹圄中享受这么一丁点儿视觉上的愉悦？但能找到这么个姑娘，再配上那位面无表情、油盐不进的侍卫队长，啧。也真难为他了。

或许是感受到来自男人的灼热的视线，埋头打扫的女孩脸上泛起潮红，令她鼻翼两侧的两小团雀斑更明显了。这可怜的姑娘像是被弗朗西斯手上的镣铐吓着了似的，从进门开始就微微张着嘴，到现在也没能合上；这令她那张本就乏善可陈的脸孔平添了几分引人发笑的蠢态。弗朗西斯观察了她一会儿之后，大发善心地决定让她换个表情。

“贝吉娅小姐，”他开口说，“您之前就在皇宫里做事吗？”

那女孩放下手里的抹布，转身面对着弗朗西斯——但不知出于羞怯还是惧怕，她仍然低垂着眼睛，望着自己的鞋尖。“不，阁下。”

当然，这回答在弗朗西斯意料之中——皇宫里的侍女没有几个不认识他的，何况他也不认为她能通过皇家总管严格的遴选。但女孩毕恭毕敬的态度令他感到有点儿好笑。“霍兰德队长就算了，”反正他对那家伙早已不抱什么希望——“可您何必也叫我什么‘阁下’？”他抬起双手，“您看见了，小姐，我只不过是个囚犯——而您是来帮霍兰德队长看管我的，对吗？”

“不，”女孩拘谨地回答，“我是来服侍您的，阁下。”

弗朗西斯微微皱起了眉头。

这女孩若不是蠢笨到无法理解他的意思，就是和霍兰德一样、有意挖苦他了……好，很好。

“您为何不抬起头来看着我？”他说，“是这东西让您吓坏了吗？”

他牵动铁链发出的声音让女孩本能地瑟缩了一下。“不，阁下……”

“瞧瞧，我真失礼！”弗朗西斯轻声说，“这房间里连面镜子都没有……难道哥哥我的模样已经糟糕到让女孩子看一眼也不愿意了吗？”

女孩闻言下意识地抬起头来，随即又慌忙低下。“不，不是的——”他好看极了！可她说不出口。

弗朗西斯笑了。“那您为什么不肯看我呢，小姐？”他索性站起身，走到女孩的面前，瞧着她的脸上慢慢浮起红晕。

“因为……”女孩局促地搓着手，她的双手结实而粗糙，并被冷水冻得通红。“霍兰德队长说这是在皇宫里得有的规矩……”

“别管什么霍兰德队长了，”弗朗西斯说，“何况这也不是什么皇宫，这儿就只有我们俩。鉴于日后我们得相处的时间还长，我可爱的小姐，我建议我们摒除这些无聊的规矩好吗？”

“……”女孩不安地揪紧了围裙。他离她太近了！——她并非不曾如此接近过一个男人；在乡下的时候，她常得跟男人一起干活，连更直接的身体接触也早习以为常。但他不同……完全不同。他的靠近给她一种莫名的压迫感，她觉得自己下一刻就会受不了而转身逃开——但双脚却仍像生了根似的粘在地板上。

“那么，”弗朗西斯接着说道，“贝吉娅——介意我这么叫你吗？”

女孩摇头，慌乱中不知道自己说了些什么。“不——不介意，”她小声而模糊地说，“若是您想要这样……”

弗朗西斯开心地笑了。

“只要是我想要的都可以吗？”放低了声音，他用一种蛊惑人心的语调问道。

“是的，阁下，只要是我能做到的。”女孩说着，声音更小了。

“那好，抬起头来看着我，贝吉娅。”

女孩不无勉强地抬起头。

“抱歉得让你这么做，”弗朗西斯说，“我知道这并非什么赏心悦目的景象……我已经好些天没见过我自己这张脸了，”他摸摸下巴，“还有这胡子！你瞧，我能在你眼睛里看见我的影子。”

他倾身向她靠近，像要仔细研究她眼里的倒影似的，女孩吓得差点闭上眼睛。

“不、不不、阁下……您看起来好极了，真的！”迅速地一口气说完，女孩想要退后，却担忧地看见弗朗西斯的脸色立即黯淡下来。

“你是在安慰我，对吧？”他失望地说道，“可惜，贝吉娅，你连骗人都骗不像。”

女孩无措地绞着双手。

“并不是说谎……”她说，可对方看起来已经完全沉入了自我厌恶的沮丧中。

“一定糟透了，是吗？”他说，把脸埋进双手里。“你甚至都不敢让我看见！”

他发出一声苦闷的哀叹。

“不是这样的……”要怎么才能让他相信，她从没见过比他更好看的男人——

“如果真的不是，”弗朗西斯突然移开一只手，蓝眼睛期许地看着她。“让我看一眼，好吗？”

“啊？”

“镜子，”弗朗西斯殷切而渴望地说，“您一定有镜子吧？我的小姐！”

即便是像她这样的姑娘也得有面镜子，不是吗？再丑的女孩也是女孩啊。

而从女孩脸上的表情，他看得出她已经被他打动了。暗暗的期待让他胸口发痛。他真该感谢路德维希送了这么个傻得可爱的小东西过来……

“您想要镜子？……”令弗朗西斯泄气的是，女孩脸上的困窘和羞红很快变成了歉意。“抱歉，阁下，”她说，“可这不行……霍兰德队长说过，不能让您接近任何利器、玻璃和棍棒。我……我很抱歉。”

弗朗西斯怔了几秒钟，随后放下双手，面无表情地走回床边。

该死的……霍兰德！他低估了这女人的头脑，到头来他才是被耍弄的那个。

“这就对了，”他苦涩地说，“谢谢您让我明白我的处境。一个囚犯……一个危险分子！这房间里没有镜子自然不是全无原因的！”

“阁下……”女孩惶惑地向窗边走了一步。“您若那么想照镜子的话，我可以帮您打盆水来……”她试图安慰失落的弗朗西斯，却被对方冷冷的瞪视吓住了脚步。

“够了，”他发怒地说，脸上再也找不出半点方才的亲切和友善。“别再用您的无知奚落我了，小姐。您不该和我谈话的……甚至不该看我一眼！去找您的霍兰德队长，听从他的指示吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把贝妞写成无盐女是剧情需要对不起啦T T
> 
> 实在接受不了的话就请当这是原创人物吧
> 
> 以及哥哥你好恶劣（指


	26. 贝吉娅的疑惑

贝吉娅不知道自己做错了什么，使她服侍的那位阁下在第一天之后，便一直阴沉着脸，不再对她露出半点笑容。阁下——她只能这么称呼他，因为霍兰德队长也是这么叫的。而且，她根本不知道他的名字，更不敢问。霍兰德告诉过她三次，她要去的地方很特殊；不懂皇宫礼仪也不要紧，但无论如何不能对她所照顾的人产生好奇心。三次！她知道同样的话他很少说上两遍。

她加倍认真努力工作，但他再也没朝她看过一眼——是的，从一开始她就知道他在看她。起初他带着火焰般的注视令她坐立不安，但这会儿他无视她的存在却更教她难受。她甚至试着和他交谈，但只得到冷淡而敷衍的回应。难道之前他和她说话，不过是她的幻觉？他当时明明那么和气，那么——迷人！

他在生气吗？因为她不肯给他镜子？可是之后洗澡的时候，她已经让他从浴盆里看见了自己的倒影不是吗？不会是在水中所看到的令他心情郁闷到这个程度吧？难道他对自己的模样还不够满意？

想到洗澡令她的心脏怦怦乱跳。她猛地站起身来，用力绞拧着抹布，像要用这动作掩饰自己的慌张似的。在来到基维之前，她得知自己得要帮一个行动不便的人洗浴时，丝毫也没觉得这工作会有多么困难。她曾经衣不解带地照顾重病的父亲，一天三次用苦艾酒擦拭他的全身，虽然那并没能挽回他的生命……但她从没想过自己会为面对异性的裸体而惊慌失措。当那英俊的囚犯在她面前解开衣服，她觉得自己的两颊像要发起烧来，手脚都不知往哪儿搁好。还是他迅速进入水中，缓解了她的尴尬。而当他最后离开浴盆时，她几乎是闭着眼帮他擦拭。他的身体完全不同于她父亲枯干、佝偻的骨架……不，不、她不能再想了。

那天晚上贝吉娅几乎是逃似地回到了自己睡觉的小屋。一想到以后每天都得重复这样的工作，她就浑身发抖。但她没想到第二天自己就能免于这苦差事——正如她没想过会在这皇宫里最阴暗冷清的一角，见到皇帝本人。

她起初并不知道那是皇帝。他没有带随从，就这么大步闯进了这座荒敝的宫殿。贝吉娅惊诧地从小屋里跑出来，正想着要不要上前拦阻他——霍兰德队长说过这地方严禁外人靠近——随即看见霍兰德本人就跟在他身后几步处。贝吉娅意识到这一定是位身份显要的大人。她匆忙在围裙上擦了擦手，准备着向他行礼；但当他冷冽的视线转向她时，却令她紧张得连呼吸也忘了。

路德维希稍微回过头，霍兰德立即明白了他想问什么。“这是新来的侍女，陛下，”他说。

路德维希的目光回到女孩身上，短暂地停留了几秒钟，随即轻不可见地点点头，继续向他的目的地走去。

——陛下！贝吉娅惊愕地揪着围裙站在原地，好一会儿只能听见自己咚咚的心跳声。她刚刚看见了全帝国最高贵、最尊崇的人物……路德维希一世！虽然她根本不敢直视他，也没真正瞧清楚他的模样……可他多魁梧！多威严吶！

霍兰德留了下来。他沉默地注视着贝吉娅，等她回过神来。

“啊……抱歉，霍兰德队长！”终于意识到霍兰德的存在，贝吉娅脸上一红，转身找寻着从不离手的抹布，“我这就去干活……”

“贝吉娅。”霍兰德叫住她，“别去了。以后皇帝陛下来的时候，你哪里也别去，就待在你房间里，直到他拉铃叫你为止……知道了吗？”

贝吉娅点点头。

“记住，若是他没叫你，不管发生什么也别出来。”霍兰德严肃地叮嘱，“还有之前我所说的……”

“我记住了，队长，您都说过好几遍了——我不会乱说乱问的。”贝吉娅嘟起嘴巴说道，转身走回了小屋。

听霍兰德队长的口气，就好像皇帝陛下会带来什么可怕的事似的……然而她在小屋里等了又等，什么动静也没听见。

一直呆在屋里不能出去，令习惯于从早到晚不断忙碌的贝吉娅有些坐不住了。

在房间里转了一圈又一圈，在她准备躺下逼自己睡觉之前，铃总算响了。

她按捺着某种莫名的紧张情绪走到那房间门外时，听见了路德维希的命令。他要她送热水来。

为方便她的工作，霍兰德在这之前已经准备了带有轮子的木桶和浴盆，推车底部设了个小小的火灶，以让水保持温暖。想起之前弗朗西斯的要求，贝吉娅还在边上放了他要的蔷薇花瓣和香油。

从小面对的繁重活计使她强壮到足以一个人推动小车。按路德维希吩咐的把它停在门外，走回小屋之后她才开始奇怪，为什么皇帝陛下会要求这些东西。

难道说他要为那个囚犯洗澡？亲自？

这问题令贝吉娅百思不得其解。但她同时又有点高兴，若是这意味着她不用再服侍他入浴的话。

无论多么不合常理，看起来事实的确如此——皇帝陛下离开时，轻描淡写地吩咐她去收拾剩下的东西。剩下的……花瓣和洗澡水。

贝吉娅沉默地吞了口口水。

接下来的一天又发生了同样的事情。

天父啊，贝吉娅晚上临睡前祈祷，您是听见了我之前的祷告、才让我免于这难堪吗？可是……我答应过霍兰德队长绝不好奇的！

这怪异的一切令她如何能不好奇呢？

 

弗朗西斯心不在焉地躺在水里。他讨厌那女孩，毋庸置疑，但比起皇帝陛下来，他宁愿为他刷洗的是她。

至少他还能从她涨红的脸和闪避的眼神中得到一些恶意的乐趣。

“你在想什么？”路德维希开口说。瞧瞧，贝吉娅可不会用这种无聊的问题来打扰他的沉思。

“我在想我的小侍女，”弗朗西斯回答。“我还没为她谢谢您呢，陛下。”

路德维希挑眉看着他。“你喜欢她？”

“啊哈，当然，”弗朗西斯说。“比起霍兰德队长来她的陪伴令人愉快多了。”

“我还以为你会嫌弃她呢，”路德维希说，“毕竟跟你之前的那些比起来，她实在——”

“她是不算美丽，”弗朗西斯说，“但却十分可爱。您真应该看看她帮我换衣服时候的表情——她令这麻烦事几乎变成是享受了，”他轻笑着把手枕到脑后。

路德维希也笑了。“得了吧，弗朗西斯，”他说，“你这么说不过是希望我把她送走。我还不了解你吗？省省吧。”他倒觉得那女孩挺不错。

弗朗西斯无言以对。半晌，他僵着脸哼了一声。

“您什么都知道，陛下，”他说，“那您猜猜我心里真正想着的是什么？”

“我可没说我什么都知道，”路德维希漫不经心地说，一边用毛巾把弗朗西斯的头发擦干。“是什么？”

“我想，”弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，嗅了嗅空气中弥漫着的淡淡香气。“幸亏你那鲜嫩的小花骨朵还是个天真的小处女，不然……”

“不然？”路德维希为他的用词而微微蹙眉，但仍顺他的口气问着。

“不然她早该知道，尊贵的皇帝陛下整天往这鬼地方跑是来干什么了。”弗朗西斯冷笑，“您说，哥哥我是不是该教教她呢？”

 

贝吉娅不无惊恐地看着皇帝陛下怒气冲冲地走了出去，甚至没像之前一样吩咐她去收拾房间。

她想不出自己有什么触怒了他的地方，那么……难道是里面那人激怒了他？该不会——

她提心吊胆地赶过去，只发现弗朗西斯若无其事地坐在床上，把玩着手上的一截铁链。

他已经穿上了衣服，却没完全系好扣子，她甚至仍能看见他健硕的胸膛和……上面浓密的浅金色毛发。她几乎是立刻红了脸，低下头去。

“您、您还有什么需要我做的吗，阁下？”她结结巴巴地问。

“有的，”弗朗西斯说。“我要沐浴——去帮我烧水好吗，贝吉娅？”

“阁下？”可他不是刚刚才——贝吉娅惊讶地半张着嘴，但是弗朗西斯轻柔的语调和微笑让她无从反驳。她讪讪地退了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不但不漂亮还是花痴的贝妞……其实我觉得挺可爱的XD


	27. 金芒石

罗德里赫不高兴地看着面前那块完好无损的矿石。

“怎么还没送过去？”

“是、是在下的错，大人。可我们实在没法子分开它哪。”工匠团总管不住地弯着腰，“各种方法都试过了……这东西实在坚硬得让人难以想象。”

“真的吗？”罗德里赫皱着眉，伸出手去翻动那平平无奇的石块。“轮锯和绳锯都没用？”

“完全没用，大人。铁砂轮甚至不能从它表面刮下一点点粉末。连火烧法也不管用，这石头……好像根本热不起来似的！”

总管脸上带着惊愕，却也有兴奋。这石头在熔炉里发出的光辉令工匠们几乎以为是神迹降临——如果他动用更极端的手段，比如爆破，或许不是没法让它裂开，但他更怕就此毁了这块见所未见、闻所未闻的神奇矿物。“这一定就是主教大人所说的……发现！！罗德里赫大人，这到底是从哪儿来的？”

罗德里赫觉得，他有必要再跟路德维希谈谈这事了。

 

他把矿石拿到路德维希书房的时候，皇帝陛下正在擦拭他那把名贵的宝剑。

罗德里赫犹豫了一下自己要不要过会再来。他是知道的，这把剑曾经被路德维希转赠给弗朗西斯，而在它的主人失踪后，便一直放在路德维希的书房里。每次当皇帝陛下摆弄它的时候，心情都不会太好。

作为弗朗西斯的旧友——尽管在那家伙面前他从未承认过这点——罗德里赫也不能不为他的下落不明感到担心；但他还是有些意外，皇帝本人和他的前任副官感情居然这般亲厚。他几乎有点儿嫉妒了。

当他站在门口的时候，路德维希已经抬起头来，并把极光收回剑鞘里。“有什么事吗？”他说，随后看到了罗德里赫怀里的东西。“它又怎么了？”

“您之前命人将它分成两半，拿给工匠团和教会分别研究；”罗德里赫说，“可他们不知该如何切割它——它比已知的任何矿石都更坚硬。您瞧，”他把它放在皇帝的书桌上。

路德维希半信半疑地看着那石头。

“真的？”

“工匠团的锯子已经报废得差不多了，陛下。”而石块表面甚至还没有一点磨损的痕迹。

路德维希沉思片刻，起身抽出刚被他用鹿皮擦拭得发亮的长剑。

“世界上最锋利的钢非托斯特钢莫属，”他说，“这把剑是在极北之光下、用深渊烈焰炼成的……我舅父在试剑时，从大陆各处找来了最坚硬的盔甲和岩石，而它无坚不摧。”

罗德里赫不明所以地看着路德维希脸上若有所思的表情。他不是打算拿极光去劈它吧？

而在他来得及阻止之前，路德维希已经扬起持剑的手，猛地向那块石头劈下。

只一下，剑上就出现了缺口。用力过度的路德维希在反震的力道下差点站立不住。罗德里赫惊叫出声，但路德维希后退了半步，再次——用了更大的力气——重重劈落。

当地一声轻响，这柄锋利无伦的宝剑断成了两截。而与此同时，那块矿石也连同它下方的书桌一起裂成了两半。

“……陛下！”罗德里赫脸色发白。他从地上拾起剑尖和被路德维希随手扔下的剑柄，无措地看着它们，而路德维希却好像已经对这把他长久以来莫名珍视的剑失去了兴趣似的，转而俯身观察着裂开的金芒石。

方才与剑锋相触的刹那，它发出了比在火上更为耀眼的光芒，虽然只有那么一瞬间——路德维希目不转睛地盯着那黑不溜秋的石块，像怕错过它什么时候突然再次发光似的。

罗德里赫叹了口气，把两截断剑小心地放回剑匣里。——如果他没记错，这个剑匣也是弗朗西斯做的。

路德维希招手叫他过来。“你看，”他说，指向被利剑劈开的截面。矿石乌黑的质地中，隐隐可见流动着青绿色的光芒。

“它和‘极光’一样坚硬，”路德维希轻声说。“看来……也只有极地的烈火才能让它熔融。”

 

交代了关于矿石的处置之后，路德维希终于想起了什么。

“也许你是对的，”他转身对罗德里赫说，“也许这的确是天父的昭示……”

“那么……？”

“这真教人为难，”路德维希说，“我刚花了不少钱在斯多柏战争上……去年的干旱也已经让我们失去了不少税收。不过，好吧，埃丁奈迪亚帝国还不至于派不出一支探索远洋的船队。”

罗德里赫不由自主地露出微笑。“您同意了，陛下？”他说，“您打算怎么做？”

“我正在发愁给小爱德华·冯·波克找个什么差使，”路德维希说，“既然他在海军干得还不错，就让他去好了。把新造的那艘弗伦特号给他做旗舰。对了，还有玛西亚斯。”

他找来传令官，命他去请丹尼斯·玛西亚斯来。

罗德里赫还有点儿担忧。“您要让爱德华爵士……”他知道皇帝陛下并不希望——哪怕在最微小的意义上——扩大首相大人的权力。相比起爱德华·冯·波克公爵为他儿子请求的职位，远征队司令的确没有什么实权。但若是他真的发现了新大陆……

“你以为这航行能轻易成功吗，罗德里赫？”路德维希说，“他需要相当的勇气和运气，就算诸事顺利，没有个一年半载也难返程——也许在他回来之前爱德华公爵就退休了呢。”他意有所指地笑了笑。

“那玛西亚斯呢？”罗德里赫说，“您知道，他的条件是让他率领远征队。”至于背后的要求更是不言自明了。

“凭他？”路德维希摇摇头。“我是不会把帝国海军的舰队交给一个奴隶贩子的……更别说封他为骑士了。当然，他会得到丰厚的奖赏——还有什么比金子更能让他和他那班唯利是图的小商人满意呢？”

然而晚些时候，传令官带回的消息令罗德里赫和路德维希都沉默了。

“玛西亚斯船长不见了，陛下……他和他的商团都已不在基维了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丹：那个军曹凭鸟毛看不起我？！老爷耀武扬威的时候他连个胚胎都还不是呢！


	28. 玫瑰谷

或许在他自己都还没发觉的时候，弗朗西斯已经爱上了戏弄他的小女佣。

尽管他——理所当然地——依然不喜欢她，但不得不说她给他带来了幽禁生活中的唯一一点娱乐。

“我说，贝吉娅，”某天他不经意似的开口说，“你不想知道我到底是什么人、为什么被关在这里吗？”

女孩猛地打了个激灵。“不想，”她惊恐地说。霍兰德反复叮嘱过她，在皇宫里好奇心是最危险的。

弗朗西斯好笑地瞧着她的反应。“瞧瞧，你这么紧张干什么？哥哥我的身份又没什么见不得人的。我告诉你，我是——”

“不要！”女孩大喊出声，双手捂住耳朵。看见弗朗西斯脸上揶揄的笑意，她才意识到自己反应过激，讪讪地把手放了下来。“求您别说，千万别，”她哀求道。要是知道了什么不该知道的秘密，她会送命的……他就这么讨厌她吗？讨厌到想让她死掉？

“好了，好了，我的小面包圈……瞧你吓的。我不说就是了。”他招招手让她过来。“我给你讲个故事好吗？”

女孩茫然而畏惧地看着他。

“别害怕，就只是个故事而已。”他拿掉她手里的扫把，“坐下，贝吉娅，陪我说会儿话。你也知道我一个人在这儿有多无聊——要是你不听的话，我只能讲故事给窗外的蜗牛听啦。”

女孩僵直着脊背坐下。她的确想尽她所能让他开心点儿；但从之前的经验看来，每次他这么温柔地对她说话，都只不过是为了要欺负她而已。

“你听过玫瑰谷伯爵的故事吗？”

女孩僵硬地摇摇头。

“你的家乡一定离基维很远，”弗朗西斯说，“不然怎会连玫瑰谷也不知道？”

“我家乡就在罗斯维尔，阁下，”女孩反驳。“但我从没听说过这么个地方。”

“啊，好吧，好吧。”弗朗西斯说，眼里流露出一丝怜悯。“你一定不常出门吧……在基维，像你这个年纪的女孩儿都知道玫瑰谷伯爵，而且一听到他的名字就吓得发抖——但你若去问她们，她们是什么也不会说的。所以还是让哥哥我来告诉你吧；你可得千万小心玫瑰谷伯爵唷。”

贝吉娅已经快要开始发抖了。她想说她根本没机会离开这宫殿，更别提遇见别的女孩儿、或者什么玫瑰谷伯爵了。但弗朗西斯已经自顾自地说了下去。

“你的家乡在罗斯维尔，那你一定熟悉那里的天气啰——夏天很热，冬天会下雪，是不是？玫瑰在夏季开放，冬季凋零。可有一个地方例外，那里一年四季都有玫瑰盛开——即便是大雪覆盖花园时也一样。那就是玫瑰谷，我亲爱的。

“当然啦，它的本名并不叫玫瑰谷。也许叫托特拉尔，或者兰德戴尔，或者别的什么——我记不清啦；总之在帝都的贵妇人爱上了那里的玫瑰之后，玫瑰谷就成了它的名字。在寒冷的冬季能买到一枝新鲜的玫瑰有多不容易，你能想到吗，小甜圈？最贵的时候能卖到两百个埃盾吶。

“那里的领主，也就是玫瑰谷伯爵，他是个非常英俊的男人……他的家里一年到头宴会不断，有的客人远道来此是为了一睹玫瑰常开不败的奇观，但更多的，你知道，是他的仰慕者唷。”

感觉到这个故事并不那么可怕，贝吉娅本已稍稍放松下来，但她听到这儿又开始紧张了——该不会他就是这个玫瑰谷伯爵吧？不然干嘛要给她讲这么个故事呢？“非常英俊的男人”……贝吉娅忍不住稍微挪动身体，扭头看向弗朗西斯，却在无意中迎上对方的目光而迅速躲闪了开去。

弗朗西斯笑了笑，继续说道：“可是伯爵夫人是个善妒的女人；她在成为庄园的女主人时，就将家中全部的女佣都换了一遍。新来的女佣不是姿色平平、就是奇丑无比，伯爵夫人认为只有这样才能衬托出她的美貌——以及避免她的丈夫出轨。”

贝吉娅咬着嘴唇，她隐约意识到弗朗西斯讲这个故事的目的了。

“伯爵对此并没有任何意见。他遵从他夫人的愿望，并将庄园上下的一切事务都交由她管理，只除了那片玫瑰——从继承爵位和庄园开始，他总是亲手照料他的玫瑰。

“但在他们结婚的第二年，怪事发生了，伯爵夫人的女仆接二连三地死去，她不得不在附近的农庄继续寻觅长相丑陋的侍女。到后来，罗斯维尔的女孩们已经无法满足她的需要，她只得在基维的大街小巷里张贴广告。”

“你知道，”弗朗西斯同情地打量着他的侍女，“一个相貌平庸的女孩儿要想在好人家找到份活干并不容易，是吧？而这时玫瑰谷的玫瑰开始享誉全城，人人都知道那位伯爵家里的财富……慷慨的报酬，常年开放的玫瑰，英俊的男主人。这对基维城里为容貌而自哀自怜的姑娘们来说，是份多好的工作啊。”

他在不知不觉间从女孩的背后靠近，贝吉娅只觉得一阵难耐的麻痒从耳后窜过。

“可是，”弗朗西斯轻声说，“那些女孩们到了玫瑰谷伯爵家里之后，仍然一个、一个地死于非命……”

“阁下！”贝吉娅忍不住跳了起来，“请别……别再讲下去了！”

弗朗西斯吃了一惊似的看着女孩青白的脸孔。

“我吓着你了吗？”他说，“来，你还是面对我坐着吧……我不是有意要吓你的，真是抱歉。”

贝吉娅不情不愿地坐了下来。他分明就是有意要吓她的；可她能说什么呢？

“看起来，”弗朗西斯说，“你一定猜到故事的结局了，是吗？贝吉娅！”

贝吉娅努了努嘴唇。“是……是玫瑰谷伯爵杀了她们，对吗？”

“没错，聪明的女孩。正是她们的鲜血让他的玫瑰开得那般娇艳、那般迷人……”

贝吉娅努力不让自己露出难受的表情。

“你知道他为什么要杀了她们吗？——当然并不是为了那些玫瑰。”弗朗西斯笑着说，一边漫不经心地抬起右手，放在女孩的脖颈上。奇怪，她的脖颈细白而纤柔……并不像她的双手那么结实粗糙。“那是因为……玫瑰谷伯爵一生追求漂亮的东西，他忍受不了一点点丑陋——何况是整座庄园的女佣？他痛恨她们玷污了他的视线，因此在午夜里潜进她们的睡房，扼住她们的脖子……”

女孩的眼里已经有了湿意。她喉间发出一声轻轻的、压抑的呜咽。感觉到手掌下的颤动，弗朗西斯拿开手。

“怎么了，贝吉娅？我的故事吓坏你了吗？”他怜悯地看着她，“还是你以为我也准备这么做呢？我又不是玫瑰谷伯爵！我说了这只是个故事，而他只是个疯狂的变态而已！”

女孩红着脸，用手背揉了揉眼圈。

“我该去准备晚饭了，”她说。

就算只是个故事，就算他并不是玫瑰谷伯爵，他的用意也已经足够明显了——他编出这么个故事来，就是为了嘲笑她的丑陋、并且让她知道他有多么厌恶她！贝吉娅不是第一次听见这种嘲笑，却从未有哪次像这次般委屈而气愤。她觉得再在这房间里呆一秒钟都会让自己忍不住哭出来。因此她抓起拖把，匆匆推门而出，连碰见刚巧过来的路德维希也只是敷衍地行了一礼，便捂着嘴向自己的小屋跑去。


	29. 服从

路德维希知道这么做对他并没有好处，但脚步仍不由自主地将他带向关押着弗朗西斯的地方。这里现在已经算不上是皇宫的一部份了——在为婚礼而扩建克洛维宫的同时，他命人改造了梅里特宫与相连的花园，将其与皇宫的其他建筑和庭院分离开来，并在四周修建了围墙。现在这里是皇帝的兽园——没错，就是安置伊利鲁头领的贺礼，那些狮子、花豹和鳄鱼的地方。这些野兽与住在里面宫殿的那位“主人”再相称不过了，不是吗？

他并没期望能从这拜访中获得什么慰藉。弗朗西斯的脾气越来越乖戾，他一次比一次用更恶毒的嘲讽迎接他。——当然，以他对弗朗西斯的了解，他也不可能期待弗朗西斯在被他囚禁了两个月之后，还能对他有什么好脸色——除非是有求于他。

前些天弗朗西斯曾请求他让他打开窗子，好感受春天将至的空气。但当听见从院子里传来的狮吼时，他歇斯底里地咒骂他、咒骂霍兰德和与他相关的一切。他拼了命地要从窗子往外爬，声称“就算葬身狮腹也好过和你们这些疯子呆在一起”。当然，路德维希并没有让他得逞。事情的结果是霍兰德在窗外加了铁栅。

上一次见到他时，弗朗西斯已经恢复如常，并开口向他索要纸笔。

“哥哥我不能整天枯坐在这里虚度光阴，”他说，“您知道历史上有多少善于利用时间的囚犯成了伟大的学者吗？我要写诗，陛下，免得浪费了我父亲遗赠的天赋。”

路德维希哭笑不得。若能让他找点事干倒也好，只是他不确定弗朗西斯是否有别的打算，尖锐的羽毛和沉重的墨水瓶在他手里说不定会派上什么用场……最后他让人送来了一截炭笔。弗朗西斯瞧见，显然不太满意地哼了一声，就随手将它丢到一边。

可想而知，那又是一场并不愉快的会面。

路德维希不知道自己究竟想从弗朗西斯身上得到什么。他们之间的相处模式早已脱离他所期望的轨迹，而且正在朝着越来越坏的方向发展。他也知道，自己眼下所做的一切只会令弗朗西斯更憎恨他。

那他呢？他被欺骗的愤怒又算什么？

就算抛开虚无缥缈的“情爱”不谈，他现在也不可能放他走了。若说本来路德维希还有八九分信心，弗朗西斯就算离开帝国、也不会投靠瓦尼拉、斯多柏或别的哪个国家与他为敌，而现在——在他用了弗朗西斯最痛恨的手段对付他之后——他倒是有八九分担心，一旦获得机会，弗朗西斯便会毫不犹豫地这么做了。

但就算弗朗西斯成了潜在的敌人，他仍不想杀他。这不只是顾念旧情……路德维希摇了摇头。他令他恼火，令他不止一次离开这里时比来之前心情更差，但他仍然想见到他。在他不想面对朝会的争端时，为无休止的政务而烦躁时，以及难得的闲暇时——他一次又一次、不受控制地前来，结果只是带着莫可名状的怒火离去。把弗朗西斯关在这里，越来越像是对他自己的一种折磨……连罗德里赫都已经注意到并多次委婉地提醒他小心自己的情绪，路德维希很清楚这是因为什么，也同样明白自己不该再这样下去。但是……该死！这简直像是传说中的罂粟，让人厌憎却又无法远离。

路德维希冷着脸整了整衣领。他知道自己眼下不过是在逃避……逃避作为皇帝的身份和责任。他怀念着身为皇子时的自己，以及当时他和弗朗西斯之间还算单纯的关系。他怀念着那个有些恶劣却一心为他着想的弗朗西斯。但他和他同样清楚，那些都已一去不返了。

而他也早晚会摆脱这些软弱的“怀念”——彻底地。

在这之前，就先让他……再多逃避个几次吧。

 

路德维希走进房间的时候，毫不意外地发现之前自己拿来的信纸扔在桌上，上面空无一字。

弗朗西斯刚从床边站起身来，脸上带着些歉疚，像是要追回刚从门口跑出去的女孩似的，但一看见路德维希进来，就即刻换上了一副不冷不热的表情，懒洋洋地坐回床上。

“您来啦，陛下。我正为我的作品构思吶。”

路德维希一边解开领扣一边看向他。

“我打算写一篇叙事长诗，”弗朗西斯说，“那几张纸可不够。我需要一本诗集，”他抬起手比划，“至少得这么厚才行。”

路德维希不置可否地嗯了一声，脱下外套搭在椅背上。

“您想听听我的序章吗，陛下？”

路德维希懒得回答。反正他答不答腔也好，弗朗西斯想说的总是会说下去。他在椅子上坐下，开始脱下靴子。

“这是一个关于扑克脸骑士和他所效忠的橡果头国王的故事。”弗朗西斯说，“您知道这位扑克脸骑士是谁吗？”

路德维希的眉角抽搐了一下。

果然又是在变着法子挖苦他吗。

“闭上你的嘴，”他暴躁地说，“让我安静一会儿。”

他已经够烦的了。先前梅里奇侯爵得知丹尼斯·玛西亚斯带着他的船队投奔了克兰堡，科尔国王不但重赏了他们，还任由玛西亚斯和他的商队组建了个什么“奥丁骑士团”，打算派遣他们出海前往新大陆。路德维希虽然恼火，也只得退求其次，命使节前往克兰堡，表明愿意共同派出远征队。而不知好歹的克兰堡人居然一口回绝了他的提议……难道他们以为凭一个小小的岛国之力就能完成这次远航？阿奎斯·盖玛将军鼓吹趁机开战，以报十年前克兰堡战争之仇；但路德维希不想把事情闹大。据说那个凡事都爱出头的亚瑟·柯克兰已经掌控瓦尼拉的大半国务，若是玛西亚斯的“发现”消息传开，他不想横插一脚才怪！另一方面，爱德华公爵再次请求让他儿子担任莱丁·提提亚公爵的副手——谁不知道莱丁公爵近年里身体越来越差、退休指日可待，难道他会让小爱德华·冯·波克爵士就这么顺理成章地接任外交大臣一职吗？可先前在露易丝·加兰特的婚事上已经拂了首相的意，加上去年的斯多柏战争中冯·波克家族出力颇多，他也的确不好不给爱德华公爵一些补偿……若不是为了这些烦心事，他又怎么会自暴自弃地再次到这儿来？而现在他还得听他这些含沙射影、指桑骂槐的见鬼的诗歌！

路德维希走到弗朗西斯身边时，后者僵着脸一言不发。很显然，他刚刚的话又把他激怒了。但路德维希不想理会。

他是来发泄的，不是来受气的。

 

然而即使是单纯的发泄，弗朗西斯的不合作也让他无法尽兴。

“腿抬起来，用手抱住大腿。”

弗朗西斯瞟了他一眼，连手指头都没动一下。“办不到。”他说，嘴角轻蔑地上扬。

路德维希没说什么，只是用强硬的力度抬起他的双腿，向头的两侧压下。

“呃！——哈，……”垂在身侧的手指瞬间攥握成拳，因为吃痛而猛然皱起的眉毛过了好一会儿才舒展开。路德维希没理会对方过于明显的抗拒反应，面无表情地将他身体弯折成令他满意的角度。

“你非要我这么对你才会高兴，是吗？”

“……”弗朗西斯闭着眼喘息着，半晌才说得出话，语气中的不驯意味却分毫没减。“你想怎么对我是你的事，”他说，“可我若配合你，那有毛病的就是哥哥我了。”

路德维希冷冷地笑了。

他同意，他是有毛病——他的毛病就是对他太好了。不然他怎会到现在还完全没有身为阶下囚的自觉？

“我有个疑问，”他俯下身、啃咬着弗朗西斯的耳朵说，“你说过小时候你祖父对你很严格。怎么他没教你学会一点儿服从？”

弗朗西斯只回给他一个冷笑。

“也好。”路德维希说，“让我来教你吧。”


	30. 疯狂

路德维希离开后，弗朗西斯费了很大力气才爬回床上，把自己精疲力尽的四肢平摊开来。他望着天花板，暗哑地笑了。

还真是痛啊……但这也是他自作自受。谁叫他非要跟一个疯子较劲呢？

可他就是不想让路德维希好过。

尽管他也知道，这种所谓的“反抗”有多么徒劳……但他已经控制不了自己，他连平静的表面都快无法维持。或许这就是路德维希的目的，自己疯了还要拖着他也一起发疯。

他想起了贝吉娅，她今天离开他房间时强忍眼泪的模样……他知道他伤害了她。他为何会这般乐此不疲地嘲弄一个无辜、可怜的女孩儿？被派来这里并不是她的错，至于容貌上的缺陷就更不是了。何况她待他可谓尽心尽力、任劳任怨……他还从没对哪位女性如此无礼、如此恶劣过，连对最骯脏、丑陋的乞婆都不曾。

是的，他已经不是从前的他了。过去他也许不算是个好人，但还有自己的骄傲和荣誉感；而如今他心中充满愤激，充满恶意，如同阳光照不到的、阴暗发霉的角落。若说之前他灵魂里还有那么一点儿洁净的地方，那里也已经为魔鬼所占据。他怨恨贝吉娅，怨恨霍兰德，怨恨窗外那些日夜吼叫的野兽。他甚至怨恨皮埃尔——没人比他更清楚他的管家对他的忠诚！但怒火侵蚀了他的理智，怨忿左右了他的判断。他身上最好的一部份正在死去……而这全都是拜路德维希所赐。

这令他恐惧。他发觉自己一无所有，而唯一能抓住的正从指缝间不断流失。他拼命回想自己所拥有过的，美好而值得留恋的一切。力量。荣耀。纵蹄飞奔的白马。——不知道玫瑰现在怎么样了？皮埃尔会好好照顾它，当然，只要波诺弗瓦庄园依然存在……他想起家乡的葡萄园，果实成熟时醉人的甜香。母亲的微笑。阳伞下的蛋糕和热咖啡。画廊里陈列的肖像，雕塑跟模型。孩童的木剑。遍地野花的庭园，还有……爬满碑石的蔷薇。

可是现在，他所有的除了一间囚室和沉重的锁链，就只剩下这些记忆。……就连这记忆也正在他的仇恨中扭曲。

弗朗西斯闭上眼睛。带着一点点的痛楚，他在脑海中勾画出自己爱过的人。她紫罗兰的眼睛，雏菊似的嘴唇，阳光下的百合花一般温暖、洁白、芳馥的身体。可就是那个娇软的、他稍微用力都怕会揉碎了的少女的身躯，在那一晚却爆发出令他为之惊异的力量，当她迅速地把他推出门外，毫不留恋地关上门。“快走。”这是他从她口中听见的最后的言语。天父呵，他甚至没来得及与她吻别。

他试图回忆她在他怀里的感觉，但徒劳无功地，只能想起某个厚实、高挑而坚韧的躯体。不消说，那是路德维希——算起来他们也纠缠了这些年，他留给他的印象太过鲜明，的确很难忽略。弗朗西斯呸了一声，强迫自己想些别的。带有花香的秀发……（他的金发总是一丝不苟地往后梳拢，令人每每忍不住要伸手拨乱。）不。乳酪般柔软的胸脯……（他曾以为自己成年后会和他一样拥有浓密的胸毛，并在发现事实并非如此时颇为失望；但弗朗西斯私下里却更喜欢他胸口光洁而富有弹性的触感。）不不。白皙而纤细的脖颈……（他那道见鬼的伤痕——）停下。（他动情时迷蒙的蓝眼睛。）够了！（他的——）他讨厌他！讨厌关于他的一切！

弗朗西斯火大地睁开眼。

阴魂不散是吗，好。

他让自己正视那个一直蠢蠢欲动的、路德维希的幻象。几乎是立即地，心底那些被刻意压制的、阴暗的想象如潮水般涌了出来，令他之前被折磨到疲软而疼痛的部位竟又感到了一丝悸动。

好吧……他早该知道，这不可告人的、嗜血的欲望，也的确不是他的女孩儿所能承受的。

而由你挑起的，就用你来满足吧，小路德。

 

弗朗西斯发觉自己身处一间——真正的——囚室中。他对这里并不陌生；事实上他作为皇家卫队长的时候，有许多次在这儿监督、或亲自审问犯人，也曾用这里惩罚过不少犯错的部下。他执掌皇家卫队的威名跟在这间囚室里的手段不无关系。但对当时的他来说，刑讯只不过是一件累人的工作，完全没有……眼下的愉悦与期待。

他手腕上的镣铐不见了。取而代之地，被锁在十字架上的人是路德维希。——赤裸着，他的蓝眼睛流露出不安和愤怒。但一条带有绳结的皮带横过他的嘴巴，使得他无法叫喊或说话。

弗朗西斯试探地甩了一下手里的马鞭。手感很好。他用鞭梢挑起他的囚犯的下巴，打量了他几秒钟，仿佛在考虑着从哪里着手攻破他的防线。

墙上的每一样刑具对他来说，如同每天就餐时用惯的银器一样熟悉。他随意从里面取出一件。那是一条长长的、布满荆刺的铁链。

在把它用在他身上之前，弗朗西斯摘下手套，将掺了盐的蜂蜜仔细地涂抹在路德维希的上半身。他不喜欢先弄伤囚犯再泼盐水，那样只能带来短暂的疼痛，而且有些时候剧痛会让他们直接昏死过去。相反，让混合着盐和蜂蜜的汗液缓缓渗入伤口，既能防止犯人失血过多，又能带来持续而难熬的折磨，这对于消磨他们的意志再有效不过。

手掌与肌肤的接触暧昧如情人的抚摸。指尖下的躯体轻轻颤抖着，——因为那冷。贴近的蓝眸燃起火焰，被禁锢的嘴唇间愤怒地吐气。弗朗西斯笑了，退后两步看着他的杰作。他就是喜欢顽强不屈的猎物——若能撑得久一点儿就更好了。

当钢刺刺破他的皮肤时，路德维希猛地扬起头，发出一声痛苦的、被截住的嘶吼。这真是美，弗朗西斯着迷地抚摸他拉长而青筋贲张的脖颈。他的铁手套在那脖颈上留下了更多细小的伤痕。

那铁链在路德维希身上缠绕数圈后、最终首尾相接，弗朗西斯用一把小巧的黄铜锁将其固定。他的猎物漂亮的身体现在被星星点点的血迹所装饰了。那身体不由自主地战栗着，——但每一下最轻微的动作都会带来更大的痛楚。

弗朗西斯无法忍耐了。路德维希在剧痛下发出的哽咽早已令他性欲高涨。他走到十字架前，将他的囚犯脚上的束缚解开。——他想要挣扎，但疼痛使他失去了力气，而且只要稍稍一动，无数根尖刺在皮肉中的旋转足以让他生不如死。

所以他的动作只能由弗朗西斯掌控。他抬起那双优美的长腿绕过自己的腰间，随之而来的铁链的一阵抖动令路德维希闭紧了双眼。他湿润的睫毛和苍白的嘴唇可怜地颤抖着，但这只会令行刑者更为享受他的餐点。弗朗西斯低下头，用撕咬烤牛肉的力度啃咬着他的皮肤，从脸颊到脖颈、再到肩膀，留下一个个带血的齿印。新鲜的血液混合着蜂蜜与盐，是这个阴暗世界里绝佳的美味。

在进入他身体的同时，弗朗西斯用牙齿解开路德维希颊侧的皮带，并吻上了他的嘴唇。这一切是如此熟悉而美好——但在对方有所回应之前，他狠狠地咬了他的舌头，随即啜饮着涌满他口腔的鲜血，如同饮用佐餐的红酒。他粗暴地使用他的身体，虽然这并非预定惩罚中的一部份，但也绝非为了让对方得到欢愉——在一切开始之前囚犯的下体就已被用热蜡封住。他将不被允许释放，无论高潮与否。

弗朗西斯觉得路德维希的痛苦远比性行为本身带来的快感更令他满足。现在他身份尊贵的囚犯承受着非人的折磨，却连一点呻吟也发不出来了。为了延长这种满足感，他将十字架抬高，让他的双脚悬空，然后在下方放置点燃的烛台。微小的火焰缓慢地灼痛囚犯的脚掌，使他不得不努力缩起身体，而绷紧被刺伤的肌肉将令他痛不欲生。在长时间的刑罚之后……他身上的盐水已被汗水所取代，而铁刺造成的伤口也开始变得麻木。他对疼痛不再敏感……但真正的酷刑才刚要开始。

弗朗西斯转向另一面墙寻找他的刑具。这里陈列着的东西看上去并没有先前的那些令人毛骨悚然，但却足以让最顽强的刺客和间谍开口求饶。只有在不得已的时候他才会用到它们，因为审讯的机会只有在行刑时——通常在那之后，囚犯就再也开不了口了。

用哪件比较好呢？他的手指抚过两片狭长而乌黑的木板。他喜欢它们压碎骨头时发出的清脆的声响，如同冬日温暖的壁炉里劈劈啪啪燃烧的干柴……还有从未令他失望过的“蝎美人”，他十分清楚她细长的尖针从哪里刺入胸腔既痛苦又不至于立刻致人死命。或许他该用猫爪一条条、慢慢地剥下他的皮肉，那结实的肌理十分适合被做成鲜美的菜肴……最后他会用烧红的钢钎从下到上、贯穿他的身体，让他在剧痛、抽搐和哀号中缓慢地死去。

弗朗西斯猛地打断了自己的想象。他重重地一拳砸在床边上，带起一阵哗啦啦的响声。

你无药可救了，弗朗西斯。他颓然地用手盖住眼睛。你已经跟他一样，变成了一个……彻头彻尾的变态。


	31. 宝藏

整整一天，贝吉娅忙里忙外的时候都低着头。弗朗西斯知道，她不肯看他不是出于害羞，而是在生闷气。看来她是真的恨上他了……下次要再哄她听他的故事只怕不会这么容易了。

“贝吉娅，”在她收拾桌上的餐盘时他轻声叫她。“你昨晚睡得好吗？”

女孩僵硬的肩膀晃动了一下。“谢谢您的关心，”她说着，转身想要离开。

“你为什么不问我，”弗朗西斯在她身后说，“我还需要点什么呢？”

贝吉娅咬着嘴唇转过身来。“您还需要什么吗，阁下？”

“我没什么需要的，”弗朗西斯说，“我只希望你能原谅我昨天无聊的玩笑。当然，你有充分的理由不原谅我……但我真的十分抱歉。”

女孩更深地低下头去，不自然地扭着手指。“您想要沐浴吗，阁下？”因为不知该说些什么好，她失口问出了让自己后悔莫及的问题。

弗朗西斯摇摇头。“今天不了……”身上大概还有昨天路德维希留下的痕迹，他不想吓着她。“你不奇怪吗，”他说，“为什么每次皇帝陛下前来都会帮我要洗澡水？还有——他到底来干什么？”

贝吉娅的神经绷紧了。“这……这不是我该知道的，”她机械地说，一边摇着头。“我从未想过要打探什么，阁下。”

“别这么紧张，贝吉娅……”弗朗西斯说，他伸出手让女孩在椅子上坐下。“你真以为我会害你吗？你待我这么好……若在从前我可能不会注意这些，但是现在，”他苦笑地望着自己手上的锁链，“我由衷感激你为我做的每一件事。就因为我已经是个一无所有的囚犯，连沐浴穿衣都得假人之手——你有无数种方法可以令我难堪，可你并没有。你是位如此善良的姑娘……”

贝吉娅的脸又红了。她轻轻地、掩饰地咳了两声。“我所做的不过是出于霍兰德队长的吩咐，”她说。

“让霍兰德队长见鬼去吧，我喜欢你甚过他百倍，”弗朗西斯说。“在他眼里我不过是一件他得保管的‘东西’……只有你是真正关心我这个人，贝吉娅，即便我是如此的卑微而毫无价值——”

“不，”女孩脱口而出。她不认为他毫无价值……当然不。她猜想他一定是名骑士，他的身体是那般坚实而强壮；他的谈吐带着贵族阶级的优雅，即便在表达嘲讽时……他的手指修长有力，也许他是名音乐家，风流不羁而才华横溢的……

察觉自己在想些什么的贝吉娅红着脸，用力掐了一下自己的手心。

弗朗西斯忧伤地望着她。

“没错，”他说，“我曾经富有过，有过前呼后拥的日子，我的家人、朋友和情人都以我为骄傲。而现在，若他们看见我这副样子……”他摇了摇头。“没人能明白绝境中的一点友善有多么可贵，没失去过自由的人永远不会明白。我多想为你做点什么，贝吉娅，要是我还有什么可给予的话！”

贝吉娅揪住裙子上的一点花边。她只希望对方不要听见自己过于剧烈的心跳声。

好在弗朗西斯没有说出最令她害怕的话来。“我想让你知道，”他说，“我被关在这里，并非是因为犯了什么罪……也许我是有罪，是的，可还轮不到路德维希·贝什米特来审判我。”

贝吉娅惊愕地望着弗朗西斯。他居然用这种语气谈论皇帝陛下——！

“你还记得上一位皇后吗，弗雷德里希四世的第二任妻子娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅？”

女孩怔怔地点头。

“皇后之死一度成为轰动帝国的丑闻，”弗朗西斯说，“直到现在也没人真正了解她的死因——嘘，听我说完。我知道你不会去和霍兰德说的，对吗？把这当成是个故事吧……和玫瑰谷伯爵一样，我并没说过这是真的，亲爱的。”他朝贝吉娅眨眨眼。

“像许多人猜想的一样，皇后是在与当时的皇储、路德维希一世斗争中，被抓住把柄而受迫自尽的。谁都知道若让她腹中的孩子出生，对当今的皇帝陛下来说可能意味着什么——毕竟不像基尔伯特殿下，他从来就不是他父亲的宠儿。”

“我曾经秘密地为路德维希一世服务，”他郑重其事地说，“调查娜塔莎皇后的罪证。在这过程中，不可避免地，我接触到许多不为人所知的内幕……别担心，我并不打算把它们告诉你。这些秘密是得要和我一起进入坟墓的——”他说着换了个姿势，却在不经意间牵动了痛处而猛地弯下腰去。

贝吉娅吃惊地起身探向他。“阁下！——您怎么了？”

弗朗西斯喘着气，半晌才勉力坐直身子，扯出一个笑容。“没什么……昨天皇帝陛下离开的时候模样不怎么高兴，是不是？——你想他会让我好过吗？”

贝吉娅半张着嘴，脸色苍白。——她想的果真没错！可为什么……

“你知道，贝吉娅，”弗朗西斯继续说道，“知晓了皇室秘密的下场会是什么……而这一点我比谁都更清楚。所以，我总得做点什么来让自己免于一死，”他微微勾起唇角。

“我本打算随一艘商船前往米尔提洛，可皇帝陛下快了一步。当然了，”他自嘲地笑笑，“皇帝的亲信部队无所不能，因为有太多像我这样的蠢蛋为他卖命……比如那个霍兰德队长。”他不无恶意地想，但愿埃里克·霍兰德落得和他一样的下场。

“但他还没有杀我，因为我掌握了一件……连他也不知道的……”弗朗西斯凑近贝吉娅，用耳语般的音量，“皇后的宝藏。”

“你怎么了？贝吉娅？”他好笑地看着呆愣的女孩，拍拍她的肩膀。“喘口气，亲爱的。我说了，我只是讲个故事。不会告诉你任何危险的秘密的。”

“娜塔莎皇后的确犯下了令她不得不自我了断的严重罪行。”弗朗西斯说，“你知道，要拉拢大臣、培植势力以与皇储抗衡，没有大量的金钱是无法做到的……皇后在帝国并没有强大的家族做后盾，因此她不得不利用手中的权力。她克扣税赋、私采黄金；不仅如此，她还与邻国交易，出卖帝国的利益。总之，在事情败露前，她已经积累了一笔相当可观的财富。

“跟他父亲一样，路德维希一世是个喜欢打仗的人，”他接着说道，“而每一场战争都对国库消耗巨大。当然，有不少王公贵族们愿意拿出钱来弥补亏空，但前提是皇帝得给他们更多的权力才行……对皇帝陛下而言，这可比要了他的命更让他难受。”他微笑地看着似懂非懂的贝吉娅。“你能明白他多想得到这笔没有附加条件的遗赠吗，贝吉娅？——粗略估计它足以支持十次斯多柏战争。”

女孩用一只手捂住嘴。

“没人知道这批宝藏的下落——除了我。”弗朗西斯说，“所以，他不能杀我，也不敢让别人审问我……伟大的皇帝陛下不得不降尊纡贵、亲自动手，逼迫他昔日的骑士吐露关于皇后宝藏的线索。”

“……”

“起初他只会威逼利诱那一套，连最低级的狱卒也不如；可现在，他对怎么折磨人是越来越精通了。”弗朗西斯轻轻地叹了口气。“有几次我差点儿撑不下去……但若我还想活命，就不会让他知道哪怕半个字。对于审讯和刑罚我比他更有经验。这是一场漫长的……漫长的较量。”

女孩的手颤抖着，从指缝里发出一些破碎的气音。

弗朗西斯颓然地靠回床柱上。“可就算我赢了又如何？——赢来的不过是这无尽头的、生不如死的监禁……也许死倒是种解脱！可就算是死，我也绝不让他得偿所愿……绝不！”

“阁下！”贝吉娅觉得自己必须说点什么来驱散心头那种压得她喘不过气的恐惧感。“请别这么说……您应该、并且一定会活下去！您得坚持……”

弗朗西斯抬起眼睛，从散乱的额发下看着她，露出一个慵懒的微笑。“我知道，哥哥我当然得坚持下去。我只是……我只是太累了而已。昨天……”

贝吉娅一步冲到他的床边。“您受伤了吗？让我帮您……”

弗朗西斯微弱而坚决地摇摇头。“不用了，贝吉娅。你之前也没见到过什么伤痕不是吗？”他苦涩地笑了，“想知道为什么皇帝陛下总是要水给我沐浴吗？他得洗去……血迹。”

贝吉娅猛地倒抽了一口气。

“阁下，”她颤声道，“我能做点儿什么——”来减轻您的痛苦？她居然从来没注意到！她甚至期盼着那位皇帝陛下的到来，以让她从帮他洗澡的困窘中解脱，却从没想过他会给他带来怎样的折磨！她真是——

“你已经做得够好了，亲爱的——每件事。”弗朗西斯说。“我想告诉你我的名字。”

贝吉娅睁大眼睛，但这次她并没出言反对。

弗朗西斯笑了。“别害怕，我的小卷心菜……名字对我这么一具行尸走肉而言还有什么意义？我又没说这一定是真名……我随时可能死去，贝吉娅，我不奢求你会悼念我，只希望你偶尔记起我的时候，能有个名字来指代这个曾经受你照顾的人，而不只是‘阁下’……”

请别……请别说下去了，贝吉娅伤心地摇着头，但她开不了口阻止他。

“记住它，好吗？我的名字是……罗兰·埃菲尔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥你又乱利用人家的同情心了
> 
> 给小路德扣黑锅扣得真顺溜啊:3


	32. 愤怒（上）

路德维希用力把那封信、连同信封一起，摔到信使面前的地上。

“滚出去。”他的语调平静，却任谁都听得出其中压抑的怒火。“马上——在我下令处死你之前。”

信使慌忙地捡起地上的东西，胡乱鞠了一躬退了出去。

“陛下。”罗德里赫不赞同地看着路德维希，但这显然不是出言劝告的最好时机。

“这是挑衅……明目张胆的挑衅！”在所有人退出书房之后，路德维希不再克制地提高声音。“他凭什么？！克兰堡的国土还不到帝国的十分之一……”

“陛下。”罗德里赫绕过书桌，在路德维希面前站住。“科尔国王的态度确实令人气愤，但您无论如何不该在信使面前大发雷霆。”

“我哪有？”年轻的皇帝瞪圆了眼睛，“我没杀了他已经算是……”

“陛下。”罗德里赫严厉地指出，“您的反应除让科尔国王得知自己达到了目的之外，别无任何意义。”

路德维希不得不承认他说得对。但他依然满心恼怒。“我不在乎他知道与否，”他咆哮，“他迟早得为他的冒犯付出代价。”

“但不是现在，”罗德里赫说，“难道您想立即开战？”

“有何不可？”

“我们没有宣战的理由，”罗德里赫说。“这将引来邻国的猜疑，对远征计划也毫无益处。瓦尼拉很可能会趁机介入，甚至连斯多柏也不会站在我们这边——若形势允许，拉伦西亚皇帝想必很愿意就此解除您与皇后陛下的婚姻。虽然克兰堡是个小国，但要征服它也并不容易，您忘了上一次克兰堡战争吗？科尔国王有比大陆上哪个国家都更精锐的海军……而他的长期盟友，雷兹堡和米尔提洛，同样都以海军见长。您知道，让帝国海军在波利海峡作战并不是个好主意……再者说，眼下我们也拿不出更多的钱来打仗，除非您同意阿奎斯公爵和爱德华公爵的——”

路德维希烦乱地坐回椅子上，一手扶住额头。

“行了，行了，罗德里赫！你以为这些我不知道吗？”他头也不抬地挥挥手。“你也给我出去。出去！”

 

伊莉莎白·海德薇莉·埃德尔斯坦小心翼翼地在地道里行进。她不知道她将要面对的会是什么，但她知道自己必须得要小心。什么东西在身后发出响声，令她猛地屏住了呼吸——但那只是块松动脱落的石头而已。不不，别自己吓唬自己。除了她和皇帝陛下本人，没人知道这条密道的存在。而她确信路德维希也已经把它遗忘许久了。

在爬出地道、进入那间废弃已久的书房时，伊莎稍稍解开斗篷，点燃底下的一小盏油灯。微弱的光线在地板上投下她怪诞而扭曲的影子。勇敢点，伊莎。她握紧了油灯的提把为自己打气。她曾照看这座宫殿整整六年——就算这里真有什么鬼怪也是老相识了，它们不会伤害她的。

她坚定地向前走去，让灯光依次照亮房间里的各个角落。空空如也的书架，结了蛛网的窗台。一切看起来都如梅里特宫的外观般凋敝、破败。显而易见这里没有人。

走廊里也一样。皇子的卧室……书房……会见室……侍女房……每个房间都空无一物。不……只除了那个房间。

伊莎踌躇了一会儿之后走上前。她对这所宫殿的一切了如指掌……就只除了这房间。她所寻找的是否藏在里面？

她深深呼吸，然后猛地推开门。

“贝吉娅？”房间里传来男人低声的、带着睡意般的咕哝，“……有什么事吗？”

伊莎差点失手让油灯跌落。

 

感觉到油灯的光线让弗朗西斯皱了皱眉。

是霍兰德？他眯着眼朝门边望去。逆着光看不清来人的面孔，但看身形似乎是个女人。

从震惊中恢复过来的伊莎开口了。

“弗……弗朗西斯大人？！”

弗朗西斯眉心跳了一下。有多久没人这么称呼他了？这还真是讽刺……“您是……埃德尔斯坦夫人吧，”他从记忆里辨识出对方的声音，“若我是您就不会点灯，夫人——这儿的夜里从来没有灯光。”

伊莎反应过来，迅速地把油灯吹灭。房间里陷入了一片漆黑。

两个人各怀惊讶，却都没有发问。半晌，还是伊莎打破了沉默。

“我很抱歉打扰您，阁下……但我早该想到您在这儿。”

弗朗西斯有点厌恶她“早该想到”的口吻。“您真聪明，夫人，”他说，“无论如何，谢谢您来探望我。”

“我真惭愧，”伊莎说。“但我是为罗德里赫来的。”

“当然啰，”弗朗西斯似笑非笑地哼了一声，“女人为了她的丈夫无论做什么都是正当的……而您的勇气尤其令人敬佩，敢在深夜里到这么个受诅咒的地方来，您真是位伟大的妻子。说吧，有什么我能为您效劳的？”

伊莎搓了搓冰凉的双手。“不敢当，”她说，“我原本只是想来看看。您知道——您或许知道——皇帝陛下最近的情况不怎么好。”

“哦，”弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地看着伊莎隐没在暗处的模糊身影，“他病入膏肓了？”这可真是个好消息。

“不，不，”伊莎说，“我是说……他的情绪……他的……脾气。”

弗朗西斯不置可否地耸耸肩。他的脾气什么时候好过？

“我得承认，”伊莎说，“我私下打探消息……如果陛下知道了一定会非常生气。但我甘愿领受处罚，”她毅然地挺起胸膛。“我实在为罗德里赫感到担心。没人会怀疑他对皇帝陛下的忠诚，然而正是这忠诚——”她咬了咬嘴唇，“他说话太过直接，阁下。您了解我的丈夫……他对于任何错处都非指出不可。他还把皇帝陛下当成是他的学生，一个需要管教的孩子……可这是行不通的！”

弗朗西斯嗯了一声算是回答。

“当然，陛下一直以来也十分信任他并尊重他的意见，”伊莎叹了口气，“可这种情况迟早得改变。今天他在朝会上又一次触怒了陛下——这还不算什么，但回家后他本人比皇帝陛下更为生气。这才是最让我担忧的！”

弗朗西斯听着，不无同情地点点头。

“事实上，”伊莎握紧拳头，“若您原谅我，阁下，陛下近来确实……十分暴躁，而且喜怒无常。各位大人都已经十分困扰了。”

“所以在我打听到，他公务之余经常一个人过来这里的时候……”

弗朗西斯嗤笑出声。

“所以您就只身前来探险了，是吗，夫人？——可惜您要失望了！这里并没有什么皇帝陛下的秘密……除了一个邪恶的、危险的囚犯！”

他从床上坐了起来。过长的铁链被拖动、撞击而啷当作响，他不得不咬紧牙关忍耐那阵刺耳的声音。而与此同时，庭院里传来了一声长长的、凄厉的狼嗥。

伊莎半张着嘴，熄灭了的油灯从她手里掉下，骨碌碌地滚落在地板上。


	33. 愤怒（下）

“阁——阁下，”伊莎一边摸索着捡起油灯，一边结结巴巴地说，“我真没想过会是这样……我，我很抱歉……”

“没关系，”弗朗西斯说。“前些天我还在想，若是从前认识我的人瞧见我此刻的样子，不知会有什么反应……谢谢您让我见到了其中一种。”

伊莎抿紧了嘴唇。她是当真为她所见的感到难过。“他不该这样对待您，”她说，“就算是——”

“好了，”弗朗西斯打断她。“无论如何您看到了……我同样担心罗德里赫，只是爱莫能助。但看到您我就放心了，夫人——您是如此勇敢、坚定而有主见，我相信您一定会劝服他的。”

伊莎沉默了片刻。

“不，也许您能帮得上忙呢，阁下。这也不仅仅是为了我丈夫……同样是为了陛下以及您自己。”

弗朗西斯轻不可闻地嗤笑了一声。这女人多么自以为是啊……简直就像是从前的他。

“如果说这些日子以来，皇帝陛下每每离开克洛维宫就是来这里见您的话……您想必该知道他反常的原因吧？”

“我真希望我知道，夫人。”弗朗西斯没好气地说，“那十有八九也是他把我关在这儿的原因。”

伊莎叹了口气。她知道要说服他并不容易，但她也不会轻易被他敷衍过去。

“从某种意义上说，您和罗德里赫一样，都是皇帝陛下年少时的导师。”她说，“陛下甚至信任您更甚于罗德里赫……过去有段时间他对您可谓言听计从，”

“您也说了那是‘过去’。”

“是的……您想必也感觉到了，陛下登基后改变了很多。”伊莎挺直身子，“这是理所应当的，作为皇帝，他不能再让任何人凌驾于他的威严之上……这也正是令罗德里赫的处境越来越危险的原因。”

他还只是危险而已，弗朗西斯想，哥哥我已经一只脚踏上断头台了！

“可您不同，阁下……若说皇帝陛下会为了谁而破例的话，那也只有您了。”

“破例？”弗朗西斯沙哑地笑了。“可不是吗，他把这几百年来的皇子宫殿改成了监牢，还在外面建了这么个巨大的野兽笼子——为了我！这还真是令我受宠若惊！”

“您的处境并不是无法改变的，”伊莎冷静地说，“只要您能重新得到陛下的信任。”

“他的信任！”弗朗西斯说，“再没有什么比皇帝的信任更虚无缥缈了……您瞧，这么粗的铁链都不能教他放心，还要加上狮子、狼和鳄鱼——您可知道这是为什么？他害怕，他做梦都怕我会像理查德·艾斯兰对付雷邦公爵那样，在睡梦中砍下他的脑袋！”他歇斯底里地大笑起来。

伊莎并没被他这过于激烈的情绪给吓住。她摇了摇头，“可就算他担心您会那么做，却还是宁愿如此大费周章、也没将您送进监狱或刑场，不是吗？”

弗朗西斯不无警惕地望着黑暗中的女人。

“您到底想说什么，埃德尔斯坦夫人？”

“弗朗西斯大人，”伊莎说，“您可知道，我在这宫殿里住过六年？”

这算什么？他住过十年呢——没准还得加上他的下半辈子！

“殿下——当时——不喜欢太多佣人，所以很多事都是我自己动手。说我是这儿的女主人也不为过……我收拾、打扫每个房间，但惟有这一间，阁下，我只进过两次。

“一次是我陪同殿下从伯罗斯基公国回到基维、刚住进梅里特宫的时候。而另一次……就是今天。”

弗朗西斯不由得想开口说点什么，但伊莎随即将话题转了开去。

“毋庸讳言，您和罗德里赫都算是帝国上下最了解路德维希殿下的人，但在某些方面，你们并不比我更了解他。

“路德维希殿下一向严格，甚至有些苛刻，无论对别人还是对他自己……但他并不是这么暴躁、偏执、不近人情的人，从来都不是。”

虽然他从来都不喜欢她，弗朗西斯想，但就凭她敢于如此直率地批评路德维希，也许他应该多少改变一点对这个女人的印象。

“他甚至算得上心软，也有相当孩子气的时候……”陷入了回忆似的，伊莎轻声地说，“若非后来为了达到他父亲的要求而不得不让自己变得强硬的话。”

“殿下十六岁的时候，参加了一场平民的舞会。在那里，他和一个女孩跳舞。她有着明亮的笑容，绿眼睛和棕色的长发。他们跳舞，唱歌，大笑，接着继续跳舞。他们喝了许多的啤酒和蜂蜜酒，然后在舞会进行到一半时，偷偷溜到楼上某间没人的屋里。如果我没弄错，那还是路德维希殿下第一次……解开女孩的裙服。

“那之后的两天，殿下把自己反锁在这房间里，直到他父亲派人来召见他。他的目光呆滞，双眼通红。他告诉我，他爱上了一个男人。”

伊莎把目光投向床边那团黑影。“您知道那些年里这个房间一直保持整洁，是路德维希殿下亲自照料的关系……是吧？”

弗朗西斯没有回答，但伊莎莫名地感到一股迫人的视线——又或是对方的呼吸声泄露了他的愤怒。她不由得后退了一小步。

“请冷静些，阁下。除了这些以外我什么也不知道。路德维希殿下从没说过什么其他的……”

“够了——您知道得够多了，夫人！”弗朗西斯低声吼道。

片刻沉默之后，伊莎轻轻地说道：“我本来只不过是猜测，阁下，但您的反应无疑证实了我的猜测了。”

弗朗西斯咬紧牙关。她让他觉得自己像个蠢蛋——像所有曾被他嘲弄、算计过的那些人一样蠢。不，比他们加起来还要蠢。

“您来这儿的目的究竟是什么，夫人——除了羞辱我之外？！”

“羞辱您？阁下，我绝无此意。”伊莎诚恳地说，“我是想帮助您。”

弗朗西斯深深吸气，让自己胸中流窜的怒火慢慢平息。他有点儿想笑，他对她的印象还真是没错……一点儿都没错。“无论您想要什么，请直截了当地说吧，”他嘶哑地说道。

伊莎同情地看着他。她不想激怒他，但她必须得这么做。这也是她今晚所冒风险中的一部份。“您为何不肯正视这一切，阁下？皇帝陛下较之从前的他是有所不同了，但他对您的感情并不曾改变过。”

“照您这么说，”弗朗西斯生气地拉扯手上的铁链，“他的‘感情’从来也没比贵妇人饲养宠物狗高尚多少，是吗？”

“恕我直言，造成今天这种局面也并非没有您自己的原因，”伊莎说。“您又不是罗德里赫，阁下。您一向深知进退，为何就不能——”

“您要我讨好他？”弗朗西斯讥讽地大笑出声，几乎是在咆哮了。“像女公爵的小情人一样、用廉价的殷勤换取个好前程？您要我卑躬屈膝好让你们的皇帝陛下心情舒畅？！”

伊莎无奈地揉了揉耳朵。“我没想过让您这么做，”她说，“只求您别再刻意激怒他。当然，若您能对他和颜悦色一点儿，他的情绪想必会好得多——”

“我为什么得为他的情绪负责，”弗朗西斯冷冷地说。谁来关心下他的情绪？

“因为他是皇帝，”伊莎轻声叹道。“想想看，若他在一时冲动下作出什么错误的决定，后果会何其严重——您总不希望他成为个暴君吧？何况这对您自己也有好处。难道您不想有天重获自由？”

“您放心，”伊莎临走前对弗朗西斯说，“我不会对任何人提起今天我所看见的，以及我们交谈过的任何一句话……连我自己也会很快忘记。但请您记住我所说的，阁下……请您认真考虑一下。”


	34. 蜗牛（上）

路德维希又是带着满腔不快来到弗朗西斯的房间的。大臣们就如何答复克兰堡国王一事的争执令他厌烦透了……他已经拥有至高无上的权力，却远比得到这权力之前更清楚意识到自己力量的有限。他想起父亲的话，要做个统治者并不容易……“你得摆脱这些软弱的感情，路德维希，”而首先得克服的就是愤怒。

弗朗西斯在他进门的时候并没说话。他端坐在床上，目不转睛地盯着墙壁，这倒是让路德维希来了点兴趣。

至少他没再用冷嘲热讽迎接他。

“你在看什么？”他走到床边，顺着他的目光看去。墙上趴着一只蜗牛。

“您瞧，”弗朗西斯自言自语般地低声说道，“我已经注意它一个早上了……每次我看着它无论多久，它都一动不动，但在不知什么时候，它已经从墙脚爬到和我的头一般高了。”

路德维希不以为然地笑了笑，转身在床边坐下。“我是不是让你太闲了？”他说，一边按着他的肩膀让他转过身来。“帮我脱衣服。”

也许是上次的“教育”起了效果，弗朗西斯并没抗拒。“您看起来心情不太好，陛下，”他跪坐在床上，一边帮他解开制服的扣子一边说，“这是您来这儿的原因吗？”

路德维希挑眉看了他一眼。“你知道该怎么做啰？”他说，冷淡的声线染上了一丝性感的沙哑。“取悦我，你应该对这个很拿手才对。”他抓起他的手放在自己的腰带上。

“当然，”弗朗西斯轻轻地说。他一只手扯开他的腰带，同时隔着衬衣、力度适中地抚摸他的胸口。他摸到了某点不大的突起，并感觉到路德维希的身体微微一动。弗朗西斯持续地揉捏着那一点，并靠过去用嘴唇轻触，直到感觉它肿胀而挺立。

路德维希闭上眼睛，轻轻吐了口气。他不想承认这点，但弗朗西斯的手段确实高明……这次或许他能得到些真正的放松。这样想着，他忍不住抬起手抚摸对方的后背，一路向上，直到手指插入他的金发里。若他每次都能这么听话该多好，路德维希想，若非他总惹他生气，他也不想象上次那么对他……

弗朗西斯专注而卖力地挑逗着皇帝陛下紧绷的躯体，并不时稍微抬眼观察他的反应。当他剥下他的军装裤，伸手想要抚弄那里时，手腕突然被握住了。

“用嘴。”语气平板的命令。

弗朗西斯僵硬了半秒钟，脸上掠过一丝怒气。但只是一瞬，在闭着眼睛的路德维希察觉到什么之前，他已经驯顺地低下头，伸出舌头轻舔那沉睡的器官。

那里很快有了反应。弗朗西斯将手放在路德维希的大腿上，见对方没有要反对的意思，便更大胆地伸出手，扶着他勃起的根部上下套弄。他的手指向下，轻轻拉扯那处的毛发——直到这时路德维希还算满意；但随后那只手伸向了某个它不该存在的地方。

“你要干什么？”路德维希猛地睁开眼，用力掐住弗朗西斯的手腕。“弄清楚你该做的和不该做的，”他严厉地说，蓝眼睛透出慑人的气势。

弗朗西斯垂下眼，再抬起时已敛去多余的神色。“是，”他顺从地回答。作为弥补似的，他主动地低下头含住他的坚挺，灵巧地吸吮，直到年轻的皇帝放弃抵抗而沉溺于欲潮中。

弗朗西斯暂停下动作，抬手脱下自己的衣服。“继续。”路德维希说，向后微仰，用手支撑住上身。“坐上来。”

“如您所愿。”弗朗西斯说，他挪动身体，铁链随着动作发出轻微的撞击声。当他骑上路德维希的大腿，他的毛发与他的相摩擦，路德维希几乎立刻难以抑制地兴奋起来。

“快点，”他催促道。

“急什么？”弗朗西斯说，“慢慢来更有乐趣。”他轻轻磨蹭路德维希的下身，让两人的呼吸更为粗重。与此同时，他倾身向前吻上路德维希的嘴唇。

放肆。路德维希脑中闪过这个念头。他尝到了他口中一丝精液的咸味，这令他想起自己第一次在弗朗西斯诱引下沉沦。那经历令他觉得屈辱，连同他可笑的示爱和“献身”……他想推开、想呵斥弗朗西斯，但……他无法拒绝。弗朗西斯的吻。他有多久没有主动地吻过他了？弗朗西斯用一只手稍微固定着他的下颌，他的亲吻温柔而不失热切。路德维希不由自主地回应。但弗朗西斯突然退开，轻啄着他的下巴，脖颈，然后含住他胸前的一点暗红。他做得很好，但未免有些过头了。

路德维希想制止他。“别说话，陛下，”弗朗西斯说，“享受就好。您也知道我对这个很拿手不是吗？除此之外我现在没什么可为您效劳的啦。”他殷勤地亲吻他，从胸口到锁骨，然后又到嘴唇。带着铁链叮当作响的手抚上他有些僵硬的肩颈，恰到好处地揉捏。路德维希舒服地闭上眼。

“躺下去，好吗？”弗朗西斯低语。路德维希让那双手轻柔地扶他躺下。在他有些昏昏然的时候，突然身上一轻，然后——猝不及防地，他感觉到双腿被猛地撑开，随之而来的是一阵撕裂般的剧痛。

“……”路德维希愠怒地睁开眼，只对上弗朗西斯似笑非笑的蓝眸。“别激动，陛下，”他手里正捏着他最柔软脆弱的部位，“不然我手上一个控制不住——那对您或对我来说都不是什么好事。”

被轻微拉扯的皮肤泛起尖锐的痛楚，路德维希狠狠咬住嘴唇，冷厉地瞪着弗朗西斯，但对方丝毫不为所动。他才要起身反抗，弗朗西斯立刻加大了手上的力度。疼痛令他绷紧身体，隆起的肌肉渐渐渗出冷汗。片刻之后，路德维希妥协地瘫软下来，大口喘气，像一条被穿在鱼叉上而放弃了挣扎的鱼。

“放松点，”弗朗西斯安慰地啄吻他嘴唇。他开始轻轻地揉动那圆球，将它握在手心里，然后稍微退出一点儿，一手安抚地拍了拍他快要抽筋的腿根。“这会有点辛苦，”他不怕死地评论说，“不过谁叫您先前不让我碰呢。”

“该死，”路德维希说，“你这个该死的骗子。”

“嘘。”弗朗西斯说，“您让我取悦您。抱歉我只会这个。”他调整了一下路德维希的姿势，将自己向里推入。

“啊！”疼痛和屈辱令路德维希眼里燃起愤怒的火焰，“我应该送你上断头台！不，我要把你送进监狱，让狱卒每天鞭打你，让你被全帝都的囚犯轮暴——唔——”

“你舍得吗？”弗朗西斯哈哈大笑。“除了我还有谁能给你这种快乐？——别否认，就连你那位国色天香的皇后也不能……否则你干吗天天往这儿跑呢？”他恶意地俯下身，“你想我这样干你很久了吧？是不是？！”

“放屁！”路德维希怒斥，“马上放开我！否则——”

“废话说够了，陛下。”弗朗西斯愉快地说，一边狠狠捏痛了路德维希的下巴。“等会除了哭泣和呻吟之外，我不想听见你嘴里发出任何其他声音。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次不是想象啦
> 
> 哥哥：x幻想没有什么丢人的，实现不了才丢人！
> 
> 不过这不是过把瘾就死的节奏吗？


	35. 蜗牛（下）

“……”

路德维希必须咬住下唇才能克制自己不对弗朗西斯央求。

虽然方才那一次完全是报复性的发泄，剧烈的疼痛几乎压制了除其以外的全部感官，但弗朗西斯的确还能再给他欢愉。现在他也正在这么做……为了引诱他更进一步地沦落。

“强忍着不难受吗？”弗朗西斯说，一边轻轻舔去路德维希脊背上的汗水。“你知道你要的是什么……我要听你告诉我。”

路德维希难耐地扭动了两下，想摆脱身后作怪的舌头。他就不信他能一直忍得住……他想要的不也正是他想要的吗？！

“乖一点，”弗朗西斯按住他的挣动，像对待不听话的孩子般、温柔而带点责备地说着，“你的身体可比你诚实多了……”

“……闭嘴！”他容许他用这种方式取悦他，可不等于允许他羞辱他！

弗朗西斯轻笑着抽出手指，随之流出的还有混着鲜血的银白色液体——这个动作令路德维希浑身战栗。“你把我的手弄脏了，陛下。”他说，“不打算清理一下吗？”

路德维希睁开眼，脸红了一下，随即打算伸手去拿制服口袋里的手帕，但手被弗朗西斯按住了。“用嘴吧，陛下。”若无其事的轻佻的语调，听不出什么怨恨或有意刁难的意味，但路德维希十分清楚……他之前命令他帮他口交让弗朗西斯生气了。

有那么一会儿，他觉得自己熟悉的那个弗朗西斯又回来了。但只是那一瞬间的错觉……就算弗朗西斯还是弗朗西斯，他也已经不是从前那个他了。然而他还是遂了弗朗西斯的意，为了让他快点结束这难耐的折磨。舌尖上腥涩的味道差点迫出他的眼泪，却也更助燃了猛烈的欲火。

“告诉我，”弗朗西斯在他耳边催眠般低语，“小路德，想要我吗？”

这个称呼令路德维希的头皮一阵酥麻。在他没察觉之前已经下意识地开口回应，“我要你……要你，弗朗西斯。”

“如您所愿。”带着胜利的微笑，弗朗西斯给他与刚才同样的回答，同时拉开他的双腿，深深地把自己送进去。

“……呜啊！”

路德维希猛地弓起身体。还是这么痛……他已经太久不适应这种侵犯，而且刚刚就已经受伤了……但与疼痛相伴而生的是潮水般汹涌的快感。他握紧拳头，一下又一下捶打着床柱，而弗朗西斯从身后抱紧他，将头埋在他的肩窝处。“喜欢吗，我的主人？”他低声问他，“这些日子以来忽略了你的需求是我不对……事实上只用前面已经很难满足你了吧？”他恶意地弹了弹路德维希胀痛的前端，引来后者的一阵哆嗦。“很享受是不是？”

“……”缓过一口气来的路德维希恼火地瞪眼，“你那时候还不是一样享受！……”

“啊，我的确享受，”弗朗西斯笑着说，“我又不像你，非得当出力那个才能证明自己是个男人。不过我倒还是更喜欢自己来……归根结底，你的技术太差。”他好笑地看着路德维希的脸色遽然铁青。

“你去死吧，”路德维希怒道。在弗朗西斯伸手蹂躏他的嘴唇时，他用力咬住他的手指。

“喔哦，”弗朗西斯笑得更开心了，“你让我想起我小时候养过的那只猎狐犬。行了，松开你的小嘴，哥哥我快被你咬断了。”他言下之意说的显然不是手指——这更让路德维希冒火。他报复性地并拢双腿向后撞去，弗朗西斯低叫了一声。

“你想让我弄疼你，是吗？”

他稍稍抽离他的身体，然后开始大幅度地动作，既快且狠地挺入。一时间两人能听见的只有彼此粗重的喘息声，直到路德维希维持不住半跪的姿势而趴倒在床上，弗朗西斯随即从身后贴向他。

“还说我不能碰你这儿吗？嗯？！”他凶狠地问着，手指深深陷入对方结实而富有弹性的肌肉中。“这里是属于我的——只属于我，只能属于我。”

路德维希用大口吸气作为回答。弗朗西斯不满意地扭转过他的脸、俯身迫近，像要逼他亲口承认似的。

“我是不是第一个操你的男人？”他喘着粗气问，“是不是唯一一个？”

皇帝陛下拒绝回答这种侮辱性的问题。但他绯红脸上的愤怒神情无异于承认了弗朗西斯的问话——事实上他跟弗朗西斯也都清楚这一点。

弗朗西斯低头给了他一个缠绵的吻。

“虽说你那愚蠢的骄傲十有八九不会允许你这么做，可我还是得提醒你，”他再次进入他之前宣告，“不许找别人来满足你……只有我才能这么对你，明白了吗？”

路德维希想要怒斥，却随即又被他封住了嘴唇。

 

“弗朗西斯，”路德维希阴沉地说，“你就是那只该死的蜗牛……不是吗？”

不知不觉间，那只蜗牛已经快爬到天花板上了。

他不也是这么莫名其妙骑到他身上来的吗？！

弗朗西斯愣了一下，随即笑了。“哥哥可比蜗牛强多了！”他不怀好意地说，一边伸手摸了一把对方的屁股。“蜗牛能让你爽成这样？”

路德维希想摆出皇帝的架子训斥他，但弗朗西斯的动作引起他一阵本能的颤抖，使得他的威严少了几分说服力。因此他只是冷着脸挥开了他的手。

“不用害羞，陛下，”弗朗西斯说，他的声音变得低沉而温柔。“以后想要的时候直说好了，我随时乐意效劳……毕竟你现在养着我不就是为了这个吗。”

路德维希觉得窝火极了。被操到虚脱之后还得撑着身子帮他洗澡，而听弗朗西斯的口气这一切倒成了为他服务！

然而无论如何，这些天来压抑的郁结总算多少得到了排解——看来他这晚可以睡个好觉了。

擦干身体之后，弗朗西斯殷勤地帮路德维希穿好衣服。“那套黑色的制服更适合你，”他一边整理他的衣领一边评论说，“当然，这件也不错。不过你不觉得这里宽了点吗？”

路德维希低下头，看着弗朗西斯把手臂绕过他的腰间。不无暧昧的动作，像是度量他的身体，却更像是调情——他不是想借机再来一场吧？

但弗朗西斯很快放开了手。“你好像瘦了，小路德，”他说。“国事让你这么辛苦吗？”

比你想的还辛苦呢，路德维希没好气地想。他突然觉得自己每天呕心沥血、而弗朗西斯却饱食终日无所事事，这太不公平了。

“还是说有什么事让你烦恼？”弗朗西斯轻快地说，“让我猜猜……是爱德华公爵吗？或是你的岳父？——难道是小亚瑟给你找了什么麻烦？”

路德维希扯了扯嘴角，没说什么。

“或者，”弗朗西斯从一侧贴近他，意味深长地低语，“你对你的副官不够满意？”

路德维希抬起眼睛。

他早该知道弗朗西斯今天的举动不是毫无原因的。

“你想说什么，弗朗西斯？”

“哦，”弗朗西斯低声笑着，一只手搭上他的肩膀。

“你知道的，陛下。我曾经发过誓……那誓言依然有效。”

他可以再度向他效忠，前提是——

路德维希冷冷地闪开了他的手。

“原来你是在打这种主意。”

不可以吗？弗朗西斯挑眉。

“你一直很聪明，弗朗西斯，也因此常常能达到目的……但你有个弱点，就是对自己的魅力太自信了。”

他拽住弗朗西斯的手腕，把他拉向漂浮着花瓣的水盆。

“你应该瞧瞧你现在的样子……你以为你还是那个不可一世的‘蔷薇骑士’，全国上下女人的梦想，男人的榜样？不再是了……瞧见了吗？除了一个邋里邋遢的囚犯，你还看见了别的什么？”

“难道你还以为，只要你稍微勾一勾手，我就会像以前那样昏头转向、匍匐在你脚下？你未免也太高估自己了！”

“我承认我对你的身体还有兴趣，但也就仅此而已——正如你自己说的，这是我到现在还让你活着的唯一原因。除此之外，我想不出你还能有什么别的可取之处。”

“别妄图改变什么，弗朗西斯——你早就影响不了我了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳，土豆不是傲娇，他是真这么想的（抱头）
> 
> 于是虽然被哥哥欺负了，到头来还是觉得阿西更渣一筹啊ovo


	36. 要挟

弄清楚了自己对弗朗西斯的态度之后，路德维希的心情轻松多了。

他早该想明白，也就不用纠结这许久了。除了欲望，他的确不认为他们之间还能有些别的什么……而就身体而言，弗朗西斯的确是无与伦比的。不然他又何必忍着被他一再冒犯的恼火、劳神费力地把他留在身边呢？

他已经写好了给克兰堡国王的回信。冷静下来想想，事情并不难解决；他提出了让对方无法反对的条件——罗德里赫是对的，成功的外交不仅依靠威逼和谩骂。而作为大国的君主，他应该保持应有的气度。

就算科尔国王再次拒绝他也无所谓——从某种程度上来说那样倒正中他下怀。路德维希为自己的计划而满心兴奋，在这之后他又写了两封信给拉伦西亚皇帝和伯罗斯基公爵。

然后他想起，他该去看看他的皇后了。

 

好几天以后皇帝陛下才再次想起他在梅里特宫的囚犯。路德维希承认他有意克制了去找他的念头，他知道在说了那些话之后，下一次见面十有八九不会令他舒坦。但这是必须的——他得让弗朗西斯认清自己的身份。

于是在差不多的时候，他打算再去看他一次，瞧瞧那些话的效果如何。

路德维希在梅里特宫的楼梯上遇到了贝吉娅——那姑娘一脸的焦急失措，像是正要去哪儿却找不着路似的。

贝吉娅在急得团团转时瞧见了路德维希。——往常她总是一见到他就躲回自己的小屋里，可今天……

不，她非得鼓起勇气不可。这是她唯一的机会了！

“陛下！”贝吉娅冲向路德维希，莽撞地屈膝行礼。路德维希抬了抬下巴让她起身。他本打算直接绕过她的，但女孩儿却急迫地拦住他。

“请原谅我，陛下，”她结结巴巴地说，“但是里面、里面那位阁下——他快要死了！”

“嗯？”路德维希有些诧异，“为什么？”

他的脾气再差，也还不至于被他说的那些话给气死吧？

“他不肯吃东西，陛下，”贝吉娅急促地说。她忍不住稍稍抬起头来，见路德维希正审视着自己，忙又迅速地低下。“这已经是第五天了……”

第五天……从那晚开始。很好。他说了只在意他的身体，所以他现在是要用自己的身体来要挟他？

路德维希不喜欢这个想法。想到弗朗西斯奄奄一息的景象令他皱眉，但他觉得自己还是别在这时出现的好。

他可不想让弗朗西斯——再一次——自以为掌握了能跟他谈判的砝码。更何况，他也不认为那家伙会饿死自己。他受不了的。

“不想吃就算了，让他饿着吧。”路德维希冷冷地说，并注意到低着头的女孩肩膀轻微地抖动了一下。“也省得他吃饱了总有力气胡闹。”

“……是，陛下。”贝吉娅心里凉了半截。但至少——至少他今天不用再被拷问了，是吗？

路德维希转身打算离开，想了想还是回过头。“等他想吃东西的时候也别拿太多给他，按平时一半的份量就好。”

“……？”

“我不想他饿过头后把自己撑死了。”面无表情地说着，路德维希转身走了开去。

该死的，他还是对他太好了。

在门口碰见手里拿着一个罐子的霍兰德时，路德维希忍不住略带责备地问他为何不告诉他弗朗西斯拒绝进食的事。

“我不敢用这点小事去烦扰您，陛下，”霍兰德低头回答，“事实上要让侯爵阁下吃东西倒也不难……只是得等他先饿上几天才行。”

 

霍兰德走进关押着囚徒的房间，并示意贝吉娅先出去。女孩难掩不满地看了他一眼，但仍依言退出了房间。

半躺在床上的弗朗西斯正目光无神地盯着自己的手指看。“有何贵干，霍兰德队长？”他轻声说，“如果又是那些陈词滥调——”

“不，”霍兰德说。他径直走到床前，猛地拎起禁锢着弗朗西斯双手的铁链，在床柱上绕了两圈。

“你干什么！”弗朗西斯愤怒地瞪着他，但饥饿使他无力反抗，而轻易地被霍兰德压向床板。

“你敢——”在他说完自己的威胁之前，下颌已经被强硬地捏开。霍兰德一手提起那个装满牛奶的罐子，毫不犹豫地向弗朗西斯口中灌下。

“咳咳……”一被霍兰德松开，弗朗西斯马上扑在床边，像要把肺都吐出来似的、拼命地咳着。但无论如何，大部份牛奶已经流进了胃里——不得不说这令他舒服多了。

“您瞧见了，阁下，”霍兰德不带感情地说，“挨饿只能使您任人摆布……请别再给人添这种麻烦了好吗？”

他转身准备离开，想了想又回头对仍咳个不住的弗朗西斯说：“您该不会希望陛下亲自来喂您吧，阁下？他还有更重要的事要做呢。”

 

贝吉娅在霍兰德离开之后急匆匆地跑向弗朗西斯。

“您没怎么样吧？”她焦急地问道，随即意识到霍兰德干了什么。“谢天谢地……”总算让他吃下点东西了。她用手帕擦拭着他脸上的牛奶。

“谢谢，”弗朗西斯缓过一口气来后轻轻地说。他的声音嘶哑得厉害——他甚至尝到了自己嘴里的铁锈味。

“您不该这样折磨自己，阁下，”贝吉娅痛心地说，“难道陛下折磨您还不够吗？”

弗朗西斯勾起一个苍白的微笑。“至少这样他就不会来了，是吗？”他意有所指地说，“谢谢你，贝吉娅。”

他听见了？贝吉娅有些不好意思地低下头，她现在想起来还为自己那时的勇敢而心怦怦跳。“可您也不能一直这么饿下去，”她说，“而且……”皇帝陛下早晚还是会来的呀！

“当然不会一直饿下去，”弗朗西斯苦涩地说，“有霍兰德队长在呢！”

贝吉娅想起了什么。“您知道吗，”她小声说，不无紧张地握紧了拳头。“这座兽园……只有霍兰德队长一人能自由出入！”

“那又怎么了？”

“我想他一定有能让您离开这里的钥匙，包括您身上的，”她摸了摸床上粗大的铁链。

弗朗西斯突然抬起眼睛，他眼里锐利的光线令女孩惶然没了声响。

“你说什么呢，”他厉声道，“难道你想帮我逃跑？你不想活了？！”

“我……”贝吉娅无助地嗫嚅着，“我不想看您这样死掉！”

“谁说我会死了？”弗朗西斯说，“我不是还活得好好的吗？”

“您……可您说过，没有自由，您宁可死！”

弗朗西斯沙哑地大笑出声。“我说过！我说过那些话你真的相信？蠢女孩——难道你不知道我为何跟你说那些话？那只不过是为了骗取你的同情，好让你放我出去，谁知道你根本没这个能力……你居然真的相信！你不知道我向你要镜子、要剃刀、要甜点叉是为了什么？为了把它们藏在身上，好在有机会的时候——刺进皇帝陛下的心脏！”

贝吉娅惊恐地朝门外看。她想伸出手去捂住弗朗西斯的嘴，却在接触到他嘴唇之前被火烫到似地收了回来。“别，”她焦急地说，“您别喊……霍兰德队长会听见的！”

这一番话让弗朗西斯耗尽了力气。他倒在床上，虚弱地、急促地呼吸着，这又牵动了他胸腔的痛楚。而贝吉娅一直忧虑地望着他。“我知道，我知道，阁下……”她喃喃地说。但他最后并没有这么做，不是吗？他并没有真的利用她；若有，那也是她自己愿意的。

“别傻了，贝吉娅，”弗朗西斯最后阖上眼之前说，“我的自由、或者我的生命也好，都不比你的自由和生命更有价值……别做蠢事。”


	37. 软弱

 

最后路德维希还是让步了。他命人给弗朗西斯送去丰盛的菜肴、水果和香槟酒，算作对他的安抚。他知道弗朗西斯一向习惯于别人对他让步，正如他也早就习惯了满足他各种骄纵的要求。现在他有能力给他比从前更好的东西——只要他别忘了自己是谁就行。

但他忽略了一点。当弗朗西斯在一件事上没有得到满足的时候，任何其他东西都不可能令他满意。

“科尔国王下令，”外交大臣莱丁·提提亚公爵报告，“禁止向帝国出售木材、钢铁和船只。”

路德维希不由自主地露出微笑。在上一封信件中，他提出更优厚的条件同时，有意无意地暗示若科尔国王拒绝合作，就以高价购空销往克兰堡的造船材料。而科尔国王以这种方式回应，则给了他最好的……宣战理由。

科尔国王的禁运令对他自己不会有任何好处。克兰堡造船业发达，却没有充足的森林。只要他能说服他的岳父、斯多柏皇帝达成贸易同盟，就足以封锁对方百分之八十的木材供应。至于那个爱管闲事的亚瑟·柯克兰……如有必要，他不介意作出少许让步以换取他跟他父亲袖手旁观。

前两天收到的瑞德·茨温利公爵的回信也对他的计划表示支持。这十分重要——伯罗斯基公国正位于波利海峡的一端，而瑞德公爵的舰队将是帝国海军的最好助力。现在他只等待米尔提洛跟雷兹堡的回音了。波利海峡三国虽然是长期的同盟，但从来都不是铁板一块——何况这次是克兰堡不自量力地挑衅在先，他有把握在三国之间制造一些裂痕。

路德维希不能不为这一切感到高兴。但少了某个人的嘉许，这份胜利总好像少了点什么似的。尽管将此视为又一次“软弱”的表现，挣扎半日之后路德维希还是决定今天破一次例。谁让他的心情这么好呢。

看见他的时候贝吉娅脸色苍白。

“怎么了？”路德维希在门口站住，随意地问着，“他现在可肯吃东西了吧？”他知道弗朗西斯对那些有着繁琐名字和可笑外表的食物是多么痴迷——何况还有他家乡的葡萄酒！他希望等会他见到的不会是个神志不清的醉鬼。

女孩的反应却出乎他意料。她抿紧嘴唇，半晌，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“他还不肯？”路德维希有点气恼地拧起眉。他还想让他怎么做？

他出现在弗朗西斯面前时，亲眼看见他——又一次，将那些精致的美食扣在地上，然后面无愧色地看贝吉娅垂着头进来打扫。

“要是你想换一批新的餐具，”弗朗西斯轻声说，“下次拿瓷器来——银餐具是摔不坏的。还有，别忘了把它们迭成一摞，让哥哥我砸起来省点力。”他说话的时候眼睛并没看着路德维希。

路德维希意识到他今天做了个错误的决定——这简直是又一次对他耐心的考验。但无论如何他已经找回了他的自制。他弯下腰捡起其中一个盘子。

“你对塞缪尔·罗西有何不满？”身为帝国宫廷的名厨，塞缪尔的厨艺足以令尝遍大陆风味的美食家惊叹，就连弗朗西斯本人也曾多次表达过对他的赞赏。

“我唯一憎恨他的一点就是他为你服务，”弗朗西斯说。“你要处死他吗？请便，那正合我心意。”

路德维希半是无奈半是好笑地叹了口气。“在你眼里我就是这么个草菅人命的暴君吗？”他走近床边想要坐下，却见弗朗西斯丝毫没有挪动地方的意思而只得作罢。“你到底在闹什么脾气？”

弗朗西斯斜挑起眼瞧着他。“怎么，”他说，“宠物就没有表达不满的权利？”

一股无名的火焰从胸口升起。路德维希压制住它，稍微倾身与弗朗西斯平视。“我无意轻贱你，”他说，“但你比我更懂得面对现实，不是吗？如果你想以绝食向我要求些什么……你知道我并不想让你死；但相对地，我也不可能让你自由。”

“那你的这份伪善未免用错了地方。”弗朗西斯说，“就算让一个囚犯享用天下最奢侈的宴席，也改变不了他身为囚犯的事实——要是你落在我手里，我给你的将只有发霉的面包跟马尿。”

路德维希失笑。“感谢女神，幸好我没落在你手里。你到底想要我怎么做？”

弗朗西斯看了他一眼。“你不觉得你该亲自对喂养你的宠物尽点责任吗，陛下？”

他的声音里带着某种尖锐的疯狂。“要不然的话，我就当霍兰德是我的主人了！”

路德维希皱起眉。

有那么一会儿他以为弗朗西斯疯了，但他瞪视着他的蓝眼睛一如往常，冷冽中暗藏讥诮。

“你想要我——亲自——呃，烹调？”路德维希斟酌着开口，“那你想吃什么？”

“随便，”弗朗西斯嗤笑了一声转过头去。“让我看看你的诚意吧，陛下。”

 

这次弗朗西斯的要求并没让路德维希为难，甚至还感到有点兴趣。他从来没想到过……亲自为他准备吃的，这似乎不错。他自动忽略了弗朗西斯说到“宠物”这个词时咬牙切齿的表情。不管怎么说，得先让他吃点东西，他看起来真的虚弱极了。

但做什么好呢？在野外行军时他并非没试过生火做饭，至少不至于让自己饿死——但那只怕不会合弗朗西斯的口味。他又不能为此去请教塞缪尔或别的哪位厨师——甚至连找那个女孩儿来帮手都不行。这太古怪了。

他在贝吉娅的小厨房里翻找出几样材料。先煮点汤吧……饿了太久的人不适合吃得太多。他想起第一次看见弗朗西斯下厨时的情景。那天他饥肠辘辘地骑着马徘徊在安哈尔特山道上，几乎是循着他的汤的香味找到了那间小屋……可惜，那小屋已不复存在了，那承载着他的爱与痛的记忆的地方。路德维希轻轻地叹了口气。不过是四五年前的事……想起来却好像已经隔了那么、那么久。

就做那个汤吧。奶油，蘑菇，洋葱，还有一点儿火腿。路德维希挽起袖子，开始将材料切成小块。

他鼓捣了大半天才端着一碗汤走出厨房。虽然跟印象中的不太一样，但再磨蹭下去他怕也无法做到更好了。把汤端给弗朗西斯的时候路德维希甚至有点儿紧张。就好像……年幼时第一次将家庭作业拿给父亲看时的那份心情。

好在弗朗西斯并没挑剔他的厨艺。他朝那碗汤看了一眼，然后近乎急迫地抢过他手里的勺子。他看起来就像一个普通的、饿坏了的流浪汉——路德维希不禁怀疑这样的弗朗西斯是怎么下得了手打翻那些香气四溢的食物的。

弗朗西斯仓促地把汤往嘴里送。然而过了好一会儿，他也没能喝到几口——他的手握着银勺不住颤抖，在碗沿磕碰出令人尴尬的响声。路德维希忍不住开口，“我喂你吧。”

弗朗西斯抬起头来，一时间他的视线令路德维希几乎想要退缩。“你喂我？”他嘶哑地笑道，眼里却毫无笑意。“真令人感动，小路德。——拿你的好心去喂狗吧！哥哥我才不吃这一套。”他突然扔下勺子，掀翻桌子，而那碗汤带着蒸汽腾腾的热度向路德维希飞来。

路德维希本能地闪开它飞行的路线。但由于弗朗西斯的乏力，汤碗没扔多远就歪歪斜斜地洒了出来。虽然躲过了大部份泼出的热汤，仍然有一小半沾到了他的头发、衣领跟睫毛上。路德维希的忍耐终于到了尽头。

“不要逼我对你使用暴力，弗朗西斯，”他说，随即扬起右手，重重地打在弗朗西斯颊上。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两口子吵架就是这样越闹越大直到离婚的:3


	38. 安慰

贝吉娅沉默地为弗朗西斯脱下衣服。现在她对这具身体已经十分熟悉了——她不再为了帮他宽衣解带而难堪，但见到他消瘦的身躯却一次比一次更令她心痛。她还记得几个月前她第一次看见他时的模样。当时的他看起来既迷人、又危险——他令她脸红心跳，却本能地想要躲避。是的，她毫不怀疑他的危险，这不止是因为霍兰德队长的再三告诫；她能看得出来，从他的眼睛里，他懒散的笑容中……就连捆缚野兽的铁链也没能抹杀得了他身上那股无畏而狂野的劲头。可现在一切都不同了。不同了。

他歪着头，轻轻地靠在水盆边沿，她不知道他是睡着了，抑或只是在休息。他睡着的时间越来越长，讲话越来越少——她也不想让他损耗所剩无几的力气，但听不到他的声音令她惶恐。他越来越苍白，手背上开始浮现青紫色的血管，如同她父亲重病之时。他的胸膛失去了原有的厚度，她甚至能透过皮肤看见他每一根肋骨的形状。他的手臂——现在挂在那上面的铁链沉重得简直像是非人的酷刑了。他是如此脆弱……脆弱得像个孩子，像朵在她照料下一天天枯萎的花儿。

弗朗西斯感觉到什么而睁开眼。“贝吉娅？”他轻声、询问地唤道。

隔了一会儿才等来女孩的回答。“您在毁坏您自己的身体，”她颤声道。

“灵魂已离我而去，我还要身体做什么？”弗朗西斯无所谓地说道。然而女孩仍僵持着没有动作。半晌，他忍不住抬头看去，看见她大大的天蓝色眼睛里充满了泪水。

“你怎么了？”弗朗西斯好笑地问道，“我又不会死……至少在皇帝陛下想让我死之前。我都没为自己哭泣，你哭什么呢？”

他向贝吉娅伸出手。然而女孩退了一步，摇着头，泪珠开始不由自主地滚落下来。“求求您，”她哽咽道。

“好了，好了。”弗朗西斯叹了口气。“过来。”他用手捧起她的脸颊，让她脸上温热的液体沾湿他的掌心。“看在天父跟女神的份上，别哭了，贝吉娅……虽然我不得不说，你流泪的样子真美。”

女孩红了脸，从他手里挣脱。“您不必这样安慰我，阁下……还从来没有人这么说过。”

“是吗？看来哥哥我是唯一一个目睹过这美丽的人，真幸运。”弗朗西斯笑了。贝吉娅不无羞赧地低下头，脸上却没有那么哀伤了。

“你是我在这囚笼里仅有的一点阳光，”他说，“只有看见你，我才觉得自己还未被神所抛弃。笑一下吧，贝吉娅——为了我。”

困惑而努力地，贝吉娅露出一个比哭脸难看得多的笑容。但弗朗西斯看起来非常满足。

“谢谢你，贝吉娅。谢谢你。”他喃喃道。

有那么一瞬间，弗朗西斯真想吻她，但他克制住了。他知道，他能带给这女孩的除了痛苦跟灾厄之外别无他物。然而在水面以下，他感到了自己不受控制的坚硬。握紧盆沿，等待这阵来得不是时候的悸动自行消退时，弗朗西斯轻轻地笑了。当自由成为奢求，爱情是如此廉价……很好，路德维希，你赢了。我的一切现在都任由你摆布了；可你还会在意一个囚犯的卑贱的感情吗，皇帝陛下？

为他重新穿上衣服时，女孩已经不好意思地擦干了脸。

“今天吃点东西好吗？”她央求道，“哪怕就吃一点。”

“吃，当然吃。”弗朗西斯微笑着合上眼睛，“哥哥我饿得能吞下一头牛。”

尽管如此说，但长时间的饥饿已经损害了他的胃口。除了感觉到虚弱，弗朗西斯根本没有任何食欲。急于帮他补充体力的贝吉娅煎了块鲜嫩多汁的牛排，——她还记得路德维希的吩咐，将牛排切得比平时小一些。然而一闻到牛肉的气味就令弗朗西斯反胃。他强迫自己吃了一口，然后开始剧烈的呕吐。

“哦，天父，”可怜的女孩在旁泣道，“请您别这么残忍。”

弗朗西斯用丁香酒漱口，然后对她勉强地笑笑。“对不起，贝吉娅，但我实在吃不下。把它拿走吧。”

晚些时候贝吉娅拿来了蜂蜜和甜睡草汁。弗朗西斯喝了一些，然后昏昏沉沉地睡去。

 

他醒来时房间里有些昏暗，不知是傍晚还是黎明。或许是蜂蜜起了作用，他开始感觉到想吃东西。“贝吉娅，”他试探地唤了声。

有人走了过来，却并非他所熟悉的脚步跟气息。弗朗西斯警觉地睁开眼，只看见一个面目模糊的男人。

“您需要什么，先生？”男人用尖细的声音问道。弗朗西斯皱起了眉头。

他很快意识到了对方的身份——一个阉人，一个太监。只存在于宫廷某些见不得光角落的……他已经沦落到得和这些人为伍了吗？一种呛鼻的辛辣感弥漫了他的胸腔。

“离我远点，”他瞪着床前的男人。“谁叫你来的？贝吉娅呢？”

太监脸上挂着不变的微笑，像没听见他的问话似的。“您要点什么？要吃东西吗？”

弗朗西斯忍耐地闭上眼。“把那女孩找来，”他说，“不，给我把埃里克·霍兰德找来。”

太监没有动，也没再说话，只是站直了身体，用一种了然、怜悯而又带点嘲弄的眼光看着他。

“你没听到我说的话吗？！”

或许是虚弱让他的威慑失去了气势，对方丝毫没为他的怒气所影响，过了一会儿才又用那种令他头皮发麻的语调问了句，“您需要点什么？”

弗朗西斯无法忍受了。“滚！”他把手上的铁链砸向对方，“滚出去！”

他靠着床柱，让自己缩成一团。铁链令他感觉冰冷，他听见自己牙齿的打战声。

他还是害了她。终究、还是……他早该知道，路德维希不会容许他得到哪怕这么一点点安慰。

女神再也不愿眷顾他了吗？他注定得在这座荒谬的、受诅咒的宫殿里慢慢腐烂？

一半痛苦、一半自嘲地，弗朗西斯低声笑着，直到那笑声渐渐变成沙哑的、凄厉的嘶吼。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法比被我BE了T T


	39. 刺客

一切都如路德维希的预想般进行着。拉伦西亚皇帝乐于用这次结盟改善和新女婿的关系，而雷兹堡已经明确表示不会介入克兰堡与埃丁奈迪亚帝国之间的纠纷。伯罗斯基公爵回信说他愿意担任这次战争的主帅——只有一件小事在这时稍微打击了他愉快的心情。

在路德维希结束朝会、从议事厅回到皇帝寝宫的路上，一颗不知从哪儿飞来的子弹突然擦过路德维希的耳朵，射入他身后的树干中。当时唯一陪在皇帝身边的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦惊得脸色发白，但仍毅然地挡在路德维希身前，想为他挡下之后的攻击，好在刺客并没有继续开枪。近卫军司令安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多得知消息后很快召集人手，封锁了皇城。

接下来的严密搜查几乎把整座皇宫翻个底朝天，连最隐秘的角落也不例外。

弗朗西斯坐在床上发呆时突然听见了庭院里野兽们此起彼伏的吼叫。这还从没发生过，他想，除了它们刚被带到这儿来那天……他忍不住支起上身，趴在窗口往外看。但窗外茂密的石楠花挡住了他的视线。

然而那嘈杂声渐渐接近了。不只是野兽，还有人声——军士发出的零乱的脚步和叱喝声。弗朗西斯的心脏被一种难言的焦虑揪紧了；直到他听见了安东尼奥响亮的大嗓门。

“这儿还没搜查过呢！”

没错，舌尖稍带点卷的乡下口音……弗朗西斯无声地笑了，这正是他那位老朋友。他到这儿来干什么呢？搜查？有人潜入了皇宫？

安东尼奥的军靴已经踏在了梅里特宫外的蛋黄石台阶上。弗朗西斯知道他就在门口。他即将见到他了。可这算是好事还是坏事呢？

他握紧了胸前的一截铁链。也许这是个机会。若是在几个月前，他必定会认为这是个机会，并且加以利用。但现在他已经累了。他疼痛而疲倦，而且命运女神似乎在警告他，一切抗争都是徒劳，且将招致恶果。

何况……他不想让安东尼奥见着他这副模样。不想。一个埃德尔斯坦夫人已经够糟的了，搞不好现在罗德里赫也已经知道了。弗朗西斯暗暗咬牙。会不会连安东尼奥也——

那脚步声忽然被拦阻了。

“请原谅，大人，”是埃里克·霍兰德的声音。“皇帝陛下有令这里不许任何人进入。”

“是霍兰德队长啊，”安东尼奥不以为意地大声回应，“您还不知道皇帝陛下遇刺的事吧？”

他没能听出霍兰德回答了什么。而后安东尼奥又说：“所以，我们也是奉陛下之命搜寻刺客的下落……”

“抱歉，”霍兰德提高了声音，“但我并未得到可以让您搜查这里的命令。”

弗朗西斯不由得笑了。

这个霍兰德，这时候他倒是希望他能派上点用场了。

 

安东尼奥有点儿气恼地望着眼前的埃里克·霍兰德。

他跟这个人打交道不多，只知道他在年初的比武大会上大出了把风头，随即被路德维希任命为亲卫队长。应该是个有些本事的人，只是未免也太不近人情了点。

“其他地方都搜查过了，”他口气不太好地说，“若刺客还没逃出皇城，那必定是躲在这里。”

“我会带人好好检查的。”霍兰德不为所动。

你？安东尼奥七窍生烟，“可这是我的职责——”

“除非皇帝陛下亲自下令。”霍兰德说着面无表情地点了点头，“现在请您和您的士兵快点离开吧，安东尼奥大人。”

随着安东尼奥骂骂咧咧地离去，弗朗西斯轻轻地、怅然地出了口气。终究还是就这么走了。

一股酸涩突然涌上他的眼眶。也许这就是最后的机会……他见到安东尼奥的最后机会，谁知道他以后还能不能再听见他的声音、瞧见他带点傻气的笑容呢？

但无论如何，他不希望在这种情况下和他见面。就让过去的他永远留在安东尼奥印象中吧——在他还是个强大的、骄傲的男人的时候。

 

折腾了一整天，到傍晚时一切终于重归平静。刺客并没能找到，但可以确定的是皇宫里暂时安全了。

路德维希安抚了心神不宁的皇后之后，想起来应该去弗朗西斯那边看看。虽然想也知道多半并没有什么好看的，有霍兰德在，应该没人会惊扰到他。但不去一趟他总是难以放心。

弗朗西斯依然保持着和白天一样的姿势坐在床上，似乎是若有所思地看着窗外，又好像什么都没看。代替贝吉娅照顾他的太监进来过几次，见他毫无反应也便不理会了。这倒好——现在是没人会为了他吃不吃饭而发愁了。

路德维希并没为弗朗西斯的样子感到奇怪——事实上他这样已经不是一天两天了，自从上次泼了他一身汤之后——无论如何，看起来一切正常。

他本应立刻就走的，但莫名地觉得有必要解释一下，“今天皇宫里混进了刺客。”

弗朗西斯一动不动。路德维希也没在意，继续说了下去。“这里没有什么异常吧？——我已经让霍兰德加强了警备，但你自己也小心一点为好。若是有外人潜入的话……”

“真可惜。”弗朗西斯突然开口说。

“什么？”

“那个笨蛋怎么没杀了你呢？若是哥哥我的话，一定不会失手。”

路德维希抿紧了嘴唇。数日以来头一次听见弗朗西斯开口，他的第一反应是高兴的，但意识到对方说了什么之后便立刻沉下脸。

弗朗西斯仍然面对窗口静静地坐着，好像刚才的话只不过是路德维希幻听似的。

“弗朗西斯，”路德维希咬了咬牙，艰难地发声，“你恨我吗？”

他当然知道弗朗西斯恨他。他又何尝不恨他？但他无法因此就否认他爱过他，甚至现在仍然……而弗朗西斯居然恨不得他死掉？这认知让路德维希一时间有些慌乱。

弗朗西斯轻声地说了句什么。

“什么？”

他重复了一遍，但路德维希仍然没能听清。

“你说什么？我听不见。”他索性靠了过去，抬起一条腿跪在床上。

就在他想让弗朗西斯转过身来面对自己的时候，如同泥雕木塑般的弗朗西斯突然动了。他的膝部重重捣进路德维希的小腹，刹那间涌起的疼痛和反胃感令路德维希涌出了眼泪。他痛苦地弯下腰去，紧接着被拽住头发拖了起来。

弗朗西斯在喘气，身体太久没活动过了，他没想到自己的运气好到可以一击得手。路德维希大概也以为他已经虚弱到无需戒备了吧。他把他当成自己养的一条狗，可就算是狗也会咬人的。

而皇帝陛下已经喘不过气了。

“如何，小路德？”弗朗西斯冷笑着，一点点勒紧手里的铁链，“我说过的吧，哥哥我可是很会杀人的。”

路德维希无法说话，如果不是长期处于半绝食状态的弗朗西斯使不出什么力气，刚才这一下他就已经死了。但现在不是时候懊恼自己的大意。求生的本能让他一手用力拉住铁链，一手扼住弗朗西斯的手腕与对方角力，努力为自己争取一点呼吸的空间。

“去死吧……”身后的人喃喃道。

弗朗西斯把全身的体重都压在铁链上，路德维希知道自己无法坚持太久。但他忽然吃力地笑了起来。

“你以为……杀了我，就能自由吗，弗朗西斯。”

“杀了我……你剩下的日子……就在地牢里度过吧……要是我死了……你也会死在这里……没人会知道……呼……你的存在，更没人会……”

弗朗西斯面无表情地听着，手上又拉紧了几分。

“你应该很清楚……”路德维希用尽全力地拽着那截铁链，手指快要断折般地疼痛，但呼吸毕竟顺畅了些。“除了我，没有谁会让你活着……”

“就算你能离开这里，也逃不出帝国边境……你的罪行已经昭告全国，弗朗西斯……你早已不再是什么香槟侯爵，而只是个遭人唾弃的逃犯和……叛国者而已！”

愕然片刻之后，弗朗西斯缓缓地放开了铁链。

他说得对……现在除了他之外，还有谁在意他如阴沟蝼蚁般的生存呢。

如果刚才路德维希直接开口叫霍兰德进来的话，现在自己要么已经是具尸体，要么就是被关进真正的监狱里等待处决了吧。

而他还担心着让安东尼奥看见，原来所有人都已经知道了！叛国者弗朗西斯……

他苦涩地笑了。

半天才顺过气来的路德维希脸色难看得吓人。“你就那么想我死吗？嗯？”

他扯起弗朗西斯的金发向床头撞去。而后还不够解恨似的又撞了一下，又一下。弗朗西斯咬着唇没有发出任何声音。

“告诉你，就算我死了你也别想好过。”不想自己一时火大弄死了他，路德维希扔下弗朗西斯后退了两步，“就是下地狱我也会拖着你的，弗朗西斯。”

弗朗西斯闭着眼，没有回应。血顺着他的额角淌了下来。

路德维希气急败坏地离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一切悲剧的起源都是路德质疑了哥哥的魅力……


	40. 眼泪

贝吉娅见到弗朗西斯的时候恼怒极了。

她不过才病了两天，霍兰德找来的使唤太监就把他弄成这样！

她咬着嘴唇冲出房间时正撞上那个太监。

“你是怎么照顾他的，”她忍不住指责他，“他昏迷不醒而且在发高烧！你没跟霍兰德队长说吗？”

“我说了，”男人冷淡地回答，“霍兰德队长说他也无能为力——他又不是医师。”

“那你找医师了吗？”

“去哪里找？难道你不知道，皇帝陛下严令禁止任何人靠近这里。”

贝吉娅瞪大了眼睛。“他会死的！”

“谁不会呢？”男人冷笑道。“从我踏进这里的那一刻我就知道，我别想活着出去——拜他所赐；而你也一样。”

贝吉娅出离愤怒了。“你会被绞死的，”她咆哮道，“我要让皇帝陛下知道这件事。”

“得了吧，别作梦了。”男人无情地嘲笑她，“皇帝陛下对你我这种小人物连看都不会看上一眼。怎么，那英俊的囚犯让你动心了吗？说起来，他还问过你呢。到了这个地步还忘不了女人，我本该佩服他的。可是看见了你，”他嘲弄地打量着女孩因为愤怒扭曲而显得更为丑陋的脸庞，“我发觉我更替他悲哀。”

女孩疯了似的朝他扑去。但她再怎么壮实有力也终究无法跟男人相比，哪怕是个被阉割的男人。对方轻而易举地把她推开，她的后背重重地撞在墙上。

“瞧你紧张的，快进去吧。”男人讥笑道。“在他咽气之前，说不定你们还能缠绵一次呢。——只是你怕得自己动手啰。”

 

贝吉娅流着眼泪走到床前。由于上面躺着的人不正常的瘦削，这张床铺看起来比平时更为宽大。他昏迷了有多久了？她刚刚给他头上的伤口换过干净的纱布，可这并不能让他好起来。没有药，没有食物，他怎么能好呢？

“阁下，”她试探地叫他。“请您醒来吧……”她摸索着，握住他一只手，心怦怦直跳。若在他清醒时，她无论如何也不会这么做……纵使她曾无数次擦拭过他的全身。他的手掌和她想象中的一样，宽大而温暖……她还记得当这只手抚上她脸颊时那种让她安心的温度。她多希望他能再这么做一次，一次就好。

床上的人毫无反应。贝吉娅犹豫了一会儿，小心地、偷偷摸摸地，将他手心贴向她的脸。“罗兰，”她轻轻叫出这个只在她独个儿幻想中呼唤过的名字。她温柔而伤感地注视着他，如同看着生病的父亲或……恋人。但这一切令她紧张极了。没过几秒钟，她就把他的手放回原处，同时不安地回头张望。没有人……没人发现她的小动作，没人会知道她这傻气的行为。她为心愿得以满足而轻轻地笑了，但这笑容仍带着眼泪。她宁愿永远只在梦里和他亲近，只要他能醒来，只要他能……活着。

 

“霍兰德队长，”贝吉娅终于在兽园里找到了她要找的人。“求求您，找个医师来看看他吧。”

“我何尝不想？”霍兰德语气平板地说，“可是没有皇帝陛下的命令，谁也不能进来。”

“可他快要死了，”贝吉娅哀求道。“至少该让皇帝陛下知道……”

霍兰德看了她一眼。“你以为他不知道？”

贝吉娅吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

“可……可是……”他不是说过皇帝陛下不会让他死的吗？难道他已经说出了他的秘密？他头上的伤就是这么来的？

被一种窒息般的恐惧感驱使着，她想转身跑回去看个究竟。但霍兰德忽然伸手扼住了她的手腕，把她拽到自己面前。

“你是怎么了，贝吉娅？”他质问道，“你好像很关心他？我不是告诉过你——”

“不，我没有，”贝吉娅不安地扭动着。“我只是……我照顾了他这么久，不想眼看着他就这么死掉！”

“就这么简单？”

“就这么——”

“你哭过，”霍兰德冷冷地指出，“是因为他吗？”

贝吉娅嗫嚅着，红肿的眼睛看向地面。

“实话告诉我，贝吉娅——你是不是爱上他了？”

女孩低着头不做声。霍兰德发起怒来，猛地将她扯进小屋里。

“我就知道！”他怒气冲冲地说，“我真不该一时心软答应你来干这差事——我原以为你能理智点儿的！”

贝吉娅胆怯地抬起头来，走向他。“埃里克……”她唤道，用他们从小彼此相称的名字。

“你会害死我，”霍兰德吼道，“更会害死你自己……我是怎么跟你说的？你压根不该看他一眼，更别提听信他那些胡说八道了！”

“他没有……”在霍兰德的瞪视下，贝吉娅的声音渐渐小了下去，眼睛却仍执拗地望着暴怒的侍卫队长。“我们不是……我什么都没做过，我只是想救他！”

“你想救他？怎么救？”霍兰德冷笑，“别忘了你连这道门都出不去！”

“……”

猛然从女孩期许的目光中意识到了什么，霍兰德更生气了。“你想让我放他走？你疯了是不是！”

贝吉娅摇摇头，再度流下了泪水。“我也不想你有事，埃里克……可那太监说我们都得死，是不是真的？你帮皇帝陛下做的事没有其他人知道，这是不是意味着……”半是哀伤、半是害怕地，她哽咽着说不下去了。

霍兰德咬着牙，半晌，拍了拍女孩颤抖的肩膀。“别害怕……”他说，“若他真要杀我，那我也没办法。但你不会；我会帮你安排，你明天就回家去。”

贝吉娅喉咙里发出一声滑稽的抽噎。“我不回去，”她说，手指揪紧霍兰德的衣袖。

“你必须回去，”霍兰德不耐烦地说。再拖下去他也没把握能保得住她，而这也是为了那家伙好。

“你也不想连累他吧？”他下巴朝某个方向抬了抬，“那里面的人。”

贝吉娅踌躇了。“什么……可他……”他已经快要死了……他还需要她的照顾！

“放心，”霍兰德阴沉地说，“他死不了。大概这一两天皇帝陛下就会来看他了。”

贝吉娅吃惊地望着霍兰德。

“倒是你，”他冷峻地瞪视她，“你知道你若留下会发生什么吗？”

女孩茫然地、呆愣地啊了一声。

“他会引诱你，”霍兰德说。“想想吧，这几个月里他都面对着你一个女人……你以为他还能按捺多久？他可是个花花公子，贝吉娅，玩弄女人的高手！你想说他不是吗？他若没用甜言蜜语哄骗你，何以你现在连为他去死都愿意？别忘了，他只不过是个陌生人——你连他叫什么名字都不知道！”

贝吉娅流着泪拼命摇头。她不想听他这么说，她知道、知道他的名字……但她也不得不承认，若不是身陷囹圄、得跟她朝夕相处，他根本不会朝她看上一眼。他是那么耀眼，而她如此平凡！

“就算你不在乎为这么个男人失去贞操，”霍兰德咬牙切齿地说，“可你也得知道他不是一般的囚犯！他是皇帝的——皇帝的……若是这件事被皇帝陛下知道了，你们俩都得死！你明白吗？！”

贝吉娅的眼泪流干了。她轻轻地、伤心地摇着头，用手背擦去脸上残留的液体。

“我走，”她最后说，“只是——”

“你不用担心他，”霍兰德哼了一声说，“这是我见过最狡猾的囚犯……他远比你懂得怎么保护他自己。再者说，我也会照看他的。”在路德维希给他相反的命令之前。“现在，快点收拾东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你的小花骨朵还在呢，哥哥，你又错怪小路德啦！
> 
> 哼，铺垫了这么多章的法比，就这么半篇工夫就又荷比了！前功尽弃啊（趴


	41. 病人

路德维希已经在朝会上宣布了对克兰堡宣战的决定。瑞德·茨温利公爵将作为这次战争的总司令官，而爱德华·冯·波克爵士将担任他的副手。就让他看看这年轻人的能力吧……若他真堪当大用，就给他个相应的职位也无妨。

只是来自伊文斯总主教的消息让路德维希不太高兴。研究过那半块金芒石之后，伊文斯断定这是一种他从未见过的矿物，很可能就是神谕中“发现”的一部份。这本该是好消息；但总主教执意要将这发现公之于众。“正如神灵的昭示不是仅仅降临给埃丁奈迪亚帝国，”总主教宣称，“这发现也应为全世界所共知……它并不属于某个国家，甚至并不属于弗伦特大陆；它属于所有神的子民。”

胡说八道。路德维希生气地想，至少他拥有丹尼斯·玛西亚斯带回来的唯一一块金芒石。科尔国王或许听说过、但还不曾见过它，至于其他国家就更别提了——他们连新大陆的存在都不知道！若是现在任由伊文斯将一切公开，那他在此前的一切布置不就都白费了吗？这些神职人员真是不知所谓！

若说两个月之前他还只把这块石头当做是航海商人或东方术士骗钱的把戏，现在他已经充分认识到它的神奇，并深深以为这一发现将可能改变帝国或整个弗伦特大陆的未来。它不但能发光，更坚固无比——而据玛西亚斯说，这种石头在他所发现的土地上无处不在！想想看，若它能用于制造刀剑，那是否会比他的极光更锋利？若用它打造盔甲又如何？若是用它建筑城堡、制作炮弹——

路德维希不得不站起身让自己冷静一下。这发现既让他兴奋又让他忧心。一旦这种材料被应用在军事上，大陆各国间现有的平衡就将不复存在……即便埃丁奈迪亚能成为首先使用它的国家，也未必能在这场漫长的竞赛中一直领先。而围绕着这种矿物的争夺将是无止尽的战争与杀戮，直到余下的势力再次达到平衡……这不像是神灵的恩赐，更像是魔鬼的诱饵。如有可能他宁愿这一切从未发生。若不曾有什么预言，若玛西亚斯没有无意中登上新大陆，若他没有带回金芒石，整个世界会平静一如昨日。但已经发生的永远无法逆转，而命运女神指定他将成为挑起这场战争的第一个人。

他手扶着窗沿，用手指轻轻抚摸那粗粝的边缘。这不是我的错，他想，我若不这么做，亚瑟·柯克兰就会抢先，而那只会给我的国家带来灾难。我是为了保护我的国家和人民……

然后他又不由自主地想到了弗朗西斯。他总是那么胸有成竹、坚持己见，路德维希想，好像从来不曾因为什么而犹疑过。他几乎忘了，他曾经是多么依赖弗朗西斯的决定，从他们相识的那天开始。

若是弗朗西斯面对他现在的难题会怎么想……又会怎么做？

 

侍卫队长等到了皇帝的旨意后大步走进书房。

“你来了，”路德维希头也没抬地说，“他怎么样了？”

“他还没醒来，”霍兰德说，“我担心——”

路德维希半信半疑地抬眼。“你确定他不是装的？”他下手有那么重吗？

霍兰德摇摇头。“他在发烧，”他说。“可能是感染。”

路德维希烦乱地扔下钢笔，另一只拿着笔帽的手无意识地在桌上戳了几下。

“好吧，”他最后说，紧皱的眉头出于某种原因而舒展开来。“我再相信他一次——让总主教去看看他。”

 

伊文斯总主教是在刚开始做第一个梦时被叫醒的。老人家夜里一旦醒来就很难入睡，这令他免不了嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。霍兰德不得不再三道歉。“这很重要，”他说，“而且十分紧急。”这是实话——他也不知道那人能不能撑到明天。

总主教被带进兽园的时候完全清醒了。“这，”他结结巴巴地说，“这不是……我可不会给野兽看病，”

“您放心，”霍兰德耐心解释，“您将要医治的是个人……一个男人。但请您等会无论看到什么，都别放在心上——更不能对外泄露半句。您能发誓吗？”

总主教看起来有点害怕。但他还是颤巍巍地抬起右手，“当然，”他说，“我对天父起誓保守秘密。”

“正因您为神服务，陛下才能放心地将这秘密交托，”霍兰德说，“请走这边。”

伊文斯见到他的病人时并没有过分吃惊。在他看来弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦只不过是帝国众多堕落贵族中的一个，他所犯的罪让他身上再加一百条锁链也不为过。只是那过分苍白而深陷的脸颊使他花了一点时间才认出他。“这不是——”伊文斯质询地看向站在一边的埃里克·霍兰德，随即被对方冷峻的目光提醒而讪讪地闭上嘴。

“啊，”揭开弗朗西斯头上的纱布时总主教不由得吐出一声惊呼。他伤得实在不轻——大片凝结的鲜血黏住了他的金发，总主教不得不狠了狠心用力一撕，扯下几缕带血的发丝。但这也没能让弗朗西斯有一点反应；霍兰德现在确信他不是装昏了。

“怎样？”见总主教低头观察了半天没有进一步的动作，霍兰德开口发问。“严重吗？”

总主教抬头谴责地看了他一眼。现在他完全进入医师的角色了。“伤口根本没经过好好处理，”他说，“这样不感染才怪……去弄点热水来。”

霍兰德只得亲自动手。在他帮着伊文斯主教处理好弗朗西斯的伤口、并给他灌下药汁之后，天色已经微微发亮了。

总主教从随身携带的小提箱里拣出几种外用和内服的药剂，并一一交代它们的功用。最后他用小镊子仔细地挑出缠绕在纱布里的头发，以免下次换药时再发生刚才的情形。霍兰德看着窗外的天色，有些不耐烦了。

“您辛苦了，总主教大人——让我送您回去休息吧。”

“就好，就好了。”伊文斯念念叨叨地说，他索性把小镊子和一个紫色的小瓶子也摆在桌上。“拆纱布时小心他的头发——还有这个，这是止痛药水。等他醒来以后用得上的。”

霍兰德沉默地点点头。总主教打了个哈欠，收拾起自己的药箱背在身上。他借着烛火的微光离开房间、穿过走廊，霍兰德跟在他的身后。

由于彻夜未眠的关系，总主教的精神有些不济。霍兰德不得不时常伸出手扶住他。“小心脚下，大人，”他引他穿过巨大狮笼旁的小径，走上一座小桥。

“唉，谢谢……人老了就是……”伊文斯说着，回头又看了一眼那头沉睡的野兽。“我听说这儿还有泽地的鳄鱼呢？”

“没错，大人——就在您脚下。”

“啊？是吗？”总主教低头向桥下黑沉沉的水面望去。霍兰德也跟着停下脚步。

抱歉了，主教大人。他不着痕迹地一推，总主教穿着宽大长袍的身躯就像一片落叶般、打着旋儿向布满鳄鱼的潭水中落去。他只发出一声急促的、轻微的呼喊，夹杂在风中难以分辨。

霍兰德在桥上站了一会儿，看着那紫色袍子的最后一角在水面上消失。然后他转过身，往来时的方向走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段写的我有点毛骨悚然
> 
> 总主教虽然啰嗦了点但还是个好人
> 
> 而荷桑是坏人太坏了>


	42. 空白

霍兰德求见时路德维希正浏览爱德华·冯·波克爵士的个人报告。报告写得还不错，他想，也许可以让他当个书记官。战事的进展则比他想象中更为顺利——雷兹堡作壁上观，而米尔提洛虽然宣布参战，到现在却仍然按兵不动。克兰堡事实上处于孤军奋战的境地中；他认为这场战争可望在年底前结束。

“陛下。”霍兰德开口说。

“他醒了？”路德维希问道，随即站起身来，“走吧……我去瞧瞧他。”

霍兰德没立即挪动脚步。

“……陛下，”他小心翼翼地说，“他似乎……有点奇怪。”

 

路德维希接近弗朗西斯的房间时遇见了手里抱着一迭衣服的太监。他乖巧地对皇帝陛下鞠了一躬，并没露出一点儿不该有的情绪。

“那女孩呢，”路德维希随口问道，“这么久了，她的病还没好吗？”

“她死了，”霍兰德回答。

路德维希抽了抽嘴角，没说什么。

弗朗西斯穿着一件白色长袍坐在窗边。他的一只手搭在窗沿上，在上午的阳光照射下看起来白得几近透明。“他怎么了？”路德维希挑眉问道。不是好好的吗？

霍兰德没出声，只是垂着手站在一旁。路德维希走上前去，扳过弗朗西斯的肩膀。弗朗西斯晃了一下，执拗地挣脱了皇帝的手，重又坐回方才的姿势。

路德维希意识到哪里不对了。

弗朗西斯不理会他、对他的问话没有反应，都再正常不过……但眼下的弗朗西斯看起来如同一个闹别扭的幼童。这不是他。

他抬起一只手，试探地在他眼前晃了两下。

弗朗西斯气恼地抬眼瞪他，活像是小孩——或者小猫——被谁粗鲁地抚弄了一把而毛发直竖、浑身冒火似的。路德维希沉默地倒退了两步。他转过身，看了霍兰德一眼，后者会意地跟着他退出房间。

路德维希在走廊里听霍兰德简要地说明了弗朗西斯的情况。他头上的外伤已经好了，但因为之前的感染，导致了脑炎——伊文斯总主教是这么说的——持续发了两个星期的热，并一直意识不清。霍兰德起初以为他的异样是由于病痛，但一切迹象都表明他已恢复健康，却仍没恢复神智，他这才不得不去请路德维希来。

路德维希皱着眉在走廊里踱了两圈。

“找医师来，”他心烦意乱地说，“所有的，能找的都找来。新任总主教——”

“您真要这么做？陛下？”

路德维希抬眼。“不然呢？”

“您不想让基维城里留不下一个医师吧，”霍兰德谨慎地说。

路德维希停下脚步，用靴底跺跺地面，深深地、烦躁地吐了口气。“伊文斯根本没治好他的病！”他应该再让他多活个几天的——

“我想这并非什么疾病。”霍兰德说，“至少……不属于药剂所能治疗的范畴。”

“你这是什么意思？”

霍兰德小心地低着头，没再说话。

皇帝阴郁地瞪着他半晌，疲倦地抹了把额头。“好吧，也许你说得对。”

 

路德维希没想到自己有天得做这种事。

他想弗朗西斯一定比他更适合这角色。他对弗朗西斯高超的讯问技巧早有所耳闻，不，不只是“耳闻”，或许还亲身领教过……但这次对象是他，他只有勉为其难了。

这该不是在报复他之前一个月对他的忽略吧？路德维希想着，用戴了手套的手轻轻揉弄弗朗西斯的头发。你可知道过去一个月里我都在忙些什么？

有时候忙到连睡觉的时间都没有。

被他揉弄的小猫生气了，猛一甩头摆脱了他的手。

路德维希不自觉地笑了笑。左右有铁链拴着，他再野也跑不到哪里去。他把弗朗西斯拉回来，让他不驯的蓝眼睛对着他的。

“真的不认识我了吗？”他低声说，“弗朗西斯？”

那双眼露出点本能的警惕，连带着身体向后缩去。路德维希索性跟着往前挪，把他困在自己和墙壁之间。“我看你能装到几时，”他贴着他耳边说。

 

路德维希闭着眼睛，再一次把粗长挺立的男性器官吞到喉咙深处。他知道弗朗西斯喜欢这样——他已经完全勃起了，而且毫不掩饰渴望地揪着路德维希的头发。

“你还真能忍，”路德维希抬起头，喘着气说。弗朗西斯的脸上写满了情欲，他的眼神迷蒙如水中月亮的倒影。然而他只是轻微地喘息着，并没发出任何声音。

“要我继续？”路德维希问，一边拍了拍弗朗西斯让他回神，“说话。”

弗朗西斯茫然地看向他。

“不说，我就不继续了。”路德维希说著作势要下床。

弗朗西斯急迫地探身，想抓住他。但在上次攻击过路德维希之后，他手上的锁链已经被大大缩短，因此只爬到床边就动弹不得了。他愤愤地坐回原处，湿润的蓝眼睛恼火而又失望地瞪着路德维希。

路德维希无可奈何地笑了。

“这游戏有这么好玩吗？”他妥协地回到床上，继续舔弄那被冷落的坚硬。但这次弗朗西斯学聪明了——他迅速地把一只手压在路德维希后脑上，然后用力地、毫不留情地按下去。

“唔——”慢点！路德维希呛出了眼泪，但无处着力的姿势使他反抗不了对方的手劲，而不得不顺从他的动作。他是故意的吧，这混蛋，路德维希怒火中烧地想，就像上次一样……好吧，要是由着他一次能让他别再装神弄鬼，他也认了。

然而弗朗西斯这毫无技巧可言的、粗鲁的顶弄远比他所习惯的更难忍受。搞什么鬼，他生涩得好像第一次！而直到最后他被呛了个半死，对方还没有半点恢复正常的迹象。

路德维希强忍怒气地看着再次转向窗外的弗朗西斯。享受完之后马上扭头又不理他了。好，很好。

他用力扳过他的下巴，强硬地贴上去。

他该不会连他自己的味道也不认识了吧。

这个吻持续了还没有半秒钟，弗朗西斯就狠狠地咬了路德维希的舌头——后者发出一声模糊的闷哼，一手捂住流血的嘴，一手下意识地甩了罪魁祸首一巴掌。

弗朗西斯被打得翻倒在了床上。路德维希还带着手套，是以这一下并不很疼，但被打的人却好像吓住了似的，怔怔望着空无一物的床单，半天不动一动。

皱着眉、咝咝地抽着气，路德维希好一会儿才忍住口腔里的疼痛，耐着性子伸手去拉他。

“还不记得我是谁吗？”

弗朗西斯胡乱地摇着头，脸上是紧张而畏怯的神情。

路德维希咬了咬牙，俯身贴近那张布满惊恐的脸。他身上制服的铜扣擦痛了对方赤裸的胸膛，令弗朗西斯挣扎着想要退缩，但他微弱的抵抗在路德维希面前徒劳无功。他一手固定住他的头颅，手指抚上还残留着他血液的唇角。

“看来我是有必要好好帮你回忆一下。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在霍兰德对比之下小路德又变成好男人了不是吗XD


	43. 兽笼

安东尼奥在接到皇帝陛下的命令时有点儿摸不着头脑。那里不是“严禁任何人进入”吗？呸，一想起埃里克·霍兰德那副嘴脸他就忍不住皱起鼻子。不过现在是陛下差遣他到那里去，就他一个人——这至少说明陛下信任他不逊于那个埃里克·霍兰德。这令他颇有点儿高兴。

当他走进梅里特宫的时候，弗朗西斯正在床上进食。说是进食，但折腾了半天他也没吃下多少东西。照顾他的那太监把装面包的浅盘放在床沿上，而弗朗西斯竟也不知道伸手去拿似的，就这么俯下身子想衔起面包，——可想而知这并不容易。再一次地，他把一片面包掉在地上。在他想爬过去捡时，太监投来厌恶的目光，并伸脚把那块面包拨远。

“连吃东西都不会吗，笨狗！”太监大声呵斥，“这是第几次了？——我说过了，再有一次你今天就别想吃饭——”

安东尼奥走近门边时瞧见的就是这副情景。弗朗西斯还挣扎着、想要去够那块面包，但过短的锁链不允许他爬到那位置。太监也没制止，而只是冷笑地看着他徒劳的努力。这一幕瞬间点燃了安东尼奥的怒火。

“你竟敢这样！”暴怒地，他几步冲进屋里，扯住男人的头发，一拳揍上他的鼻梁，跟着又一拳把他打翻在地。“你知道他是谁吗？！你连给他擦鞋都不配，你这只阉猪！”

男人捂着鼻子在地上翻滚，尖声哭叫。“饶命，大人！我没……”

“闭嘴！”安东尼奥气急败坏地抽出枪。“你真该死！”他没头没脑地用枪托朝男人头上打去，男人很快便发不出求饶声了。

很快地，他的吼声跟男人的哀鸣引来了霍兰德队长。“这里发生什么事了，大人？”霍兰德恭敬而冷淡地问道。

“你是怎么搞的！”安东尼奥狠狠地瞪了波澜不惊的霍兰德一眼——原来他所守护的、皇帝陛下的秘密就是弗朗西斯！他知道若不是这位侍卫队长有意无意的默许，眼前的男人不可能敢于这么对待他的朋友。但心里气归气，霍兰德毕竟是皇帝的亲卫队长，而且没亲眼见到他虐待弗朗西斯，他没有理由也没权力对他问责。安东尼奥不无恼火地把那男人从地上拽起来，推到霍兰德胸前，“还不知道你手下的太监干了什么好事？把他带走，让他从我眼前——不，从他身边消失！”

“遵命，大人。”霍兰德以公事公办的口吻答道，从头到尾脸上没有一丝异样，既没为太监的满脸鲜血跟哀号、也没为弗朗西斯一心一意地向着面包努力而有所动容，好像这一切于他而言早已司空见惯一般。“我会处理好的，让您不快真是抱歉了。”说完，他一手拖着太监的衣领向门外走去。

“行行好，霍兰德队长……”太监口齿不清地说，但霍兰德置若罔闻。他走出去没几分钟，安东尼奥就听见铁笼的枢轴沉重的转动声，跟着响起的是太监变了调的惨叫和野兽的低吼。

那惨叫声足足过了一刻钟才停止。安东尼奥僵立在原地，只觉得背后寒毛直竖。他应该刚才就开枪毙了那家伙的！霍兰德居然把他扔进了关狮子的铁笼……弗朗西斯究竟是被怎样的一群疯子跟变态看管着？

定了定心神，他把目光转向房间尽头。在几次尝试未果之后，弗朗西斯已经爬回床上，而且赌气似的，把剩下的面包也打翻在地。他转过头背对着门口，看上去颇像只在发脾气的猫——不得不说这有些好笑，但安东尼奥丝毫笑不出来。他小心地走向床边。“弗朗西斯？”他怎会沦落到这个地步？

安东尼奥几乎不忍心看向一头固定在窗栏上、禁锢着弗朗西斯双手的铁链。难道说这一年多的时间他都被皇帝陛下囚禁在这里？不，之前应该是在别的什么地方……梅里特宫是自皇帝新婚以来才废弃的，而外面的兽笼也不过才安置了半年而已。但无论如何，他总算知道了弗朗西斯的下落，至少他还活着。还活着，可却也跟死了差不多了。

弗朗西斯的模样令他惊惧。憔悴而消瘦的脸庞，散乱的金发，爬满下颌的胡茬——这还是那个意气风发、神采飞扬的蔷薇骑士？那双曾被不少画家着力刻画的蓝眼睛现下如同两颗劣质的彩色玻璃球，木然而黯淡，看不出一点理智的踪影。安东尼奥越是凑近细看，越是觉得一颗心沉了下去，仿佛掉进无底深渊里的一块石头。

“弗朗西斯，”他低声地，几乎是哀求地唤道。“求求你，看我一眼。”

从一开始弗朗西斯就只看着面包，无论对太监的喝骂、之后安东尼奥对太监大打出手，还是霍兰德的出现以及窗外的惨叫声都全无半点反应。安东尼奥在他耳边反复求恳之后，他终于转过脸来，看了来人一眼，随即面无表情地转了开去，好像瞧见的不过是一片虚空似的。

“你怎么了？”安东尼奥说，“不认识我了吗？我是安东尼奥啊。说话啊，弗朗西斯。”

“别这样，兄弟，”他哽咽道。“他们对你做了什么，令你变成这样？”

“你怪我吗？都是我的错，我本该早点找到你的。”然而安东尼奥随即想起，若非路德维希让他过来，他根本不知道弗朗西斯在这里，更没可能靠近——光是一个埃里克·霍兰德就足以阻住他的脚步。

他突然憎恶起自己的无能和软弱来。为什么没早点想到要找弗朗西斯呢？在弗雷德里希四世驾崩之后、他跟着路德维希回到基维而发现弗朗西斯不在，便自然而然地以为他是自己离开了。可若是那样的话，皇子殿下——不，皇帝陛下——淡漠的反应不是太奇怪了吗？都怪他，他应该设法弄清楚的，却居然不闻不问地任由他的朋友被折磨了这么久！安东尼奥一个激灵，突然记起了路德维希即位前跟他的某次对话。

——你知不知道他最看重什么？

——他的话，大概……是自由吧。

回想起当时路德维希若有所思的表情，安东尼奥觉得头皮一阵发麻。

于是，果然他用了这样的方法来报复弗朗西斯吗？剥夺他的自由？——是我害了他，安东尼奥满心悔恨地想。他一时间恨不能用佩剑斩断弗朗西斯身上的锁链。

“我要带你走，弗朗西斯，”打定了主意，他目光坚定地望向床上的囚徒，“就算为此冒犯皇帝陛下也无所谓。”

“我应该为你杀了他，”看着铁链下骨节棱棱的手腕，安东尼奥忿恨地说。

“你知不知道钥匙在哪里？”他凑近弗朗西斯低声问道，“是不是在那个霍兰德身上？”

弗朗西斯没回答他，只是又往床的里侧爬了些许，想要和他拉开距离似的。

“嘿，别装了，”安东尼奥扳着他的肩膀说，“这儿就只有我们俩。”

他开始还抱着点希望，认为弗朗西斯是赌气不肯开口说话，或者故意装疯卖傻，但越到后来，越是连他自己都没了信心。

一直以来，房间里只有他在自说自话，安东尼奥几乎要以为疯了的是自己。而弗朗西斯，除了胸口还有起伏，简直就是一个死人。

“别这样，……你别吓我，弗朗西斯。”他的声音已经在颤抖了。

“我要救你啊。”

“说话啊，我带你离开这里，就今天，好不？”

“……”

某种酸涩的情绪从胸口直涌上来，安东尼奥眼中的世界几乎成了一片疯狂的红色。

“你到底怎么了？”他扑上去，用力摇晃弗朗西斯。“你不是我认识的弗朗西斯！”

“你变成白痴了吗？！任由那种人渣欺负你也不吭一声？”

“你说话啊！！”

他发了疯似的摇晃着。过大的力度让弗朗西斯皱眉，他的视线本能地转向制造这晃动的人，却并没有任何明白他话中的意思、或有所回应的征兆。他想要摆脱他，但床上本就不大的活动范围令他无处可躲。而他这么努力一挣，反而让安东尼奥把他的衣领拽落了半边，他的右肩连同小半边胸口就这么暴露在空气中，连同某些过于暧昧的伤痕。

安东尼奥惊住了。

身为一个男人，他自然也明白那些痕迹的意义。对于弗朗西斯，安东尼奥从来不会惊讶于在他身上找出什么“战利品”——唇印，花香，不属于他的饰物。但他不认为他在被囚禁中还能有机会偷情，更何况他肩膀上的淤青并不像是某位热情过度的女子留下的。

会是谁？总不可能是那个太监吧。

安东尼奥只觉得喉咙像被什么东西扼住并慢慢箍紧，令他越发透不过气来。

“你……”他费力地张开嘴，却只发出一个无意义的音节。

想靠近弗朗西斯，想抱住他，脚步却不由自主地，带他一步步往门边退。

“弗朗西斯，”退到房间中央的安东尼奥再一次开口说，“对我说句话……告诉我不是像我想的那样。”

“说啊。”反复地、焦躁地咬着嘴唇，看也知道他不可能是自愿的，但……不，他绝不相信弗朗西斯会做出这种邪恶的、渎神的事。“你是被迫的，是吗？”

“你快说啊！”安东尼奥快失去耐心了。

弗朗西斯终于有了点反应。像是被来人的不住聒噪吵烦了似的，他恼火地转头瞪向对方，跟着伸手拿起床边上倒扣着的盘子，向安东尼奥头上砸了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我越来越爱鬼畜荷哥了
> 
> 可惜哥哥没能跟他较量一番……
> 
> 番茄对土豆更是不惮以最坏的恶意想象啊
> 
> 希望那盘子没有把他也砸成个傻子0 0


	44. 宠物

安东尼奥没能让弗朗西斯清醒，因此路德维希又找来了弗朗西斯在基维侯爵府邸的管家诺拉。那姑娘在房间里待了片刻之后，头也不回地哭着跑了出去。

而弗朗西斯仍然呆坐床边，无动于衷。

本来还打算命人去他老家找皮埃尔过来的，但路德维希最后还是打消了这个主意。他不确定他想让更多人看见弗朗西斯这副样子。

何况他就这样，似乎也没什么不好。

这不正是他想要的吗？一个乖顺的、再也不会惹恼他的弗朗西斯。

经过上次之后，他身体里那只野性的小东西似乎彻底被他给驯服了——当然，偶尔还有张牙舞爪的时候，但他看起来已经明白了谁是他的主人。现在他可不敢再咬他了；只要稍稍提高声音就能让他乖乖听话。但最令路德维希满意的不是这点畏惧。不仅如此，他还依赖他。

想到这点他不由自主地微笑了。除了他之外，连霍兰德的靠近都令弗朗西斯紧张，其他那些卫兵就更不用说了——他毫不掩饰对每一个陌生面孔的敌意，只有在皇帝陛下怀里才肯安静片刻。真是个完美的宠物，不是吗？反正他已经养了这许多，不在乎再多他一个。何况外面那些美丽的野兽都加起来，也还比不上他一个讨人欢喜。

唯一美中不足的一点是，弗朗西斯不但忘了怎么说话，似乎连怎么出声也给忘了。连被他撩拨到受不了的时候，也没发出过一点除了喘息之外的声音。路德维希觉得莫名其妙，他没伤到他的脖子吧？——那天他把他的喉咙弄得生疼倒是真的。当然，若他只是忘了，那倒也没关系。他早晚会帮他想起来的，他有的是时间。

可若是弗朗西斯真的记起了一切，不加倍挖空心思、想方设法要了他的命才怪——路德维希知道他的报复心有多强，这点上他倒是像足了他祖父。难保那时候他得给他套上更沉重的锁链，或是不得不杀了他。皇帝无奈地叹了口气，摸摸身旁温顺的躯体。算了，就这样也挺不错。

 

路德维希在喂他的宠物吃东西。这已经成了他每日必有的消遣——就像他还是个小男孩时，第一次手拿干草、垫高脚尖去喂马时那般新奇有趣。弗朗西斯有时会笨拙地——又或是故意地——咬住他送进他嘴里的勺子，而他也有时会有意无意地抬高勺子逗弄他。然而一切进展顺利，直到……

一勺土豆泥掉在他整齐干净的裤腿上。

“你这坏东西，”路德维希有点气恼，“等下我还得出席宴会。”

感觉到他的怒意，闯了祸的弗朗西斯立刻缩回到床上，抱着膝盖蜷成一团，似乎这样就能从路德维希眼前消失似的。

皇帝不无好笑地凑近他。

“我该怎么罚你呢？嗯？”

在他拿定主意之前，弗朗西斯突然又小心翼翼地凑了过来。

他整个人窝进路德维希怀里——虽然以他的体型来说，这个动作委实有点别扭——用额头和鼻尖轻轻磨蹭皇帝的下巴和脖颈。他的卷发令路德维希脸上发痒，绷不住笑出声来。

他在对他撒娇？

呵……或许他的本能里还记得这点，路德维希从来就无法抵抗这个。因此他也不再打算去理会那块因为弗朗西斯的动作而被愈发涂抹开来的土豆泥了。他抬起手固定住他的肩膀，低下头去寻找他带着奶油和土豆香味的嘴唇。

“……陛下。”

路德维希不悦地抬起头来。他以为霍兰德很清楚什么时候不该进来打扰他——他也从未这般不识趣过，今天是怎么了？

霍兰德微微低着头，目光定在面前半米处的地板上，好像根本不曾看见屋里的情形似的。“战报。”他简短地说。

路德维希猛地吸了口气。能让霍兰德在这时候进来报告的显然不会是什么好消息。他一站起身，弗朗西斯便自然而然地溜回了床上，并偷偷地向霍兰德看了两眼。侍卫队长沉默地鞠了一躬，让路德维希先走，随后自己也跟了出去。

 

“刚刚收到的消息……米尔提洛已经在全国范围内集结部队了。”

路德维希喝了口水，没有立刻答话。虽然是刚刚收到的消息，但算上密探收集信息层层回报的时间，多半也是好几天前的事了。“有人通知瑞德公爵了吗？”他冷静地问道。

“埃姆兹爵士已经从奥弗涅派出了信使，”罗德里赫的语气比他平时更为严肃，“但我担心瑞德公爵还来不及得到消息就被打个措手不及，陛下。”

“我相信舅舅。”除此之外他又能说什么呢？路德维希皱着眉望向那张战时地图。眼下他离瑞德·茨温利公爵的距离比米尔提洛远上两倍不止……就算现在要派援兵也已来不及，只能寄希望于公爵的临机应变了。好在米尔提洛的动向本就是帝国军小心提防的变数之一，但愿瑞德公爵此刻已有所觉察。“他们动用了全国的军队？”

“至少拉斯梅跟曼越角的守军都已撤离这消息是可靠的，”梅里奇侯爵说，一边在地图上指点出位置，“仅这两处的军队就在五万以上。”

路德维希沉思着。

“瓦尼拉王国的特使回去了吗？”他转头问罗德里赫。

“是的，陛下。”上个星期就动身了。

路德维希在椅子上坐下，伸手拿过一迭信纸。“我得再给瓦尼拉国王写封信，”他说。

“要去请莱丁公爵来吗？”

路德维希摇摇头。“昨天我见他的精神就不大好，别去打扰他了。何况这事也不能交给一般的使节，”他思考了片刻，“得有个合适的人才成。”

派谁去呢？自他登基以来与瓦尼拉的关系一直若即若离，表面一团和气、暗里相互防备，他实在没有把握对方会在这时帮他。若是弗朗西斯还在倒好了……不，路德维希咬了咬牙，让自己甩开这念头。“罗德里赫，”他抬头看向一脸肃穆的副官，“你亲自跑一趟吧，好吗？这很重要。”

“我很乐意，陛下。”

 

写好给瓦尼拉国王的信之后，路德维希又对着那张地图研究了好一会儿。最后他长长地出了口气，如释重负地直起身来。

“派人送封信去汪达尔，请伊万·布拉金斯基伯爵尽快到基维来。”他说，随后注意到埃里克·霍兰德还垂着手站在一旁。

“你怎么还在这儿？”他不无责怪地问。今天的霍兰德一再令他觉得反常，但从对方那张文风不动的脸上却又看不出什么来。

霍兰德在皇帝陛下抬眼时就已迅速地低下头。再次抬起头之前，他为自己的逾越想到了理由。

“您之前要的东西已经拿来了，陛下。”他说，“要现在送过去吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把哥哥写成这样真是挑战我的下限……这货不是哥哥只是附在他身上的一只小野猫！
> 
> 荷桑越来越邪气外露了这样好吗XD


	45. 余烬

路德维希坐在床边的椅子上，看着霍兰德指挥手下把各种各样的东西往屋里搬。这是他命人从侯爵府邸运来的、弗朗西斯的宝贝。也许它们并不足以使他想起些什么——他只希望这些熟悉的摆设能让弗朗西斯在看不到他的时候安心点儿。他太容易受惊了。

他在桌上发现了一个眼熟的小手炉。这还是他送给怕冷的弗朗西斯的，在三年前他们一起出征塞茹的时候。上面那些东方风味的雕纹已经模糊到快看不出了，可见弗朗西斯对这东西的喜爱。但当路德维希把它递给他时，他只是不感兴趣地看了一眼，就伸手挥开了它。

路德维希无奈地笑了笑。好吧，现在是夏天，他用不上这个……他又从桌上拿起一把比普通长剑略短一点儿的木剑。

他并不想冒险拿武器给他，但若说有什么能唤回从前的弗朗西斯，他想不出比剑更合适的了。霍兰德说这把木剑是弗朗西斯在家里指点年轻侍从剑术时用的。不过是小孩子的玩具，应该没什么问题。

看见那把剑令弗朗西斯来了点兴趣似的，用手指拨了拨它。这让路德维希心里产生了某种期待——但随后他拎起剑尖的一端，质询地望向路德维希。皇帝哭笑不得。

“你连怎么握剑都忘了吗？”他说，“这真令人失望……不过，算了。”

他从弗朗西斯手里拿过那把剑，随手放在一边，转而寻找着其他的东西。

这间清冷阴暗的囚室很快变得温暖而又明亮了。侯爵心爱的挂毯覆盖了斑驳的墙面，他华贵的金雀花大氅披在宽阔舒适的扶手椅上，床边挂上了深红色的帷帐，壁炉里跳动的火光与上方精巧绚丽的水晶烛台相映生辉。空了许久的柜子和书架被拭去灰尘、摆上了各式各样的小玩意——甚至还有几本书，就好像眼下这房间里的主人还会阅读似的。

而路德维希已经疲惫不堪。他几乎把能想得到的东西都试了一遍：香槟侯爵的鸢尾花徽章、蜡印跟指环，他精心雕刻的木制大炮和舰船，他每晚坐在壁炉边阅读的那些小说抄本，皮埃尔写给他的信件。所有这些东西在他的囚徒眼里都没能产生一丁点意义。这令路德维希灰心丧气。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的灵魂真的完全离他而去了吗？

然后他突然看见了一样东西，一幅还未完成的画像。

路德维希有点儿惊讶。那画上的少女对他来说既熟悉又陌生——是的，他想他认识她。他曾经在图卢兹堡的画室里见到过好几幅类似的肖像；每一幅中女孩的容貌都有些微的不同，但不知怎的他就是知道那是同一个人。也许是因为她那始终不变的、坚定而炽热的眼神。

这就是他一直以来念念不忘的，那个叫贞德的女孩儿。

他没想到弗朗西斯竟还在为她作画。心里说不上来是什么感觉，嫉妒吗？或许有那么点，但他早该习惯了才对，以那女孩为弗朗西斯所做的，他悼念她也是应该的。

画面上的少女一如既往地，对着画外恬然微笑。她的身后似乎是一片蔷薇花园，但还没上色的关系，本应明媚灿烂的画面显得有些灰暗。路德维希轻轻叹了口气，把画像拿给弗朗西斯看。

他本没抱什么希望的。弗朗西斯长时间地看着那幅画，眼神有点发直。然后他抬起一只手，轻轻地、温柔地抚摸画布上干结的颜料。他茫然的脸上渐渐有了点表情，那是一种类似于憧憬的情绪。

路德维希心里猛地一跳，过度的激动使得他刚开口时竟没能发出声音。“弗朗西斯，”他深深地吸了口气，用手扶住他的肩膀，“你记起来了——是吗？”

弗朗西斯心不在焉地摩挲着画布，从上到下，一遍又一遍。他没理会路德维希的呼叫，只是缓缓收回手，把那幅画抱进怀里——紧紧地。

路德维希心急地想让他抬起头来看着自己。“弗朗西斯——”他好不容易有了点反应，他不想让他回到自我封闭的状态中……他把那幅画抱得太紧了！还把脸贴在粗糙的画框上，他这样会弄伤自己——

在他试图把画像从他手里抢过来的时候，弗朗西斯猛地抬起头来。他充满敌意的目光令路德维希觉得被什么刺了一下。他凶狠地、警告地瞪着他，像是条保护着一窝蛇蛋的毒蛇，面对敌人愤怒地蜷起身子，咝咝地吐着气。

路德维希的理智一下子绷断了。即便什么都不记得了，他仍能摆出这副恨不得咬死他的架势，就因为这么幅见鬼的画；而最讽刺的是，这画儿还是他帮他找来的——为了挽回他那冷漠的、自私的、忘恩负义的灵魂！他不再克制地用力扯开弗朗西斯的手，将那幅画夺下来，无视对方差点把整个床幔给扯下来的大力反抗。“你就只记得她吗？！”他怒不可遏地冲他大吼，“这么多年你就只记得她？！我为你做过那么多、你却连一点儿印象都没有！你这个不知好歹的——”

弗朗西斯把铁链和相连的窗栏挣得哐哐直响。他的眼睛发红，活像是关在外面铁笼里的狮子，若不是被锁链束缚着，只怕下一秒就会扑过来把皇帝撕成碎片。路德维希看着他徒劳的癫狂，半晌，冷酷地笑了。他再也不想对他妥协了——一点儿也不想。

他走到壁炉边上，以一种缓慢而令人焦灼的速度俯下身，将画像的一角点燃。

弗朗西斯疯了般地扑向对方，但过短的铁链一次又一次阻拦了他的努力。他气急败坏地撕扯着床单，却只能看着那不大的画布慢慢被火焰吞食，直到剩下一小片沾满灰烬的空白。毫无疑问，若是他还能发出声音，他会歇斯底里地大吼大叫，或对皇帝咆哮所有弗伦特语中最恶毒的诅咒。但他现在只能瞪着眼睛、喘着粗气，从紧咬的齿缝间发出受伤野兽般的嘶嘶声，直到最后绝望而无力地倒下。这时路德维希才突然发现，弗朗西斯不能说话了对他来说是多么好的一件事。

吹了吹手上沾到的灰烬，他最后冷笑着看了如同死了般倒在床上的弗朗西斯一眼，转身离开了这间见鬼的宫殿。


	46. 汪达尔伯爵

路德维希凝眉细读着瑞德公爵的来信。这封信来自半个月之前，米尔提洛还未秘密出兵的时候。显而易见，帝国军的初步行动十分顺利，然而瑞德公爵笔调中的乐观令他焦虑。他希望他舅舅不会被这些许胜利冲昏头脑、而忘了提防身后的危险。不知道现在的情形怎么样了？罗德里赫到了瓦尼拉王都安德鲁斯没有？

侍从通报汪达尔伯爵求见。路德维希揉了揉眼睛，命人带他到书房来。

尽管时值夏日，伊万·布拉金斯基伯爵走进皇帝的书房时仍带进了一股冷冽的空气。他身着黑衣，眼眶通红，脸颊因为不正常的消瘦而凹陷。尽管路德维希已对汪达尔伯爵的状况有所耳闻，见状仍不免吃了一惊。

想来那已经是半年前的事了。本该来帝都参加新年庆典的汪达尔伯爵因为夫人生了重病而未能成行，而新年过后一个多月便传来了娜塔莉亚夫人不幸病逝的消息。路德维希还是从罗德里赫那儿听说的——饶是罗德里赫跟这个凭空多出的“妹妹”并没当真打过什么交道，也不免嗟叹一句世事无常、红颜薄命。短短一年前没没无名的歌剧演员才在万众注目下成了伯爵夫人，转眼间这动人爱情故事就变作一场镜花水月，又迅速被人遗忘。而对汪达尔伯爵来说遗忘显然没有这么轻松。失去新婚妻子后他意志消沉，一连三个月足不出户，还遣散了庄园里的大部份佣人。这还是半年来汪达尔伯爵头一次回到基维，而看到他眼下的模样不由得令路德维希担心起来——若伊万·布拉金斯基在这时病倒，他就得重新考虑率兵增援瑞德公爵的人选了。

“坐吧，汪达尔伯爵，你看起来很疲倦。”他抬抬手示意。

伊万·布拉金斯基在眼前的一把椅子上坐了下来。“谢谢陛下。”他的语气一如以往般沉稳而谦恭，但柔软的嗓音中多了点嘶哑，一贯坚毅的目光也有些涣散失神。

路德维希站起身来，走向坐在椅子上的伯爵。后者有些不安地抬起头来，也想跟着起立，但路德维希先一步把手按在他的肩膀上。

“你的脸色很不好，我的朋友。若早点让我看见你现在的样子，就无论如何也不会让你赶来帝都了。”

汪达尔伯爵为皇帝这溢于言表的关怀有点儿受宠若惊。“您不必为我担忧，陛下，”他轻声说道，“我并没什么病痛……事实上医师早已建议我暂且远离汪达尔，好让别的什么事冲淡我的悲伤，只是……”

“我明白，明白，”路德维希安抚地拍拍他的肩膀。“我父亲从未彻底摆脱丧妻的痛苦，直到他生命的最后一刻。”他顿了顿，不由自主地想起另一个爱侣芳年早逝的例子，并因此有点儿气闷。“更何况娜塔莉亚是如此年轻。你们甚至还沉浸在新婚的喜悦中，我明白这是何等的不公……我为你所失去的感到遗憾，但我更衷心希望看到你振作起来。”

伯爵苦笑，“我会的，陛下。在您需要我的时候。我随时预备为国出征。”

路德维希摇了摇头。“我并不是……”虽然这确实是他本来的目的，“我找你来不只是为了这个。”他拿起桌上那封还未收起的信，“我想你对克兰堡的战况也有所耳闻？”

伊万·布拉金斯基点点头。“我听说瑞德公爵首战告捷，已经占领了克里提岛。”

“这正是我所担心的。”路德维希说，“他甚至没跟克兰堡的主力舰队交手就顺利登陆了……虽然科尔国王是个蠢材，他的海军元帅可不是。我难以想象他会给我们这种可乘之机。”他转头看向一脸肃穆的汪达尔伯爵，“所以前两天得知米尔提洛有了动静，我反而不奇怪了。”

“您认为这是故施诱计。”伊万·布拉金斯基眯起眼睛。“我愿意前往增援瑞德公爵，如果这是您的计划——”

皇帝注视着他的将军，片刻间没有说话。尽管脸色苍白、眼窝深陷，他看到的仍是那个忠诚、无畏、随时准备领命奔赴战场的伊万·布拉金斯基。也许这对他也有好处，领兵出战多半能让他暂时忘掉哀恸。但这并非一场毫无风险的征程。

“现在可用的军队都在南锡以北，如果绕道波利海峡，多半还没等援军到达、瑞德公爵就得面临克兰堡和米尔提洛的前后夹击。倘若帝国军不幸败退，难保雷兹堡不会趁火打劫，坐收渔翁之利。等三国兵合一处，前去增援的军队也会陷入被围攻的困境。”路德维希沉默片刻，“我打算取道瓦尼拉，这样只用不到一半的路程援军就能直捣米尔提洛的王都。”

“您想与瓦尼拉结盟？”伊万·布拉金斯基失声道。他知道皇帝对瓦尼拉人一向没什么好感。若非如此他也未必会选择了斯多柏帝国联姻，毕竟谁都知道瓦尼拉国王一直在给他的小女儿物色丈夫。

“不。”路德维希说。“但我已经让罗德里赫前往安德鲁斯，向瓦尼拉国王请求军事通行权。”突然感到一阵没来由的烦躁，他转头收拾起桌面上的几样东西，“当然，这意味着我也得准许瓦尼拉王国军进入埃丁奈迪亚……或许再加上些别的，贸易条款之类的，柯克兰会感兴趣的条件……我知道我父亲从没这么做过，他总想着有朝一日要彻底征服瓦尼拉。但眼下不同了，鉴于我已经和斯多柏……”

他停下了。他没有必要跟伊万·布拉金斯基解释这些。

汪达尔伯爵的脸上发红，皇帝的为难令他有些激动。“如果您给我一支全由骑兵组成的军队，”他低声说，“我就能在一个月之内赶到卢瓦尔港，然后——”

“太迟了。”路德维希打断他。“用不上两个星期米尔提洛的援军就能包围奥希克斯。我不能冒这个险。”

“您是担心瑞德公爵的安全？”伯爵犹豫了一下，“如果让公爵暂时撤退呢？既然雷兹堡还在观望，我们何不先谈判要求停战，等集结起军队再发起进攻？”

“不，不行。”路德维希一口否决。他必须速战速决，在愚蠢的科尔国王把玛西亚斯的发现散播到整片大陆之前，何况他也无法忍受帝国军再一次因为个小小的克兰堡折戟而回。“我必须赢得这场战役，伯爵。必须尽快赢下它。没有其他可能。”

听见皇帝这句斩钉截铁的话，汪达尔伯爵脸上的任何犹疑都消失了。“明白。”他挺直身子，“您将派我前往瓦尼拉吗？”

“我本来有此打算，”路德维希说，“但你似乎需要休养——”

“谢谢您的厚爱，陛下，”伯爵说，他憔悴的眼里多了一种坚定而冷峻的神情。“请您放心，我不会让私人的情感分毫影响我对帝国的忠诚。我早已准备好在任何时候为帝国、为您献出我的全部力量，包括我的生命。请您宣布任命吧。”

 


	47. 本能

在伊万·布拉金斯基离开后，路德维希发觉埃里克·霍兰德正站在书房门口等待他的接见，不由感到了一阵深深的厌烦。

“又怎么了？”这次梅里特宫的那位住客又搞出了什么花样，是不吃东西还是不肯睡觉？他受够了，甚至为霍兰德的过分尽职尽责而有点生气——他干吗非得来找他不可呢？让那个没心没肺的混蛋在他不知道的时候自生自灭不是挺好的吗？！

霍兰德站得笔直，一如以往面无表情地答道：“他一直哭，陛下，我不知道如何能让他停下来。”

什么？

路德维希才要插入头发中的手指悬在了半空。他没听错吧？

霍兰德只是轻轻地鞠了一躬，退了出去。

最后路德维希还是匆匆处理了手头的几件工作，再次来到他刚刚对自己发誓永不踏入的地方。——至少他是坚持了几天没来。

然而再怎么厌弃这里的一切，弗朗西斯的模样还是令他胸口微微揪痛了一下。他看起来苍白得像个影子，脆弱得如同之前绝食的那段时间，受伤生病以来补回的一点血色也已从他脸上消失殆尽。他到底该拿他怎么办才好？

霍兰德并没说谎，抱着膝盖蜷成一团的弗朗西斯脸上确然带着泪痕。路德维希叹了口气，在他身边坐下。但他还没来得及做什么，对方就扑了上来，差点把他撞翻在床上。

被紧紧搂住脖子的路德维希僵硬了几秒钟，才不无尴尬地抬起一只手回抱住弗朗西斯，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。冷峻威严的皇帝并不太擅长这种类似安抚的行为，即便是在他们曾经的关系里也一样。自然，弗朗西斯也从没像眼下似的，吓坏了的小孩般扑到他怀里寻求安慰过。更多时候他才是被安抚的那个，冲动的，暴怒的，缺乏安全感的，而弗朗西斯永远游刃有余——不，但不是现在。

路德维希有些无措，他不知道该如何面对这样的弗朗西斯。他本来还或多或少有些生气，为了前几天的事；但一想到弗朗西斯终究是因为他才变成这样，他又觉得心里空落落的，那点怒气也不知该冲谁发好。“你想我吗？”他喃喃道，一边理顺对方的卷发，“你想见我？是你让霍兰德去找我的，对吧？”

想当然地，弗朗西斯没有回答。他的脸埋在路德维希肩窝里，皇帝能感觉到他腮畔粗粝的胡茬磨蹭着他的脖子。“想见我干什么？嗯？”路德维希接着问道，“不是恨不得我死了吗？”

脖子上忽然传来一阵疼痛，令路德维希浑身一颤。“松……松口！”他想推开弗朗西斯，但对方将他勒得死紧，甚至令他有点喘不过气。皇帝在一刹那间感到了恐惧，他以为这又是弗朗西斯想谋杀他的把戏，甚至有种周身发冷的错觉，仿佛自己的血液正在他野兽般凶狠的吮吸中迅速流失。好在弗朗西斯很快便松了口，但没放开缠着他脖子的手，而是意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，又去舔方才被咬过的地方，觉得那一小片皮肤很美味似的。

路德维希哭笑不得。“你是想吃肉了，还是……”紧接着他便察觉到了对方有意无意的磨蹭，“哦。”

**哦。**

路德维希神情复杂地看着眼前期期艾艾的弗朗西斯，完全无法将他与他熟悉的蔷薇骑士联系起来。他过去几天里竟都在为这么个懵懵懂懂、心智无异于三岁幼童的家伙生气——就因为他把一幅画看得比他更重要？他连他企图弑君这种不可饶恕的行为都没去追究，却为了这么件小事耿耿于怀？他突然有点怀疑疯了的到底是弗朗西斯还是自己。

“你想见我就是为了这个？”路德维希低语，一边帮弗朗西斯解开他身上单薄的衣服。这过程他们两个都不陌生，但眼下路德维希不确定他该做什么，或是对方希望他做点什么。他该想到的，就算弗朗西斯的头脑这会儿连幼童都不如，他的身体仍然是一具不折不扣的、成年男人的身体。比起家族、荣誉或其他的什么，路德维希有理由相信这才是他到什么时候也忘不掉的，他的本能。但他说不清自己胸中那股鼓胀的情绪是什么，得意吗？因为他终于彻底摧毁了他？还是不由自主的怜悯，或者悲哀？

“是为了这个吗？”路德维希在把手伸向弗朗西斯的腰带之前停下动作，望进他的眼睛。弗朗西斯正用一种暧昧而热烈的眼神看着他，天，这会儿他看起来倒像个十足理智的正常人了。不，应该说在这种时候他向来就没什么理智可言。

路德维希凑了过去，用鼻尖去追逐他的鼻尖。而弗朗西斯不客气地迎向他，迅速而准确地——与其说是吻，还不如说是咬住了——他的嘴唇。皇帝发出一声被堵住的轻呼。他发觉弗朗西斯不只是心理，连动作也变得像某种兽类了。他接吻的方式简直像是捕食，这让路德维希有点想笑。但不满足于嘴唇接触的弗朗西斯很快开始探索他身体的其他部份，并用牙齿撕扯着他的制服。“嘶，等一下……”又被咬了一口的路德维希不得不推开对方，“行了，行了，我自己来。”他自己解开衣扣，但还没来得及脱下衬衣，那颗蠢蠢欲动的金色脑袋就再次贴了上来。他不得不顺着对方的力道向后躺在床上，任由他在他身上又蹭又舔。这毫无技巧的挑逗反而有种别样的刺激，令路德维希惬意地打了个哆嗦。“哦，弗朗西斯……”他轻不可闻地、无意义地呢喃，并不寄希望于这呼唤能传入对方耳中。

弗朗西斯很快失去了耐性。他手腕上的锁链使他扯下皇帝裤子的动作受到了几次阻碍，因而变得有些狂暴，最后竟连着一缕毛发一起扯了下来。路德维希痛得蜷起了脚趾。这未免过于粗蛮了——但要如何让一头野兽懂得温柔呢？他过于直接的求欢实在让人生不起气来，反而在某种程度上勾起了路德维希的期待。

“舔我。”他低声说，同时屈起右腿，按着弗朗西斯的头引导他啃咬上自己的大腿内侧。带着点疼痛的温热感令他不由自主地闭上眼睛，脑袋里一片空白，不知是为弗朗西斯的动作还是自己太过放肆的回应而羞愧。而弗朗西斯正顺着他的躯体往上爬，灵巧的舌头勾画着他脖颈和下巴的线条，然后滑进他微微张开的嘴里。

“唔，”路德维希来不及吞咽，只能用一只手托着弗朗西斯的后脑以稍微控制他的动作，同时另一只手捉着他的手去抚摸自己的下身。“很好，就这样……”他在亲吻的间隙咕哝道。那只手令他很舒服，如果不去计较那不时碰到他身体的冰冷而扫兴的铁链的话。

 

路德维希全然沉浸在这由他自己一手制造出的情欲中了。这感觉真不错——虽然表面上看来弗朗西斯像是掠夺者，但路德维希清楚地知道自己才是掌控着局面的那一个。他现在才有点明白弗朗西斯说过的“享受”是什么意思了。

他睁开双眼，不无渴望地看向那双完全被野性所控制的蓝眼睛。“想要吗？”——因为放心对方不会理解他的意思更不会记住眼前发生的一切，一贯严肃的皇帝陛下得以无所顾忌地说出他从前无论如何也不会出口的话，“想要我吗？”

弗朗西斯以粗重的喘息回应。路德维希抱着他的头，用力把他按向自己。“我要你，”他呻吟着说。

 

对了，就是这样。弗朗西斯的手插在他的头发里，他火热的胸口与他紧紧相贴，他凶狠的喘息就在他的耳畔。他所熟悉而怀念的一切。快感在两具身体的摩擦间爆发得肆无忌惮，皇帝咬着牙绷紧后背的同时，弗朗西斯也猛地张开嘴——路德维希几乎就要以为他是打算说点儿什么了。当然，他没有，但那双沉寂许久的眼里闪动着炽热的神采，尽管路德维希清楚那只不过是欲望的火焰。他的目光渴望地、几乎是贪婪地追逐着路德维希的脸，直到终于忍不住俯下身，用力啃噬他的嘴唇。路德维希用舌尖去逗弄他，并随即得到加倍强烈的回应。他把主导权交还给对方，心满意足地闭上眼。他先前真蠢。为何一定要唤醒弗朗西斯沉睡的记忆呢？他乐见他的疯狂，这由他而起的疯狂。他根本不需要他的记忆，也不需要他的理智，只需要他的本能——这只属于他的本能。

在弗朗西斯喘息着释放时，路德维希安慰地抚摸他的头发，用额头磨蹭他汗湿的鬓角。“还记得你的女孩儿么？”他问他，语气平常得像在问他要不要再来一勺肉汁或土豆泥。想也知道，弗朗西斯对他这句问话并没有什么反应；高潮后的疲惫令他昏昏欲睡，他闭着眼睛，头仍半枕在路德维希的颈窝里。

“睡吧。”路德维希说，小心地把弗朗西斯的脑袋挪回枕头上。他很满意对方没像窗外的那些野兽一样、在交媾过后立即起身远离前一刻温存的对象，但今天他没有多余的闲暇来享受这种亲昵了。起身时他一边系扣子一边揉了把对方的头发。“好孩子。”


	48. 画笔（上）

“我有点担心汪达尔伯爵。”

房间里一片安静，只有炭条划过纸面的沙沙声不时响起。

“娜塔莉亚·布拉金斯基死了。”大概是意识到自己刚才的话来得有些莫名其妙，皇帝陛下加上一句解释，“你回来之前的事。”

窗边的人自然不可能给他什么回应，但路德维希习惯性地接着说下去。

“你说的没错，布拉金斯基确实是个痴情种子。”他抬了抬眉毛，一只手轻轻揉着眉心，目光转向窝在床上的弗朗西斯。“若是上个月他还在帝都的时候你见着他，一定不会相信那是曾经的伊万·布拉金斯基。”半年间那男人仿佛老了十几岁，连那副异常魁梧的肩膀似乎都变得佝偻了。

“他极力要求我让他带兵。我也没有更好的选择——但老实说，现在我有点后悔了。”

他叹了口气，扶着桌角站起身来。堆在身前的几页纸随着他的动作滑落在地上，但他并没费心俯身去捡，而是双手插在腰带里，向窗子的方向踱了两步。

平日里空空如也的书桌上此刻摆满了书信、密报和地图，沾了墨水后干涸的羽毛笔随意地扔在纸面上。在上次单方面地宽恕了弗朗西斯的不敬之后，皇帝陛下这些日子又开始频繁出没于梅里特宫了。但与之前不同的是，他不是来与他的囚徒幽会的——那天之后他还没再接近过那张总被弗朗西斯占据着的床，而是索性把手头的公文都搬了过来，把这里当成了他的私人书房。当然，这只是为了避开他不想见的人；从他下令让伊万·布拉金斯基率领援军前往米尔提洛开始，以波尔第公爵为首的大臣们就锲而不舍地劝说他收回成命，没完没了的进谏很快变得像夏日里苍蝇的嗡嗡声一样烦人，到最后他连他们的脸都不想再看见了。一场半真半假的大发雷霆让他达到了目的，在那之后朝会已经休止了一个多星期。如果罗德里赫没被他派去出使瓦尼拉王国的话，想必会震惊非常，并更不遗余力地谴责他这种任性的行为。幸好，路德维希挺直身体吐出一口气。他现在不想听罗德里赫絮絮叨叨。

尽管当日他怒斥阿奎斯公爵危言耸听、动摇民心，他仍不得不承认他们的担忧并非毫无道理。但即便现在一月过半、他心里的焦虑与日俱增，路德维希仍认为伊万·布拉金斯基是最适合这一任务的人选。他不可能让阿奎斯·盖玛率领援军——身为现任帝国军元帅的波尔第公爵早就对没能成为远征克兰堡的指挥官心存不满，他不寄希望于他到战场能听从瑞德公爵的调遣。不，随便哪个目高于顶或是好大喜功的贵族都不行。他也不能派个名不见经传的小角色去……他现在是在请求瓦尼拉人的帮助，路德维希又叹了口气，他得让该死的亚瑟·柯克兰相信他的诚意。但这不等同于他的计划同他的军队得任由对方随意干预。

没错，他需要一位沉稳、谦逊又有决断的将领。托里斯还不足以令他放心……而伊万·布拉金斯基再合适不过了。

若不是他看起来太像一具行尸走肉的话。

“为何她非得捡这个时候生病不可？”路德维希喃喃自语，随即便发觉自己对娜塔莉亚伯爵夫人未免过于苛求——她病逝时玛西亚斯船长还不曾来到基维。他烦躁地让手指耙过头发，“为何该死的玛西亚斯非要跑去克兰堡不可？！”如果他投奔的是斯多柏，甚至就算是瓦尼拉，他也还不至于如此被动——

弗朗西斯并没为他语气里的焦躁而动容；他正忙于在画本的一页上涂抹，从朝向皇帝的侧脸看来，他甚至未见得觉察到路德维希的靠近。路德维希面无表情地哼了一声。如果弗朗西斯还会回答他——如果这还是他熟识的那个弗朗西斯，他能料想得到他会有的反应。他会不无讽刺地提醒他这正是事物运行的规律：正因为他是皇帝，习惯于事事称心如意，命运才更乐于玩弄它的小把戏，好教他垂头丧气；又或者，以伊文斯主教的说法，这是天父在提醒他他的脆弱与渺小，提醒他不应因为世俗的权力而忘了自己仍需要神的指引。但无论如何，他都得勇敢地应对这一切，而非像个小男孩般牢骚发个不停。路德维希望着窗前那个被阳光浸润的侧影，他几乎能听到那熟悉的、轻快而略带责备的语调，但那不过是他的想象。弗朗西斯不会再开口对他说话了；他很有可能再也说不出一句话了。

他不知自己为何在短短几天里养成了对弗朗西斯自言自语的习惯。当然，在这之前他也时不时地对他说话，但那多半是简单的指示或命令，一如他在给他的马清理掌钉之前告诉它站着别动——他知道那畜生无法完全理解他口中发出的每一个音节，但某些特定的组合加上语调的变化足以让它感知到它的主人所想要的。他在弗朗西斯身上印证了类似的领悟力；当他说“过来”时他便靠近，他说“明天见”时他便退回床的里侧不再看他，他说“好样的”时，弗朗西斯似乎也能理解他语气中褒奖的含义，心情好时还会凑过来蹭蹭他的手背。路德维希也已经满意于这点基本的交流——但现在不同，他在对弗朗西斯说话，以从前一样的语气，就好像弗朗西斯还是他的骑士、他忠实的伙伴，他无话不谈的朋友，尽管从心底里他知道他所说的内容对弗朗西斯根本不具任何意义。为何他要讲述明知没被听进耳中的故事、要询问注定得不到回答的问题？不，或许这正是他说这些话的原因……如果他对弗朗西斯的状况还有哪怕一点儿怀疑，他也不会对他说这些。归根结底，他不过是在自言自语而已。

所以说，他需要的只是这间囚室的安静，而非某个连自己名字都记不起来的傻瓜的陪伴，路德维希再次对自己重复。他忽略了梅里特宫还有数间完全无人打扰的房间可供选择，包括他自己的书房和卧室。当然，那些房间现在若不是空无一物就是积满灰尘……而这间屋子既干净又明亮，它的主人却只能利用床上的一小片空间，那么他借用一下又有何妨？

他早已无须顾忌这房间里有些什么不该存在的东西了。书桌上除了沉重的辞典、墨水瓶和羽毛笔，甚至还有一把锋利的小刀，这在不久之前是绝无可能出现在弗朗西斯的卧室里的。现在却不打紧；左右以他身上铁链的长度，弗朗西斯永远也不可能碰到“他的”桌子。或者就算他能够到，路德维希也不担心。

 “……为何你会变成这样？”他耳语般地说，几乎没感觉到自己嘴唇轻微的振动。弗朗西斯也没听见似地，仍悉悉索索地忙碌着。路德维希迅速地轻咳了一声，伸手整了整衣领。

“嗯哼，”他说，“让我看看你在画些什么。”

或许是因为他语气的变化，因为这句话中多少带有的熟悉的要求意味，弗朗西斯终于抬起头看了路德维希一眼。他并没停止手上的动作。

这短暂的一瞥告诉路德维希他的宠物情绪不算格外高涨，看来今天他多半得不到蹭手背之类的待遇了。他不以为意地在床边坐下，倾身望着弗朗西斯的作品，“你在画什么？”

这一望令路德维希忍不住笑出声来。霍兰德或许跟他提过弗朗西斯突然恢复了对绘画的爱好——在他询问路德维希是否要给他一根新的炭笔时——但路德维希还从未想过他到底在画些什么。他笔下的几乎不能称之为图画；不，他只是在涂抹，而纸面已经快被炭灰占满，连横七竖八的线条都看不出了。

“哦，弗朗西斯，”路德维希好笑地说，“亏我一度还以为你是个画家哪。”

弗朗西斯没有抬头，一手握着炭条——以一种对小孩来说都过于笨拙的姿势，勤奋地在那片漆黑上继续涂抹着。如果不是路德维希太熟悉现在的他，他会以为他刚刚听见弗朗西斯哼了一声。而此刻他脸上难得的专注倒确实让路德维希想起了些什么……那是过去许多次在他试图干扰弗朗西斯雕刻时所得到的回应。

“弗朗西斯。”路德维希伸出手梳理着他有点凌乱的金发，脸上的笑意渐渐淡化不见，“你的脑子彻底坏掉了，是吗？”

弗朗西斯没有回答，只是向抚摸他头发的那只手稍微靠近了一点儿，像是在享受对方的爱抚似的，但很快一个转头将他甩开。

路德维希瞧着他自得其乐的模样，半晌，又嗤笑了一声。也许眼下这景象还能触动他的一点恻隐之心，不过他毕竟没法在一幅毫无章法的涂鸦中享受太久。

“行了，别画了。”他伸手想拿过画本，但弗朗西斯再一次甩开了他。

“我说别画了。”路德维希将声音提高了一点儿。往常听到这种口气弗朗西斯就会变得顺从，但今天这似乎还不够。

“想玩游戏？嗯？”他再次把一只手插入他的金发，这次却突然地收紧手指，拽着他的头发迫使弗朗西斯抬起头来。“把那玩意放下。”

弗朗西斯恼怒地瞪着他，同时用一只手把画本按在胸口，像怕路德维希会把它抢走似的。路德维希又一次暗暗地笑了。看来弗朗西斯对绘画确实有种他无法理解的热爱——这种奇特的占有欲似乎不只限于对贞德的画像，或许他上次是错怪他了。

但路德维希的笑容还没达到脸上，他就为他所看到的而皱起了眉头。“你瞧瞧你的手，”他开始松开扯着弗朗西斯头发的手，并想从他身边退开，“脏死了！”

可他慢了一步。话音未落，那只手已经揪住了他一尘不染的衣领。


	49. 画笔（下）

“别用你的脏手碰我！！！”

霍兰德走到门口时正听见路德维希气急败坏的咆哮。他深吸了口气，迅速地从门边退开。

这情景颇有几分滑稽。如果不是霍兰德对里面的两人过于了解，他大概会以为路德维希遭到了什么不体面的侵犯。无论是什么令皇帝陛下发出如此慌乱的声音，都足以勾起任何人的好奇心……哪怕是霍兰德也不例外。

但他并没往虚掩的门缝里看上一眼，甚至没表露半点窃笑或是克制窃笑的努力。在没人能看见他的阴暗的走廊里，他的脸孔一如往常般没有表情。

他耐心地等待着，听见屋里又传来两声含糊的咒骂，轻微的厮打声，一个耳光的脆响，然后一切归于安静。

他听见急促的脚步向门边走来。在那脚步走到门口之前，霍兰德上前一步，及时地敲响了门板。

脚步声骤然停顿，而后是路德维希低声的回答，“进来。”

霍兰德轻微地出了口气。他还没意识到自己是何时开始屏住了呼吸——但从路德维希的声音听来，应该没出什么大事。

他抬起一只手，像往常一样平稳而缓慢地推开房门。但路德维希正同时大步走向门口，猛地一下把门拉开。霍兰德不及后退，他的视线与皇帝冰蓝的目光相遇了——他迅速地垂下眼睛，但同时也明白了刚才发生的是什么。

皇帝陛下崭新的白色制服领口处多了一个显眼的、乌黑的手印。

霍兰德无需多加思考它是怎么来的。他把第二支炭笔拿给弗朗西斯时已经领教过了弗朗西斯对于他的画册不正常的独占欲。不，也许他应该把这归为“正常”，这位几年前才青云直上、风光无两的爵爷到如今还有什么别的所属物呢？毕竟人总得有点儿寄托才行——若说他照料的对象还能算是个人的话。

在那之后他一直小心避免碰到它。但他不知道自己为什么没向路德维希报告此事。当然，这不过是件微不足道的小事，但在霍兰德的职责中很少有什么比这更大的事。他连弗朗西斯早餐吃了几片面包、喜欢搭配奶油还是樱桃果酱都了解得一清二楚，是的，这就是他的全部职责所在。

也许他是故意没对皇帝提起这事。也许他只是想看看他的反应。

无论如何，他如愿看到了一个暴怒的——或者是刚刚从暴怒中冷静下来的——路德维希。“有一封信，陛下。”在皇帝开口之前霍兰德及时说。

路德维希审视地看了他几秒钟，随即从他手里接过那蜡封的纸卷，大步走出了房间。“给他好好洗洗，”他离开前命令道。

 

霍兰德一直等到听不见皇帝的脚步声才开始动作。他没费心去关门；就算不是为了“避嫌”——他为这个说法在自己心里冷笑了一声——也没有这个必要。路德维希不在时，整个梅里特宫都是他的地盘。他不需要什么隐私，而床上那位更是没有丝毫隐私可言。

“爵爷，”他在床前站住时不冷不热地开口说，“我看您失宠的日子不远了。”

弗朗西斯还维持着路德维希出门时的姿势，仰躺在枕头上，沾满炭灰的手无意识地摆弄着铁链。霍兰德耸了耸肩，走到墙角把脸盆架搬到床边，又拿了条毛巾。

虽然路德维希最近经常过来，但霍兰德看得出他对弗朗西斯的耐心已经不多了。他已经很久没向霍兰德询问过弗朗西斯的情况，而霍兰德也识趣地没再拿些琐事去烦扰皇帝，哪怕皇帝本人曾命令他“事无巨细”地向他汇报这些毫无价值的信息。他也不再想着如何让弗朗西斯恢复正常了。霍兰德有时不免为自己当初劝阻了皇帝召集全城医师来诊治这种奇异病症的念头而感到庆幸；他有理由相信皇帝也有同感。

如果哪天路德维希突然命令他秘密处死弗朗西斯，或是将整座梅里特宫付之一炬，他想他也不会感到惊异。他已经习惯了路德维希使用他的方式，尽管这与他赢得比武大会冠军时的设想颇有不同。他以为自己会成为守护帝国的雄鹰，但路德维希显然只想让他当条猎狗；不，甚至连猎狗都算不上，只是条看门狗，一条为皇帝把守他最不光彩的秘密、处理他不屑亲自动手的敌人，并在事后舔干净血迹的杂种狗。

他已经不需要想象，在这一切结束之后等待着他的会是什么。

好笑的是，现在他的命运倒和他负责看守的囚犯紧紧相连了。

弗朗西斯却对此浑不在意，当然了，幸运的混球，沉浸在他的白痴梦境中以逃避这由他造成的见鬼的一切。而他却得为他们俩的命运操心——天父在上，本来压根不关他的事——这公平吗？

好吧，霍兰德脸色阴沉地把毛巾浸入水中时想道，天父或许仁慈，或许冷酷，或许神力无边，唯独跟公平扯不上半点干系……早在他家道中落、父母相继死去时他就已明白这点。他父亲领主的儿子和他同岁，从小就没一样比得上他；但小时候霍兰德只能为他牵马递箭，而现在对方已身负少校军衔、负责驻守整个罗德维尔郡，自己天天守着的却是一个疯子跟一群野兽。

他把目光投向那个疯子。弗朗西斯正从半落下的睫毛下方打量他。霍兰德没费心去辨别他眼神中的内容：窥探，警惕，漠不关心，随便什么。他给狮子喂食时从来不在意对方在想什么。

他在视线所及处没看见那个惹祸的本子。他知道弗朗西斯时常把它藏在枕头底下——这也是皇帝陛下之前没看到过它的原因；但此刻它若不在枕头底下，就是在别的什么地方。他没去寻找它，没必要在这么短时间内再试探一次弗朗西斯变化无常的脾气。

他把毛巾稍稍拧干，然后托起弗朗西斯的一只手。弗朗西斯仍然懒洋洋地躺着，没怎么抗拒他一根根拉开他蜷曲的手指、并用湿布擦拭的动作。他已经习惯了让霍兰德服侍他，而霍兰德也早已熟练于这与骑士技能丝毫搭不上边的工作。他轻不可闻地叹了口气。

他小心地、仔细地擦拭着，仿佛是在清洁某样没有生命的物体。大部份时候给弗朗西斯擦洗跟擦洗枪支刀剑也差不了多少，直到那只手突然地缩了一下。

霍兰德疑惑地抬起头。他的手还牢牢地握着对方的手腕，弗朗西斯也已经停止了挣扎。他甚至不再看向霍兰德，而是微眯着眼望向空无一物的窗外。霍兰德观察了他一会儿，没从他脸上看出什么异样，于是继续手上擦拭的工作；但这次弗朗西斯用力地一挣，并整个人都坐了起来。

“您怎么了，阁下？”霍兰德问道。他并没因为弗朗西斯的状况而改变自己一贯对他的称谓，以及恭敬而冷淡（在从前的弗朗西斯听来，或许还略带讽刺）的立场，仿佛对方仍是位可敬畏的骑士似的。不，应该说，他给他的感觉更像一头尽管被制伏却仍然危险的野兽。这种印象大概源于半年前的那个雪夜，他站在图卢兹堡门外束手就擒时仍对着霍兰德冷笑的模样……那毕竟是他们的第一次会面。

然而，尽管称谓没变，他说话的语气、又或者是内容已经发生了某种变化。或许霍兰德自己还没发觉，但在弗朗西斯头部受伤之后，他对他说的话远比以前多了。当然，这也不难理解。以前弗朗西斯总是想尽办法地让他开口；但现在弗朗西斯变成了沉默的那个，霍兰德不得不承担起主动说话的义务。——谁说他们有谈话的义务来着？

霍兰德不承认自己也有对交谈的渴望，但他确实有点怀念贝吉娅还在这儿的时候。

“我弄疼您了吗？”他又问，一边倾身向前，试图在不激怒弗朗西斯的前提下把他的手拿回来。他也可以采取强硬的手段，但先尝试容易的做法总没错。

令他稍微感到意外的是，弗朗西斯轻微地撇了撇嘴角，并把右手送到他面前。

霍兰德将一条眉毛抬高了些许——这在他脸上已经是相当惊讶的表情了。他握住那只手，对着阳光仔细地看了看，随即发现掌心靠近手腕的地方有一道不算太深的划痕。

是铁链造成的吗？用来锁住弗朗西斯双手的镣铐经过仔细的打磨，不会造成这样的划伤，但铁链上说不定有不够光滑的部份。不过……

霍兰德审视地看向弗朗西斯的脸。这次弗朗西斯平静地直视他，空旷的蓝眼睛里看不出什么情绪。霍兰德摇了摇头，重新将毛巾浸湿。

“抱歉，阁下，请原谅我的粗心。”他重新开始擦拭时说道，并谨慎地避开了那道伤口。

 

“我要把您的右手暂时解开，阁下，”霍兰德说。“您不会做什么的，对吧？”

没有等待弗朗西斯的反应，他解开了他右手的镣铐。这使他得以更好地清洗他的手腕，但霍兰德的目的或许不在于此。

擦干净最后一点污迹后，霍兰德把毛巾扔回铜盆里，并起身去换水。他并没立刻把铁链套回弗朗西斯手上，只在离开房间之前回头看了倚在床头的男人一眼。

重新进入房间之前，霍兰德从门缝里看见弗朗西斯仍靠在相同的位置，暂时获得自由的右手毫无生气地平摊在床上。莫名地，霍兰德感到有点失望。他知道镣铐和锁链对一名骑士而言意味着什么，何况弗朗西斯并不是个普通的骑士。他时常发觉自己的目光投向他的手腕，难以从那突出的腕骨上离开。那不只是数月不见阳光所导致的苍白，不只是饮食不良带来的消瘦和枯槁。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦已经不是他在图卢兹堡见到的那头嗜血的野兽了。沉重的铁链不仅剥夺了他的自由，也限制了他大部份的活动，这样下去要不了多久，他大概就连重一点儿的剑都拿不起来了。

或许是这种想法让霍兰德有意无意地拖延着重新给他套上锁链的时间。他反复地、过分认真地检查着每一节铁链，用手指滑过铁环的里侧和外侧，寻找着那个莫须有的尖刺，甚至还特意转过身，好让弗朗西斯相信他看不见他的动作。他想让弗朗西斯借此机会活动一下他的右手，哪怕只是胡乱挥舞几下也好。他讨厌看到他干瘪的手臂，那不是一名骑士——一个男人所应有的。

但弗朗西斯再一次让他失望了。直到霍兰德再也没借口拖延下去，弗朗西斯仍然平静地半躺在床上，丝毫没有动一动他那懒惰的手指头的意图。

霍兰德无声地叹息。他有点气恼自己居然为这么个愚昧的笨蛋、这不知好歹的家伙感到惋惜。但平心而论，直到他赢得今年的长剑比武之前，弗朗西斯都还是帝国上下每一个醉心剑术的年轻骑士心目中的传奇。不，就算是现在，又有谁能否认想有朝一日与他一战的渴望？霍兰德的手指微微颤抖，他差一点就可以……不。

现在的弗朗西斯早已不再是什么蔷薇骑士，只是个自暴自弃的可怜虫而已。可叹的是，霍兰德默默苦笑，他也无缘成为新的传奇了。

他最后擦了擦那油光发亮的铁环，打算把它铐回它应在的地方。但在触及那囚徒的手腕之前，霍兰德突然又直起身来。

弗朗西斯闭着眼睛，好像睡着了般一动不动。

霍兰德目不转睛地看着他，仿佛想从他胸膛的微微起伏中看出他到底睡着了没有。片刻之后，严肃的侍卫队长嘴边勾起一点点弧度。他轻巧而迅速地俯下身，一手扣住弗朗西斯的右臂，试探性地用力。

那双好像始终半合着的蓝眼睛猛地睁开，锐利的视线令霍兰德浑身僵硬——他差点以为自己无意给了香槟侯爵等待已久的脱逃机会。手指传来令他嘴角抽搐的疼痛，弗朗西斯反手扣住了他的，狠狠地按在床上。霍兰德感觉到自己的指骨在对方的体重下格格作响，这令他难以置信地望着他瘦削的囚徒，一时竟忘了挣扎。

但在压断霍兰德的手指之前，弗朗西斯的神情很快放松下来，就好像刚才的动作不过是野兽受惊时本能的攻击，看清来人之后他放开手，懒懒地靠回床头。霍兰德松了口气。

“该换左手了，阁下。”他语调不变地说，同时敏捷地把擦拭干净的铁环锁回弗朗西斯骨节嶙峋的右手上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #窃听狂荷桑又在搞小动作#
> 
> #论和精神病人相处的正确姿势#


	50. 盟友

路德维希又读了一遍汪达尔伯爵的来信，然后把信纸捏成一团。伊万·布拉金斯基的军队在瓦尼拉边境遭到了阻截。看来罗德里赫的出使不怎么顺利……无怪他一直没有安德鲁斯的消息了。

该死的亚瑟·柯克兰。路德维希突兀地站起身来，同时猛地推开面前桌上的东西，像要把那个不曾谋面却一再令他头疼的对手逐出脑海似的。他不过是想向他借个道，这并不算是什么过分的要求……但他也不得不承认，对方有充分的理由拒绝帮他这个忙。

该死。不知不觉地，路德维希用手指敲打着桌面，像罗德里赫在焦虑时所习惯做的一样。不知道罗德里赫现在怎么样了？当然他倒不会有什么危险——瓦尼拉国王还不至于胆敢以这种方式向帝国挑衅。但没能顺利完成使命想必够让他昔日的老师焦头烂额的了。

汪达尔伯爵的应对还算令路德维希满意。他既没与瓦尼拉守军发生冲突，也没驻留原地待命，而是沿着国境继续向南行进，以期在接到皇帝的回信之前到阿纳西堡落脚。路德维希眯起眼睛，用视线在地图上描画着伊万·布拉金斯基的行军方向。如果瓦尼拉国王坚持不肯让步，汪达尔伯爵就得取道奥弗涅、从海上与瑞德公爵回合。这意味着他需要一支新的舰队，而最近的海军驻扎在朗多克……

路德维希疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。

如果他能亲临其境指挥每一步部署、每一场战役，这一切会容易得多。但他的命令往往无法及时传到前方的将领手中，正如他无法在第一时间得知战场的情形变化。每当这时路德维希总深深感到自己的无力——他痛恨事情的发展不在自己掌握之中。现在他所面对的不过是一场战争，几个微不足道的敌手；如果与几个大国同时开战，他如何能应付得了？到时就算他亲自出征，也未必能统筹全局……查理大帝和弗兰克大帝是如何做到的？难道说他比起他的先祖们还差得太远？

他不能总是孤军奋战，路德维希恍惚地想。弗朗西斯多半会建议他找个同盟。而他现在倒是有个现成的盟友……他的岳父在战略与战术方面或许乏善可陈，但斯多柏皇室与邻国的关系一向不差。在他好容易找到借口绕开瓦尼拉、发动上一次斯多柏战争之后，拉伦西亚皇帝很快与瓦尼拉国王签署了新的互助条约。当然，这条约的目的多半是为了防范埃丁奈迪亚帝国；但现今他和拉伦西亚皇帝的关系已不同往日了。如果他能说服他岳父加入这场战争，路德维希盘算，那么柯克兰自然而然也是他的盟友了。

 

路德维希从床边的抽屉里拿出了他的手枪。这把手枪现在已与他大不相称了——这还是当年娜塔莎皇后送给他的那把。他本该厌恶它，但出于某种原因他并没把它扔掉，而是一直放在自己的卧室里。他轻轻摩挲了几下光滑的象牙表面，然后把它插进腰间的皮套里。他的皇后不喜欢它，他知道。她第一次在床上摸到它时吓得脸色苍白，浑身僵硬，但现在她早已接受了他枪不离身的习惯。这习惯从他十几岁起就没改过，路德维希苦笑，大概只有去梅里特宫时他才不会带枪。霍兰德的安排足以让他放心，再者说，他也不会给弗朗西斯这种机会。

虽然让他养成这习惯的正是他。

他无意识地把手覆在枪套上，记起了第一次弗朗西斯不由分说地将这把枪塞进他手里时所说的话。“我要求您务必随身携带武器，”那语气是他所陌生的：急切、严厉，不容反驳，却并不是他父亲那种威严而令人生畏的语调，倒更像是母亲紧张的叮咛。不，路德维希窘迫地摇了摇头，他怎会觉得弗朗西斯像他母亲？他甚至没听见过自己母亲的声音！但当时弗朗西斯的语气令他想起了他仅有的朋友，皇宫里唯一一个真心实意为他担忧、却正因为他而身陷囹圄的伊莎。是的，他想那时的弗朗西斯是关心他的——尽管他不知道这种关心所从何来，正如他不知道短短几日的相识何以让对方愿意为了他而冒险，但无论如何，这一认知令他满怀感激，甚至于热血沸腾。

路德维希发觉自己正下意识地摩挲着脸颊，于是把手放下，挫败地叹了口气。多年过去，他仍能记起那种脸颊发烧的感觉。这印象在前几年还是甜美的，令他时常想到便不自觉微笑，现在却已成了令人不快的尴尬回忆。

尽管他忠实地履行着对弗朗西斯的承诺，从那以后一直将这把枪带在身上，但它从未真正派上过什么用场。不，路德维希精确的记忆随即更正了他，他用过它一次。在洛伦……那个晚上。想起那在他枪口前目瞪口呆的卫兵的脸孔令路德维希不自觉地皱眉，他甩了甩头让自己不去想那件事。他尽可能让自己不去为已经发生的事懊悔，或者即便心里有一丝悔意，他所能做的也不过是不去想它而已。

在那之后他把它交给了弗朗西斯，不过是一瞬间本能的反应，在他的头脑下达命令之前潜意识里就已做了让对方离开的决定。至于他能为他抵挡多久……想起后来弗朗西斯的埋怨令路德维希不无自嘲地笑了笑。他当时确实没想那么多。

他不知道在那段时间里这把枪是否曾保护过他。但在他从昏迷中醒来时，尽管身边只有瓦修和他的部下，尽管没一个人提到他的副官的去向，看到这把枪摆在床头柜上已足以让他安心——他知道他的弗朗西斯还活着，他知道他的弗朗西斯回来了。

路德维希又叹了口气，抬手揉了揉鼻梁。或许是夜晚让他变得多愁善感了，但现在不是沉溺于回忆中的时候。

 

路德维希进门的时候皇后正坐在壁炉边、聚精会神地读一本书。皇帝的到来令她在扶手椅里猛地回过身来，书本沿着她膝上的绒毯滑了下去。

路德维希在靠近门口的地方站住了。“希望我没搅扰您享受这个宁静的夜晚。”他说。

皇后轻快地站起身来。“当然不，”她说，“我随时欢迎您的到来。”

“我只是……”她向路德维希走近的同时轻声说，“没想到您这么晚还会过来。”

“抱歉。”他说，伸手扶住她的肩膀，并将她拉向他。“我总有太多公事缠身。”

“我知道。”皇后的低语融化在炉火轻微的劈啪声中，如果不是她温热的呼吸吐在路德维希的领口，他几乎没意识到她在说话。“陛下——”

路德维希低下头，用一个吻封住了她的嘴唇。“叫我路德维希，好吗？”

皇后颤抖地垂下眼睑。她知道他这样要求她只意味着一件事……但她又期待着什么呢？从他出现在这儿开始她就该知道了。

“路德……路德维希。”

路德维希满意地笑了。皇后下意识地从他脸上转开眼睛。半年来她英俊的丈夫仍不时能用一抹微笑、一个眼神轻易夺走她的呼吸……但时至今日她再不会天真地期望他的笑容能为她而绽放了。

难道女人非得如此脆弱，皇后无声地翕动着嘴唇，默念着刚刚在书里看到的语句。就因为她离开了她的国家、失去了她的自由，她竟会愚蠢地从这个剥夺了她自由的男人身上祈求爱情？

“今天我能在这儿过夜吗？”

“……当然。”

 

当年轻的皇后轻轻地喘着气、极力平复自己娴静的仪态时，路德维希正冷静地注视着天花板，计划着如何为他的要求开口。

“您能为我做件事吗，亲爱的？”

皇后抬起眼睛看着她的丈夫。“任何事，”她说。

“我在想，也许您能给您父亲写封信。”

“当然。”皇后柔声说，仍然靠在路德维希的臂弯里。这少有的亲密使她暂时忘却了她先前所想的；她柔润的脸颊上甚至露出了一点笑意。

或许是路德维希的沉默，或许是他锲而不舍的注视终于引起了她的不安，皇后不无疑惑地再次抬起头来，迎上路德维希的视线。那过于直接的目光让她马上明白了皇帝的意思。“您要我现在写信吗？”她问。

路德维希听得出她语气里的难以置信——再怎么努力掩饰，他的皇后心里想些什么仍然表现得一清二楚。他看见前一刻幸福的微笑在她脸上转为茫然与失落，但他并没在意。

“如果您愿意的话。”他一边说一边抬起了上身。

皇后无声地坐了起来，把滑落腰间的长裙重新拉上肩头，并挽起散落在肩上的长发。她内心里想要尖叫，想问她的丈夫为何不能等到明天早上，或是质问他是否今晚过来就只为了这么封信；但她什么也没有说。她在桌边坐下，拿出羽毛笔和几张信纸，向镜子里自己脸上未退的红潮看了一眼，然后转向身后的皇帝。

“您想要我对我父亲说些什么？”她问道，试图用平静的神情和语气表明她的骄傲未因他的轻慢而有所折减。

但路德维希的举动再一次超出了她的想象。他捡起椅背上的外衣，从口袋里拿出一张纸。“这些。”他简单地说，把那封写好的信稿递给皇后。

皇后竭力控制住自己手指的颤抖。她不发一言地抄完那封信，甚至没有加上属于她自己的只字片语。而在她最后把信交给路德维希时，对方显然没留意她的愤怒和屈辱，她能在他脸上看到的只有达成目的的愉悦。

“谢谢您，亲爱的夫人。”他低下头在她唇上落下一吻。“现在，若您原谅我，我还有些事要处理。祝您晚安。”

皇帝匆匆离去了。多么可笑，他不久前才问她能否在这儿过夜。

皇后木然地站在原地，半晌，僵硬地坐回已经变凉的扶手椅里，捡起了那本掉在地上的书。

 


	51. 密谈

爱德华·冯·波克公爵很久没在这个钟点进过皇宫了。这并不奇怪；只有皇帝的心腹才有在深夜或凌晨被召见的殊荣。而从路德维希·贝什米特成为皇储那天开始，爱德华公爵就知道自己即将失去这一殊荣了。

是的，爱德华公爵想，先皇弗雷德里希四世是信任他的。他或许不是他最喜爱的，却是他一直以来最倚重的——否则他也没可能位极人臣、手握帝国之命脉；但也正是这种荣宠令他注定成为新皇不除不快的心头大患。他早该想到有这么一天，爱德华公爵苦笑。一朝皇帝一朝臣，历来如此。或许这也正是弗雷德里希四世留给他的终极使命：用扳倒他作为对路德维希的最后试炼。

如果不是眼下在波利海峡的战事，爱德华公爵大概会以为这是个圈套。路德维希一世或许终于厌倦了与他周旋，而决定用暗杀的方式来干脆地结束这场考验。将明未明的晨光正适合杀手沿途设伏，而失去了随从保护的首相也不过是个干瘪的小老头而已。在天色大亮之前，他的尸体连同血迹都会被清理干净，如同不曾存在过一般。没人会知道这个清晨发生的一切——若非他早已料到这种可能，并作了相应准备的话。

但考虑到帝国目前的处境，路德维希召见他想必是为了别的什么事。相当紧急的事。

爱德华公爵只能猜测这与克兰堡战争有关。

路德维希在侍从通报爱德华公爵来到时停下了踱步。他回到书桌边坐下，喝了一口已经变凉的黑咖啡。

“坐吧。”他示意爱德华·冯·波克公爵在书房另一边的椅子上落座。公爵谨慎地坐下了。

“我很抱歉在这个时间打扰您的睡眠，首相。”

“随时听凭您的调遣是我的职责，陛下。”

路德维希又喝了一口咖啡，锐利的蓝眼睛直视着面前的老人。彻夜未眠令他的眼里带上了些许血丝，但他看起来并无分毫疲惫或困倦。“我有个消息想告诉您，”他说。“我本该找莱丁公爵的，但您知道，他眼下的状况并不适合这种谈话。鉴于您先前曾担任过外交大臣一职，我想问问您的意见也是一样。但我想先确定——您的身体怎么样，爱德华公爵？”

“蒙您关照，”公爵回答，“以我的年纪来说，还算硬朗。”

“那就好。”路德维希的视线回到面前摊开的一张纸上。“我刚刚收到了一封来自安德鲁斯的信。”

他左手边还扔着另一封信，那是前夜他的皇后乌佳公主应他要求而写的。他本打算连夜将它送出去的——但罗德里赫的来信让他改变了主意。

首相坐直了身体，等待着接下来他将被告知的。皇帝短暂的沉默令他莫名地紧张起来，连脸上的纹路也加深了。许久，路德维希才轻不可闻地叹了口气。

“您瞧，罗德里赫还是第一次以特使身份出使外国，我本不该责怪他做得不够好。但……”

爱德华公爵的心脏骤然加快了跳动。他在从首相府到皇宫的路上设想过无数种可能，却完全没想到路德维希找他来是为了倾诉对罗德里赫的不满。这可真是……令人意外。

他对罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦本人并没什么意见，但卡尔·埃德尔斯坦伯爵从来不是他最忠实的幕僚之一。眼下他的儿子身为皇帝的得力臂助，埃德尔斯坦家族地位的提升指日可待，他几乎可想见卡尔伯爵沾沾自喜的模样。甚至有传言说路德维希一世有意让卡尔伯爵的长子、罗伯特·埃德尔斯坦爵士接任外交大臣一职，想到这点爱德华公爵轻微地皱起了眉头。那个顽固不化的蠢材懂得什么是外交？……

路德维希清了清嗓子。“我实在不愿追究此事，您想必能理解……但我不能罔顾法律。”他注视着首相从他的片刻茫然中回过神来，“而您熟知相应的法律，”

爱德华公爵试图作答，却发觉喉咙有些发干。“我将尽我所能，”他轻声道。他明白了路德维希的意思；他希望他在法律允许的范围内找到为罗德里赫的疏失——想也知道那不是什么寻常的疏失——开脱的方法。否则还有什么能解释这场密谈呢？如果他想依律处理的话，完全可以在朝会上直接公布的。

路德维希抿紧了嘴唇。他的眼睛在烛光下闪闪发亮，似乎在下着最后的决心。没来由地，一种近乎父爱的感情漫过爱德华公爵的胸口。平日里皇帝的不苟言笑几乎让他忘了路德维希一世的年龄——他今年多大了，二十二，还是二十三？说到底，他不过还是个孩子，几乎跟公爵自己的儿子一般年纪。但只有在这刻，他那张如雕塑般硬朗的脸上才流露出一丝与年龄相称的痛苦与失望。没有什么比黑夜更能暴露一个人的弱点，就算是皇帝也不例外。路德维希选择在这个时候召他进宫，本身就在某种程度上证明了他对他的信任。事实是，爱德华公爵不无震惊地意识到，除了他皇帝还能求助于谁呢？比他更精通帝国法律的只有大法官贝瓦尔德，但贝瓦尔德对法律的忠诚是不可动摇的。梅里奇？阿奎斯·盖玛？路德维希想必不会希望他们中的任何一个见到他此刻脆弱的一面。他一手提拔的伊万·布拉金斯基远在阿纳西堡，而他最信赖的罗德里赫正是造成这痛苦的根源。一个名字在这时滑过爱德华公爵的脑海，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦……是的，如果他还在基维的话，自然是皇帝倾诉苦恼的第一人选。但这个名字早已成为帝国的历史了。

皇帝的嘴唇反复张开又合上，他轻舔着嘴角，似乎在思考措辞。“如果……”不无犹豫的语气几乎不像是路德维希一世的声音，“帝国的特使在谒见外国君主时，私自传达了并非由我授意的消息，这属于什么行为？”

首相有些疑惑；他无法想象一贯严谨得近乎刻板的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦会做出这种事。“这要视消息的重要程度而定，”他小心地回答，“若是关乎帝国的机密——”

“如果他代我做出了某种承诺呢？”路德维希打断他，“若是他将自己的意图说成是我的口谕，甚至伪造我的印信——”

爱德华公爵的神情变得冰冷了。“这是毫无疑问的渎职跟叛国，”他说。

“没有挽回的余地？”

这问题并不需首相的作答，因此他只是沉默地坐着。路德维希绝望地看了他一会儿。

“若他是出于爱国之心、为帝国的利益而这么做的呢？若他有不得不这么做的理由呢？”

“无论什么理由，”首相严肃地回答，“身为使节歪曲您的意旨都是不可饶恕的——更别提伪造文书了。没有一条法律会容许您宽恕这种行为。”

“您并非不了解我们面临的局面！”路德维希激烈地反驳，“瓦尼拉国王拒绝给予帝国军事通行权，这意味着汪达尔伯爵的援军将可能无功而返——我们无法从陆路进攻米尔提洛，而孤军深入的瑞德公爵将面临两国军队的夹击！若不是他当机立断、以许诺米尔提洛的五个港口换取瓦尼拉国王答应出兵增援，我们可能永远无法赢得这场战争！”

微微张开的嘴和瞪大的眼珠表达了爱德华公爵的惊骇。“米尔提洛的港口？！——五个！您是说，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦在未经您授权的情况下私自与瓦尼拉国王结盟，并将战后对米尔提洛的控制权拱手送给了对方？”

“这不重要！”路德维希猛地站起身来，“您也知道目前的形势，他根本没有时间等到我的授权！我们也不得不承认，波利海峡位于瓦尼拉王国的腹地，不这么做无法打消瓦尼拉国王的疑虑。无论如何我们还能得到克兰堡的三个海港……当然，我不能说这样的结果百分之百令我满意，但事已至此——”

他投向爱德华公爵的目光是急迫的，几乎带有渴求的意味，但首相只是坚定地摇了摇头。

“原谅我，陛下，但我想不到能为他辩护的理由。”

路德维希发出了挫败的磨牙声。

“或许，”首相轻声道，“唯一的办法是您默认这一切本是您的原意。只有这样才能让埃德尔斯坦少校免于罪责。”

“您要我说谎，”路德维希嘶哑地、痛苦地低语。

“没人说您必须得这么做。”爱德华公爵提醒他。罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦理应为他的胆大妄为负责。

“不，我得……”路德维希沉重地吐了口气，转过头望向他的首相。他眼里的血丝似乎更重了。“我不想您失去您唯一的儿子。”他从桌上抓起那张信纸，扔到爱德华公爵怀里。

我儿子？首相一头雾水地望着路德维希，但心烦意乱的皇帝已经大步走回了书桌旁。他只得转而向那封信上寻求答案。看着看着，首相的脸色变得一片铁青。

“公爵，”路德维希开口说，“我并没有……责怪您的意思。”

“我……”爱德华公爵颤声道，他不得不把信纸放回膝上以掩饰自己双手的颤抖。“我没想到，”他感到嘴里发苦，试图吞咽却只令干涩的喉咙更为难受。“我不知道爱德为何会这么做……”他甚至不知道他的儿子是何时到了瓦尼拉王都，又怎么会和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦搅到一块，合计一番后决定事急从权、先斩后奏，擅自与瓦尼拉国王达成了协议。他不得不承认，对于波利海峡的战局而言，他们所走的是步妙棋。瓦尼拉的军队不出几日即可逼近米尔提洛边境，卡洛斯三世将不得不拨兵回援，如此一来便为瑞德公爵和汪达尔伯爵的援军赢得了时间，剩下科尔国王孤掌难鸣，克兰堡的陷落指日可待。但这毕竟是路德维希·贝什米特，而不是爱德华·冯·波克的战争——他明不明白他所做的对他父亲、对他的家族而言意味着什么？！

恐惧和愤怒令首相一阵眩晕。他哆嗦着双腿似乎想站起来，但皇帝用一个手势制止了他的动作。

“您不必这么紧张，”路德维希温和地劝慰。“我说过，我并不愿意过多追究；我知道爱德华爵士所做的完全是出于爱国。如果我想惩处他的话，就不会请您进宫商议了。”

爱德华公爵垂下了视线。方才急促跳动着的心脏像颗铅锤般深深地坠了下去，令他感到有些反胃。“我无从报答您的宽容，陛下，”他木然地发声。

路德维希看着他叹了口气。“爱德华爵士是个爱国者，”他说，“而您也一样。我和我父亲同样清楚您数十年来为帝国所做的贡献。我无法否认爱德华爵士触犯了法律，是的，我无法为他的行为开脱——但他还只是个年轻人，年轻人在一时冲动的驱使下难免过于冒进。但我相信经过这次教训他会很快成熟起来，至少他这一次的行为已经体现了他在外交和军事上的远见和灵活性。”

爱德华公爵深深地吸了口气。他听出了路德维希一世话里的含义。

他还能说什么呢？他知道他早晚得让出首相的位子。而他的儿子来日方长；如果没有了儿子，他还剩下些什么呢？

“您的仁慈令我无地自容，陛下。”爱德华公爵说，目光落在面前的地板上。“但即便您愿意宽恕他，我也无法否认我身为父亲的过失。若不是因为我的身份，爱德也不至于如此肆意妄为。”他停顿了半秒钟。“我请求辞去首相的职务，陛下。”

路德维希摇了摇头。“我请您来这儿正是不希望有这种结果。何况在这当口我去哪儿找人来接替您的职位呢？”

爱德华公爵抬起眼睛，神色笃定。“我已经太老了，陛下；虽然现在还过得去，说不准哪天就会像莱丁公爵一样一病不起。何况……我必须得为爱德华爵士的行为负责，”他再次咽下口中的苦涩，“但请您放心，这段时间我仍会处理好首相的工作——直到您找到合适的继任为止。”他知道那不会用上太长时间。

路德维希叹了口气。“这将是帝国莫大的损失。”他说。

爱德华公爵垂下了视线。“我希望爱德能用他未来的服务弥补这一次的过错，”他轻声说道。

路德维希轻微地勾起嘴角，“我相信会。”

爱德华公爵点了点头。如果提前辞职能换得路德维希一世对小爱德华的欣赏与信任，他的牺牲或许还不算白费。“他会记住这次教训的，陛下。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜土豆在腹黑的道路上越走越远啦！


	52. 疯子

弗朗西斯在画画。

说是画画，但在见过一次之后，路德维希再也不想看上一眼他画的是些什么东西。眼下弗朗西斯正专心地在纸上拉出长长的波浪线。他的神情和动作看上去像是在飞快地书写——路德维希嗤笑，如果他还记得自己的名字怎么写的话。

“为什么你还给他该死的炭笔？”皇帝冷冷地问。

“您知道……如果不让他找点事做的话，他会发疯的。”就好像他还不是个疯子似的！察觉到皇帝冰锥般的视线，侍卫队长随即补充了一句，“我在炭条上裹了布。他不会再弄脏您的衣服了。”

路德维希的目光投向门口。“你可以走了。”

霍兰德微微一点头，很快消失在门外。

 

霍兰德的自作主张让路德维希很有些恼火，他是不是忘了谁才是他的主人？还是跟弗朗西斯相处得久了，让他一贯冷静自持的侍卫队长也变得不正常了？

路德维希自己也不知道，为何弗朗西斯的新爱好会如此令他不快。他一贯是乐于纵容他的，至少在他还是他的时候。而他对弗朗西斯的绘画的厌恶显然不只是为了那一件制服……光是看见他抱着那个愚蠢的本子、沉浸在自己世界中的模样就足以挑动皇帝最暴躁的神经。上次他一怒之下把他的炭笔折成两截扔到了窗外，但弗朗西斯随后报复地抓破了他的皮肤，用鲜血在床单和墙壁上涂抹。路德维希的惊骇超出了愤怒；他甚至没顾得上处理伤口、就像一阵飓风般冲了出去，把房间里的一切留给了身后的疯子。

他是养出了怎样的一个怪物？

那天之后已经过了几个星期，路德维希来的时候并没想着那件事。他的心情本来不错，他有无数个理由享受这宁静的秋日：瑞德公爵已将科尔国王的主力舰队击溃，而汪达尔伯爵的军队正一路进占克兰堡，势如破竹。更令他心情舒畅的是，爱德华·冯·波克公爵已经在朝会上表明，待帝国军胜利归来后他便会告老还乡。这一切都让皇帝感到满意，是的，他本该好好享受他的胜利；但不知为什么，从走进梅里特宫开始烦躁便取代了他心中的欢愉。

尽管床单早已换过，墙上的血迹也被抹去，眼前的景象还是轻易地在皇帝脑海中唤醒了那个疯狂而错乱的夜晚。弗朗西斯并没有做什么。他甚至不曾抬头看上一眼，就好像根本没意识到有人走了进来似的。但他仍不觉间惹恼了皇帝。路德维希不知道自己究竟想看到什么，他只知道每次他在这间囚室里所看到的都让他发疯。无论弗朗西斯是在画他见鬼的画儿，还是呆呆地坐着什么都不做，或是用挑衅的眼神迎接皇帝的到来，都只令厌憎与破坏的欲望在路德维希胸中沸腾。如果这会儿弗朗西斯再爬过来磨蹭他的手背，或许他得到的只会是一个重重的耳光。不，现在他做什么都已经不再重要，是他的存在——令路德维希厌恶的是他的存在本身。

“我没跟你说过吗？！”路德维希冲他咆哮，“如果再让我看到你在画这些鬼玩意儿，我就把你跟你的画儿一起扔进火堆？”

弗朗西斯瑟缩了一下，似乎想要逃离路德维希的吼叫范围，但铁链和身后的墙壁限制了他的动作。因此他只是向后挪了挪，尽可能缩进墙角里，同时警惕地望着路德维希。

这个警惕的眼神，如同他所有其他可能的反应一样，助燃了路德维希的怒火。他大步走到床前，一手抓住弗朗西斯的画本的边缘——小心地没有碰到被涂抹的部份——并用力向外拉扯。“我警告过你了，”他吼道。

弗朗西斯立刻反射性地把本子往回拽。由于皇帝顾忌着不愿自己的手指沾上脏污，他的手滑脱了。弗朗西斯马上抓住机会把他的宝贝藏到了身下。

路德维希拽住弗朗西斯的手臂，试图把他从床上移开。弗朗西斯拼命抵抗。他用头顶、用脚踹他，另一只手始终紧紧地抱着那本子不肯放开。这样扭打了半天，竟未能让路德维希得逞。皇帝气得笑了。

“好，”他威胁地低声说，“你最好一直别撒手。”

他一只手按着弗朗西斯的肩膀，另一只手解开了自己的腰带。

他本来没有这个打算的。事实上，这两个月来他这么做的次数屈指可数——不得不养着这个怪物已经足够糟糕了，至于和他上床？路德维希冷笑，他不配得到这种待遇。除非是他得让他明白，自己对他的支配权的时候。

比如现在。

粗暴地扯开对方衣服的时候路德维希几乎感到了一阵难受。不知从何时开始他已经不再能从这种行为中得到什么快感了。这不过是一种惩罚，他告诉自己——但究竟是在惩罚弗朗西斯还是他自己？这几乎是对他们之间那些回忆的亵渎……如果说还能有什么值得他回忆的话。

 

霍兰德并没有走远。

他知道路德维希若发现他在走廊里会有什么后果。但他并不担心。他知道该在何时离开。毕竟他一次也没被路德维希撞见过，不是吗？

一开始他这么做不过是出于自保的必需。他得知道皇帝和他的囚犯之间发生了什么。他得留心弗朗西斯的状况，因为弗朗西斯的命运决定着他的命运。当然，弗朗西斯不会告诉他，或者就算他能开口，霍兰德也不会相信他——因此他只能自寻办法。但在已经了解得足够多之后，他不知道自己为什么仍保留着这个习惯。房间里正在上演的并没有什么新奇，不过是又一场无人观看的闹剧。你有必要听到这个吗，埃里克·霍兰德？

他听见衣物摩擦和撕扯的声音。他听见铁链无助的碰撞，他听见重物落在床面上的钝响。路德维希咬牙切齿的低语从门缝里传来，“怎么这会不反抗了？”他在喘气的间隙恶狠狠地问着，“刚才不是还很有精神吗？”

“既然你这么爱画，我找几个宫廷画师来陪你怎样？让他们重新教教你怎么拿笔？或者是……”床柱的摇晃填补了他暂时停顿的空白，“让他们给你作幅画？画下你现在的蠢样？”皇帝短促地冷笑，“你说怎么样？嗯？”

一如既往地，回答他的只有粗重的喘息。

霍兰德无声地叹了口气。在沿着走廊慢慢走远的同时，他又一次感慨及时让贝吉娅离开实在是个再正确不过的决定。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要不要来个情敌变情人的法荷线XD（不过他们争夺的该是贝妞还是土豆呢？
> 
> 算了还是等哥哥恢复正常再说吧


	53. 皇帝的客人

当帝国上下为皇帝的英明决断、帝国军所向披靡及科尔国王为他先前对帝国愚蠢的轻视付出代价而欢欣鼓舞时，只有罗德里赫清楚路德维希发动这场战争的真正目的——在克兰堡派出远征队之前请回丹尼斯·玛西亚斯和他的水手团。当然，若是实在“请”不回来，就地消灭他们也不失为一种选择。

因此在汪达尔伯爵率军包围王宫、科尔国王沦为俘虏的同时，罗德里赫正带着玛西亚斯和他的水手们——不，现在该说是“奥丁骑士团”的骑士们——日夜兼程赶往基维。

同行的还有小爱德华·冯·波克爵士。当接到路德维希的手谕、要求爱德华爵士随奥丁骑士团在第一时间返回帝都时，罗德里赫的心里颇有几分不安。他猜得到路德维希的打算；事实上在他听了爱德华爵士大胆的建议、并鼓励他将其付诸实施时多少也抱着相同的打算。毕竟权势日隆的冯·波克家族向来是路德维希的一块心病，若能借此机会除去首相的儿子，甚或是首相本人，便能大大削弱以冯·波克家族为首的旧贵族阶级，加固路德维希的权力。然而经过这些日子与爱德华爵士的相处，罗德里赫已不知不觉中喜欢上了这个既有头脑又有胆识的年轻人。如果他不是爱德华公爵的儿子，罗德里赫惋惜地想，路德维希一定会欣赏并重用他的。就这么让他成为个权力斗争的牺牲品，未免太可惜了。

出于这种不忍，罗德里赫在到达基维的一早便随着爱德华爵士前往克洛维宫，希望能在觐见皇帝时为对方说点好话。然而在皇帝寝宫的门外他被卫兵拦住，告知路德维希一世陛下今天只召见爱德华爵士一人。

“我有要紧事与陛下商谈，”罗德里赫恳求道，“请您通报一声。我可以在候见室里等。”

传令的侍从进去了片刻，出来时只是面带歉意地摇了摇头。“陛下让您回家歇息，罗德里赫大人，有什么事明天朝会再议。”

爱德华·冯·波克爵士转头看了罗德里赫一眼，眼里的微笑似乎在说：瞧，我早就说过会是这样。“您不如就依言回去歇歇吧，中校。”他说，随即跟着侍从走上了楼梯。

 

皇帝的书房里，路德维希才刚命人将丹尼斯·玛西亚斯带了一路的脚镣除去。

“这并非我的本意，”他走回桌旁坐下，开口说。“你本应是我的客人，而非俘虏。”

无论受封骑士还是沦为俘虏显然都未影响玛西亚斯身上那股肆无忌惮的粗狂，他咧开嘴笑了。“对我来说倒没什么分别，陛下；”斯坎尼亚人说道，“毕竟您对您的客人还没有对俘虏的一半上心哪。”

这大胆的评论对皇帝多少是种冒犯，路德维希却不由自主在对方看不见的地方微微勾起了嘴角。他早就发现丹尼斯·玛西亚斯这个人挺有意思，只可惜他的身份不太体面，否则他倒不介意把他留在身边……当然，若非他那上不了台面的行当，他身上怕也不会有这种贵族阶层中少见的趣味。

“听起来，做科尔国王的座上宾更令你满意啰？”

皇帝平静无波的语气里暗藏讥诮，斯坎尼亚人却没费心去掩饰他的不以为然。“您总不至于否认，当我把我和我的船员九死一生才带回大陆的财宝进献给您时，您表面上加以赞赏，心里却将我的忠诚瞧得一文不值吧？”

若路德维希还是十六岁时那个求贤若渴的少年，这话或许会让他脸红；但此刻的皇帝只是轻轻哼笑了声，将面前的东西推到一边，同时站起身来。“忠诚？你从未向我宣誓效忠，丹尼斯爵士。”他刻意加重了‘爵士’这个字眼——就算他承认‘奥丁骑士团’的存在，也不代表他认同科尔国王授予的骑士头衔能与埃丁奈迪亚帝国的骑士相提并论。“忠诚是得由时间和服务来证明的。至于你的进献，我从中看到更多的是野心——这不是坏事，可惜的是，这份野心似乎没有辅以相应的智慧。”他绕过书桌，在丹尼斯爵士面前站住。“否则你就该明白，在弗伦特这片大陆上，最可能让你野心实现的人是谁。”

丹尼斯·玛西亚斯抬起眼，毫不避讳地望进皇帝眼里。“您知道我之前是做什么营生的，陛下，”他用舌尖舔了舔嘴角，“您可知道，若要把年轻貌美的女奴卖上个好价钱，关键在于什么？”

路德维希轻轻皱起了眉头；这个话题令他当真有些不快起来了。“什么？”

奥丁骑士团团长嘿嘿地笑了起来。“关键是您得找到至少两个感兴趣的买家。”他解释，“没有竞争者的话，谁会舍得出价呢？”

路德维希的脸彻底黑了。这个比喻或许很妙，但他没想到玛西亚斯竟敢把自己，堂堂的埃丁奈迪亚皇帝，比成他那些龌龊的顾客之一。奈何他早已经中了对方的算计，不惜为之与克兰堡开战，无异于亮了底价，此时再想收回也是无济于事了。“但你也总该知道，”他冷冷地说，“这种竞争未必能让你每次都作壁上观……难道你不怕引火烧身？”

斯坎尼亚人脸上的笑容更灿烂了。“当然，我知道陛下若发起火来，可是会连我和我的货物烧得一点不剩——无论做什么生意都有风险，何况我们这些在海上讨生活的呢。”他耸耸肩，“好在我们这些人对您来说并非完全无用，对吗？”

路德维希阴着脸打量了玛西亚斯半晌，转身踱到窗边。

“我可以满足你的愿望。”他沉默片刻后开口，“船队已经准备齐全，一个星期内就能起航。”

丹尼斯·玛西亚斯抿了抿嘴，眼里透出掩饰不住的兴奋的光亮。“您要让我带领远征队？”

路德维希自顾自说了下去，“我听说你的大副在被俘时受了伤？”

玛西亚斯抬起一边眉毛，“是，不过——”不过是点轻伤，若那家伙知道了皇帝的决定，是绝不会容许他因为这点伤势推迟行程的。

“那就让他留在基维养伤吧。”皇帝轻描淡写地做了决定，“正好我有些差事给他干干。”

丹尼斯·玛西亚斯突然明白了路德维希的意思。皇帝需要一个保证骑士团长忠诚的筹码，而他选中了他的大副做这个人质。这也是他胆敢摆布埃丁奈迪亚皇帝的后果，丹尼斯默默咬牙，但皇帝怎么会知道诺子和他的关系呢？

无论如何，他也算是达成了最初的目的，而诺子的去留显然已经没有让他选择的余地。见路德维希没有再转过头来的意思，丹尼斯·玛西亚斯知道自己该告退了。但在离开之前他还有几句话得说。

“关于先前提到的，我的‘忠诚’……”骑士团长反常地欲言又止，咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下，“希望您能明白我并不只是随便说说。”

“或许在您眼里，‘祖国’对我们这种四海为家的人算不上什么。我是在船上长大的，但我永远记得我出生的土地，陛下，我记得那里春天的气味和夏天的轻风，就连现在，我一闭上眼睛还能看见斯坎尼亚的湖泊和树林。我敢说我对这片土地的热爱并不比您的哪位骑士更少。

“如果我这话冒犯了您，请您宽恕我——在我所做过的每一桩生意中，无论请来多少主顾谈价，我心里总归有那么一位最后的买家；而经验证明我的眼光还不错。”

皇帝站在窗边没动。丹尼斯咬了咬牙，接着说道：“我献给科尔国王的是之前您赏赐给我的黄金。而科尔国王命我出海寻找的，是位于大陆南方海岛上的金矿。”

路德维希闻言倒是转过了身，投来一道探询的目光。

“我这么做，固然是因为科尔国王对金子比石头更有兴趣，但更关键的，正如我刚才所说……”

路德维希明白丹尼斯·玛西亚斯的言下之意。知道克兰堡国王并未得知新大陆与金芒石的存在令他松了口气；但要他就此相信玛西亚斯还没那么容易。

丹尼斯看得出路德维希冷淡表面下的半信半疑。他并不担心，时间很快会证明他所说的。老实说直到帝国军攻进奥希克斯之前他还不敢完全相信这步棋走对了；但和往常一样，诺子的主意少有不奏效的。

可惜，丹尼斯暗暗一叹，这次探险没法带上他最好的搭档同行了。

“如你所言，”路德维希最后开了口，“你的忠诚应该受到褒奖。明天我将在美因萨厅为你授勋，丹尼斯爵士。”

丹尼斯再一次咧开了嘴。“我不会让您失望的，陛下。”

 

爱德华·冯·波克爵士在皇帝的候见室里从早上等到中午，又从中午等到黄昏，始终没等到皇帝的召见。直到窗外的天色变得墨黑，站在门口的卫兵已经换了第三拨，首相的儿子才不得不开始考虑另一种可能——也许皇帝根本把自己的约见给忘了。

在心里叹口气，小爱德华爵士很快打消了这个想法。不管皇帝是有意想惩罚他还是无意忘记了他，他除了继续等待下去还能怎么办呢？他挺直了腰背，回给正偷偷打量自己的年轻卫兵一个微笑，又把目光转回正对面壁炉上方的油画上。

正从另一侧门口走近的路德维希抬手制止了卫兵想要出声或行礼的意图。身为皇帝他很少走进这个用于等候召见的房间；但在平白无故地让小爱德华爵士等了一天之后，多少有点过意不去的皇帝决定亲自来迎接他。不管怎么说，帝国能迅速攻下克兰堡，这个二十出头的年轻人功不可没。

路德维希的脸上挂着点疲惫，下巴上青色的暗影令他看起来比以往更阴沉一些。他这一天过得并不比爱德华爵士轻松多少——他一开始的确是想让对方等上一阵，因此在丹尼斯·玛西亚斯离开后并未直接传召爱德华爵士；但堆积如山的公务很快便令他把这事抛到了脑后，善于揣摩皇帝意图的侍从自然也不会多嘴乱提。直到忙了一天的皇帝突然意识到自己从早餐之后就没吃过东西，才跟着想起候见室里还有这么个人来。

路德维希并不确定爱德华爵士还在候见室里等着。如果他是把帝国军元帅阿奎斯·盖玛晾在那儿，只怕要不了半个钟头脾气火爆的波尔第公爵就会一路吵闹着闯进皇帝的书房了。即便是其他身份地位较低的大臣，怕也没有几个能一声不吭地等上半天——何况爱德华爵士是连日奔波才刚回到帝都、回家换身衣服的机会都没有，就被直接召进皇宫、又从早上等到深夜？尽管在路德维希寥寥数次会见爱德华爵士的印象中对方是个谦逊的年轻人，可他毕竟是首相的儿子。

路德维希站在门口，若有所思地打量着小爱德华·冯·波克坐得笔直的背影。也许这个年轻人比他想象的更不简单。据说他在军中服役的三年间，除了他的直属长官和密友，许多同僚竟不知道爱德华公爵是他的父亲。平素这般谨慎自律的人怎会仅仗着父亲的权势便自作主张、视帝国的法律与皇帝的威信如无物？——但若小爱德华爵士了解他父亲与皇帝之间的明争暗斗，那他看似冒险的举动反而可能是以退为进的策略。爱德华公爵已经六十多岁了，就算他能再当十年首相，也总免不了得有交出权力的一天。到时冯·波克家族的命运就落在他唯一的儿子身上，而小爱德华·冯·波克能否取得新皇帝的信任才是决定家族未来的关键。只不知他是否真的年纪轻轻便有如此城府，连首相本人也给骗过了？路德维希无声地冷哼，无论如何有这么个儿子倒真是爱德华公爵的运气。

他在上前招呼爱德华爵士前改变了主意，转身退回到宴会厅里。“我有点饿了，”他对侍从说，“叫厨房准备一下。另外，教人到会客室里看看爱德华·冯·波克爵士还在不在——若他也有胃口的话，我打算邀请他共进晚餐。”

 


	54. 野性

在打开铁笼前，霍兰德让部下最后为自己检查了一下盔甲。事实上他并不认为这能起到什么作用，再坚固的铁甲也难以在猛兽的利齿下保护他的喉咙。片刻前皇帝叮嘱他小心些；这简单的一句话令霍兰德的脸上升起了些许热度，同时却也让他嘲笑自己。若非那人此一时彼一时的怪念头他又何必冒这种风险？可笑的是这荒唐事也成了他求之不得的机会——他本可以命令一队士兵用铁链和长钩拉开笼门的，但他选择了自己动手，只为了给这场乏味的表演增添一点刺激，免得路德维希彻底把他当成保姆和杂役。

眼下反悔是来不及了，霍兰德只能寄希望于这段时间以来的驯养让他充分了解了这两只狮子的脾性，也已让牠们足够熟悉自己。他知道恐惧只会激起野兽嗜血的欲望，因此在短短的几步路间小心调整着呼吸，尽力让脚步平稳而坚定。站在铁笼前，他把手放在门锁上，找到雄狮的目光并与之对视。这既是威慑也是试探——几秒钟之后，霍兰德满意地看到雄狮垂下了视线。他打开了笼门。

坐在上方的路德维希饶有兴趣地探身向前，好能更清楚地看见铁笼里的情形。他多少能猜到霍兰德的心思，所以并未驳回他亲手释放狮子的提议——但他也没打算为一点玩乐损失这么个得力的部下，因此安排了火枪手在两侧保护。霍兰德进入铁笼后似乎犹豫了一下，因为狮子并没有马上离开铁笼的意图；直到他走到雄狮身前一米处，那头一直懒洋洋趴在地上的巨兽才猛然站了起来。

路德维希眯起了眼睛。他看不出霍兰德是否被吓了一跳，至少他盔甲覆盖着的身躯并未有明显的动摇。他朝着笼门做了个手势，便侧身退到铁笼边缘站住。然而狮子或者未能领会他的意思，或者不愿照做，反而抽动着鼻子接近了他。

野兽的鼻息热热地扑在身上，霍兰德却感觉贴着铁甲内侧的手臂一阵发凉。他从没如此接近过这两只狮子；但他十分清楚它们的爪牙能如何撕开皮肉、粉碎骨头，在顷刻间将鲜活的肉体肢解成血淋淋面目难辨的肉块。他曾将不计其数的牺牲品投进它们的笼子，可从未像眼下这样体会到身为猎物的心情——不，他不是猎物。他不知道雄狮在他身上能嗅到些什么，但无疑不只是属于食物诱人的香甜，至少还有铁甲的冷厉。竭力让身体纹丝不动的同时，他悄悄反手握紧了剑柄。

猎物的静止似乎令狮子有些疑惑，喉间发出了低低的吼声。它开始轻轻地用头去顶撞这铁皮包裹的躯体，一下下地，一次比一次更重。路德维希没急着让火枪手瞄准，他知道霍兰德的盔甲应该能抵挡一两次袭击；他也想看看他的侍卫队长如何反应。

霍兰德一开始还能靠着栏杆站立不动，但很快便有些吃不消了。雄狮看起来并没有攻击的意识，牠用的是玩闹般的力度，但狮子之间的嬉耍对常人而言也是致命的。敏感的腰腹部隔着铁甲被不断撞击令霍兰德有苦难言，握着剑柄的手抽也不是不抽也不是，他几乎要求助地望向高处的皇帝，但却在这时猛然想起自己的初衷而将视线收了回来。

如果在这时放弃的话，之前的一切铺垫就白费了。霍兰德默默苦笑，他决定再赌一把。在雄狮再一次拱进他怀里的同时，他的右手迅速环上了它的后颈，并顺势绕到它的侧后方。“走，”他沉声命令道，同时挟着狮头往门口走去。

或许是习惯了被霍兰德喂食时简短的指示，雄狮竟真的抬腿跟上了他的脚步。很快，另一只母狮也跟了上来。霍兰德轻轻地松了口气。直到两只狮子都离开铁笼，并失去了对他的兴趣，他才意识到自己的右手和双脚是如何僵硬，而铁甲下的衣衫已被汗湿透了。

霍兰德回到皇帝身边时，路德维希亲手为他倒了杯酒。“我没想到你竟如此善于和猛兽相处，”他说，“一开始还为你捏了把汗呐。”

霍兰德道过谢，接了酒杯。他已经完全平静下来，极度紧张过后的身体有些酸软，此时正渴望着烈酒的抚慰。“我想狮子并非我所接触过最危险的野兽，皇帝陛下。”他意有所指地回答。

路德维希闻言只是笑了笑，没说什么。他转而望向低处草地上的狮子，却见它们仍像在铁笼中一样，懒洋洋地卧在地上。看了一会儿，皇帝微微皱起眉头。“该不会是关得太久，它们已经野性全无了吧？”

霍兰德起身走到一旁，对部下的卫兵嘱咐了几句。很快，几只山羊被放进了山谷。猛兽的气味令山羊在被推进栅栏前就骚动起来，脚一沾地立刻四散飞奔。然而两头狮子仍然闲卧在地，慢吞吞地甩着尾巴，并没有起身捕食的意愿。

侍卫队长有些气馁，但皇帝突然想起了什么。“那几只狼带来了吗？”霍兰德点点头。

“把最大的那只放出来。”

灰绿色的丛林狼被放进了山谷里。或许是在梅里特宫长期的共处已经让它习惯了狮子的味道，也或许是身为头狼的骄傲使然，它并没像山羊们一样远远地避开，而是脚步轻快地从狮子身旁不远处小跑而过。两只狮子也并没去找它的麻烦，狼王很快通过了山谷中央的空地，在另一边停下脚步回头张望。

似乎是疑惑于自己的同伴为什么没跟上来，狼王反复地来回踱着脚步，却没再冒险独身穿过狮子的领地。不大的山谷里多了个捕食者，羊群的安全空间被挤占得更小，盲目逃窜的山羊很快引起了狼王的注意。它起初只是警觉地观察着，两只前爪不时地交替扒踩着地面，像是在为片刻后的狩猎热身。终于，一只试图攀上陡峭山坡的山羊失足滑落，狼王瞅准时机，猛地扑了上去。

霍兰德无法理解这种弱肉强食的平常戏码有什么看头，但皇帝没有发话，他也只有目不转睛地看着。山羊微弱的哀鸣很快消失在狼王口中，趴在大石上的母狮也扭头朝那边望去，不知是不是被随风飘来的血腥味勾起了食欲。

狼王从山羊的腹部抬起头来，嘴边蓬乱的鬃毛沾满了鲜血而更显得令人生畏。轻易得手的猎物激起了狼的本性，它打量着其他的山羊跃跃欲试。然而同伴的惨死令山羊们变得更加警觉，它的尝试几次都扑了空。

逐渐焦躁起来的狼王一边低声呜呜叫着召唤狼群，一边拖着脚步兜着圈子，试图把山羊赶到一起，以寻找突袭的机会。它的耐心很快得到了回报。两只慌不择路的山羊撞在了一块；在它们站稳脚跟、转头逃生之前，狼王已经咬住了其中一只的后腿。

专心捕猎的狼王并没察觉身后的雄狮不知何时已经站起，并朝它缓步走来。起初雄狮只是漫不经心地看着它追逐山羊，正如坐在高处的埃丁奈迪亚皇帝观看着这一场发生在自己领地里的角斗——但当这只不知天高地厚的狼再一次张开沾血的嘴巴咬向猎物时，雄狮发出了警告的低吼。

才咬住山羊的狼王受此一惊，不由张口被猎物逃脱。出于本能它随即纵身追上，将受伤的山羊扑倒在地。然而这一举动彻底激怒了早将谷内羊群视作自己口粮的雄狮，它一个大步跃到了狼王身边。尽管雄狮对狼群有着天然的威慑力，此刻狼王却不甘心放弃这唾手可得的战利品，于是转头跳下羊背，摆出了应战的姿势。

霍兰德面无表情地看着这一幕。他注意到不少士兵为眼前发生的好戏兴奋不已，站在后排的甚至蠢蠢欲动恨不得凑上前看个清楚。连路德维希也目不转睛地盯着雄狮的背影；但若皇帝期盼的是一场狮狼大战，霍兰德担心他是要失望了。这头壮年公狼的体型远较一般的丛林狼巨大，加上蓬松竖起的毛发，看上去几乎与个头小些的雌狮体型无异。它的勇猛也是毋庸置疑的：在刚被运到梅里特宫、还未关进铁栅时，它曾为保护狼群挺身而出，独自面对两只花豹而毫不退缩，若非如此它也不会在被捕来的群狼中迅速建立了统治地位。但它现在对上的是站在食物链顶端的王者，伊利鲁雄狮，何况不远处还有只母狮在虎视眈眈。这头勇气可嘉的巨狼面对两只狮子只怕撑不过一个回合，即便整个狼群在它身后，多半也会在狮子面前不战而溃，四散奔逃。狼终究不是狮子的对手，这是造物所决定的结果。

正如霍兰德所料，前一刻还露出犬牙低声咆哮着威慑对方的狼王在雄狮发动进攻的刹那转身便逃。但它发力的速度落了下风，而被雄狮一个猛扑压在了身下。霍兰德转向皇帝看了一眼，见对方并没有下令制止狮子的意思，便又向山谷里望去。瞬息间狼王的挣扎便宣告结束，霍兰德不由暗自叹了口气。倒不是因为他对这头狼王有什么格外的感情——尽管他也同样喂养了它半年之久——但若头狼死于狮口，剩下的狼群势必会内乱上一阵子，另外几头年轻公狼怕会为争夺首领之位而斗个你死我活。对于得跟这群野兽朝夕相处的霍兰德来说，这种乱子自然是越少越好。

然而雄狮今天似乎没有杀戮的心情；在霍兰德暗自盘算着接下来几天里该如何管束无首的群狼，尤其是如何避免狼群的争斗刺激到梅里特宫的那位住客时，它移开身体让狼王挣扎着站了起来。霍兰德这才看清狼王的一条前腿被鲜血染红了，但似乎并没受什么致命伤。它以一种别扭的姿势、在雄狮再次宣告领地的低吼声中一瘸一拐地走开了。

在此期间，母狮将被雄狮和狼王驱散的山羊扑杀了个一乾二净。雄狮又站在原地观望了一会儿，确认在山谷角落里蜷缩成一团的狼王已不构成威胁之后，这才高视阔步地走向母狮，开始享用猎物。

霍兰德略松了一口气，又向身旁的皇帝望去。路德维希脸上带着微笑，尽管霍兰德不甚认同皇帝的品味，他总得尽力满足皇帝的喜好。“陛下，”他提议道，“要把那几只花豹也放进来吗？”

路德维希一怔，像是忘了霍兰德还在身边似的。听见了对方的问话，他站起身来。“你自行安排吧，”他说，“我差不多得回去了。”

霍兰德也直起身来。“是。我会尽快把它们运回梅里特宫。”

路德维希摇了摇头。“不，不用送回去了，就留在这儿吧。或者——”他抬眼望了侍卫队长一眼，突然笑了。“我还没给你奖赏呢，我的勇士。不如这样吧：我本想等汪达尔伯爵凯旋归来后把这两只狮子送给他的，但既然你能徒手制服它们，看来你是成为这些野兽主人的最好人选。我的宠物都归你了——随你的心意处置它们吧。”


	55. 断弦（上）

在释放霍兰德口中“最危险的野兽”时，路德维希并未假手他人。他甚至没去问霍兰德要弗朗西斯身上的钥匙；这副精致的锁链才打造好一副钥匙就送到了他手中。路德维希本想将其销毁的——左右他也没想着能用上它——但不知为什么终究没有。

霍兰德还在数十里外的安哈尔特处理皇帝给他的奖赏，他大概不会想到路德维希此时正独自身处空空荡荡的梅里特宫。当然，门外还有些留守的卫兵，但路德维希在进门前把他们都遣散了。他不需要制造另一场众目睽睽下的表演。

解开那道禁锢了弗朗西斯将近一年的玩意儿只花了几秒钟。路德维希随意地把锁链连同钥匙扔在地上，随即退后半步打量着他最后的宠物。他给了他点时间，好让他意识到这久违的自由；但弗朗西斯除了铁链刚被拿掉的时候揉了揉手腕，并没有其他的动作。若不是刚刚看过霍兰德安排的节目，路德维希或许会有点失望；不过现在他并不着急。他知道，这需要时间。

正午的光线掠过窗子，令路德维希看不清弗朗西斯的脸，但不看他也知道对方是个什么鬼样子。距离他上次看见弗朗西斯已经有些时日了，上次过来时他就蜷缩在床上一动不动，也不怎么吃东西。或许是要冬眠了——不知怎地，路德维希脑海中浮现出弗朗西斯如此自嘲的模样。他无声地嗤笑一下，握着那副消瘦的肩膀让对方站了起来。

弗朗西斯下床的时候脚步有些不稳。当然了，他已经好几个月没踩到地面了，会有些不习惯也是正常的。路德维希给他套上了他带来的一套银灰色制服，又给他戴上一顶宽边帽，把他长过了肩头的金发束在脑后。现在他看上去就像个基维街上无比常见的、彻夜玩乐之后没精打采的佣兵了。皇帝满意地扯了扯嘴角。虽然他没有把对方带到集市上展览的打算，但若引起不必要的注意总归是个麻烦。

弗朗西斯跟在他身后走出了屋子。很好，路德维希想，至少他不必把他拖出来。但身后慢吞吞的脚步声在通往花园的台阶上停下了。路德维希回头看着他，无声地询问，却见对方用手臂挡住了脸。对了，路德维希想到，长期呆在室内可能会让他受不了阳光。于是他也停了下来，等着他的宠物逐渐适应，甚至还体贴地帮他拉低了帽檐。在弗朗西斯终于睁开眼睛时，皇帝给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

 

他们几乎在梅里特宫的庭院里消磨了一整个下午。弗朗西斯的动作很慢，走走停停，就连爬上一小段台阶都要扶着栏杆喘上一阵。路德维希对此表现得极为宽容——他在完成自己预定的目标时总是很有耐心。他放慢了自己的脚步，并时不时停下来等身后的人跟上，好让他随心所欲地游览这所荒芜宫殿的每一个角落。他密切地注意着弗朗西斯，如同一名学者观察他所用于实验的对象；但无论能自由走动的新奇还是这所他无比熟悉的宫殿都没能引起任何值得研究的反应。弗朗西斯只是机械地走着，跟随着路德维希的脚步，淡漠的蓝眼睛很少在什么地方停留。他仍然沉浸在自己的世界里，路德维希想，但他迟早会找到办法打破他的外壳。

当太阳西斜时，路德维希领着弗朗西斯走向了马厩。他并没说话：仿佛是被弗朗西斯的沉默所感染，一个下午里他已经习惯了这种无言的——也许是他臆想出来的——交流。弗朗西斯跟在他身后走进了马厩，站在门口木然地看着排成一列的马匹，脸上既没有惊恐也没有兴奋。路德维希牵出一匹马，把马缰递给他。弗朗西斯接了过来，没有进一步的动作，直到看着路德维希翻身上马，他才依样学样地跟着爬上了马背。

路德维希并不担心弗朗西斯会逃跑。他给他的是一匹小母马，她既温顺又胆小，就算受了什么惊吓而没命地飞奔，也绝对跑不过他自己的坐骑。因为这种把握，他甚至有点期望着看见他的尝试；但直到他们从偏僻的林间大道走到熙熙攘攘的街上，弗朗西斯的小马都一直紧紧跟在他身后，像怕会走丢了似的。

路德维希不知道路上的行人是如何看待这个紧随着他的男人的。对基维的民众而言，在街头看见皇帝陛下并不算什么奇遇。比起他的父亲，路德维希更经常穿着便装、只带一两个随从离开皇宫。但此刻他身后的显然不是霍兰德那样小心警醒、随时准备着保护皇帝的御林侍卫。一路上有不少人认出他而脱帽行礼，但并没谁察觉他身后人的身份。一年前蔷薇骑士的离奇失踪在帝国上下掀起了轩然大波，但也只不过一阵，贵族圈子和平民阶级很快便各自找到了新的话题。就算他此刻让弗朗西斯摘掉帽子，路德维希不由得想，又有几个人能认出这张曾经风光一时、现今却平平无奇、与郊野村夫无异的脸呢？

他们的目的地是帝国大剧院。弗朗西斯身在基维时永远是这里的常客，路德维希却还是婚后第一次来这儿。并非他不欣赏音乐和戏剧，但身为皇帝所必须承担的义务与责任——也包括身边这家伙带给他的——令他没有太多时间或心情享受娱乐。因此今天的行程对他而言倒像是难得的放松了。

路德维希把两人的马交给小厮，带着弗朗西斯登上了他的专属包厢。虽已许久没人使用，皇帝的包厢仍然每天被打扫得干干净净。路德维希向侍女要了两杯酒，吩咐演出结束前不许人来打扰之后锁上了门。

当晚的剧目是“征服者弗兰克”，基维最受欢迎的经典歌剧之一。尽管这次演出的都是新近选拔的演员，两千人的大剧院里仍然座无虚席。刚开幕后路德维希还不时转头看看弗朗西斯的反应，但很快，演出本身便吸引了他的大部份注意力。在弗雷德里希四世有意无意的熏染之下，他向来对这位一手建立了埃丁奈迪亚帝国的开国皇帝满怀敬仰；即便去掉剧作家添油加醋的成份，弗兰克大帝极富传奇色彩的一生也已值得后人反复回味。这是帝国光辉的历史，是他先祖的荣耀史。尤其是在他亲自指挥过战争之后，路德维希对这一切更有感触。激昂的旋律让年轻的皇帝一时间仿若回到了他所经历过的铁蹄铮铮的战场，当舞台上的士兵高声宣布他们占领了雷丁堡时，路德维希再一次感受到了他攻克帕尔玛时的骄傲与喜悦。对胜利与征服的渴望仿佛战鼓的轰鸣在他血管里回荡，令路德维希坐立不宁，他想要站起身来，想要让弗朗西斯分享他的兴奋，而当他看见弗朗西斯仍然坐在帷幔的阴影底下、安静地望着舞台时，他还是按捺下了自己的激动，耐心等待着剧情和音乐把这种兴奋感染到对方身上。

但在第二幕将近结束时，弗兰克大帝为了抵抗美伦人而再一次披甲出征，路德维希终于忍耐不住了。“你记得吗，弗朗西斯？”他大声说，尽管在整个剧院回响的乐声中这音量仅能让他身边的人听到。“我们曾一起演过这一幕剧？”

那是他十五岁的时候，弗朗西斯才刚离开基维的那个冬天。年轻的路德维希殿下如他所言造访了图卢兹堡，而弗朗西斯正在筹画一场舞会。这本是波诺弗瓦庄园每年入冬时的例行节目，却由于皇子殿下的突然到来而引起了不寻常的忙乱。这是我的一个远房表弟，弗朗西斯对客人们这么介绍路德维希。路德维希对此不太满意，但弗朗西斯随后——为了表示对这个“表弟”的疼爱——用力地搂了搂他的肩膀，他便把那点不满忘得无影无踪了。

天，他甚至都没意识到，那个冬天发生的一切在他记忆里都还如此清晰。那也是弗朗西斯第一次亲他的脸颊。醉醺醺地，他唇间的香槟气息令路德维希的脸上也烧了起来。真是个可爱的小伙子，他身边的一个什么太太咯咯地笑着说。路德维希目瞪口呆。可爱的小伙子？！他所出席过的、无论是皇室还是公共的聚会上，还从未有人敢如此评论过他……但他同时也只得无奈地承认，在弗朗西斯的客厅里，似乎任何有悖他所知礼仪的行为都可以发生。这个充斥着铁匠跟商人、没有名头的“骑士”、农夫和他们的妻子的聚会本该令路德维希片刻都无法忍受的，但奇怪的是他却不觉得十分排斥，甚至于允许随便什么裁缝或面包师握他的手，还跟他们一起傻乎乎地笑着。他抬头向弗朗西斯望去，想听听他对这一评价是怎么说的；但弗朗西斯似乎并没注意到他们之间的对话，转身跟一个帽子上带着像是根公鸡尾巴的女士跳舞去了。

接着路德维希自己的手里被塞进了一杯酒，正是当年波诺弗瓦庄园收获的葡萄所酿制的。不是第一次喝酒吧，小伙子？一个形容粗犷的男人朝他裂开嘴笑着，来，让我们干一杯，祝主人身体健康！路德维希也不自觉地笑了，高高举起酒杯。祝主人家身体健康，他跟着说，并以同样豪迈的动作把甘甜微涩的酒液倒入口中。

那天晚上最后的节目就是这一出征服者弗兰克。演员多半是附近农庄里的年轻人——在当地爱唱歌又略识几个字的青年就称得上“才华横溢”，演出的水准可想而知。自然而然地，主角由弗朗西斯扮演，这才让戏勉强唱得下去。路德维希一到波诺弗瓦庄园、听说他们打算演独幕剧时就闹着也要演个角色；但弗朗西斯说服了他，离演出只剩下短短几天时间，不足以让他充分排练。后来路德维希才发觉这完全是借口——弗朗西斯挑选的那些演员“排练”的结果还没有他唱得一半好，毕竟路德维希在基维和伯罗斯基都有专门的音乐老师。但每个被选中参加演出的年轻人都为能有个登台的机会而兴奋不已，他倒也能理解弗朗西斯不忍心让他们失望。多少为了弥补路德维希，弗朗西斯让他为他们伴奏。演出时他坐在钢琴前，看着临时搭起的高台上被乡下姑娘和农夫簇拥着俨然像个国王的弗朗西斯，莫名感到一种近似于骄傲的情绪在胸中鼓荡。或许从那时起他潜意识里就已把这个光彩夺目的青年视为了自己的所有物；不然他为何在他含情脉脉地对着那个一脸雀斑的女孩——她叫什么来着？桑塔？还是莎乐娃？——咏唱时那般不快？然而随着弗兰克大帝的故事一段段展开，他自己指下流淌出的音乐与舞台上农民大军笨拙却充满热情的歌唱逐渐令路德维希着迷；他几乎要忘了这是场拙劣的业余演出，甚至于觉得一切都是真的了。在最后一曲终了时，弗朗西斯的“士兵”们把他从舞台上抬了下来，而路德维希也站起身来，在人群中高高举起双手，拼命地挥舞，大声呼喊。弗朗西斯走向他，路德维希能看见他脸上快活的红光。“我们赢了，”仍沉浸在剧中的皇子殿下轻声说。“是的！”身穿国王战甲的弗朗西斯大声回答，“我们赢了！这是伟大的胜利！”他一手环过路德维希的肩膀，另一只手高高举起酒杯。“帝国万岁！”路德维希的脑袋被对方按在怀里，脸颊紧贴在纸糊的肩甲上，有点透不过气。或许是喝了过多的甜葡萄酒，四周潮水般涌来的笑声、欢呼声、吼叫声令他昏眩。最后他又被弗朗西斯灌了几大杯，在此起彼伏的“帝国万岁”声中喝了个烂醉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #人生若只如初见#


	56. 断弦（下）

再回忆起这段往事令路德维希轻轻地笑了。“你当然记得。”在他成年后弗朗西斯不止一次酸溜溜地说起小时候的路德维希是如何惹人喜爱，反倒是路德维希自己每次都满脸通红，恨不得他早点忘掉才好。“今天这年轻人似乎有点紧张。不过，若不论方才唱错词那几句，他的声音倒确实漂亮。”他没有转头看向弗朗西斯，却不自觉地放低了声音，“他令我想起你。”

此刻年轻的弗兰克正与睡梦中的妻子道别——拜那位雀斑姑娘所赐，这是当年演出中给路德维希留下印象颇深的一段——他不由自主地跟着小声哼唱了起来。

我在清晨起身，踏着朝露前行；

晨风穿透我的战袍，令铁甲变得冰冷。

爱人的软语和唇印还留在耳畔，我却

在她甜蜜的拥抱和亲吻间，选择了战马与利剑。

为我祈祷吧——

我若胜利归来，我们将用金制的酒杯欢庆。

而我若战死沙场，

请将我的尸体交给我的妻子，教她别太悲伤。

诸神在上，

在黎明到来前，愿她能得安梦。

“你说过这一段是全剧中你最喜欢的，更甚于最后一幕决战后的合唱——我也认同，这是勒伯朗所作最好的曲子之一。”路德维希站起身来，缓缓地踱到包厢深处。“胜利过后的喜悦固然令人激动，但慨然前往战场的勇敢与决心却更令人动容，对吗？”

回答他的依旧是弗朗西斯一动不动的背影。路德维希不以为意地绕到他另一侧，手扶着栏杆继续说了下去。“或许在不少人眼里你除了追逐享乐之外就别无所求，弗朗西斯，但我知道你不是个只满足于爱人拥抱和亲吻的人。你几次离开宫廷并不是为了寻求平静——事实上你也不会长久安于平静的生活，那不适合你。”

“我知道你并非厌恶权力。恰恰相反，你和我一样渴望它。你和我一样向往荣誉、一样为力量着迷。但你离开我也正是因为这个：你觉得我们总有一天会视彼此为敌。”路德维希轻轻叹了口气。“你错了，弗朗西斯。我们用不着与彼此竞争；我们有共同的目标，本可以一起战斗的，我们不是没一起战斗过。”

“你……”他的手差一点就要触到弗朗西斯的头发，最后却还是收了回来。“我们现在的状况决非出于我的本意。我从没想过要把你变成这样。但我们可以改变它，这并不难。”

“你瞧，我了解你。我了解你就像了解我自己……像了解我的兄弟，甚至比我的亲兄弟还要多；而你也同样地了解我。这倒不是说我们总能猜到对方想些什么或做些什么……”他苦笑了一声，“不然也就不会有眼下的局面了！当然，在这过程中本应该有人早些清醒的，只是我们都被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，我猜我和你都该为此负点责任。”他双眼仍望着舞台，似乎是在寻找合适的语句，“但这不会再发生了，弗朗西斯，我不会让自己重复已知的错误，我相信你也不会。”

“好在这错误并非无可弥补，”路德维希轻声说道，“只要你愿意。”

弗朗西斯依然沉默着。皇帝深深吸了口气，在两张椅子背后踱了一个来回，又站住。

“玛西亚斯回来了。那个自称发现了新大陆的丹尼斯·玛西亚斯。不仅如此，他还发现了一种新的矿物。——你还记得伊文斯总主教的预言吧，弗朗西斯？”

“他的发现可能会改变历史，”路德维希停顿了一下，“至少是这片大陆上的历史。至于——”他不是没想到过，玛西亚斯涉足的土地上可能早已有人居住，有不逊于弗伦特大陆的人口和文明，或许玛西亚斯跟他船队的意外造访也已经引起了注意。他知道他即将进行的探索除了可能的回报之外，还面临着巨大的风险。但正是这种未知更令他激动不安。“我们面临着重大的抉择。玛西亚斯的发现可能赋予我们无与伦比的力量，也可能给弗伦特大陆带来无法想象的灾难。这是前所未有的，弗朗西斯，无论是我的父亲、还是他之前的任何一代君主都不曾应付过这种局面。而我们将见证这一切，我们将决定历史的走向，是的，你和我。”

“我知道你想要什么，而这正是最好的机遇。还有什么比这更能满足一个骑士——一个男人——内心对冒险与成就的渴望？我也知道你能做到，弗朗西斯，我从不怀疑你所能做到的，只要你想。我们是有许多不同，但没人能像我们这样了解、信任彼此，就像一个硬币的两面，像左手和右手。我们会是最好的搭档。我们一直都是，不是吗？”

“你怎么想？——我知道，在更早的时候你曾经这么提议过——在你提到你当初的宣誓的时候，但我拒绝了你。抱歉，我不该那么说。我以为你想要利用我。”路德维希带点无奈地笑笑，“也许你是想利用我。但我是认真的，你知道，我很少对什么人这般坦诚地说出心中所想，我通常不喜欢、更不善于解释自己……只有你是例外，或者也只有今天，我不得不……”皇帝的视线短暂地被舞台上受伤倒地的弗兰克吸引，也可能是为了掩饰他对于接下来要说的话的不自在。在没人看得见的漆黑的包厢里，路德维希的脸颊微微地泛红。“我想要你帮我，弗朗西斯，我想和你一起实现弗兰克大帝所没能完成的。也许我自己也能做到这点，但若没有你，就连胜利也索然无味。”

“我们将让这块四分五裂的大陆再次合为一体，建立有史以来最强大的国家，最完美的制度和法律。到时弗伦特将不再有战争，我的继承人也不必为了巩固权力而与什么别的国家联姻，他可以随心所欲、娶他所爱的人。而我们的名字将会被载入史册，或许被写成歌剧——”路德维希微笑，“后人会在舞台上看到我们是如何并肩战斗，如何默契如一。”

“我们多半还会时不时争吵，当然，或许还会拳脚相向，但这不重要；正是因为这种分歧我们才更离不开彼此，就像烈酒和冰块，像刀刃和柔软的皮鞘——你说呢？”

望了一眼仍无动于衷的弗朗西斯，路德维希保证道：“我不会过多约束你，因为我信任你。没错，即便在发生了这一切之后，我依然相信你……无论你做了什么，我总是无法恨你太久。我知道，你也一样。”

“你在想什么？如果你不愿意和亚瑟·柯克兰开战，我们可以和他结盟。我甚至不介意让他继续统治瓦尼拉地区，只要他不反对与帝国联合。不过他对他的火器研究似乎比当国王更有兴趣？”皇帝轻声笑笑。“还记得你被陷害入狱时交给我的那些书信吗？我记得其中有一封里他写了这么一句，‘明天将是我们的世界。’而这正是我想说的，弗朗西斯，明天的世界将是我们的。你已经忘了十年前的你是多么雄心勃勃、充满斗志了吗？”

被自己描述的前景所鼓舞，路德维希情不自禁地俯下身，握住了弗朗西斯的肩膀。但他的碰触却令对方不由自主地向前倒去，脑袋砰地一声碰在栏杆上。皇帝这才发觉在他忘我的演说和楼下高亢的歌声中，他的听众不知何时已打起了瞌睡。

他猛地直起身来，胸中充满了气恼与失望。弗朗西斯正不无困惑地看着他，好像他刚才所说的不过是对牛弹琴。“你到底在逃避什么？”路德维希低声道，“你觉得我在试探你吗？你怕我会杀了你？你以为你的这点小把戏还能骗我多久？！”

弗朗西斯未必听懂了他的说话，但却明显地感觉到了皇帝语调里的危险。他紧张地起身，被身下的椅子绊了一下，跌跌撞撞地后退，笨拙的模样如同一勺热油般引燃了路德维希压抑的怒火。“难道你宁愿我把你再锁回那囚笼里？你宁愿做个懦夫，像阴沟里的老鼠一样暗无天日地活着、再不为人知地死去？！”

歌剧此时已接近终曲，乐器激昂的合音盖过了他的咆哮，但他狰狞的表情已足以让弗朗西斯惊恐地缩进了角落里。路德维希咬牙切齿地看着他，眼里的愤怒渐渐转为了悲哀。

“也许我是应该杀了你。”

对于一只失去了爪牙的狮子而言，痛快的死亡或许反而是最好的结局。路德维希拔出枪。他在弗朗西斯眼里看见了恐惧，那令他有片刻的不忍，但他说服自己，这是为了他。为了他曾爱过的那个弗朗西斯。

觉察到什么的弗朗西斯想要夺路逃跑。路德维希猛地把他扯了回来，他的后背重重地撞在了包厢的栏杆上。持枪的皇帝跟着逼近，但在他拉开保险的同时，弗朗西斯突然从栏杆上翻了下去。

随着最后一个高音的响起，楼下传来震耳欲聋的尖叫声，路德维希的心跳几乎同时停止。他一个箭步奔到栏杆处，探身向下望去。

弗朗西斯面朝下躺在剧院的过道里，台上台下同时陷入了混乱。但在有人敢于过去查看这位从天而降的不速之客是死是活之前，一个威严的声音响彻了整个剧院。“有刺客！保护皇帝陛下！”

是埃里克·霍兰德。路德维希看见卫兵从各个入口冲进剧院，迅速控制了恐慌的人群。很快，演员和观众都疏散得干干净净，剧院里就只剩下站在包厢看台上的皇帝、在楼下善后的几个卫兵，还有弗朗西斯和他身下那滩不断扩大的血泊。

 


	57. 路德维希的建议

这已经是瑞德·茨温利公爵今晚第三次看见路德维希在宴会上走神了。他许久没跟他的侄子见面了，印象中的路德维希还是小时候那个对任何要求都一板一眼认真完成、得到称赞时极力掩饰却仍藏不住欢喜的小男孩。他不知道如今的皇帝能有什么心事，但他总觉得路德维希对这场胜利似乎没有他所表现出来的那么高兴。

他本想着在离开帝都之前要找个机会和皇帝好好聊聊，但路德维希先找上了他。在宴会结束之后，皇帝身边的近侍等在他马车旁，问瑞德公爵可否到皇帝寝宫一叙，并说皇帝已经在克洛维宫为他备好了房间。

当然，为什么不呢？当年路德维希在公国的时候对他可谓既崇敬又依赖，他也把他当作自己的儿子看待。何况以他的身份，即便在皇帝寝宫留宿也不算逾越。

提前离席的皇帝正在起居室里等他。“您今晚好像喝了不少酒，舅舅，”他递给他一个杯子。“先喝杯茶吧。”

瑞德公爵谨慎地接了过来，并在皇帝示意的椅子上落座。“谢谢，陛下，”他端起杯子喝了一小口。他从来不喜欢这些味道和产地一样怪异的饮料。

路德维希笑了。“别这么拘谨，舅舅；我知道，我们好多年没见面了——但我还是我，还是您的路德维希。这里又没有别人，您还是叫我路德维希，好吗？”

瑞德公爵也笑了。“是啊，”他由衷地说，“好多年啦。”

“我十分感激您这次的支持。”路德维希从沸腾的火炉上拿起那个精致的小壶，给自己也倒了一杯。“若是没有您，这胜利不会来得如此顺利。您不光打了两场漂亮的海战，对全局的指挥也及时而有效。谢谢您帮我赢得这场战争。”

“别这么说，孩子。我说过，无论何时你需要我们，茨温利家族永远倾尽全力。”

“我知道，”路德维希颔首。“只怕过不了多久，我又得需要您了。”

瑞德公爵放下了茶杯，身体前倾。“是什么事？”

路德维希沉默了片刻，双眼盯着壶口蒸腾的雾气。“我希望您能暂时留在基维，舅舅。”

瑞德公爵有些吃惊。“为什么？”

“您今天见过了爱德华公爵……他已经老了，在战事结束前他就对我提出了退休的打算。我得找一个人来接替他的工作。”

“你希望我接替他？”

“没人比您更合适了。”路德维希站起身来，“大部份可能的人选您今天都见到了……除了您还有谁能担此重任呢？”

瑞德公爵没有马上回答。路德维希的要求是他未曾料到的。从他祖父那代起伯罗斯基就已成为独立的公国，尽管仍为帝国的附庸，几代伯罗斯基公爵也都曾出兵支持皇帝的征战，但茨温利家族已经许久不曾有人在基维任职——别提是大权在握的首相了。若不是路德维希是他的侄子，他几乎会以为这是皇帝在变相要求收回公国的封地。

“您知道，我的首相得在官员中有绝对的权威，并能协调贵族与军队间的关系。波尔第公爵或许有这种威信，但我不可能让他身兼首相与元帅两职……我倒是可以任命伊万·布拉金斯基为帝国军元帅，但这样一来，权力的天平就会大大向军事派倾斜。”路德维希揉了揉疲惫的眉心。“从这次的表现来看，爱德华公爵的儿子倒是个值得培养的人选，但他毕竟还太年轻。”

“我需要一个我能完全信任的首相，舅舅，如果您愿意，您正是我想要的那个人。”

瑞德公爵抬眼对上皇帝的视线。“我从没想过……”

“我明白，一时之间要您离开伯罗斯基并不容易。但您正值壮年——离不肯稍离故土的年纪还远着哪。”路德维希打趣道。“何况我并没打算把您一直留在我身边，无论我心里有多想这么做。我保证，等过一两年，最多三五年，我会从罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦、小爱德华和阿奎斯·盖玛当中选一个合适的继任者，好让您放心回家。当然，除非您是自己想要留下，您知道我这里的大门永远为您敞开。”他带点羞赧地笑了，脸上露出一个酒涡。

瑞德公爵也笑了，但眼里仍有着疑虑。“我很感激你如此看重我，路德维希，只是——”

“我想您不必为瓦修担心，”路德维希说，“他已经二十岁了，也许您该给他的是一个表现的机会，我相信他会把公国管理得很好。今天您还提到城门大道的壮阔令您叹为观止；我敢说基维城里远有更多汇集了整个大陆智慧与艺术的作品，假以时日您一定会喜欢上这儿的。”

“我不怀疑我会。只是……”

“怎么了？如果是公爵夫人的原因，”路德维希笑着说，“我想我可以说服她——哪怕是得亲自登门拜访。”

“哦，不，”瑞德公爵大笑，“虽然你的拜访一定会让她高兴得年轻个十岁。只是……这理由或许会让你笑话我，我的孩子，但等你也做了父亲便会明白。我的女儿，莉兹，如果你还记得——她明年就十六岁了。她母亲很快就要让她进入社交圈，你知道，一个父亲能跟他的女儿相处的时间不过这么几年——”

“嗯。”路德维希没想到困扰瑞德公爵的是这么件事。他当然记得，尽管记忆里也只有点模糊的印象。他离开伯罗斯基公国时莉兹·茨温利还是个怯生生的小女孩，每次见到他都只敢躲在她自己的哥哥身后，用一双圆溜溜的大眼睛偷偷打量他。瑞德公爵两个年长的女儿都死于家族遗传的贫血，这个幸未童年夭折的小女儿自然被全家人视作了掌上明珠。在洛伦见到瓦修时他还提到了她，听得出无论是瓦修还是他父亲都对这位小公主极其疼爱。但若是这个原因令瑞德公爵为难的话……

“您为何不带她来这儿呢？”

“莉兹？带她来基维？”

“没错——恕我直言，舅舅，伯罗斯基的公主多半都要与北方的贵族结姻不是吗？难道您还不曾考虑过她的婚事？”

瑞德公爵皱起了眉头。看得出他不太喜欢这个主意。“她还不到十六岁，”他勉强地说。

路德维希暗自叹了口气。“但您也说了，女孩儿留在父母身边的时间不过这么几年。而婚姻关乎她一生的幸福，难道不该早作打算、好好挑选？”

瑞德公爵有些被说动了。如路德维希所言，伯罗斯基并没有什么足以与莉兹相配的家族，他十有八九得把女儿嫁到北方。如果能让莉兹进入基维的社交圈也好，她可以自己选择中意的对象……但他的女儿生性胆小，她能应付得了帝都云集的小姐贵妇们吗？远赴异乡、离开母亲和哥哥会不会让她生病？……

“只是个建议，您不必急着做决定。”路德维希说着喝完了他杯里的最后一口茶，“您大概累了，舅舅，早些休息吧。您可以在我的卧室就寝，我还有些事得要处理。”

陷入沉思的瑞德公爵甚至没注意到皇帝是何时夹起几张纸走出了房间。


	58. 诺里斯·桑德兰

再见到自己的侍卫队长时，路德维希几乎快把一个月前发生在歌剧院的那件事给忘了。重又想起一切让他厌烦地皱了皱眉，“他好了？”

“手上的伤还没有，头上好得差不多了。”霍兰德的汇报一如往常，简洁而明确，不带任何感情色彩。“医师说他可以下地了。要把他送回梅里特宫吗？”

歌剧院那一幕闹得动静太大，路德维希没法把当场抓住的“刺客”带回梅里特宫，加上弗朗西斯伤得不轻，他便让霍兰德在郊外找了间农舍暂时安顿他。给他看诊的医师是个刚从克兰堡跟着帝国船队来到基维的东方游医，霍兰德确信他没见过弗朗西斯——他连香槟侯爵的名头都没听过。

被送到农舍后的几天里弗朗西斯一直昏迷不醒，路德维希本没寄希望于一个街集上随处可见、三分医术七分骗术的东方人能救得了他，但他硬是又一次顽强地活了下来。路德维希不知道这算是件好事还是坏事，但至少他一时半刻是没有心情再去了结对方这可悲的生命了。若是弗朗西斯想要这样、像头被圈养的家畜般度过一生的话，那就随他去吧。他倒也不是养不起他。

“没什么问题的话就带回来吧。”路德维希做了决定，“不过先别给他上铁铐了，他的手不是骨折了吗？找副脚镣吧，不用太重，普通的就行。”

“是。”霍兰德答应着，却没立即退下，又问了一句：“您要亲自……”

“不了，你安排吧，我还有个客人。”路德维希知道他要问什么，但他有比去乡下农舍接一个疯子更要紧的事。他转身打算离开，却在这时又想起了什么。“对了，回来之后再来见我，我有件事要你去做。”

“是。”

路德维希没看见霍兰德离开时眼里一闪而过的兴奋。在被霍兰德的求见打断之前他正跟玛西亚斯的大副诺里斯·桑德兰下棋，回到会客室的时候那年轻人浅金色的脑袋还垂在水晶棋盘上方冥思苦想。远征队一行在半个月前出海，此时大概已过了洛伦岛。丹尼斯爵士离开基维后不久，路德维希在宫中给诺里斯找了个闲职，并给了他一套宅子，好让他在帝都安顿下来。他得感谢玛西亚斯商队中向他提供消息的那几个水手；丹尼斯·玛西亚斯没有家人，也没有什么固定的情人，若不是得知他和大副桑德兰之间有着亲如兄弟的关系，路德维希也未必放心就这么让他率队出航。在与诺里斯·桑德兰见过几面之后，路德维希发觉这看似腼腆的青年与其说是玛西亚斯的大副，倒更像是玛西亚斯商团——或者说是“奥丁骑士团”——的军师。和举止粗豪、目中无人的丹尼斯·玛西亚斯不同，他的谈吐谨慎而得体，对贵族社会的种种礼节、仪式以及娱乐都不陌生。若说他是某个名门望族的公子路德维希也不会奇怪……奇怪的是，他并未了解到诺里斯有什么体面的出身，对方自己也只说是和丹尼斯一样的水手的儿子。难道受同样教养长大的两人能有如此截然不同的风度？

过于全神贯注的诺里斯·桑德兰没能察觉皇帝的到来，直到路德维希走近才恍然起身行礼。“请原谅我的失礼，陛下。”他讷讷道，白皙的脸上浮起了红晕。

路德维希摆摆手。“抱歉，让你久等了。你似乎一直在钻研棋局？”

青年脸上露出带点骄傲的笑容。“您给了我太多的时间以思考所有可能的变化，这盘棋我赢定了。”

“哦，是吗？”路德维希在他对面坐下，“该不会是趁我不在时偷偷移动了棋子吧？”

青年脸上的红晕加深了。“我从不在游戏中作弊，陛下，我更不敢挑战您的眼力。”

“当然，我知道你不会这么做。只是开个玩笑。”路德维希笑了笑，伸手将一个骑士向前移了一步。诺里斯随即移动了他的皇后做出反应——路德维希立刻发现自己陷入了两难的境地。

“毫无疑问，你的棋艺远好过我。”几步之后，路德维希便放弃了棋局站起身来。“但丹尼斯爵士似乎不会下棋。或者你在船上还有别的对手？”

诺里斯·桑德兰也跟着起身，走回桌边，等皇帝落座之后在对面坐下。“下棋并不是船上流行的娱乐，”他回答道，“但商船的好处在于可以随处停泊。我在大陆各国和东方的贸易城邦里都遇到过不少好手。”

这滴水不漏的回答让路德维希勾起了嘴角。“你喜欢狩猎吗？”他转移了话题。

“我不敢说擅长，陛下，毕竟狩猎不是平民阶级能轻易参与的活动；但我曾有幸加入过几次地方领主的猎戏。我很享受这种难得的机会。”

“你已经是一名骑士了，诺里斯爵士。”路德维希说，“这对你来说将不再是什么难得的机会。下星期我打算去爱尔顿行宫打猎，在冬天到来之前——你愿意和我同行吗？”

诺里斯垂下眼睛，避开了路德维希的目光。“谢谢您，陛下，这是我的荣幸。”

 

晚些时候，霍兰德依言来到克洛维宫，接受了皇帝给他的新任务。

“你明天动身前往伯罗斯基，迎接莉兹·茨温利公主，护送她回基维来。”

若说霍兰德对此有些失望，至少路德维希没有察觉。他的心情不错，瑞德公爵最终同意了他的提议，留在基维接任首相——但放心不下的女儿的他想要亲自回伯罗斯基去接莉兹，路德维希认为这毫无必要。何况瑞德公爵才刚从战场上回来，他不想让他再为此奔波，找个可靠的人护送就行了。至于弗朗西斯，以他眼下的状况，早用不着霍兰德寸步不离地看着他了。

“是。”霍兰德干巴巴地答道。“那么……？”

“梅里特宫那边留几个卫兵守着吧。”路德维希摆摆手，“你这就去准备一下，挑十几二十个卫兵，出发前先去见见瑞德公爵，也好让他放心。”

霍兰德似乎还想说点什么，但终究只是沉默地点了点头，离开了路德维希的寝宫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #勤勉荷桑一块砖 哪里需要哪里搬#
> 
> 列支妹妹要出场啦！


	59. 自由之歌

霍兰德再回到基维已是两个多月之后了。除了路途遥远之外，这趟差事并没什么难度；他们的车队才离开伯罗斯基没有多远，便遇上了刚与新任命的克兰堡总督完成交接、正带着最后一批军队北上的伊万·布拉金斯基伯爵。得知他所护送的是瑞德公爵的女儿，伯爵慷慨地邀请他们同行，如此一来，他的护卫义务便也名存实无了。比起不苟言笑的霍兰德队长，莉兹公主显然更喜欢汪达尔伯爵的陪伴。霍兰德甚至敢说——从他们抵达基维城郊、不得不与汪达尔伯爵分别时公主的表情就看得出——这一路过后，皇帝陛下想要为他的表妹寻找个丈夫的目标差不多已经达成了一半。

将瑞德公爵的掌上明珠交还给他之后，霍兰德的第一件事便是回到了梅里特宫。这并非因为他多么留恋这地方——他从没像厌恶这所宫殿般强烈地厌恶过什么事物——但他知道弗朗西斯仍然是他的责任，至少对皇帝来说仍是这样。但这趟本该是例行的查看却令他大为光火：正如他一路上所担心的那样，在他带上精锐部下去护送公主时，留下的几个蠢蛋居然把弗朗西斯给看丢了。

“什么时候的事？”

他的语调并不高，甚至不算严厉，几个卫兵却你看看我我看看你，谁都不敢回答。半天过去，霍兰德的脸色越来越阴沉，终于有一个不怕死的开口，“有，有几天了……”

“几天了？”

“……十多天了。”看他没有立即发火，旁边一个大着胆子补充。

霍兰德想要一枪打碎答话者或者他自己的脑袋。十天时间足够弗朗西斯跑到瓦尼拉的了！但他也没法责问部下为什么不及时报告皇帝；梅里特宫的卫兵都是从外地抽调的，他们和弗朗西斯一样过着与世隔绝的生活。一直以来只有他完全清楚他所看管的囚犯的特殊性和重要性，也是他全权处理并向皇帝汇报这里的一切。霍兰德深深地叹了口气。“到底是怎么回事？你说。”他指了指站在自己正对面低着头的卫兵。

“我们也不清楚他到底是怎么……”

“知道什么说什么。”霍兰德不耐烦地打断了他。

“是。十二日一早他就不见了。是康塞尔发现的。”卫兵的目光指向一个同伴，那年轻人迟疑一下接着说了下去。“那天早上轮到我去送水，他不在房间里。这不算什么，您知道，他经常走到外面去，毕竟他现在——那时，我是说——可以自由走动。”虽然戴上了脚镣，路德维希并没让他把弗朗西斯继续拴在房间里。

霍兰德皱了皱眉，示意他说重点。“他经常离开房间，有时候自己会回去，有时候我们能在花园里找到他。但您知道，这园子不小。”

“所以你们并没立即去找他。”

“呃……是。”

见队长沉默不语，先前说话的卫兵出起了主意。“您索性告诉皇帝陛下他死掉了算了。左右他疯疯癫癫的，就算出去了也走不远，十有八九早就——”

霍兰德不想再听下去了。他狠狠瞪了卫兵一眼，止住了他的说话。与蠢人交谈总是令他头疼。可悲的是，他还得为这些蠢货造成的后果负责。

 

“什么？！”

尽管先前表现得对梅里特宫的囚徒已经漠不关心，听到霍兰德的消息路德维希仍然怒不可遏。“你的卫兵是怎么回事？！”居然不见了半月之久都没人向他报告！

霍兰德只能低头承受皇帝的怒火。“这都是我的责任，陛下。”

路德维希咬牙瞪着他，脸上一阵青一阵红。若是弗朗西斯才刚逃出梅里特宫也还罢了，他有把握在两天内捉他回来，到那时他倒想看看他还怎么装疯卖傻下去……但现在他还能到哪儿去找他？

他并不奇怪弗朗西斯会逃跑。某种程度上他甚至一直期待着这么一天，至少这证明弗朗西斯还有一丝求生的欲望；可眼下他验证了自己的猜测，随之而来的愤怒却远远超过了这点欣慰。他难以想象一个人能忍耐、伪装到这个程度，就为了把自己耍着玩——而在剧院的那晚他又是如何躲在麻木的面具下、暗中嘲笑着他发乎内心、近于祈求的剖白？！

“通知贝瓦尔德法官，”他对着霍兰德的头顶下令，“让他拟道全国通缉令，捉拿弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，罪名是在帝国大剧院试图行刺皇帝。死活不论，捉到者奖赏一万埃盾。”

霍兰德绷紧了下颌。“是。”

他退出皇帝寝宫，却并未立即赶往大法官宅邸，而是在台阶下站了一会儿，如同他先前在梅里特宫每次退出弗朗西斯的房间之后一样。这次等待的时间比他预期的略长了一点，但在他下定决心离开之前，路德维希从里面大步走了出来。

“霍兰德？”

“在。”

“你派人去通知贝瓦尔德法官了吗？”

“还没有。”

“不用去了。”皇帝稍一停顿，随即放弃般地挥了挥手，“也不用去找他了。让他爱上哪上哪去吧。”

“是。”

路德维希转过身，重重地踏着台阶走回了室内。霍兰德望着他的背影，轻轻出了一口气。

 

在新年前夕，路德维希想到他该把梅里特宫重新修缮一下了。无论这处宫殿在这一年里发生了什么荒唐事，它毕竟是数百年前查理六世为他爱子修建的居所。也许他很快也会重新用到它……也许。

埃里克·霍兰德此时已被解除了御前侍卫队长的职务，先前曾看守过弗朗西斯的卫兵也早被一并遣散。在让建筑师和工匠进来察看之前，路德维希最后一次走进了这所空无一人的宫殿。

若有可能他并不想再踏足这里，但他得亲自确认弗朗西斯没留下什么不该留下的东西。他本以为此行会勾起许多不快的回忆，可事实是当他走进荒芜的梅里特宫时，思绪似乎也和周遭的环境一样变得枯乏萧索，没有愤怒，没有留恋，甚至一点儿感触也没。不久前还发生在这里的一幕幕变得如此遥远，若不是花园里还留着曾用来关押野兽的铁栏，他几乎不相信那些事曾真的发生过。

霍兰德和他的卫兵们把宫殿内外清理得很干净，因此皇帝只是粗略地各处看了一眼，便来到了囚禁弗朗西斯的房间。先前的摆设又都被搬走了，这房间变得比一年前香槟伯爵刚被押回到这儿时更加破败不堪。如今路德维希已从一开始被他的宠物逃脱的愤怒中平静下来，并开始用一种全新的眼光打量这个房间；他有些好奇，弗朗西斯是如何在这里度过他的幽禁时光的。日复一日在斗室中等待时间流逝着实令人发疯，因此他有些惊奇蔷薇骑士竟没真的疯了。但他既然是清醒的，每日对窗枯坐的同时还得装作疯癫，岂非更加度日如年？

他每次面无表情地看着他、一言不发时心里都在想些什么？是咬牙切齿的腹诽还是暗暗嘲笑他被他的伪装所蒙骗？路德维希想着，在弗朗西斯的床上坐了下来。在没人看着的时候他也总是维持着痴痴呆呆的面具吗，还是一有机会就为脱逃做着准备？想也知道他没少为此谋划，除此之外他在这屋里还有什么可做、可想的呢？

路德维希抬起头来，望着天花板上开始剥落的壁画。他从未意识到这房间是如此压抑、令人窒息。最终还是他给弗朗西斯提供了逃离这儿的机会；但在这之前呢，他有什么计划？弄断手上的铁链几乎是不可能的，而就算能拿到钥匙，穿过层层把守的出口同样绝非易事。至于他天天面对的窗子，除了数指粗的铁栅，下面就是关押着狮子的兽栏。

若换了是他被囚禁在这儿，只怕也会一筹莫展。路德维希想起了自己年少时为数不多的几次禁闭经历。在禁闭室倒还好，那里有个地道——

地道。这个词如一道闪电般击中了路德维希，他猛地站起身来，脸色发白。他竟把那个地道的存在给忘了……弗朗西斯完全可能从皇子书房直接潜入克洛维宫！

低咒着自己的疏忽，路德维希几乎是跌跌撞撞地冲进了当年基尔伯特的书房。他不能不感到头皮发麻——不用想他也知道，若让弗朗西斯趁他不备潜入他寝宫的话他会做些什么。即便他虚弱得像个鬼影子，路德维希也不会低估弗朗西斯的危险性。 _这皇宫里没有哥哥我去不了的地方_ ，想起当年他笑意盈盈的夸口更令路德维希毛骨悚然。或许他此刻还潜伏在皇宫的某个角落，只等待某个时机——

找到那个记忆中的地道令路德维希松了口气。入口的石板已被灰尘覆盖，掀开来看里面更是蛛网密结，不是新近曾有人通过的样子。他把石板盖回原处，拍了拍手上的灰尘，怅然若失地望着地面。

_放心吧，哥哥我明天还会来的。_

_喏，这是你最喜欢的香肠。饿坏了吧？真是抱歉，我来晚啦。_

_若是你落到我手里，路德维希，我会拿来招待你的只有发霉的面包跟马尿。_

_……_

路德维希摇了摇头，在身后带上了那扇吱吱呀呀的门。

谨慎起见，他还是逐一检查了每个房间的地板、壁炉，所有可能暗藏玄机而他未曾注意过的角落。一无所获之后他又回到弗朗西斯的卧室，在这里他同样仔细观察了壁炉和墙面，并没发现什么异样。但在他拉开垂到地板的床幔、俯身往里张望时，路德维希看见靠近墙角的里侧有件什么东西。这令他有点意外；床底下是整个房间里弗朗西斯唯一可能藏点什么的地方——他本以为霍兰德会格外留心的。刹那间他突然产生了“也许是霍兰德帮助弗朗西斯逃走的”这个念头。但在费了一番周折、找到根长木棍把那东西弄出来之后，路德维希不禁为自己的疑心失笑。只不过是那本弗朗西斯视若珍宝的画册。

路德维希随手扔下那个本子，但下一秒却又捡了起来。既然弗朗西斯根本没疯，他想，为何他会如此宝贝一本毫无意义的涂鸦？若说他对它有什么感情上的依恋——如同对贞德的画像一般——为何他走的时候又没带走它？路德维希突然觉得这本子里隐藏着什么秘密，甚至于弗朗西斯留下它就是等待他来发现。这想法令他呼吸困难，心跳也随之加快。他顾不得弄脏手指，匆匆翻过那些乌黑的纸页，满心希望着在其间看见一两页有意义的文字，哪怕是经过加密的……但他看到的除了涂鸦还是涂鸦，而剩下的半本都是空白。

不，不对。他看过弗朗西斯近乎固执地在那些纸页上涂抹的模样。那根本不是在作画……如果说他真的疯了还情有可原，但装疯的弗朗西斯能从这种涂抹中得到什么乐趣？路德维希不甘心地重新翻到开头，反复浏览那一页页不知所云的玩意儿，皱着眉像要把纸盯出个洞来。终于，他的努力研究有了收获。在他的囚徒涂得不够重的某处，他依稀辨认出了什么。这是字吗，路德维希费劲地追踪着两端被层层覆盖的线条，还是他过度寻找中产生的幻觉？ _昨日_ ，他不觉张开的唇间形成一个不完整的音节， _信仰的_ …… _废墟_ ……

路德维希脸上的迷惑逐渐转为一种混杂着震惊、懊恼与了然的凝重。他的手指不由自主地攥紧纸页，目光急不可耐地扫过每一页的内容，试图从重重迭迭的笔划中找出头绪。要不是他过于熟悉弗朗西斯的书写，这几乎是不可能完成的任务；但在他意识到这些涂鸦的意义之后，那些被反复涂抹而隐藏的字句便如传说中富有神力的古代符咒一般，争前恐后地跃出纸面，浮现在他眼前。粗糙的炭笔并不适合写字，加上手腕上碍事的镣铐，弗朗西斯的字迹有些歪扭；但流畅而有力的线条中却带着种按捺不住的急迫，似乎这些字句早已堆积在笔者胸中，如同一座火山亟待喷发，又好像——路德维希不得不停下来揉了揉眼睛。这是诗句，弗朗西斯没有说谎，他在写诗，但却是在他“发疯”之后。他放弃了声音，开始用文字代替言语，而他竟从不知道。

读着那些无头无尾、断断续续的句子，路德维希渐渐觉得有点茫然。他原本以为会看到饱含怒火的控诉，愤世嫉俗的檄文，对自己的嘲讽与谩骂，但都没有。他以为弗朗西斯会在诗中暗藏隐喻、传递消息，却也没看出一点端倪。他所读到的只是一个单纯而热烈的、为一种莫名的激情所驱使着的、疯狂的诗人。他歌颂光明与黑暗，暴雨与狂风；他用热情的诗句描写太阳，用凄美的笔调描写爱情，用壮丽的咏叹描写死亡。在有些地方他提到了他的家乡，也许是图卢兹堡，又或是别的什么地方；他饱含热爱地形容那些山川和平原，奔跑的野马，月光下的小河，鲜花跟野果的芳香。他也写到了北方的雪山和南方的海岛，写到在某个不知名的夜晚，夜空垂下无数星辰，夜莺在黑色的丛林里歌唱，而被萤火虫指引来到丛林深处的旅人沉醉于黑夜的美妙，迷途而忘返。由始至终没有一个词语能让人联想到这是个身陷斗室、双手束于铁链的悲惨的囚犯。

路德维希放下本子的同时仿佛从一段沉重的梦境中醒来。他长长地出了口气，合上微酸而发热的眼睛，那些潦草的诗句却仍在他眼前挥之不去。也许他错了，路德维希想道，也许弗朗西斯是真的疯了。人们常说天才与疯子间只有一线之隔，一个正常人是无法写出那般纯粹的喜恶、如同燃烧着自身般热烈而绝望的诗篇——

睁开眼睛时无意瞄到最后一页的路德维希愣住了。

那一页上写着两行字。这是整个本子里最清晰的两行字，并没有任何的重迭或涂抹，却也是最笨拙而扭曲的，刚学会写字的幼童怕都能写得好些。路德维希盯着它看了片刻，随即意识到这一定是弗朗西斯用左手写的——在他从剧院楼座跳下去摔断了右手之后。

_别了，囚笼。_

_别了，路德维希。_


End file.
